Strays Siren
by Aisuma
Summary: They didn't know each other. They were not the best of friends. They only carried out their missions, yet they would sacrifice everything for each other.
1. Tree of Knowledge

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would not be worried about where my next meal is coming from.

_**Strays Siren**_

**Chapter 1: Tree of Knowledge**

The sun setting is fantastic today. Its red hue covered the sky signaling the end of the day. At any other time I might have walked and took in the scenery. Today though wouldn't be one of those days.

"Hey you! Come back here!"

Ohh well, back to reality.

"Where do you think your going you little thief!"

Here I am. Running as hard as I can for dare life from these two idiots. You'd think with all this trouble, I killed a Hokage or president. No, all of this is over two measly loaves of bread. To those buffoons it means nothing, but to me this is life. My first meal of the day happens at the end of the day. No way in hell am I turning around and giving it back now.

"Grab him somebody! Catch him before he gets away!"

Yea right. You think you can grab me so easily. I'm not that weak. I've been a thief all my life, running from goons like them. Even if someone is around at this time, I'd get by. I continue my sprinting pace hoping that these guys will just quit and go home. I haven't had anybody chase me like this today. These two buffoons have been chasing me throughout the whole village for almost an hour now. As much as I hate to admit it, they were gaining on me. I don't think I can beat them out in speed, but if I turn a few corners, I can lose them. I know I can.

If fate wasn't such evil beast I probably would have too. As I turn a corner from the main street, I run down this new street only to have my heart sink to my feet. My pounding heart must have skipped a few beats as my eyes widen to the wall that stood in my way to freedom. Even after this long hour of running I begin to sweat some more. "Dead end." I whisper these two words to myself as if I need to hear it to get my feet moving again. As I spin around to begin a mad scramble for safety, I felt frozen to the spot. Those two men behind me block my only path safety. To freedom.

It should not come to a surprise. They were not too far behind. I guess actually seeing the reality just makes it that much more frightening. My mouth opened, gasping for air to breathe energy into my body and get me to do something. Anything. I took one step back. Well it's a start. Those two goons begin their approach towards me. My whole body shook with fear. My mouth remains open, trying to say something. I wanted them to stay away from me. To get away. Just leave me alone. Yet these words remain in the pit of stomach and would not surface to my tongue. Closer and closer they came. I clutch my dinner tightly to my chest with one arm. Their shadows now covering my body. I did the only thing my body would allow me to do. Scream as loud as I can and hope someone saves me.

No one saved me.

My body lays hurt and pain on the cold dirt. They must have beaten me pretty good. I can barely remember where I am. It soon came flooding back though, like a recurring nightmare. I could feel one of those idiots grasping my arm firmly while his foot remains on my head. This made sure that the kissing session the dirt and I have would prolong. These damn goons didn't need to do that. I already don't feel like moving. "You little brat. You got our bread dirty! Now it's worthless!".

Stupid jerk. At least you have food. Some food with dirt on it is the best I could ever eat. "Do you know what happens to thieves' kid? They get their hands cut off." He says with a mischievous ring to it that brought my heart racing. Would they actually cut my hands off? I try to move but his foot puts more pressure on my head, threatening to crush it. Then I felt it. The thing that sent a shiver vibrating all the way from head, through my spine, down to my toes, and back to my head again. It's the feeling of something sharp. The bastard grips my hand so I can not move it. I can feel this cold object glide across my hand and gently poke different parts of it.

I'm scared. Afraid. I want to struggle and run but I'm too scared to move my hand. He might just chop it off. "Hey which finger do you want? I was thinking of the thumb." the man, I'm guessing who has my face eating gravel, says. "Give me his middle finger. It really pisses me off how this kid goes around flipping other people off." Ok that's it I have to struggle before these goons make a necklace out of my fingers.

I try to push myself up with my other hand. This works for only a few seconds. A foot came across my fingers and my face falls back into its position in the gravel. "He still has a lot of spunk. Let's just take both of his hands!" I could feel this man winding back as if he is about to use a lot of force on something. My hand is grasped hard just around just where my thumb begins. This is it. They are actually going to do it.

"No! Please! I'm sorry! Please don't! Don't cut off my hands! Please no!" I was babbling like a baby now. Tears wanted to seep out of my eyes, but I am too frightened to let them out. In a few seconds I'm going to be handicapped and there is nothing I can do about it. Why did I have to be so friggin weak?

He let go of my hand and the pressure on my head subsides. My pleas stop as I realize there is no pain. Either losing your hand isn't so painful or he just held off his assault. As I see my hand fall to the dirt where my head rests, I am relieved to see all five fingers still there. I didn't move though.

"There! You get the message you little punk?"

"That'll teach ya to waste our time."

I just laid there. A part of me is just in too much pain to get up at the moment. The other part of me is still afraid to move in fear they may come back. The sound of footsteps came to my ears. I still didn't move. The foot steps became fainter and fainter. I stay prone with my nose pressed a centimeter into the ground. A few minutes pass as my mind plays with different ideas. Of course there is only one idea that always comes to me. Like a dog nagging for food it would always return.

So this is all my life is. That idea always haunted me.

I begin to struggle to get up. I made it to a sitting position on my knees. I guess its progress...I guess. Below me is one of the loaves of bread I had stolen. It is dirty and begins to crumble.

All my pain and suffering. For just some measly bread. Those two bastards just shrug it off like its nothing while this is all I have. It's not like I want to steal, but what choice is there for a weakling like me? What is even worse is this feeling of pain. Being beaten down for just some food. Even though today is the most severe of beatings I've had to date in my twelve years of life, this was a weekly occurrence. I'd steal one meal a day, maybe two if I'm lucky. One of those days out of the week somebody would catch me. Give me a beating and try to teach me a stupid lesson of why not to steal. The only reason they haven't strung me on a noose as yet is because I'm just a kid. Or maybe it's because they don't see me as a threat. I'm not too sure which.

My blood begins to boil at these thoughts as I look at the precious ambrosia I hold. A scruffy piece of damn bread. How I hate it. Always at the bottom. They can just have their way with me because I'm so weak. My stomach gives a suggestion that it is ready for food. Not the most proud of things, but I never did have anything to be proud of. I began to eat the bread like a wild cat while my thoughts play their own game.

Once my stomach is slightly appeased by the bread, I remember what that buffoon said to me. A thief gets his hands cut off ehh? If I only had power. If I only had strength. I'd crush you all. As if to symbolize this, I ball my right hand into a fist as tight as I could. It was the only comforting thought I ever had. That someday I'd be strong and powerful. Then these fools would never treat me like a street urchin again. And if they did I'd kill them.

Now able to get my legs to move, it's time for me to leave this ally. The sun is still setting and that red hue still remains. I would have liked to actually look at the view, but I'm just too pissed. So what to do now for the end of the day? Go huddle under some garbage can. Maybe find something soft to use as a pillow. Then sleep. Wake up the next day sometime in the afternoon. Plan to steal some bread from some person or maybe pilfer some meat just as they buy it. Maybe I'll even be lucky enough to find a tourist and steal something of value that I can use to buy food. Then have people chase me around the village. Maybe I'd get away maybe I wouldn't. They'd beat me down in an alley, leave me for dead. I'd get up later and go find some place to sleep. A monotonous and vicious cycle that's been my life. And I can't do a damn thing about it.

"You have potential boy."

A voice? It startles me that I spin around as quickly as my beaten body would turn. There is no one behind me. Great. I've finally been hit so hard that I'm hearing voices. Either that or someone is playing a trick on me. It doesn't matter now. I'm fed up with this day. I turn back around to begin my walk that led to nowhere. Then I see him. Standing right in front of me. Like an almighty being he looms over me grinning. I didn't know what to think. Should I run? I want to, but I find my eyes transfixed on his face.

His face is pale, which is a perfect fit for the long raven hair he has. His nose is long that travels up to his alluring eyes. They are the weirdest thing of this man. They weren't eyes I have ever seen before. Their bage color seems to hold a more animalistic nature inside of them. At the same time though they hold a tame nature to them as they pierce into me. This man had to be a high class noble. Even his clothing just seems god like. I open my mouth trying to say something although I don't have a clue what would have came out of my mouth if it could speak. This man just stands there grinning down at me.

"I saw something in you I like. A look in your eye."

His words bring me back to reality. I am too transfixed on his face from before. I didn't hear what he first said. But if this person speaks again I'd be sure to listen.

"If you leave this place and come with me, I will make you strong boy. Follow me"

With that he turns and begins to walk away. As I watch him leave me behind I realize. This maybe my chance. What else have I got to loose. I did almost loose both of my hands today so what else can happen. His words repeat over and over in my head. With each time it repeats more and more I feel this is right. I am sick of this pathetic life. I have nothing to loose and if this noble can make me strong. Strong enough so I never had to have my life toyed with by others.

I'll follow him into hell right now.

----------

One mistake. That's all it takes to make one persons life joy or misery. If a mistake somehow brings joy into your life then you're lucky. For the rest of the world, for me mistakes are terrible. For me it was my end. I was someone who was happy.

"Hey you! Bring some more drinks!"

The ringing of the bell from the group of men and women brought me back to reality. Usually I love to hear the sound of bells. It reminds me of the wind chimes I used to have in my house. At this point in time though, they are so annoying. All it meant is for me to hurry up and serve some more drinks to another table. Today is a long shift and my body feels like it just wants to crash on the floor. I approach the table with the best smile I can put on.

Perhaps it was my fault for not watching my destination carefully enough. Perhaps it was because of the man on another table who let his foot into the walkway too abruptly. For whatever reason, I trip and fall into another waitress. She in turn falls tossing her tray of food onto group I was approaching. In from any other persons view the scene is quite funny. For me, the other waitress and that group of six this is not going to be fun.

"Stupid waitresses! Hasn't anyone thought you at least how to carry food?" A large, plump man rising from his seat says. His head is full of ramen. His body, now vertical, allows for fish, chicken and other assortments to fall off. The two of us are frightened, I probably more than her, but I have to at least look at ease. To calm her nerves and mine. The rounded man with ramen for hair picks up the other waitress by the collar. His cheeks are flushed with anger and his face could make a bull seem tame.

I stand up after. Everyone is staring now. I have to do something. I did the only thing I could think of and that is to pierce the man with a sharp utensil. I really wish I was brave. Any other person could have probably stabbed him with enough force to teach him a lesson. I only did it enough to prick the plump customer. He drops the other waitress, but now his eyes are set on me. Not what I was planning.

My heart must have jumped up into my throat. I don't know what to do now.

"So you are trying to help your friend?"

"Yea that's right. Do you have a problem with that fatty?" really what the hell am I thinking at this point. This man's head turns to the color of a red chili pepper. The ramen on his seems to start sizzling from his anger. "I do have a problem and I think I'll take care of it right now." he says with his gruff voice. "Well then what are you going to do. Hit two girls?" I snap back. My intention is for him hopefully to gain a sense that he is inside a shop with over a dozen people watching him. Maybe he'd regain his composure and leave.

"That's not a bad idea." he says as he unleashes his fist at my head.

Well so much for composure. I should just keep my mouth shut from now on.

My eyes snap close waiting for my face to be rearranged into an abstract art painting. The punch never came though. I open one eye hoping he is just not waiting for me to open my eyes. I let a large breath of air escape my mouth. A slender tall woman from the group had placed her hand over that overweight pig's fist. At least someone in their group has some sense.

"A man shouldn't be fighting girls now. That just wouldn't be right. So why not let a woman do it instead."

Why am I trying to believe that this group of over zealous people has a voice of reasoning? Within a few minutes the other waitress and I are 'escorted' outside. It bothers me in the back of my mind that no one comes to our rescue. I guess there all a little bit like me then. It is a warm night and the rain bedded the area a few hours ago still left its mystical shine in the air. Unfortunately mysticism is not going to be a savior.

With the group of five around me and the waitress so we can not run, the only thing we can do is fight this woman. And fight we did. We fought to no avail. One woman beat us both up. It's so embarrassing I just want to rush away from it all. I pick my head up from the muddy water that I was just thrown in. My long hair flowing everywhere and tangled in knots. My face is cut and my chest hurts. It is hard to get air into my systems. My co worker is not looking so well either. Meanwhile the slender woman just grins at us without a scratch on her.

My ally and I begin to get up for another a futile attempt at living through the ordeal. "If you two get on your knees and beg, maybe I'll go easy on you." she replies grinning from ear to ear. It is something we both detest, but neither of us wants our skulls to be driven into the ground, trying not to get muddy water in our systems. So we sit there on our knees, in the mud, waiting for this woman to cast judgment on us.

My body shivers from being wet. The cool face I had once before is long gone. I despise this fear within me. I am supposed to help my fellow waitress and here I am about to fall apart. The woman calls one of the men from the group over and they hand her a sheath. From that she pulls out a curved blade. My heart stops. This can not be happening.

"So your clumsy," our antagonizer says pointing the sword to my friend, "and your brave." pointing the blade to me. "Well I want both of you to stand up now." We both stand up, our knees clapping together uncontrollably. "I'll make a deal with you. Instead of killing you both, I'll kill one of you. That's just if either of you can come to a decision of who dies."

My heart begins a steady pace and the sweat begins to pour out from my head. What should I do? What should I say? I don't want to die like this! I try to speak, but it feels like my throat is tied with a rope to prevent any sound from leaving. My friend speaks up "I won't leave my friend alone. She saved me in the cavern and I'll stay with her now." Her hand then clasps mine in a firm grip. We are both going to stand our ground together...even if I don't want to.

"How touching. I'll give you to the count of five. Then we'll see if you feel the same. Five..."

Is this how it really ends? Cut down by a woman whose name I don't even know. Because of a folly my life is over? My heart beat begins to quicken.

"Four..."

My eyes search the whole area. There has to be some way of escape. Someway. Somehow. Where are our other workers? Where is the tavern manager? Are they really going to just let us die like this?! My friend's eyes are also searching for any means of escape too. Our hands remain in our grip. My heart begins to beat much more vigorously.

"Three..."

This can't be how it ends. I hate my life here but I still want to live. I can't do anything. My body lays hear dead, just waiting for wild animals to gnaw at it. My heart begins the pace of a pro runner. My friend has closed her eyes now. Maybe I should do the same.

"Two.."

The woman raises the sword over us. I start to remember how I got to this tavern. The only way I survived before. It was a pathetic way. I can't die here. There has to be some way. A shinobi would have been proud if they could move as fast as my heart is beating at this moment. If she doesn't cut me down now then my heart will probably explode in the next few seconds. My whole body trembles. My friend and I never release our grip. I am short of breath. I wish my body would do something to save my life right now. Anything I don't care what.

"One!"

The blade came down in a flash. The next moment surprises everyone, including myself. With the grip I have on my friend, all my strength is used to pull her directly in front of me. The blade took its victim in her and I am left unscathed. You should be careful what you wish for.

I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to betray her either. The slender woman is surprised as I am. I didn't mean for it to be this way. My body just acted on it's on like so many months ago. The blood drips off the sword as the woman begins to cackle at me. Her laughter sent shivers though my body and shame to my heart. My fellow waitress clutches her chest with both hands from her prone position. One of her eyes glares at me. It shows confusion, anger, and sadness. The same look I didn't want to see ever again directed at me. "Well it seems your friend is nothing more than a coward." the woman says between her cackling.

Those words. They feel as if she just cut right through me with the damn sword. "Well since your the only brave one here you'll have to take your friends own punishment too." this slender harlot coolly says to my prone friend. With that, the woman turns the hurt waitress on her back. A loud shriek came from my friend's mouth as the blade came down again, this time slicing her back. I just stand there. Like a damn useless fool that I am. Watching as my friend, whom I tried to save, taking my beatings. Why did I have to be so afraid? The tears began to swell at my eyes as I thought of this.

The bloody blade is then pointed at me. "Run little girl. I don't kill cowards. But your friend here may have a different opinion. The scars that she has on her body now are your fault." The woman cackles with that stupid voice of hers. My body takes over at this point. I spin around and run.

Leaving the area, leaving that fat bastard that started this and that stupid harlot that ended it. Even leaving my once friend behind. She must hate my guts by now. What a great friend I am. I want to turn back. I want to go back and do something to get her out of there. My body will not let me. This damn fear keeps me running into a forest where it is only me. I only stop when my foot trips over a stone. I seem to have a knack for tripping at the wrong times.

Once I pick up my head from its new home in mossy stagnant water I look at the reflection. It used to be a face of pride and prestige. A face of beauty of with many friends and loved ones. Now as I try to move my dark hair out of my eyes I only see a coward. One who has no friends. Who has fallen from grace. A person who deserves to die but is too afraid to accept that fact. The tears that held back for so long comes out like a stream.

"Why couldn't I be different?" I say to myself as I pound my hands on the ground. The streams in my eyes will not quit. It doesn't matter though. I am alone anyways.

"To be different is what you want?"

I guess I'm alone. The voice is soft, but strong at the same time. It came from ahead of me. My eyes slowly look up from the small green pool to see this man before me. How could he have been in front of me without my knowledge? He kneels down on one knee so we are almost the same height. With one pale hand he gently eases my face to look at his. The man then uses his other hand, covered by his kimono, to wipe away my tears, the mud, the blood and whatever else that is stuck to my face.

"Do you want to be brave?" he asks.

I am still in shock that this person actually cares. He is no normal man. His clothes are that of the wealthy class. A class that I used to know. His skin is white like the moon that is half seen from the clouds in the sky. His hair is dark that it could easily blend in with the night sky. Even in the dark though, his eyes are radiant. They are not like any other person's eye that I've seen. They are strong. They are courageous. Eyes that I wish I had.

The man then returns to his standing position. I stay looking up at him from the floor. I am curious about him. I also am slightly embarrassed by this man finding me like this. Considering what has happened tonight though, that should be the least of my worries.

"You have a gift that I like."

Me a gift? The only gift I seem to have is running. He must be mistaken, but I don't know what to say to him.

"Follow me girl. I will make you strong. You will never have to fear again."

He turns away from me and begins to walk away into the forest. No fear? His words begin to chant in my skull like a mantra. I stand up. Could I be getting a chance to correct my mistakes? When I thought of it I don't mind going with him. I surely can not go back at the cavern after tonight's' events. I'm tired of putting up some false mask of bravery. I want to actually be brave like this man. I chase after him.

I don't know what the future holds for me now, but I do know one thing. This isn't a mistake.


	2. Stray Encounter

**Chapter 2: Stray Encounter**

Hoot! Hoot!

Stupid owl. It startles me there. It is cool night. Not too cold to give you the chills but not too warm either. The only way it could be better is if the clouds did not decide to hide the moon to them. It would have actually been better if I could just lie back and enjoy the night sky, but that could not be done. Tonight I have to search for a couple of intruders. They probably came here by mistake, but that would have to be there end.

The shuffling in the bushes from other forest animals also make me jump. It's been almost a year now of training to be a shinobi and this is my first mission. Technically it's not. As Lord Orochimaru has told me it's "a prerequisite for my first mission". My day today was quite easy until my Lord gave me this news. If I, with a few other sound ninja, get rid of these pests then I'll b on my first mission in about a week.

The main problem is that I didn't know who else is out here with me in this black of night. I didn't even know how many of these trespassers are around. Nervousness is starting to build in me and the stupid owl kept hooting and watching me.

My hair is also causing some problems. It, being almost the length of my body, kept brushing against my body with the small gusts of wind that would rarely occur. This keeps giving me the feeling as if insects are crawling over my skin. I know most ninjas don't let this bother them, but I'm still new at this. A few people begin to slowly walk through the forest. They appear to be merry and probably drunk.

A shame they didn't even know that they were close to a ninja village. I guess most people haven't gotten to know my village as yet. My lord has told me that the village of sound is relatively new, which is also why his training methods are different. I wouldn't know the difference between ninja training methods. It's not like I was one before.

The band of men have the appearance of bandits. They aren't sneaking around and have little clue they are about to be ambushed. I wonder if I should make my move now? Should I wait for the others? Someone else answers that question for me. Two figures from under me dart out straight towards the men. I didn't even know they were there. Another one jumps from tree to tree on the opposite side. The band of twelve began to try and take them on. I decided I will make a move now too. I didn't need to get down there and do the fighting like those other three. Instead I have a better idea.

Jumping to another tree on a lower branch I pull out three needles in each hand. With the best aim I could pull off in the night I hurl my needles hoping to hit any of the twelve. I hit three of them with four needles. One guy had the luck of getting two within him. The hits did not kill them but they would be injured enough for the other three to start taking care of them. All in all not bad for a person who hasn't seen any live combat as yet. Even if I do say so myself.

The three warriors began to dissect the men one by one as I watch. They are doing a good job already and I would just support for now or take up any stragglers. Lucky me. Three managed to scurry off into the night and escape while my allies demolished the rest of them. I follow them from the trees, trying to keep up. Usually this would be easy, but the darkness adds a new challenge to stalking these victims. Below me I see a shadow dart ahead of me. It is not one of the three sound ninjas I saw previous. They were still having fun dismembering the remaining nine. It must have been someone else.

I proceed with my own plan until I came to a clearing. I decide to land on the cool grass and see if I can pick up any clues on where they went. Tracks, fallen weapons, articles of clothing. I am searching for anything that would give away their trail. Then I hear the light patter of foot steps. Judging by the steps I would say there two of them trying to sneak up on me. Well they'll be in for a surprise once they make it a few steps closer. My hand holds four needles ready for the approaching enemies. As I turn around, ready to launch my attack, someone else beat me to it.

A kunai hurls directly into one of the duo's necks. Two other kunais were thrown, but missed the second bandit and almost hit me. One bandit fell, dead from the kunai. The other began to flee in another direction. I toss all four needles at him. One caught him in the back and the other in the leg. The other two missed. He let out a yelp, but his pace did not falter. I guess this means more needle training for me.

I turn back to get my attention to the other person that had attacked. His quick speed almost topples me over. "Just move out of the way! You stupid girl!" his voice booms at me. It is a deep arrogant voice. His left arm comes out and pushes me to the side. I'm able to flip back in time so I wasn't knocked to the floor. The nerve of him. Hasn't he ever had manners in dealing with ladies? Well before tonight is over he's going to learn some.

I rush into the forest in his direction. I'm quite fast, even if I do say so myself. Its one of my prized assets I enjoy about myself. Soon enough I think I could hear his foot steps not too far away from me. Great a little bit more and I'd be up to that brat. His foot steps stop, but that didn't stop me. When I see him he is standing looking out ahead of him. It is dark, but from what I could see from his back his hair is wild, just sticking everywhere. His head turns to me for a second and then continues his gaze ahead.

Being curious I decide to cautiously approach what he is looking at. I am a few feet behind him but I can see what the boy is glaring at. Before us were the final two bandits both dead in their tracks. From what I can see there are no kunai or shuriken in their backs, but both are as dead as the rocks below them. Standing at the front of these two cadavers is another figure. He is hunched over slightly. His arms seemed to be extremely long, going straight to his feet. He peers back at the brat and me. He's probably trying to figure out what we look like.

"It's been taken care of." the figure says in a monotone voice. He then turns around a disappears within the trees. I stand there trying to soak in and figure out what just happened. While I play with my thoughts the rude guy next to me speaks up.

"Damn. Those were supposed to be my kills." he snorts out and jumps into a tree also.

"Wait a second!" I call out to him. His gaze turns down to me. I couldn't see what his facial expression is, but I'm guessing he isn't in the mood. "Come back down here and apologize. You think you can just push people around and not pay for It.", I say in a lecturing voice. I don't care what mood he is in. He damn well better apologize. I hear a snort from his mouth. "If you going to cry about it then tell someone else. I have other things to do than hear you blab." he responds and took off.

I take off with all my speed behind him. He is quick I'll have to admit. Within the first few minutes of my chase, I already lost him. There goes the thought of speed being my prized asset. It's ok though. I'll remember that attitude and rude voice of his. If I see him anywhere around the sound village, I'll make him apologize.

----------

At the small house, where three roads became one. That is where the meeting place is supposed to be. I am anxious today. I will finally be going on my first mission. I guess I was more impressive than I thought with those stray bandits a week ago. Lord Orochimaru told me the next the day that I'd be going on my first mission. Needless to say, I'm so filled with excitement that I barely could stay still. I follow my path to a small bridge. Below this bridge is a small creek, with water as blue as a spring sky. At the sides of the creek some yellow flowers are in full bloom. They are beautiful. I didn't know what kind they were, but I'd have to remember to look it up. Sadly this beauty did not last. As soon as I am off the bridge the scenery changed. The blooming flowers seem to be dieing on this side of the bridge. Their splendor and smell lost to the world probably because of bad soil or not enough water. Kind of sad.

I push these thoughts out of my mind. My new teammates should see a strong me and not some whimsical girl. By the time I reach the small house I realize I'm the only one there. Well I am half an hour early. It's just that being on my first real mission is exciting! I can finally show how much I have changed. That I'm still not a frightened little girl. I lean my back on the small house and fold my arms across my chest. The sun is bright in the sky today. Today is going to be a good day.

Well maybe not that good after all.

I came back to reality when I hear foot steps approaching. These foot steps are coming from a path parallel to the bridge. I stay leaning against the house, trying to act as cool and serious as I possibly could. The person coming up the road is a boy. He looks to be around my age. He has on gray cameo similar to my own attire. Over his gray cameo is a bage short sleeved shirt that made its way down to his thighs. Around his waist was dark sash, probably to prevent the shirt from having its own mind during battles. On his shirt, marked in red, are the kanji for death. They're written three times vertically down the shirt. Great. A satanist... On both his arms lay dark armbands that slightly glimmers in the sunlight. Around both his hands are dark blue cloths. Both hands are heavily wrapped with the cloth, keeping secret what may lie beneath. Around his left arm, above his arm band, is a purple ribbon tied right where his arm stopped and the sleeve began.

The sound head band lay just above his brow, accompanied by two bage head gear on each side of his face. I guess they're some type of face protector. His hair was dark like mine, but wild like the animals in the jungle. Strands intertwining together and reaching up to grapple with the sky. His dark eyes stare directly into mine trying to take in my demeanor. His face looks fierce. He seems ready to attack some unknown assailant that had been around him for a while.

By this time I already know this wasn't the first time this guy and I met. He must have realized that too, because a grin is added to his face as he approaches me. He better have an apology ready.

----------

By that shack, where the three roads cross together. That's where my next mission is supposed to be. Lord Orochimaru had told me a couple of days ago that I'd be on another mission. I'm not too ecstatic about this. It will be my first mission since my operation and I would have preferred to work alone or just rest for a while. I haven't been able to test out what new things I can do, but my lord did say I'll be much more powerful. I just wish he would tell me how to use these damn things instead of letting me figure it out. Ohh well. It's a learning experience right? I trust him. Orochimaru would not let me down.

I take a slow pace to where I need to meet. There is no reason to rush since I'll be there on time. No doubt about it. As I walk I gaze around at the scenery. I'm not usually one to do nature watching, but the one time I decide to look around there is nothing to look at. No trees, no grass, no little animals about. There could have been at least a dust ball to cross by, but even that is denied this path. All around are just me, the dirt, and the sun. The sun would be the best thing to look at right now. To think that glowing ball is what gives us daylight. So very far away yet at the same time plays an important role. Well enough of that. Turning my head away from the sky and back onto earth, I can see I am near my destination.

Interestingly I wouldn't be the first one here. A girl who looks about my age leans against the shack. She turns in my direction to view me. She wore similar grey cameo uniform and black armbands to mine. It is weird though that her uniform consists of the cameo pants and a shorter version of the cameo skirt. A green vest was also on her that ended right below her chest.

I let a grin overcome my face. I remember this girl from about a week ago when we were in the forest after some fools who made their way in. Could anyone ever forget someone with hair that long? Her dark hair is almost standing on the dirt along with her feet. It spanned out around her body also, taking a seat on both her shoulders and hugging her waist. Another amount of the shadow colored hair slid down from above her head like a curving stream, covering half her sound head band and most of her right eye. Luckily her left eye is free from that shady jungle. I could see at least one of her raven colored eyes is gawking at me. She stood leaning against the shack with her arms folded across her chest. I couldn't tell what she might have been thinking. This girl stares directly at me, but her face didn't give away too much. One thing it did give away though was that it recognizes me.

This maybe fun after all.

----------

At the home, where three paths converge. That is my destination. Lord Orochimaru had told me about this mission a few days ago. Like always I never knew who my colleagues were. That's ok though. They never knew I was there partner either and I enjoyed that. The look of surprise on their faces was always a treat to me. The last few days have been a bit surprising though. Being in a forest an exterminating pest wasn't too much of a bother. When reporting back to Orochimaru, I did see...or I swore I could have seen that there was a silver haired kid with glasses talking to the sannin. When I blinked though this figure was gone. This wasn't the first occurrence of me seeing this ghost though. It's been happening for the last few weeks and a few times last year too. Yet the second I see him, he's gone. I asked my lord about this. Orochimaru only gazed at me with these powerful eyes of his. He smiled at me and said I was probably working too hard. Well for now I'll just have to take his word for it.

Back to reality as walk along the path. The day is warm with the sun beating down. I began to eat my apple. I had picked it a few minutes earlier along the path. The tree is quite large with a few bird nests in it. Needless to say the birds did not take to me disturbing them for an apple.

Birds can be pretty loyal to their fellow birds. My head knows that now.

The path I took is one of the more beautiful parts of the sound village. The grass on both sides of the path grew to my torso. Intertwined within the grass are different colors of flower petals. The wind gives a breeze every now and then to blow the petals in the air and give an effect of a rainbow right next to you. Finding nature in its innocence and nativity has become rare in this village. Well the village is new. Maybe in the future that would change.

As if to break the deep beauty of a rainbow colored path, ahead of me are a flock of crows. The crows black feathers contrast sharply with the surroundings. The flock pays me no mind and are picking at something that I could not see. Being curious as I am, I also want to see. Chucking the remaining pieces of my apple in the middle, the birds fly away with haste leaving one black lump on the ground. As I walk closer I could see this lump is another crow. It is dead, torn to shreds from bird pecks and bites. Seems like the other crows did away with this one for food.

I guess not everything shows loyalty.

I arrive at my destination an hour early. There is nothing else for me to do today so I decide to head early and spy on my new cohorts for now. This would let me get to see what their like. On top of the home I lay there making sure no soul could see me, humming a tune to myself. About half an hour later I hear footsteps.

I peer slightly over the top of the wooden home just to get a glimpse of who the person maybe. I can't tell well from my angle what the person looks like. What I could tell is that this person has a lot of hair. The person has their arms crossed over their chest and just leaned on the wooden house waiting. Well that was quick. I was not expecting anyone to be here so soon. Now I can't finish relaxing.

A few more minutes passed. The ninja below me is doing nothing besides cocking their head back and forth like a chicken surveying the area for any predators. From a distance, another person began making their way towards the wooden home. I chose to remain concealed on top of the wooden ceiling while the two met up. After shifting my body into a more suitable hiding position. I view these two as they converse. One is boy with short dark hair like a wild animal. The other is a girl with extremely long hair. I've seen these two before...

"Well, I've never seen your face before." the boy says with bitter sarcasm in his voice. The girl moves from leaning on the wooden wall into the small clearing where all three roads met. Her face is serious, showing very little emotion besides annoyance. This is emphasized even more by the way she holds her hands on her hips. The boy contrastingly has a wicked grin on his face. His hands are crossed around his chest and his body posture tells me he is quite the rude one. The girl makes no verbal reply.

"Well the cat got your tongue or are you just dumb?" the boy further says, his eyes never moving away from hers. Now I've had very few years in my life but even I know to thread carefully around an angry female. A woman's scorn can be as deadly as seven years bad luck or a curse from one of those nine tailed foxes. The boy did not know this...or wants to test out the theory. All the more interesting. This is about to erupt into something good. I wish I had some popcorn for this main event. "You owe me an apology." the female shinobi stated, unflinching. The young ninja boy laughs aloud, while brushing his hair back. He seems to be quite the bold one.

"Me? Give you an apology? For what?"

"You know why. You almost ran me over in the forest about a week ago."

So that's where I know them from.

"You're lucky I didn't run you over. It's your own fault for being in the way. If you want one so badly why don't you come and take it."

A wicked grin came over the female ninja's face. "Thanks for the invitation. I think I will take it.", she murmurs, pulling out a few needles from her back pouch. The needles are the size of toothpicks. The dark haired boy unfolds his arms, but still keeps his disobedient posture. The girl then launches three of her needles to the face of her opponent. Keeping the grin on his face, the boy easily avoids two of the needles. The last needle he caught between his fingers inches away from his throat. I'm surprised to see a bell at the end of the needle captured between the youth's fingers. Could this girl be using such a simple technique? The male ninja also picks up on this.

"Jeez. Such a simple trick you're using? Throwing some needles with bells and some without bells to confuse me. You're pretty lame aren't you?" he taunts jingling the bell between his fingers. His female rival's grin only grew wider. A woman's scorn is never a good thing.

Like predator cornered by the prey it was hunting as is this boy. It takes me a few seconds to pick up on her technique. If I was in the kid's position though, it probably would have been too late for me too. Even so I am still entranced. I knew the guy down there is too. He drops the needle between his fingers. One hand became placed on his head as if he is being attacked at his cranium. His face became flushed with anger as slowly he began dropping to one knee. If the dark haired boy is seeing anything like me then the girl just multiplied into about ten.

"Such a simple trick right?" all ten girls chide. The boy hurls a kunai at one of the girls, but it passes through her, leaving the girl unscathed. "I wonder who the lame one is now?" the platoon of girls say. Each of them grinning evilly as they each launch two needles. Two needles caught the boy in his left arm. He snarls out in pain, bearing his teeth like a wounded animal. "Well now I would like my apology."

"Screw you! I ain't beaten as yet."

For once the wickedness fades from the girls a slight concern entered their faces. "You can't touch me. If I wanted to I can kill you right now." they said.

"Well then you better try and kill me. Cause you sure as hell ain't getting an apology from me." he snarls back trying to return to a standing position. The girls shake their heads out of exasperation and placed three needles into their hands. I think its time I stepped in before this team of three becomes a team of two.

----------

The ninja way is to try and foster friendship between three members so they can function as one team. Yet the beginning of this team is almost the death of each other. The multiple female ninja toss their needles at their target. It would have been over for the poor boy if not someone had stepped in and deflected the needles. This surprises the injured dark haired lad and his female opponent. They both look with surprise at the newcomer who stood in between their vendetta. It was not only that he intervened that left them in awe, but his unique appearance.

Like the two rivals this new person had on gray cameo that stopped below his knee. Black leg warmers made their down to his open toed foot wear and the gray scarf is also around his neck. The similarities end there. Around his body is an off color lavender robe with sleeves twice the length of a normal mans arm. On his back is a wild looking light brown fur that cascaded down to behind his thighs. He deflects the needles with his right arm. This arm is gloved with mechanical contraption on it. This ninja's face is the most surprising of all. It is hidden in white bandages only revealing his left eye to the world and his headband above his brow. The ninja is hunched over like a hunch back peering at female ninjas with his one unsealed eye.

"Now is that any way how to treat your teammate?" he asks, not really looking for an answer. The girls took a few steps away, unsure of how to approach this new predicament. The wounded boy also moves away from his rescuer. Even if he did save him, that didn't mean he was here to help. Just then the one man who gathered the three together appeares before them.

The squad of girls became one kunoichi. The three fighters all kneel on one knee around this new figure. This pale figure wrapped in a golden brown robe is not one to displease. To these ninja he's the village hidden in sound he is a cunning leader. A being that is true to his word and would grant anything to his warriors and citizens alike. All he asks is that you serve him. Not a bad trade off.

Yet even with this kind hearted behavior this man is not one to offend. His heart could be as black as his raven hair towards his enemies and his wrath as vibrant as the summer sun. Throughout the sound village this man was known only as Lord Orochimaru. "My lord", the three say in unison. This brought a smile to sannin's face. "Arise." he says to them in sly voice. They did as he commanded. His face today shows the kindness in it. The same kindness you would find on the face of jackal right before it ate its children.

"I have a mission for you three." he began in a low voice. "Tomorrow you three are to make your way into the land of fire and retrieve a certain artifact. A blade that I've had my eye on for a while now. The person who has this artifact will be making his way through the land of grass back to a village in the land of waterfall. If he makes it back there getting back the artifact will prove much more difficult. I need you three to intercept him before he can make it back." The sannin then takes out a picture of their target. He shows to each of the gennin first before placing it in the hands of the boy with dark hair. "His name is Ramu Gisei. He will probably be keeping it on his person, so you will have to pry it away from him. It's up to you if you want to kill him. If he or anyone else becomes an obstacle, I want them eliminated." His emphasis on the last part of the sentence sent chills down the young shinobi's spines. It could probably send chills down the spine of the most hardened criminals. If that couldn't then the way how his bage eyes lit up with ferocity and satisfaction would.

The gentle face then grew a smile on it. The raven haired man came to boy he gave the picture to. He takes his arm and plucks out the two needles embedded in it. "Ohh and please not try to kill each other. I know my ninjas are much tougher than other villages, but that doesn't mean you can test your tenacity on each other. I have a lot of faith in each of you," his gaze then turns directly onto the boy who he plucked the needles out of. "I especially have faith in you. Preparations for your trip are already made. Just be at the front gate early tomorrow." With that the man of legend disappears before their eyes leaving the three genins.

They each stare at each other for a couple of seconds. Each turn away and went on the path they followed to the destination. The three genins went their own separate ways leaving the house where the three roads encountered.


	3. Imperfect Melody

**Chapter 3: Imperfect Melody**

Five in the morning... Not really a time I like getting up at anymore. Our great creator of the sound village had sent for me before I left on the mission. He told me that we would be chaperoned. The sanin probably did this just in case those other two try to kill each other...again. Cause if they do I'm not getting involved again. It's too early for that. I let a yawn escape my mouth. My lord hopefully didn't notice it. Even though my mouth is hidden behind bandages, Orochimaru's eyes are keener than a hawk. He shows me our 'caretaker' and I'm a bit surprised. I've seen her around the village a few times...along with the ghost. I don't know much about her, but I do know she's a genin like me. I would have been expecting a jounin to accompany us.

The girls is short maybe even shorter than the kunoichi that's going to be on my team. On top of her head is a black and white stocking cap that hides the top of her head. Hair, crimson like rose petals; jut out across her face, the sides and the back of her head. She wears a short sleeved robe, similar to mine in color, which made its way down below her waste and split, revealing her black tights and peach legs. Around her waste is a light purple, thick rope that is tied around her into a weird bow. An outfit similar to what I've seen Orochimaru wear.

"So where's our chaperone?" I say peering over her head like I didn't see her. I did this merely to see how she would react to that comment. "Very funny you bandaged asshole. You blind in that one eye or do you just have shit for brains?" she replies gruffly. Wow. What a foul mouth. I don't even think a corpse, rotting for three days, could have been as foul. This tiny brat did say other things, but for my ears sake, I pay little attention. This might be a long day.

----------

Lord Orochiamru sure has a cruel sense of humor. This mission could damn well start later when the sun is actually awake. That needle tossing weirdo and that mummy better get here soon. I want to go and get this done.

----------

Above all days why would I have to be late today! My first mission and it's already to a rocky start. Although I can't really say my meeting with my new teammates yesterday was a great start either. My sprinting began to subside when I hear one of the most alluring sounds that I have ever heard. How sailors are entranced by the sirens, I am entranced by this song. Out of the mildew mist of an awaking morning three figures came into my sight.

I already knew the figure standing against the large wooden gate with his arms crossed and his head band across his eyes. The same brat I got into a fight with yesterday. He seems to be sleeping. I would like nothing more than to give him a wake up call with my needles, but where partners now. I have to be nice right?

Sitting with his legs crossed next to the brat is the bandaged guy. This guy gives me chills. He entered into my scuffle with the dark haired kid and deflected my attack easily. You can usually tell to some degree what a person maybe like by just looking at them. This guy falls out of that category. I just can't figure him out. His one eye steers at my approaching figure, the first out of the other two to notice me. I can say one thing. He's pretty observant.

There is a third person today. This one I haven't seen before. It seems to be a girl my age and my height. She has wild cherry red hair and a cap that hid most of it. In her hand is a flute, where the music of angels is leaking out. The song continued until the bandaged one made a comment. The boy with the fur on his back turns away from my direction. He sighs and comments. "You missed a note and you're starting to go off key." The music of angels just got cast out of heaven.

The red haired flute player stopped her playing and began going into a rant...using the more bestial words of the human vocabulary. I didn't catch all of it except the last part, "I just learned the damn song! Stop being such a critical asshole!" The perfect language to disrupt a peaceful morning.

I gave a small cough to issue my arrival.

----------

I push my head band from across my eyes back up to my brow. Jeez this red head can talk. It's not even lady like. I'd hardly call it man like either. At least I can say she didn't talk to me. Not that I tried to chat with her, but all this diva's aggression seemed to be towards the wrapped up freak. He looked to me for help. Heh. Sorry. Not that I'm not grateful for what he did for me yesterday. Though if I had to choose between my fate yesterday and his fate today, I'd gladly take the needle in my head.

I hear a cough. My eyes turn to side to find the producer of it. Finally this girl shows up. My immediate instinct was to pick up where we left off yesterday, but I decided against it. I'll wait till after the mission. Well that is with my fist anyways. "What kept you? Playing with your bells?" I say harshly. The girl brushed away the river of hair that masked half her face, revealing a haughty look. "Yea, since your not up to the challenge in playing with them." she replies coolly.

Ok. Keep calm. Don't let this long haired fool get to me. Even though I can feel my face twists into an angry expression. I would have left it at that if the bandaged kid didn't give out a chuckle to her comment. I never promised not to start a fight with him now. Besides it's him mocking me that started it. "You got a problem freak?" I tell him from his sitting position. Quickly he stood up in his hunched position and stared at me with his one eye. "Maybe I do," he replies snickering, "perhaps I should take care of it. Or maybe our long haired friend can take of it." Ok this guy's trying to make fun of me too. If these two think I'm going to be the ass of their joke then their wrong. I don't roll over for anyone, anymore.

I clench my fist ready to strike him like how lightning strikes down a tree. I couldn't tell what he was planning. He just stands there...waiting for me. Before any actions by either of us could be taken, the ends of a flute divided us apart by that red head. "You shit heads can kill each other for all I care on your own time. Right now though you're on my time and Lord Orochimaru's." Orochimaru...that was the word that can make even a hurricane settle down into a soft summer wind. For now it was over between us.

----------

We headed out by traveling through the trees. The girl with the flute taking lead with the boy bound in bandages following behind her. I am after him and the dark haired ruffian close behind me. Our rose haired guide then leaps out of the trees onto a dirt road. The three of us follow one right after the other. "Here's the spot. Your ride will be coming soon. Better find a disguise. I hear they don't take on ninjas." Our guide then hops back up into the dark shades of the trees. "Wait. What are we supposed to use as a disguise then? Our lord did not say anything about disguises." I ask her hurriedly before she speeds off. "Hell I know. You bitches are ninjas. Figure it out." With that obnoxious reply she disappeared. How helpful...

I am curious as to what our next plan of action would be, but my hunched over companion has an idea. His long sleeve points in a direction a few meters away from us. There are three people sitting down minding their own business. They have on long black rain coats and large straw hats that covered their faces. "I'll go take those three hats and coats and we have ourselves a disguise" he says. He began to approach them when the one with the death symbols stepped in his way. He scratches both of his clothed hands for a few seconds while looking back at his long sleeved rival. "I got this one." he says with a sly smirk. With one more scratch of his hands he zipped off.

The area where we're standing is covered with a bit of high grass. As opposed to those three victims who were in the open. My punk teammate could easily spurt to them...and that he did. It took him no more than two minutes to beat all three of these guys strip them of their hats and coats and return. He's not bad in taijutsu. He tosses the mummy and I a hat and coat. Soon enough we were all dressed ready for our transportation.

Our vehicle was not just one thing, but a multitude of large wagons. Like a snake moving on the ground, the wagons made their way on the road. One of the wagons picked us up. Apparently the people inside these wagons were refugees and people whose lives have been thrown into turmoil by attacks from other villages, mainly ninja attacks. I felt like we were just tossed into a bear's cave. If these people found out who we were...well let's just say it would not be pretty. Well that was my opinion. The kid with the purple ribbon on his arm probably wouldn't mind a fight. He always seems to be trying to start one. The boy with the fur on his back is another story. It's probably because of those bandages I can't read him.

Our journey started at about five this morning. We boarded this gloomy wagon around the afternoon time. It has been about three hours in this musty death trap and neither of these guys has even said a word. We all took our place at the back of one of the wagons where it was only us.

We each drifted in and out of sleep for the next few days, mostly only eating our rations when we were awake. It's been almost two weeks and both of them are acting like mutes! I've tried coughing and sneezing. I can't even get a "Bless you" out of either of them. The only thing the dark haired brat is doing is scratching his clothed hands while looking at them. It's like he is being bitten by some creature that no one else could see. As for the other creep well he pulled his straw hat way down so that neither of us could see his face. All he's doing is just humming that same song that the rose haired kunoichi was playing when we all met. While that's very nice, his humming has been going on for almost the whole week! God I think I may go insane by these two. I myself am nibbling on a few rice balls at the moment. I need something to eat. It's basically lunch time. I'm sure those two are hungry, even though there probably too macho to admit it. Boys and their stomachs. They ate all their rations earlier this morning. Well perhaps that will get them to give their voices some exercise.

"Are either of you hungry?" I ask. The rude boy just peers at me with one eye and then went back to his task of defeating his imaginary creature that is infatuated with his hands. The other boy just shook his straw hat left and right, indicating a no. Great progress our team is making. I guess I'll have to be more forceful.

"You two are obnoxious you know that. Where on this mission together. Can I at least get your names?" I sternly command them. The dark haired boy let both of his eyes gaze at me, but said nothing. I'm starting to get peeved. "Your name first." a voice from behind the straw hat replies calmly. How is it that I asked them yet I'm the one being ordered? Well its progress...I think. "My name is Kin Tsuchi." I say not really showing any pride in my name. I can't really take pride in that name anymore. I've basically abandoned it, but I can't really call myself anything else now. "Zaku Abumi." my past opponent states with a little aggravation in his voice. "Dosu Kinuta." the voice behind the straw hat also states with the same calm nature like always.

Finally! It only took about two weeks to get something else out of their mouths besides cynical comments and threats. It is just as easy as parting the red sea. Well now that I've actually made some progress I have to continue. Only who would keep up some type of conversation. On one hand Dosu probably wouldn't say anything more than two words. On the other hand Zaku would reply with rude remarks. I'll try Dosu first.

"So..." I began hoping I'd get his attention. The straw hat lifts revealing the one eye waiting for me to proceed. "what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with all the bandages."

"I wear them because their cool."

Not the answer I was expecting. I would have believed him too, if I did not hear a chuckle escape is form. If I'm not mistaken, I could swear a smirk formed behind those bandages. "Come on. What happened?" I try to urge him. The wrapped form only took pleasure in my curiosity. "Isn't it obvious? He's a leper." Zaku interjects, grinning at his comment. Dosu shrugged his shoulders. "Could be. You two can come up with your own conclusion about it." His face then turns back to mine. "I'm also a little curious. Why do you keep your hair so long?"

A question that is commonly asked of me. I don't mind telling most people why I keep it that long. Well only half the reason..."My mother always loved the way I look with long hair. I never cut it because of her."." Is she in the village?" he now asks cocking his head to the side. A question I usually don't get. A question I rather not reflect on. I must have dozed off into my memories since Zaku was now staring in interest. "No." I mumble out and left it at that. Dosu's head twists back to its normal position and didn't further ask. He then tilts his head to face Zaku. His chocolate eye peering down at Zaku's cloth wrapped hands. "Well what are you looking at?" the spiky haired boy asks. "Must be the initial symptoms of leprosy." Dosu says chuckling. Zaku sucked air through his teeth and flipped him off. I had to admit, it was funny watching the two of them make fun of each other. I made sure my facial expression didn't express my feelings inside. I did want to join in the fun though. "Well maybe it is leprosy Zaku. You already have the vagrant look for it." Dosu gave out a slight chuckle from his spot. Zaku didn't find it funny. His expression though was different than from when our ally made his remark. The look of anger and hate he gave makes me want to scoot over a few seats. "Work on your jokes." he mutters out before putting his head on his knee and closing his eyes. Seeing that tension is getting thicker inside our small vehicle, Dosu let his straw hat cover his face again.

The fun is over. What did I do? I would think what mummy man said would have been worse. Why does it seem that I am always the cause of others troubles.

The rest of our ride was in peace until the wrong person said something to Zaku. Well a normal person would have let it go, but since Zaku has blood boiling to the temperatures of volcanoes in his veins, it did not go so well. We had to make our escape which I must say was...interesting...

Dosu said we were not too far from the path this Ramu guy would be taking. As we trudge through blades of grass the size of horses Zaku and I began conversations. This guy just won't quit on any subject where on! He refuses to agree with anything and refuses to give up his point even if he's wrong. Arguing with him was like a pushing a boulder twice your weight up hill. Most of our arguments were on pointless things, like the one happening right now. "Red apples are much better than green ones." I reply. "No way. Green apples out class red ones in every way. There much bigger and juicier." No way am I going to lose an argument against this brat. "You just never tasted a red one."

"I've tasted both and green ones are better."

"If green ones are so good then why are they so hard to find? That's because no one wants to look for some tasteless apples. They want the good red ones."

"Dumb broad. You can find red apples like rocks. The green ones are worth more because they taste so good. Their so good that's why their so hard to find."

Before we could continue on of whose fruit is better, our mummified friend interjects. "Will you two be quiet? Where almost near the target." Ohh well back to business. This wasn't play time after all. "Red and green apples. There both the same. Besides, pears are much better than apples." Dosu also replies hopping into a near by tree. This gave a smirk out of Zaku and me. Well all work and no play? Right.

When Zaku and I reach our companion's area we peer at to what he was viewing. There seem to be quite a few soldiers standing before a carriage of royalty pulled by brown horses. This must be the target. My knees began to shake. One of the soldiers is scribbling something on a piece of paper. "What's happening?" I ask Dosu, but he raises a hand to shush me. It seems like he was trying to listen for something, but I don't know what. Soon the carriage moves on without the soldiers. They appear to be guards or sentries of that area. Zaku is a bit disappointed that he could not get into the action immediately. "So what now wraps?" Zaku sarcastically says.

"There are about 4 routes ahead. The carriage will be taking the most left route." Dosu replies to the both of us and hurries onward. How did he figure that out? I must say this guy surprises me every time his mouth opens between those bandages. Our mission seems nearly complete, but that shiver in my spine is returning. That same one that seems to be the bane of all my troubles. The one that makes me knees knock together and my hairs to stand on end. I can't let it get control now though. I have to maintain my cool. Kin you can do this. I know I can.

----------

We manage to get ahead of the royal carriage. Kin positioned in the trees and Zaku within the contents of bushes and shrubs. This is much to his displeasure. He wanted to be the front person for this or at least somewhere within the action. It's not that I don't trust him...well it's also that. It's mostly because I like doing things on my own. Besides, my little ace on my arm can do enough damage to the carriage that I wouldn't need them. I also positioned my comrades for two other reasons. The primary reason is because they think we're walking into a trap. I know there is at least one shinobi lurking around somewhere. My experience has taught me to look through deception.

Either the unknown ninja is using some type of earth style or is also in the carriage. The royal cart began to make its approach. A few more seconds now. My eye darts around the area to see any possible movements. Nothing. With Kin providing support from above and Zaku with support from the ground, I should be ok. I also made sure to tell them both to stay hidden and use shuriken or needles from a distance. Now I can see the carriage's windows reflecting the light and the grandeur vestiges placed on it. Time for the fun to begin.

I blast out of my secret area moving with the speed of a hawk towards my target. I used my left arm to pull back the sleeves on my right arm. The mechanical amplifier on my arm now revealed there was no turning back for my target. This would be it. With all the force I could muster I drive my fist into the rolling carriage. This wooden barrier is not all that strong. It actually feels soft. Too soft.

My eye widens with panic as the form of the carriage took on a black color that you can only see at tar pits. This new form begins to break down around my body. Using all my strength I try to back track out of this situation. This proves futile. The gunk keeps a firm grip on my fist and begins to crawl up my arm. Soon my shoulder is lost in this black formless mass. A new sensation comes upon my lost arm. At first it feels tight and could not move, as if it is wrapped with unbreakable plastic that pulls my arm in different directions. Then it feels as if a thousand match sticks are lit under my arm. Not close enough to burn me, but close enough for me to feel the heat. I watch my arm in bewilderment with growing unease. The black darkness began to give off a small streak of orange glow. I stick a kunai with my free arm into this shadowed trap. The kunai only gets stuck within this thing. Stay calm. It doesn't feel like my arm is being melted off or anything. I can get out of this. Just think. What's the worse that can happen? Then the explosion came.

My arm is free. I am being hurled a few feet off the ground with a rapid velocity away from the explosion. I can still feel my arm. Although a little bit burnt it is ok and more importantly still there. I try to make clear what just happened, but my body smacks into a hard object. Probably a tree. I could feel the wood splintering off and being stuck in my back. As hard as my corpse is trying to crash through the vegetation is as hard as it is trying to push through my back. My body then slumps down onto the ground. My head is hazy and dizzy. I can't really feel the strength to get back up at the moment. I'm hurt, but I'm alive, the enemies mistake.

The first thing I check is to make sure my bandages are still on. The bandages on the right side of my head is slightly singed, but still wrapped tightly. The pool of blood in my mouth begins to trickle out and seep into my mouth bandages. If the blood is enough it will eventually try and churn back into my throat and choke me. It's ok. I'm used to this feeling. I am about to try and get up when two ninjas appear in front of me. One came out from the ground, probably using some type of earth style. The other came leaping out of a tree. I hope my cohorts don't decide to do anything rash. I had given them signals before to as to when to strike or stay back. I quickly made one of the signals with my fingers while covering it over with my other hand. My two enemies kept their distance from me.

"Kumori. You couldn't finish off this broken ninja." one of the ninjas replied. The one named Kumori looked to be slightly shorter than Kin. This girl wears a black cape that made its way down to her ankles. It is tattered probably from battles. The cape concealed her whole body except her feet which were wrapped with tape. On her back seems to be a black curved blade. Hanging loosely around her neck is her head band. On her face is some type of breathing apparatus, I think, that I've seen some of the rain shinobi wear. It distorts her voice a bit, giving it a mechanical sound to its feminine nature. The device gleams in the sunlight just as her eyes did. They are orange like a sunset and seem to be just as peaceful. Her hair is as black as death and just as lively. All, for the exception of two bangs at her forehead, lay on her head dry and dead. Her hair to the sides and back of her head are just as limp. Only swaying slightly when a breeze strong enough was able to lift their spirits.

"Sune, I wasn't going to use a lot of my mokutou grenades on this lone ninja. Besides he was half dead before. How much more life can he have left." If they only new. The girl to Kumori's right is tall. About my height whenever I feel like standing up straight. She wears a coat that also hides away her body. The color is a very pale light blue that stopped to her thighs. It is then replaced by white shorts that did not go more than an inch lower. Around her thighs are pinks bands. Her mouth remains hidden by her coat, but her uncaring, jungle green eyes I could see. Her head band lies across her brow stopping a pool of light brown hair from covering her face. The rest of her light brown hair flows down to her mid back.

The combinations of both orange and green pupils turn into my direction. This may not go well, but I'm not going to call in my consorts for help. Not as yet even though any other shinobi probably would. It's not that I'm brash or impulsive like Zaku. I usually just sit back and let my other team members do the fighting, although I for some reason I always end up with the killing part. Besides there is only one group that I wish to terminate...Whatever I start I like to finish, and I prefer to do it alone. These two ninjas began with their jutsu's on me. I'll end them both on my own terms. I just need to bide my time until I get enough strength to attack.

"Who are you two kunoichi?" I ask. They both glare at me. I guess that since I'm no longer a threat they answer me. "The name's Sune Kusukin." the light haired one answers me with an egotistical voice. "My name is...Kumori Hachuu." her orange eye companion replies with some uncertainty." The light haired girl then speaks up again "We're both from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall." ok and I get the feeling back in my arm. "But I've never seen that ninja symbol before. Where are you from." she continues my interrogation. "I'm from the Village Hidden in the Sound." I say, trying to sound like I'm in more pain than I actually am. "Where's the rest of your team?" she continues. This green eyed one is quite curious. Well it just works out for me better. My legs feel back at full strength. "I'm alone on this mission." I state. After hearing that, the Sune girl takes out a kunai. Think of something to ask quickly before I make my move.

"Wait. Before you kill me. Tell me. What happened to the carriage?" I ask hoping this would bide a few more seconds. I couldn't see her mouth, but from the sound of it she is giggling. She is about to open her mouth when her dark clothed friend put her hand to wear her mouth should be. "Sune no. We shouldn't reveal anything to him." she blurts out with more assertiveness. The taller girl just moves her hand and pitched the kunai at my head. It stuck deep it the tree next to my ear. Damn that was fast. If she was aiming for me she would have definitely killed me there. Kin and Zaku's long range attacks maybe needed after all. I'm not sure if I can handle both of them, especially if one of them is hurling kunai at speeds that only race horses can muster.

"Don't be so cautious. This weirdo was already on his last legs before we even attacked him. He's not going anywhere." she asserts her own voice back at her friend. The light haired girl then turns back towards me and began the secret to her clever ploy. "The carriage is not on this path, but has gone the inner right path."

"How. I never saw any other object travel on that path."

"Genjutsu. We decided to use it so you couldn't see which road the carriage took. All you saw was the shadow form of Kumori's jutsu."

"Even so what was the point of having one of the soldiers write down the directions for you?"

"You got good eye sight for a mono eye. None of us sensed you around when that happened. Well the point of that was for you to fall for it. Guess those bandages are wrapped a bit tight around you eh? Just in case shinobi were around we had the soldier mark instructions for us on this route. Kumori and I came on this route to kill off any stragglers like you while, the real carriage is guarded by the rest of our team. It should be reaching its destination soon."

"...I see..."

"Well that's enough talk. You're probably ready to die now. Even if your not...well too bad." she said pulling out another kunai. These two minxes had me from the start. Well I think its time for them to be surprised. My body is aching for round two.

Not waiting for her to toss the kunai, I flip up and immediately crouch low. She hurls the kunai at where she believes my head would be and misses. With the speed of a hungry shark smelling fresh blood, I'm only feet away from her. "Shit!" this green eyed kunoichi cries out, trying to do some type of hand signs. Not happening, I won't let it. I signal to Kin so she could start a barrage of needles at this victim. While still holding her hands, I stamp my feet into her shoulders. This brought her down to her knees and enough leverage for me to push off. Kin should be able to take care of her. Like a seagull, I glide through the air about to swoop down on my next prey.

Pulling my body into a small ball, I manage to get enough momentum to stretch my leg out and deliver a hard axe kick. This Kumori is tougher than I gave credit. She did not dodge out of the way, but held up both her hands to guard my kick...and she actually pulled it off. My kick has enough power to make both our bones vibrate. She pushes me off into which I went into a back flip. As I land on my feet. A black glove came planning to knock my head meters away from my body. My left hand caught the short girl's fist inches away from my face. She tries to push her legs between mine to throw me off balance. She'll soon find out I'm not that easy. For a few seconds we were like pro wrestlers grappling out at the main event for dominance.

I retrieve my right hand to behind my body winding up for a strong punch. I did this so gravity and inertia would roll back my sleeve revealing my amplifier. My left arm still holds her fist tightly so she couldn't get to much distance between us. Even if I don't make contact with her with my free fist, this fight would over. I am about to unleash my wrath when I see the girls' eyes widen. At first I thought it is the fear of being struck by me. As I peer into those orange orbs, though, I see the glimmering reflection of a black object approaching the two of us at a hazardous speed.

I and the girl both tilt our heads to side. The kunai just nicks my bandaged cheek, revealing some of my hidden flesh to the world. Kumori manages to escape injury within the millisecond she saw the kunai before me. Why hasn't Kin taken care of her! She should be at least trying to fend off needles and not pelting daggers at the back of my head. No time to wonder why. Only time to act. I make a sign motion in Zaku's direction.

Next I let my body fall backwards. This causes Kumori to lose balance and fall into me because I still have her fist in my hand. I push my leg into her gut which lets me hear a satisfying groan from her. Letting my knee touch my own chest I then cock it out at full force and send the shadowy girl flying into her companion's body. They both tumble and fall to the ground. Sune is the first to recover and very quickly to.

As if Kin isn't bad enough with her disobedience, but Zaku just proves to be worse. What part of 'keep yourself hidden and attack from a distance' do they not understand? First the girl doesn't do anything and now he jumps out revealing himself. Neither girl sees him as yet. Sune begins making hand signs again. I rush at her as if the jaws of hell were about to close in behind me. She sees me, but her eyes also tell me that she feels Zaku's presence rushing behind her to. Her body turns to attack Zaku. I leap into the air. Using my sleeves I cover both her eyes and use my body weight to knock her over.

Zaku passes the two of us and makes his way to the down kunoichi. I want to go and help him, but this girl in pale blue is feisty. Kumori turns her eyes on the approaching spiky haired shinobi. Well that one edge might be lost. One of the enemies has seen him. "Shadow Void Jutsu!" she yells out making a quick hand sign. Her shadow beneath her turned into that tar like substance again. It came forth from the ground and lunges at Zaku. Thank the heavens he is quick enough to dodge the first two lunges.

Kumori though is only getting started. She releases in her hands tiny yellow orange sphere shaped objects. "See hell with my mokutou grenades!" she screeches as the spheres disappear into the dark abyss. The night like glob makes another charge at Zaku. This time Zaku would not be as lucky. It clutched on tightly to his ankle during mid jump. I try to pull myself from my own opponent but she clutches one of my own loose bands that were starting to become loose from my face. The best I could do is blocking her eye sight and hope my spiky haired friend can take care of himself. Where the hell is Kin? It doesn't matter. I'll do it by myself as always.

Returning to my submission grappling with my opponent, I try to see from the corner of my eye what is happening with Zaku. This is not easy trying to keep one eye on a feisty opponent and an ally. From what I could see Zaku is flailing like a fish out of water. This won't end well. I could see the small line of orange radiating from the bottom of the shadow and arching its way up to Zaku's ankle. With a kunai in each hand, my brash companion plunges both his arms, elbow deep, into the tar like death trap. He's only made it worse. Didn't he see what happened to me before?

The next moment brought a surprise out of both me and Kumori. I think Zaku is just as surprised as us. With his struggling trying to free both his arms something happened. Just as the orange light made its way a couple of inches away, the dark substance began to bloat like a bubble. A loud pop is heard and the trapped ninja is free from his capture. The shadow still exploded, sending Zaku flying into a direction close to Kumori and smoke that veils the entire area.

At this time I must have let down my guard from the action behind me. I feel an iron grip come across my throat. A thumb came to the ball in my throat, trying to force it into my stomach. I pull back and manage to break the grip only to get five knuckles to my closed eye. My grappling partner sprints off in the mist. Ok I have to attack and take someone down fast. Get Kumori. She's the only one who has seen Zaku. I sprint through the smoke not really trying to find a destination, but hoping I'd encounter someone. Lucky me.

Not noticing my rapidly approaching form, I have the perfect opportunity to attack that black haired witch. She notices me when it is too late. Her first idea is to pull that weird blade from her back to attack me. My right hand already in position, she won't get it off in time. I land the punch directly into that mouth piece of hers. Her own hands trying to deflect my assault only hit the amplifier. Her injured body went sliding along the dirt and out of my sight. The smoke is beginning to clear. I have to find Zaku, before the other girl finds him. Not good. The smoke begins to clear.

I find Zaku's limp corpse face down in the road. He's breathing. I hoist his dead weight on my shoulder and quickly discard him into some near by bushes. He was hidden away by the time the ghastly fog dissipated. In front of me are both kunoichi. The one known as Kumori is prone on the ground. She clutches her ears with both her hands, trying to return to a vertical position with her elbows. Her attempts are futile. She won't be able to maintain balance for a while. That evens the score with her. Now for the other one.

Sune's face is full of rage as she tries to tend to her friend. Her green spheres make contact with my lone bronze eye. She has the look of a lioness that just lost one of her young. I, the perpetrator standing in front her, waiting for my death sentence. She snatches the blade off of the girls back. "You're gonna pay for whatever you did to her!" the girl shouts, as she unfolds the blade revealing three other sharp sides to it. This ghastly weapon is like one giant shuriken. She pelts this giant discus of death at my body. I rush at her, just barely side stepping the four sided blade. The wind that brushes pass me with the shuriken almost pushes me back, but I have to keep going now.

That is not the only weapon this lone girl in light blue has gained. She pilfered some of those orange spheres from her prone companion. She tosses two at my feet. They explode. It is close, but I manage to use my chakra in my feet to get a good distance above them. Yet even so I'm just a mouse in this cat's game. I look above me to see that ghastly four bladed weapon approaching my body. I have to defend against it somehow before it sears me in half. My first instinct is to try to deflect it with my amplifier. I may lose a hand, but better than my body.

This Sune is crafty though. She may have anticipated this from me. Before I could put my arm with the mechanical contraption up, an armada of those orange spheres launch pass me at the shuriken. They began to explode on contact with the black weapon, leaving cloudy residue and scorching embers in my face. I can't see the damn weapon anymore. There's only one thing I can do now. I can't risk defending against something that I don't know how fast it's about to approach me. Not only have that, but exploding fire balls in your face make it quite hard to block. I clutch both of my hands together. Then I felt the sharp pain. Both my eyes open with horror. The blade is about to cut me in half...starting from my head.


	4. Shedding Skin

**Chapter 4: Shedding Skin**

I can't believe it. This is some great never ending nightmare. Just as I think I'll wake up the nightmare only becomes worse. Even when I'm in the biggest pain this nightmare still becomes worse. Why is this happening? Why that even when I'm awake this endless nightmare continues. I messed up. I really messed up this time. Once again I've betrayed someone. Once again they pay for my mistakes. My fear.

Dosu had told me and Zaku to stay hidden and only attack with long distance weapons from afar. I was positioned in a tree and Zaku was positioned on the opposite side in the bushes. I was shaking. This would be the first I actually am in live combat with rival ninjas if there were any. For the most I was calm until Dosu made his attack.

The royal vehicle turned into a blob, black as night and engulfed half my partner. It was not this part that sent the fear through me. It was when it combusted into fiery flames that threatened to burn my partner. Of all things, why did it have to be fire? The way it suddenly exploded. The way how the temperature instantly sky rocketed in the area. The way how flames upon flesh would smell. It reminds me so much of that day. I felt like I was going to pass out in the tree.

I did not, although I might as well have. After that my body became paralyzed. It would hurt even to try and move an inch. Not even my voice would work. I looked on like audiences watching a tragic play unfold in front of their eyes, reaching out to help the protagonist but know they cannot help. The protagonist would have to suffer whatever fate the play has in mind for him. My bandaged ally would be the sufferer.

At first I thought he died right after the explosion. His body looked so shattered after the blast as it slumped down beneath a tree. Then those two kunoichi appeared. I think their names were Sune, the one in pale blue, and Kumori, the one in black. When Dosu regained his composure and attacked. I cheered him on in my being. He signaled for me and still I couldn't move. Why? Why did I have to be there like a damn prop for a play? He needed my help and I failed him. Zaku soon joined in the scrap because I could not do anything.

All four of them fought with such power and force. It felt like two opposing forces of nature against one another. I thought we would win. At first it looked bleak when Zaku got caught in that shadow blob thing, but he somehow managed to break free. Then the gray smoke engulfed the area. In that thick smoke the first one to appear out of it was the girl with long brown hair. Her dark clothed friend came sliding out on the floor right after. She rose to her feet quickly, but soon lost balance. Then she grasped both of her ears as if someone stuck a knife into both eardrums. Her eyes welded with tears and she soon dropped to her knees. Sune came to the aid and consolation of her friend. She didn't become a statue like me...

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Come on answer me!" the green eyed kunoichi yelled to her friend. Kumori only kept her eyes close trying to hold back tears. "It hurts! It hurts! Sune it hurts!" was the only response the black haired whispered. She soon fell face down onto her elbows trying to pick herself back up. Could that have happened to me? It didn't, but it should have. Yet Dosu would be the one with the far worse fate.

Then the gray smoke cleared revealing both Dosu and Sune. The last two, glaring at each other as if the two were mortal enemies for decades beyond their years. Sune would be the one to have his number. First it was that damn giant four edged blade. It went sailing like a boomerang. I wanted to scream out to him. To warn him. My throat had sealed shut down. I could have hardly breathed. Then the fire again. The shuriken created more flames with those bombs. A cold sweat came down my face just by looking at the flames.

Through the flames I saw my bandaged ally, guarding himself. Then...then...the damn thing slit him right down the middle. The damn bitch separated his eyes from each other. Then his nose split in half along with his mouth and the rest of his body. Blood spurted out like a water balloon that was just popped. His eye looked so surprised. He only saw his fate at the last second. The two halves of his body waved good bye to each other just as the shuriken continued its path through more explosives. The chain reaction set more of those orange bombs. His body was completely destroyed. Dosu was no more.

It's my entire fault. This would not have happened if I was only friggin braver. The giant weapon finally makes a stop in the ground right next to Sune. She looks up at her handy work. Small burning parts of flesh rain down. They never touch the ground though. The flesh burns into nothing before it even lands. A true teammate would have jumped in regardless and claimed vengeance for their comrade. Hell any moral person would have stepped in. I just stay perched in my safe are like the damn coward I am.

The girl in light pale blue looks around to see if anyone else is around. I dare not move unless I want to end up like Dosu. Dammit I should be the one disintegrated from existence not him. "Mummy bastard. I hope you suffered ten times what you did to Kumori." the girl angrily spoke. There is only wrath in her voice. She then picks up the giant shuriken and folds in back into one blade. After, she goes to her prone friend, who is still grasping her ears. She seems to be in better shape. She is on her knees now, but still holding her ears. Well I guess not that good. She just spat up her breakfast. "It's ok Kumori. Come on let's catch up with the others. We'll fix you and you'll be as good as new. She hoisted the injured girl and the black blade onto her back and sprinted off into the forest opposite of me.

I land onto the ruined ground where chaos ensued. My first instinct is to search for my last teammate. It only took a few minutes to find him. He isn't in that much good shape either. His body looks battered and smashed. It is as if a gang had beaten him with bats for more than ten minutes. Even after all of that Zaku wouldn't stay down. "Where are those kunoichi freaks?" he manages to gargle out. I try to contain him on the ground, but he just pushes me aside looking for his enemies.

He shakily moves out into the open with me behind. I can feel the question he's going to ask. He continues across the open road to the other side of the forest. "Where the hell are they?" he speaks out to the wind looking for an answer. I should give him an explanation. "They're gone. You were knocked out after that explosion. Dosu carried you to safety after." I struggled to say his name. Zaku turned back to face me. His face knotted in disappointment from our departed ally saving him again. His face then contorts into an agitated state. "So where is that one eyed, queer, freak?" he asks. The question I knew was coming. I wish he didn't ask.

I stand in silence under his gaze. I can't look him in the eye. I can only stare off at the past battlefield from the bushes. My face must have slipped into its non caring features. The one that is usually my expression to make sure nobody can read me. He asked the question more sternly this time. I don't want to answer him. Reliving the events in my mind is hard enough. I don't want to let those words roll out of my mouth. Yet I have to.

"The two kunoichi escaped." I began taking a deep breath. "I think Dosu managed to cripple one of them, but the other one was too much for him. He put up a struggle, but he's gone now...for good." It's so hard to say it. I didn't let one tear flow down my face at all. It is weird I feel sad, but I can't even cry for the ninja's poor soul. I still can't look Zaku in the eye. "Well to bad I guess. Come on we need to go and get that artifact." the dark haired boy said. He didn't even make any comments about our companion. Well it's no worse than me. I watched him die and did nothing...

"Maybe we shouldn't go after them just as yet." I managed to squeak out. After what I've seen today I rather not just charge in against those two demons at the moment. Zaku made some type of rude gruff. "Coward. You stay here then. I'm going to finish this mission." The shinobi began to make his stride away from me. "Wait..." I pipe out. Come on girl show some back bone. He cut me off before I can finish though. "No. There's no waiting. Waiting gets you killed. Dosu waiting for you to do something got him killed." he responded with growing anger in his tone. That remark cut me deep.

He began to walk away again. I can't let him go. He's digging his own grave if he plans on fighting those two and god knows what other jounin or chunnin or whatever could be lying in wait. I have to tell him something to keep him here. "You'll end up just like Dosu if you try and fight them. You're not as strong as them. They'll beat you down like a dog in the street." I didn't mean to say such harsh words or sound cynical about it. At this time though that is probably the only thing that would stop him. I had to. Even if it meant my own safety. I can't let anyone else die.

If I look into his eyes, I probably would have seen the glare that could have matched an enraged bear. I did not look into his pupils though. My mind is still else where. Still on how I betrayed yet another person. It didn't take Zaku long to get my attention. I felt his knee collide with my stomach, adjusting a few ribs and moving my intestines around. Both my arms grasped my stomach, trying to relieve the pain as my body began to scrunch up to the side of a tree. It wouldn't be over so easily though. I just chucked a rock at the hornet's nest known as Zaku and I'm going to pay for it. It's ok though. I deserve it.

"I'm no dog! Got that! I'm not as weak as that freak that was our partner either. Just because he was too stupid to pull himself out of things he can't handle, does not give you any damn right to compare us!" his voice thundered all around. I still can't look at him, but I can hear him seething, huffing and puffing. His hand clasps my uniform. So violently he pulls me to my feet. It felt like some great rope was tied around me and a group of men all pulled at once. I'm on my tip toes as he shortens the distance between our faces. I turn my head away from his. I still can't look him in the eyes. His breath, ravaged and torn, began into his next rant.

"You have no right either. You watched as he was torn to pieces, safe in your little perch. So don't you tell me what I can and can't do! I don't need some stupid spineless girl trying to tell me what to do. If I did then I'd end up like that ghoul of a teammate we had." the dark haired shinobi continued to roar. I could swear any minute he would tear my head off. I almost wish he did. His words tore at me more than any death could. "Take that look off your face and look at me!" his hand began to shake me roughly. Sorry Zaku. I don't deserve to. Just finish your punishment because I won't look and my expression won't change. His fingers try to move head to his eyes, but it's no avail. This is one thing he cannot do.

I guess he figured this out to. His peach fingers release their grasp from my cheek. They were replaced by five knuckles that have probably laid ruin to many in the past. I heard the loud thud across my face and next I know I'm on the ground letting the red water trickle out my mouth. It hurt, but not as much as these feelings tearing at my soul inside. "And people say I'm cruel. You just killed our partner and you feel no remorse. I've done many things, but I never did that. Do whatever you want. I'm going to finish this mission on my own." he replied more calmly, probably happy over his abuse upon me.

I wish he'd stop his damn talk. His words dig at a depth that no sea creature could ever reach. What hurt me more is that...he's right. I feel grief, but not for the boy that just died. Grief for my own folly. Grief that yet again I let down those around me. Grief that my mistake has ruined someone else. For the boy though, I could not shed a tear. This fact even shredded me more inside. Why is this? Why am I so?

I kept on pondering these thoughts as I hear Zaku's footsteps slowly fade and the trickling blood from deep within me. It began to make a small pool under my body. I look around the ground. Not for too much if a reason, I just felt I should move my sight away from my own blood. My own disgrace.

There's more blood about. A much larger lake of the red water. Zaku must have really hit me good. The blood didn't stop at the lake though. It trailed off in small trails more into the forest. Wait a second.

"Zaku!" I screamed out, pulling myself to my feet. He stopped his movement and leered at me over his shoulder. He did not make a move to return though. "There's a trail over here." I replied and began to walk along side the globs of scarlet liquid. If Zaku wants to follow then he can. If he doesn't well then screw him. If this is what I think it is, what I hope it is, well then...

My luck Zaku did follow me. He did not make any approach to beside me, but kept a pace behind mine. Further we headed following this blood. My heart fluttered only praying for the best. Although with this much blood about the best can't be too good. We come across a tan pouch on the floor also bloodied a bit. I recognize this pouch. It's Dosu's! Now where is the ninja it belonged to?

My legs begin a small jog, searching to find what I'm hoping to find. Thank goodness. The dark haired shinobi and I finally came across our target. There's Dosu, much worse for the wear, but alive. We couldn't see his face. His back is turned to us. He continues to walk slowly and warily into the forest. Every few seconds his body would shake with such a spasm that it will send chills through me for many nights. Blood damped his robe and pants, dripping from the fabric and wounds that neither Zaku nor I can see. Bandages unraveled from his body, falling to land soaked with blood, burnt black, or still burning.

"Dosu..." I managed to squeak out. He didn't hear me. He didn't even notice us. Hell he's not even noticing that his bandages are coming off. I don't know why, but the sight of him like this is not even weird, but scary. I don't know the guy, but from what I've seen from him I he's always observant. To see him like this, shuddering every few seconds as if his body will fall apart. It just makes my heart want to fall apart. What's worse is that I'm the cause for his suffering, which makes me sick to my stomach. The mangled boy falls to his knees. He quickly and unnaturally fidgets back to his feet and continues on to a destination I know not.

"Yo freak." Zaku said a little bit louder than I with his voice slightly breaking. He's just as disturbed as I am by this. He does not turn back to face us. His hand wipes his face, discarding more bandages to the floor. His hair is slightly uncovered now. From what I can see it's as only a little bit lighter than mine. As you continue on some strands though, his hair gets lighter and lighter. Some strands may even be even an auburn color. The same hand then makes its way back to his face, covering it. "Don't go after the other ninja." the one eyed boy's voice came out hoarse, trying to maintain its normal sound.

The dark haired ninja would not hear of this a second time. Whatever slight pity he had for our teammate at first was washed away. He pushes me aside and makes his approach towards the injured youth. Clutching his shoulder tightly Zaku was about to spin him around. Dosu's other hand firmly grasps Zaku's arm. The boy's head cocked over his shoulder, revealing his eye. It isn't the eye that we've been seeing though. It's the eye that lay hidden behind his white dressings.

I think both Zaku and I have the same feelings flowing through us at this moment. That glare from Dosu's eye. It felt like it could melt my being. Any ANBU ninja would have trembled by this look. Dangerous malice is what peered back at us. A hate that is becoming uncaged with each passing second. Zaku released his shoulder and backed away from him. A smart move on his part. "Leave me alone!" he shouted with as much ferocity that Zaku had used against me before. His marred head turns back away from us. He began to breathe in and out, trying to calm himself down. He then began in a slightly more calm tone "Do either of you have my ninja pouch?" "Yes..." I said. It's the only word I can get out at the moment. "Open it and give me the bandages inside there." I did as he asked.

"We need to have a chat, but for now just do what I ask. Zaku. Set up camp for us for the night. Kin patrol and make sure no one is around. Just give me about an hour to myself. I'll bring dinner. I hope one of you can cook. I'll explain everything else later." his voice is calm, but rapid. He then continues his journey to only kami knows where. His body continues pulsing as if trying to tear itself away from his being.

I try to be prepared for anything, but nothing could have prepared me for that sight. The way how his body tremors so quickly and so abnormally. That other eye of his. His calm, observing nature destroyed. It struck terror into my blood, although I tried my best not to show it. I don't know if I accomplished that. Zaku though regained his composure after a few seconds. Although within those few seconds it was the first time I had ever seen the brat with a fearful look.

----------

Well camp is set up. I just need to wait for those other two fools to return. How do I get myself into these situations? I've been on quite a few different teams, but this one has to be the most bothersome. If this wasn't for Lord Orochimaru, I'd flip those two off and be on my way. Luckily it is for him. I'd fight off a whole village for him. Sadly that means I have to put with those two idiots also.

I lay my head back on the dirt looking up at the sky. Only a sky fading into night stares back down at me. How is it that I have a scared cat on my team? She herself is a mystery. Did she want that wrapped queer to die? Maybe she did. She didn't show no remorse when his corpse was supposedly turned into a two thousand piece jig saw puzzle. Yet she's the first to go looking for him too. Just what the hell is her angle? And that weird eyed queer is just as mysterious.

This Dosu. I'll give him credit. He sure can size us up quickly. If he sent me to patrol for any enemies around, he knew well I would have went off and searched this whole land until I found those two kunoichi. Kin would probably keep her distance. All cowards do.

What is up with his body though? His body spasms so strangely today. It is more than just eerie. It's definitely too unnatural. I've twisted and contorted my set of limbs in the past, but this far more horrific. To add to the gruesome tale he didn't even seem to notice it. It's just like some breeze was passing by to him. And that eye. What the hell was that? I've never seen anything like it. They say blue is supposed to be a calm color yet I think today I see that blue can be violent. The pupil was an icy blue. The type of blue that you can only stare at for so long before you get chills. Surrounding the pupil was a dark blue. A blue that I've only seen on winter nights when the moon's aura was at full, radiating the ground.

I have to admit, the feelings I got this day I haven't known for years. I haven't known since I used to get beaten in alley ways. These feelings weren't even for a second though. They won't happen again either. Maybe he should have just done that earlier during the fight. That would have scared those two girls off. That also leads to another question. How was I able to escape that black goop?

Now that I look at my hands, no longer wrapped in the cloth, free to the air, these things in them. Did these two things get me out? How did they? There too many questions that can't be answered right now. Why couldn't things just be straight forward? I don't want things simple, but complexities just seem to keep adding up now. Psychopathic teammates, enemy kunoichi that are on their time of the month, and we still haven't even gotten close to our objective. Ohh well that's enough thinking for now. I might as well stare up at the sky for now. The sun or moon won't greet me right now, but peace is peace right. Wrong.

That spineless girl had to come back now.

Although by her appearance no person would have ever said so. Her cameo skirt seemed to be drenched with blood. I know I didn't cause all that damage from before. Ahh Jeez, please don't tell me she's some depressed cutter too? Great two teammates bleeding half to death. The only healing I know how to do is to put a band aid on a scrape. I have no friggin either how to treat this? My face must have been contorted in disarray. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, pushing the jungle of hair that usually covers half her face to the side. She still had that uncaring look on her face. I gulped down some air and asked my question.

"Where'd all the blood come from?"

"Some stray soldier. I found while on my rounds. I decided to interrogate him as to any possible places that carriage could have gone."

"You being covered in blood don't seem to fit with interrogation."

"Well when he didn't talk I had to use some other means."

"Like what? An an axe?"

She grins at my comment. I'm really not trying to be sarcastic at the moment. It looks like butchery just occurred. "In the sound village some of my training also consisted of torture and interrogation." she replies with a little sense of pride in her. Well isn't that ironic? This coward tortures people. She's afraid yet she makes others fear her. That's pretty sick and twisted. Then again every time I look at my hands I can't really think I'm that far off either.

Her face then slips back into that uncaring expression. "Where's Dosu?" she asks. Ohh yea him. It's been almost two hours now. He should be back. We both gave each other a nod and began to return to where we had last seen him. The two of us traveled further down the path in silence and slightly wary. We didn't know what we would find. Perhaps he died. Maybe his body finally ripped itself to pieces. Our question is answered when we came to a clearing with a small lake. Many of his dressings were left by the waters edge, bloodied and burnt. His robe is also left there with not as much of the red liquid as previous covering it. He probably washed some of it out. That weird fur of his also lay besides the robe. Surprisingly that's the cleanest thing of his attire right now. You would think that he'd spend more time on the robe.

----------

Just at waist deep in the lake is where he stands. His nature is much calmer than before. There were no rapid involuntary movements. No evil eye or anything of the sorts. His body is wrapped up just as it used to be, although the bandages are not around his whole body like I thought. His head wrapped the way it usually is down to his neck. The rest of his body though isn't fully in bandages. It's mostly the right part of his body that is bandaged. Most of the right side of the boy's chest was wrapped with almost his entire right arm. The only part that isn't wrapped is his fingers. I probably never noticed it because he usually wore a black glove and that metal thing on his arm. Ohh and also the fact his sleeves are like three times the length of his arms. His other arm had only had one circling of bands on it, similar to where Zaku keeps that purple ribbon tied on his arm. His ribs also only have one band on it, revealing his toned abs.

Actually the parts of him that aren't covered like a burn victim are quite muscular and toned. His posture is fully upright and not in his usually hunched over demeanor. This pushes his chest out, emphasizing more his physique. I must say he would probably be quite the hunk if he'd drop the bandages. I wonder if Zaku is also this toned.

His eye caught mine and he let out a grunt from his mouth. I guess I may have been eyeing Dosu for a bit too long so I turn away. I hope I'm not blushing. I have to keep my mind focused. This is no time for whimsical teen urges, especially all that has happened...

Dosu steps out of the lake, gathering his clothing and tossing it back on. Soon enough our companion is back to his normal hunched over state, only his eye revealing how tired he looks. In one of his hands is a line of fish for dinner. "Well I'll head back up to camp. Why don't you two wash up? You both look like you could use one." the long sleeved boy tells us both as he walks pass us. His body not creating erratic movements anymore. I think...well I hope he's back to normal.

Author Person: Much respect and thanks to those of you who have reviewed my story (and even greater thanks to those who've reviewed twice.). It started out as one large chapter, but I tried to reduce it down. All the other stuff may go into another chapter if I like it. Either that or maybe I'll redo this chapter over. That's about it. Oh yea. I don't bite. You guys can review. Praise me, flame me, make me smile, make me cry, ask questions, give me information. Do you want chapters longer? Shorter? Are they ok the way they are? Too much action? Not enough action? I can't say I will change everything you guys ask or that i'll reply asap. I will reply though and I'll try to be flexible. Ohh and I'm only up to where Naruto is in the U.S. (that's like episode 50). Don't give away any spoilers now. I do have an idea what is to happen to these three sound nin in the future. The other details that come before their time I'm just waiting for on tv. Gives more of a challenge when something comes up and I have to rethink some things. Other than that hopefully you'll enjoy it. Be back probably around chapter 6 or 7.


	5. Unnamed Song

**Chapter 5: Unnamed Song**

I feel like some took a nail and hammered it into my head with a chisel. Well I'm not too far off. Just replace the hammer and nail with a giant shuriken of death and there you go. It isn't just my head though. My whole body ached. I waited for the other two to return. This whole plan went awry. I should have been more careful and seen this coming. I shouldn't have even placed any trust in those two to help out. You'd think I would have learnt from the past. What's the saying, 'History is doomed to repeat itself', and yea I think that fits me perfectly right now. Well only this time I don't think I have any other choice than to trust those two.

There's still one ninja out there and if she's part of a team then there's probably one more. At least I took down one of them. The odds look good in our favor. The other two finally come back. Thank goodness Kin has some knowledge of cooking. That would just end an already swell day. Soon we each had three fish to ourselves. As usual, I turn back towards my teammates so I can take a few bandages away from my mouth to eat. I always do this on a mission no matter who is or are my partners. It's a rule I've followed since wearing these bandages and it's not going to be broken anytime soon.

The dinner began in silence until the long haired girl's voice broke the silence. "How did you get away from that shuriken? I saw it cut right through you." she questions. Well that's a miracle in itself. "At the last minute when the shuriken was about to hit me I performed a substitution jutsu. I managed to get away from most of it, but the blade and explosions still hit me a bit." I say gulping down a piece of fish. Her voice gave away some bewilderment in it. "But I saw the blade hit you. There wasn't anytime for you to pull off a jutsu before you got hit."." Well I just had to pull it after I got hit then." I reply. I can hear them both sigh out of amazement.

It really wasn't that amazing. Actually it was probably more of a stroke of luck. The blade would have killed me, but it's first two initial blows weren't close enough to be fatal. I just have a giant line going from my forehead down to my upper chest. Ohh well. It's hidden away with every other secret under bandages. I managed to get the jutsu off after the second blade struck. It's amazing what you can do when your life comes into play. I perfected the substitution a long time ago, but haven't used it since I entered into the sound village. I actually thought I forgot how to use that jutsu. It never was one of my favorites. I prefer to use other techniques. Within that instant the blade struck me, my hands took a life of their own and performed that jutsu with such speed and accuracy. I don't mean to sound egotistical, but I don't think a jounin could have done it any better.

Zaku is next to step into this 'Q&A' session. "Ok then so you escaped and was injured. So why was your body shaking so? And what's with the eye?" Stupid body of mine. It let out a shudder at his question. Now he's definitely going to want an answer. "What is it you have to hide under those stupid bandages?" he continues. Well I haven't lived this long without being continuously asked that. I wonder what I should tell him. Well let's begin with the first question.

"It's no different than any one else. If you want more detail though. My body tends to act on its own accord when stressed a bit too far. It tends...to try and bend in ways that I can't do anymore. I guess you can say it's a bit of the body's instinct and my mind being somewhere else. I'm feeling the pain now since it's not supposed to bend in ways like it used to." Those words, 'used to', they bring back such memories. Well I can't think about that now. There are other important things at hand. "So where the hell was your mind then?" he asks some more. Where was it? The same place it was about to go a few seconds ago. Well that's another question that won't be answered. I stay quiet.

A few seconds pass till Zaku speaks up. "You still haven't answered my question." Damn, can't he take a hint and get I don't want to speak about that? "What are you hiding under those bandages?" the dark eyed boy asks again. Well perhaps he can get the hint. I suck up the last piece of fish I plan to eat in my mouth. There's still one more, but either of them can have it. Well," I began placing the bandages across my mouth again. "And don't give me that crap about 'it's cool'.". I let out a chuckle. This guy can actually be a bit smart when he's not in a fury. "Well then you always think that I wear these bandages for my sake. Have you ever considered that maybe I wear them for everyone else's safety?" I said turning back to my comrades with a sinister look in my eye. That came out nicely. Dark, cryptic and mysterious. That should shoot down anymore questions about my attire for now. And that it did.

"Here you can finish this." I said tossing him my last piece of fish. He almost dropped when his left hand grabbed at it but manage to catch it in his right before it hit the ground. That's funny. The blue cloths around his hands are gone. There...some type of holes embedded in them. Well that is something else that may be in discussion tonight.

Before I could begin, Zaku interjected. "Well we know where they are heading. They left the land of grass and are going into fire country. There's a town at the brink of where fire country starts. It would probably take two days to arrive there." Kin continues where Zaku left off. "Our guess is they might be trying to pass by the Leaf Village. If we fought them there, those leaf ninja may get involved. Basically I think we may only have one more shot at this." Impressed I am. I have to know. Where did these two get all this info from? I ask. Zaku answers my question, his mouth full of fish. Well that's surprising. She got our information and through torture none the less. I wasn't expecting that. Although that raises another question. "When did you two figure out all of this?" "We did it while you were carrying our dinner back up to camp." Zaku replies.

"So you two did this while you both were washing up?"

"Yea."

"Was doing it before or after you came up with this idea?"

"Shut your mouth!"

Kin turned away from my gaze and Zaku sat there with his arms crossed turning a small hue of red. I would continue this all night if there wasn't other business at hand. "Well then since at least one of them is injured they probably haven't gotten too far. They may not want to risk getting into another battle. They probably camped out further up the path for the night. Within two days they'll probably make it to that town. Once we get to the town we will have to take them out there. We'll just have to hope they decide to spend at least one night in this town. If not we may just have to go in for another assault and hope for the best." I state.

Zaku placed his natural scowl on me now that his cheeks returned to its normal color. "You sound like you have a plan. Do you?"

"Well maybe, but first we have to get a few things straight." Ok here is where the big lecture will begin. Hopefully this won't turn into a slug fest. "Kin you need to get into the action next time. We might have been able to have ended those two kunoichi if you had only decided to attack." I said harshly. Her eyes turned away from mine and she seems to put on the emotionless expression. She may not want to admit it, but my words did hurt her. Well can you blame me? I probably would not have been almost sliced in half and obliterated if she stepped in. "Yea you better get that fear out of your system. Cowards don't last long. Not by the enemies and not by allies." Zaku, once again opening his mouth where it should not be. I really am not pleased by his comment, especially since he was just as bad as her.

"You're not so great either Zaku."

"What the hell you say!"

"You heard me. I'd prove it right now if I wasn't so tired, but I'll explain it to you. It's bad that Kin didn't follow the commands I gave her. You also disregarded them. What part of 'attack from a distance with kunai and shuriken did you not understand. You not only got involved, but almost blew your cover and didn't make that much of a difference."

"Are you crazy? I came in there to save your mummified ass cause you couldn't handle it."

"Well it would have been handled better if you just attacked from a distance. Instead you jump in and almost get blown away by that jutsu. Didn't you see what happened when I hit it a few minutes before?"

"Ohh well forgive me for trying to save you. I guess Mr. Perfect ninja over here does not need any help. Yea you can do your jutsu in an instant and they always hit their mark? Think you take on the whole damn world by yourself? Right. Wrong! You got beaten just like me and what I can see a lot worse! So if you think you can start friggin lecturing me on what to do then screw yourself. You're no different than me. You failed to."

I almost forgot how ill tempered he is. His face boiling and his eyes trying to pierce through mine. "I never said I didn't fail now. Did I? I'm just at much fault as the two of you. For one you're right. I did try to take them on by myself. I also underestimated the enemy. Apparently where dealing with some advanced shinobi. It's a mistake I won't let happen again on this mission. I also expect it from the two of you."

Now that wild haired ninja let space slip between us, there is silence for a while. There's a bit unease in the air. Well I have to continue this questionnaire then since neither of them will say anything. Just because I said I wouldn't slip up does not mean these two wouldn't. So with that round two begins.

"How did you get out of that shadow attack?" I ask Zaku. The eyes once filled with rage were now tame. Those dark chocolate pupils of his set their view on his hands. Kin and I both give a surprise look to see these two gray holes in his palms. "Well I guess these things saved me." he murmured out, more to himself than to us. "How did you get those?" the never ending curiosity of this girl asks before I can. "Lord Orochimaru put them in me." is the boy's reply, quite and sullen. Kin's eyes widened as did mine. Sensing our amazement, Zaku quickly states more. "It's not like he forced me into it. I asked for these. He put both these tubes in me. There not so bad. I just wish I knew what they did and how to use them. I also wish the damn things wouldn't itch so much."

"So he cut your arms open to put those in?" Kin asks once again beating me to the punch. The boy let out a cryptic laugh that frightened her and made me jump. "No. He couldn't. If Lord Orochimaru did that I would be still recovering. Plus I'd have the scars." he replies, stretching both his arms to reveal not a mark. "Well they probably can't be that big then if he didn't open your arms. Zaku's face lit up with a sly grin. He's definitely enjoying the spotlight being on him. "You want to know how long these things are?" he asks rhetorically. The boy put rolled back his right shirt sleeve and stuck his right arm out. He then took the index finger from his other hand and began to trace his way up his arm. He started from the palm and continues up his forearm to his elbow and stops. He then begins the journey again from his elbow all the way up to his shoulder. Slowly the finger then moves to right under the end of his collar bone. "And that's on both sides." he says finishing his graphic representation.

"How did he get them in then?"

"Simple. He took a small drill and had it drill through starting from my palms till it reached up there."

Even I winced at that explanation. I hope Kin wouldn't ask for the full details of how a drill accomplished that. I rather keep my fish inside my stomach. "You must have used up a cart load of anesthesia for that then." she states. Good, thank goodness human curiosity has its limits. "No, none at all. I took the pain. All ten hours of it." he finishes with a grin full of pride. I never would have thought of him so. The look in his eyes shows that he's not lying. What a guy. Even if he does have his faults, to have a threshold for that much pain at our age. Even now as I look at him, the pain from the explosion he took earlier never even seemed to bother him. This leads to the million dollar question now.

"Why did you do it?" I ask hoping this is not some twisted secret like mine and that he would suffice my curiosity. "Why else? For strength." he says while gazing up at the moonless sky. Yes strength. I'm not uncommon to that feeling. I don't know what his reasons are, but at that much we can connect. This is also the first time there is no slight hint of sarcasm or rage behind his voice.

More silence occurs between us three. Now that I see we may have a secret weapon on this team. It's time to see what the other one's problem is. Now I have to try and choose my words carefully. If I'm too blunt she may not say anything. "So you got into a fight with a soldier and interrogated him?" Her eyes lock with my single one and she nods in approval. "Well how come you didn't jump in earlier?" Her eyes turned to the small fire we have going. She pulls one of her knees into her chest and leaves the other leg stretched out. "I was scared ok. I won't let it happen again." she whispers out. Well I need more than just that. Last time I trust someone with their words alone...well let's just say that's why I'm here now. Zaku made a disapproving grunt but kept his mouth shut.

"Well you have done this many times right? It's not like this is your first mission." I gesture, trying to lighten the mood. The girl made no response. Uh Oh. I like not where this maybe heading. Zaku's eyes crossed mine. We both have the same look on our face even though he probably couldn't tell mine. "How many missions have you been on?" I ask. She mumbles out an almost in audible 'zero'. Things just get more complicated don't they?

Zaku held a palm to his forehead and let his body tumble back onto the dirt. His outward expression is just how I feel inside. "Have you ever killed anyone?" I ask, hoping to get a better response from this. She hugs her sole knee tighter. There is only silence. I just love how life works.

"What the hell you mean you never killed someone? Earlier today you came back looking like you slaughtered a herd of cattle." Zaku stated from his prone state. His palm covering his eyes. He seems even more exasperated than me. "I said 'torture' not 'kill'. He's still alive. Someone probably has found him by now and he's in medical care." she snapped back, never taking her leer away from the flame. Zaku let out a groan. "I don't understand women. You torture the guy half to death and you still can't kill him? Makes no sense you weirdo."

She does not show it, but our partner's words are probably hurting her. I'm just as baffled by this complex concept. It must be a female thing. That red head back at sound has her complexities too as well as someone else I used to know. Well we'll just have to work around it now. I actually blame our so great ruler for this. He should know this about her shouldn't he? Perhaps the lord of sound isn't so great after all? Well we'll just have to work around it.

"Do you think you can kill someone?"

"No..."

"Ok. That's fine then, but you still have to help us. This mission isn't going to be any easier now. We don't want to disappoint Orochimaru now."

She nods in approval still staring into the flames. Ok well now that's settled maybe it's time to get some plan of action. I think I just might have a trick. Although I may need some of the enemies help for this.

"You two said their heading for a town in the land of fire. It will take them probably about a day or two to reach there. Since there most likely resting now we'll have to try and pass them and reach the town first. Since there carrying royalty with them we can probably do this." I start off. "So," Zaku interjects, "even if we get their before them we'll still have to fight those ninjas eventually."

"Not necessarily. Our mission is to retrieve. Not to fight them. If their more spread out in an open place we might be able to accomplish this instead of attacking a sole carriage where there all stationed. We also hold a few advantages over the enemy. Firstly one of their shinobi is injured and probably will remain so for a week. I made sure of that. Secondly the enemy hasn't seen either of you. This is why I needed you to stay hidden Zaku. Finally the enemy thinks I'm dead. With these three details we might be able to pull this off. The only thing to worry about is that the enemy may still have one more ninja we haven't seen. This should not do anything because if all goes to plan we won't be going into anymore combat. Or straight forward combat anyways."

I continue citing my plan to both shinobi. It's not the most elaborate of schemes, but there might be enough hidden improvising in it to make it work. After reciting the plan we each took to our own worlds around the fire. Soon enough Kin tries to force on some type of conversation. It's not as bad so when we first came to this place, although I wouldn't mind some peace and quite for once. The conversation is mostly between them with my intrusion every few minutes. At least where not at each other's throats like before, although where probably not too far from there. "So how come you haven't killed anyone as yet? Orochimaru doesn't take on those who can't kill." I ask as I stretched my back out and used my tan fur as head rest. "I don't know. Lord Orochimaru has lectured it on me a dozen times, but I could have never done so during training. I guess maybe life is just too precious to me." she replies looking across at me.

I remember those early training days at the Sound Village. It's quite unlike any other village I believe. Even as genin we're all trained to kill at least three people before going on our first missions. I'm not sure how most sound genin feel about this task. To me it wasn't a problem. Back then I was wasting lives like running water. Not that people's lives are meaningless to me. They just were not the highest priority at the time. A cackle draws my attention out from memories. Kin's attention is also brought to our teammate with the 'death' symbols. "Life precious. What a joke." he says with a wicked grin on his face. Kin's brow rose in a bit of shock to this announcement. I think I'll stay out of this one.

"How is that a joke?"

"Cause life is cheap. It comes and it goes."

"Well where here right now? I don't see you going anywhere."

His eyes shifted from her to the ground. I see what he's looking at. It's a red ladybug that's been crawling around since I brought the fish back to our campsite. He opens his palm and allows the little creature to crawl into it. His eyes meet back with her and once again they begin their argument.

"Well then suppose I kill this insect," his fist tightens around the poor thing. "Who will care? No one." His long haired adversary remains silent as she allows that night like hair of hers to cover half her face.

"No one cares what happens to this insect because its life has no value. We people are no different. We only try to justify ourselves by saying we have souls. In the end we're no different than this stupid bug. We're just a bunch of dirt and water only trying to forget that by ruling over other things."

"Well then how do you explain when a family member or Hokage dies then? Villages mourn the loss and no one forgets them. Even after centuries pass people are remembered."

"That's only people with power."

"Not all the time."

Zaku became silent for a few minutes, probably rethinking his next phrases. Kin sits there, with her knees tucked under her and her arms supporting her head, waiting for him to say something else. "Where did your name come from?" he began.

"My mother named me it. I think she said it's after one of my god parents."

"A name so you can be recognized. Does that mean those who have no names are no different than animals?"

"Huh? Well that's..."

"Because I don't have a name."

"What do you mean? You're Zaku Abumi, right?"

Silence slips between the two as Zaku drinks some water from a canteen, his other hand still clenched into a fist. "No," he begins again, "this name isn't mine. It's just made up. A fake."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"For as long as I can remember, I've always been on the streets. Just making enough food to get by everyday. No matter how far I try to think back, that's where life begins for me. No mom or dad. Just me and this stupid ribbon around my arm."

"Where did you get your name from?"

"It wasn't just me on the streets. Eventually all us lost causes came together. I happened to be one of the last to join. We all had that name, Abumi. I don't know where it came from, but we all had it."

"Why do you speak of them in past tense?"

The boy winces at the mention of that. His stare moves towards our open fire now. "What do you think? There not around anymore." he sarcastically replies.

"There were about thirteen of us in all when I joined. Aku, Baku, Chakushi, Dakuto, Idaku, Jakushi, Maku, Pakuri, Raiku, Sakuran, Teikuu, Veru. I was lucky thirteen." He takes another sip from his canister, probably out of breath from all those names. I wonder how much time has passed since he last saw them. The boy rests the canister down and proceeds.

"Aku was the leader of our little band of thieves. Probably because he was the oldest. He probably was in his late teens while I was still a kid. Back then I wanted to be so much like him. I wanted his name, his strength, his position. He wouldn't let me get it though. Instead since I was the last to join they all just began to call me Zaku. I hated it, but it was better than nothing. We all managed to steal what we needed to survive and shared it among ourselves. Not a great life, but better than anything else. But like all thieves, we eventually got caught. There was no mercy for us just because we were kids."

The boy's face became sullen as he remembers his events from long ago. I would have beckoned him to stop, but he prattles on as if he's compelled to not stop in the middle and finish his story.

"For those short years I was with them were ok. Just like everything else in this life you eventually get killed if you're weak. The first to go was Jakushi. In one of our escapes he got caught in a bear trap. We were able to get him out and escape, but he never healed. Eventually disease took him. Next were Idaku and Chakushi. Damn villagers decided to release the hounds on us. If those two weren't such slow runners then they probably wouldn't have become dog food. By the next day the townsfolk were all over us. That's when Dakuto decided he would be bold. We left the town and moved on. Dakuto stayed there so we could escape. Aku later told me that he was whipped until the bones of his spine could be seen by the public. Well whatever. The point is the group never saw him again.

With who were left we made our life by stealing again in this new town. It didn't last for long. Raiku was probably my best friend and he would be the next to be taken. He got stuck under a bridge. We tried to get him out, but couldn't. All of us went to try and find help. Well except Pakuri. She always had liked him so much that she rarely left his side. A thunderstorm had rolled in. By the time we came back both bodies lay at the bottom of the river. Maku, who had a liked Pakuri, was heartbroken. Aku had told me once that before I came he had a younger brother that died. He watched his crush and other sibling die below that bridge. By the end of the day he followed them below that bridge. Teikuu and Baku fell next. Both were caught by the butcher while trying to bring us some meat for breakfast. The butcher took both of them into his shop and we never saw either of them again. I think that's the first time I saw Aku cry that night. He and Baku were the best of friends. The last of us moved on again."

The dark haired boy let himself fall on his back and looked up at the moon. One of his hands still clenched in a fist. The other in holding on to the canteen of water.

"Eventually in this new place the last four of us would get caught. Like Dakuto, Aku saved the rest of us and took the blame. He instructed the last of us to leave the town. They would have eventually put all of us to the noose, but he would be the first. Sakuran made sure Veru and I left, but she returned back to Aku's side. I think they both were hung together. Veru and I left the village and then we went our separate ways."

Death himself could not have been quiet as our little camp is at the moment. Zaku kept staring at the stars and Kin sat there agape. I myself am still lying prone on my back so they couldn't really see me. I'm sure if they could see my face they would also see my shock, even through the bandages. The boy gulped in a bowl's worth of air.

"That's how I know life is cheap. If everyone really did matter then none of them would have died like damn rodents. If you have strength then your life is worth something. If not then you're not worth anymore than the dirt below you or this bug in my hand."

His clenched fist opens to reveal the ladybug safe and cozy. The red insect climbed to the brim of his finger and flew off not wanting to push its luck with the ninja anymore. The boy gave a quite snicker to himself. "It's funny. Aku did say something to me about cherishing life. What an idiot. I can't believe I used to look up to him. Life is too cheap to cherish. Now death is costly. That is something important." Kin spoke up from her sitting position. "You're wrong Zaku. If life wasn't special then your friend wouldn't have given his for yours." The boy kept his dark orbs fixated on the moon. "What happened after?" the girl asks.

"What hell do you mean what happened? This ain't no story time where I prattle on every second of my existence for your enjoyment." he sneered out of his jaw. "That's enough" I say to both of them. His monologue went on for so long I forgot how late it's become. "We have a long day tomorrow. Both of you get some sleep." I ordered them both to do. Kin repeats how Zaku is wrong and he just replies with some sarcastic remark just before the embers are finally put to rest.

The value of life. I wonder what people really think about that. If it were truly precious then would there ever been a reason to create shinobi. Perhaps it has no value, but then why do we all go out of our way to do anything? A question my brain is too lazy to try and comprehend right now.

I lie on my stomach and use my arms for a pillow. I begin to hum that song to myself that I know so well. Now I can finally get some rest and let my own mind take me to my own realm. A realm before I became a Sound Nin. Where they all were. Where I would hold with her. Everyone still around, vibrant and full of life. A realm I will crush soon. Although I don't remember this realm being so perverted. Why is her hand moving up my thigh already?

I wonder how most people react when they feel themselves being groped in their sleep. Well they probably something like me. My eye opens and I immediately speak my mind. "Hey? Who the hell is fondling me?" I barked more out of surprise then anger.

"Sorry..." I heard Kin's surprised, yet quite voice. "I was trying to get that fur on your back so I could use as a pillow." A pillow? It took my mind a bit to long to register that. Zaku would take advantage of this. "Hey that's not a bad idea." I immediately feel a chin slam down into my back and jungle of wild man hair brushing at the back of my neck. Another head, not as heavy, lands on my other shoulder.

What the hell? Seriously what the hell? Just so these two feel they can just use me like a mattress. We're not friends. And my fur above all as a pillow. It's priceless dammit! "Hey wait a sec. Both of you..." I'm cut off by that ignorant buffoon. "Clam up Dosu. You're not using it. So let the two of us use it." he replies. I try to argue, but he just cuts me off again. "Jeez man. Haven't you learned anything tonight? Life's too weak. Just go with the flow and enjoy the ride while you can.", speaking out while adjusting his chin into my shoulder blade. "Thanks." Kin yawns out.

These damned two. Next time, I'm making sure those two falls asleep first before I even sit. I swear if those waterfall shinobi don't kill them then I will. If they even so drool on my fur they won't even see tomorrow. As I try to adjust myself into some way possible, this position reminds me of past times. Some faint times...I guess it's not so bad.


	6. Moonlight Serenade: Mezzo C Flat

Author Person: Sorry this chapter wasn't on time. Life gets ya down sometimes and I just didn't feel too motivated to write. Well I've gotten back some of that motivation so to make it up, you guys get quite the big chapter to feast on. The next chapter may or may not be on time. I may have to rethink some of the story cause of an episode that I just saw (startling revalations). Well you guys know when to check for new chapters. Thanks again for all those who've read so far and much thanks to those who review. That really helps me keep the story going. Anyways I'll see you all next chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 6: Moonlight Serenade: Mezzo in C Flat**

"Ohh how cute your dress looks on you today!" Damn guards. I hate overzealous people. "That's quite the nice outfit you have also." Why the hell didn't that damn mummy take this part? I don't care how many times he explained why I had to do this with some half ass explanation that just sounds right. I just rather be somewhere else, like in the jaws of a shark. "Oouso your one lucky guy I must say." I'd be lucky if a tree fell on you two or just on me. Then I wouldn't need to hear you blab. Still I put on the widest false smile I could muster. That's right a smile. Not a grin or smirk. A smile. I hate smiling.

"Yea and I make sure he remembers that everyday." 'Gimei' replies happily, wrapping her arm around my waist pulling me closer. Why am I doing this? Stay calm. Just go along with this. I put my arm around her in a loving manner, still trying to keep up my fake smile. Ok I half expected the female guard to ask questions and compliment 'Gimei's' red dress and such. The male guard is just as bad though. If not worse. Damn where's your male pride!? The man continued to pat me on the back, telling me how lucky I am with Gimei. If he only knew the black haired menace that lay within those blonde locks of hers. The female guard continues to fiddle around with Gimei's scarlet dress, the bracelets on her arm, and engagement ring that I supposedly bought.

I on the other hand have to put up with this perverted dork as he whispers certain 'things' I should try on the wedding night. I'm a shinobi dammit. Hell I care about courting or that other ecchi stuff. I'd break his jaw right now if it didn't mean jeopardizing the mission. Then again as of right now the mission is not my highest priority. Beating this dork like a boxer's punching bag is quickly becoming my first agenda. I couldn't do that now, but I could pick both their wallets. That I did. Life as a previous thief did have its positives. I hope these two idiots can't get dinner for a week for putting me through this ordeal.

Thankfully they allow us to enter the town. Our hands clasp together like all good lovers. We try to hurry off quickly, but of course to lovey dovey guards (or perverts. You be the judge) need to see more romance. Idiots. "Why not let's see the engaged couple kiss." Stupid female guard. I wouldn't mind treating her face like a ship in rough seas as of right now. "Heh. Sure...why not." 'Gimei' replies to them. By kami strike me with lightning right now and end this torture. I'd rather fight that demon of the Village Hidden in the Mist with my hands tied than go through with this.

I look into her tree bark colored eyes. She also has a look of disdain although I'm sure my look is ten times greater. My arm grabs her waist pulling her closer to me as her arms pull my head down closer to her level. "Do we really have to do this?" I plead in a whisper. I'm not much of a pleader, but this is a situation that calls for it. "Like I really want to this with you? Just shut up and let's get this over with quickly." my dark...I mean blonde hair ally responds. I can feel her breath upon my nose. Well if it must be done, I'll get this over quickly. Where ever Dosu is, he's a dead man once this mission is over.

I quickly pulled her into my open mouth. Our lips pressed together, our tongues keeping their respective homes. My arms wrapped around her waist lifting the girl a bit off the ground. I think I surprised her with my quick movement into this. Well I want to get this over quick. My only consolation prize is that she hates this as much as I am. Well I don't even think a man in prison for more than a decade could hate his life as much as I do right now. Ok the guards got their thirty second peep show. I hope mono eye isn't around to see this. I'll never hear the end of it.

I let her return back to her feet. I would like to go through my back pack and find my toothbrush. Can't do that now. Have to put back on that smile and nod. All this damn stress. I think my lip is numb. I take hold of her left hand in my right and we stroll away. After we left those two love sick dummies, I try to pull my hand away. Gimei keeps a firm hold on it. Why the hell won't she let go. "Just keep up the damn act. If you pull away the citizens may think something is wrong." the girl snarled out with a menacing expression. The expression soon returned into a smiling joyful one full of love as she rests her head on my shoulder. I look around to see some of the citizens giving us looks of joy and blessing. All I can do is return their looks with a very very _happy_ expression and hold my _lover's_ hand. I hate my life.

"So what are we going to do about money for a place to stay." she asks. Luckily I decided to pick pocket those two guards. The combined money the three of us had wouldn't be enough to rent a place in this town. The money from those two idiots though, we could stay here a while. I admit though getting money for a room tonight was not the main reason I took it. "I got it covered." I reply with a smirk on my face. At least something is going well today.

Getting a room in an Inn wasn't too hard. We managed to get a four star one too. All we had to do was put up with the romantic crap. Give each other Eskimo kisses, a few pecks on the cheek, a few pecks on the lips and the crowd 'awws'. Once again I hate my life. Once inside our room, we both transform back into our original forms. Transforming jutsus. That's one class I'm happy I didn't fall asleep in. Although I don't like using it. I rather just be me. I guess that showed, since Kin and Dosu had to show it over to me a few times before I nailed it right.

It was worth the effort. Finding those two love birds in the forest was a blessing. All we had to do was watch how they acted, knock them out and take their places. Their engagement rings and money was my bonus.

Now that we have gotten in the town the next thing to do is to scout around. Once that Ramu guy comes into this town we can actually get this over with. We woke up early so we could make up time that the carriage had gained. It's a bit surprising to me, but we made it here before our target with some ample time. I guess when you run like a bunch of antelope running away from a predator that gets you where you want to be fast. Also our target was probably traveling slowly too. Just because those waterfall kunoichi could travel fast does not mean the civilians would be able to keep up.

In our room there's a few flowers in vases, a table, some chairs, a bath, one bed..., a large glass sliding door that led outside to the veranda that lay above this city. I open the sliding door, hoping our wrapped friend will soon drop by. Kin let her body fall onto the bed like she is struck by some invisible force. Well she was. That force went by the name exhaustion. I'm beginning to feel it too. We awoke before the sun could even open its eyes towards the world and rushed over for what should have been two days travel in about six hours. I'm starting to feel I should have made my living as a long distance runner than a shinobi.

Her body laid there, streams of hair covering her face and the mattress. I decide to take a seat in chair and just let my head hang backwards. It's a soft chair. They really weren't kidding with this luxury room. I could have stayed there for an eternity. "Let's not have Dosu come up with anymore ideas." I reply with my ragged voice. The girl murmurs something that I'll take as a yes. "I thought you two were having fun." Good he's finally here. "Fun? I should toss this vase at your face if I weren't so tired." I reply. I really wanted to maul him like what a hunting dog would do to a rabbit, but the body needs a few minutes of rest to recuperate from today's horror. "Last time I do anything like that with you. You're the worst." the girl tells me blowing wind to try and push some of hair out of her face. Me the worst! No way? Like she's any better. "I'm the worst? You nearly bit my bottom lip off. Where'd you learn to kiss? From a shark?" I say getting out all the anger I could muster from my tired frame.

"That's not my fault. You pulled me in unexpectedly."

"No. It is your fault for almost ripping away my lip."

"Well if someone didn't have such bad breath maybe I'd have been more calm."

"Me?! Bad breath. You liar. Just because a piranha would have been gentler than you, don't go trying to pin it on me."

"It is your fault! Smells like an animal crawled in there and died. You go out raiding people's garbage for food again?"

Yea. Take cheap shots at me because I didn't grow up in some fancy home like the rest of you. See this why I should have kept quiet around that camp fire last night. Why did I tell these two anyways? It's not like I know them. Well before I could continue this argument with needle mouth, Dosu stepped in. "Ok, ok we'll solve both your problems after the mission." he began. "Zaku we'll get you some breath mints and Kin I can teach you how to kiss." he chuckled out. Damn leper. He's enjoying my torment too much. Even with those damn bandages on I can feel him grinning like a Cheshire cat. Kin kept that emotionless front on, but her face lit up like a tomato at his comment. I would have poked fun at this, but I'm too interested in something else right now.

I breathe into my palm and take a whiff of the air within. It smells like a summer breeze. What the hell are they talking about? I don't have bad breath!

----------

After a short break and some food. The 'love of my life' and I were back on the streets of Tsuki again. Tsuki is a town I remember from when I was a child. From what my father said, it's a town known for its beauty because the moon is always full at night around this city. Also when the moon radiates on the fields. It's said to give off the most beautiful site in all of fire country. No wonder it's a town where many lovers come. I wouldn't mind sitting out at night with someone I like to gaze at the scenery. Well I wasn't planning on spending it with this lout next to me.

Zak...I mean Oouso and I stroll around the city holding hands. In reality where scoping out the area. About an hour and a half after our arrival our target entered the town. Dosu entered Tsuki before to give us supplies, but he's gone now. The waterfall shinobi still need to believe he is dead. Since his appearance is so unique, we can't really risk any citizens seeing him. Even if we are spotted out of our jutsus they'll hopefully just think of us as normal teens. As long as they don't see our headbands anyways.

Since this Ramu guy seems to be a rich noble he's put in some large mansion in the town. Our job is to try and scope out the number of guards and the areas they're stationed. We also need to try and figure out where this guy is keeping the artifact we need to get. The waterfall shinobi would probably be doing there own rounds so trying to figure where Sune would be is futile. Once we figure out where everything is, Zaku and I would sneak in during the night. Capture the holy item that set us on this quest, and get out like we were fugitives from hell. Dosu would secure a route for us to escape and we would be on our way. That's the plan that will hopefully work.

Scouting around isn't too hard. First we moved around as the shinobi we were. Using binoculars and such to learn every guard's movement within the palace. After that we return as the happily engaged couple and used our hearing to get whatever information we could get. This is even easier because, well we're sound ninja. One thing we're all taught is to hone and control our hearing. Zaku and I can hear a pin drop or a feather flutter in the wind from meters away. They say dogs and cats have superb hearing above humans. Well I'll tell you now any dog or cat would lose to a sound ninja when it comes to hearing. I wonder how well Dosu can hear. Since one of his ears is bandaged up he probably can't hear as well as Zaku and me. Still it makes me wonder how the wrapped boy was able to figure out the fake route the carriage was taking when no words were spoken between guards about a day ago.

After hearing about an hour's worth of the proper way of feeding a rabbit, how Ramu has improved his mansion and placed a pool inside of it, thirty ways to improve your relations with kunoichi, and some story about a nine-tailed fox that roamed the lands about a decade ago, we finally got some information that would be of use to us. Our long waited artifact would be placed in a room with its owner in the main floor of this palace.

The mansion itself is quite large, big enough to probably hold half the town people in it. There are about five levels with each lower level larger than the one above it. The first four levels are on in site. From what we could hear the fifth level is a couple of feet underground, but it's mostly used for storage. At the top if this grandeur architecture is a large clock that can be seen miles off from the town. On the mansion's third floor there is a large field with beautiful wild flowers and a few trees. Those must be some of the flowers that are supposed to sparkle so beautifully during the moonlight. It's as if the field were plucked from Eden and placed on the floor. Behind the mansion, on the ground, is where the luscious field is continued on into the forest. This Ramu guy can really pick his places.

The sun is beginning to set and we need to get back to finish plan things out quickly with Dosu before Ramu departs into deeper parts of fire country. As me and the brat unhappily nuzzle closely together a person knocks into us. As soon as we turn a corner this person collides with Oouso making him fall to the ground. The person I guess had a bag since medical supplies and fruit were scattered on the ground after the impact. Thankfully neither of our disguises is revealed to the public. Citizens watching two lovers transform into shinobi would not have been a good thing. Although Zaku is about to lose it. Even in the disguise I'm starting to be able to tell when Zaku's temper starts to uncase. I shoot him a look that will hopefully keep his windpipe shut. Winding up as much of this fake happy voice I could I walk over to help this fallen victim up. When I began to pick her up the site that I see almost made me want to pee myself on the spot.

Not for a hundred years would I forget this light brown hair that flew haphazardly around this girls pale cerulean coat. Nor would I forget those pink bands around her thighs. Not even those emerald orbs as she stares up at me, rubbing her noggin from the fall. I'd especially never forget how she almost cut my partner in half like some holiday dinner.

Although the eyes of a wicked witch I did not see. Her eyes show happiness that normal girls our age would show. A look that I've lost. Although at the moment she looks a little annoyed from the bump she and Zaku just shared. "Hey why don't you watch where you're going?" Zaku barks out. No matter what you tell him he always has to rebel. The girl allows me to help her up apologizing. Once she has all her goods in her bag she gives me and Oouso long stare. Did she figure us out? No she couldn't have. She's never seen us. Then why the look? I can tell Oouso is getting ready to attack with any slight movement she makes. So what's her next move?

"Congratulations.". What? Not the move I am expecting. Yes! That's right we're engaged. The brown haired ninja holds her bag in one hand and extends her other hand to shake mine. I don't believe I'm shaking hands with the person more than capable enough to kill my team. "Sorry I have to be going. There's someone that I need to help right now." the brown haired girl hurriedly says as she speeds off into the direction she was going. Oouso and I continue on our way as if nothing happened. She never realized who we were. It's a good think our mummified partner made us stay in the shadows those few days ago. Still both Zaku and I agree that it's probably better that we don't tell him.

----------

The sun's setting. That great yellow orange tint illuminates our luxury room in a tangerine glow. I think for the first time this whole mission I feel fully calm. This time I'm on the bed while the long haired girl just leans against the screen door fiddling with her senbon and bells. We're both just waiting for our furred ally, who I don't mind taking his time to get here. I feel like I'm lying on clouds right now.

Of course he has to come in the middle of my pleasure. He moves through the screen door in his normal crippled form. "Did you find all the guard's routes and where the blade is?" he asks towering over me and blocking out my site of the sun. This guy can be annoying sometimes. Of course we did. I didn't go around all day playing happy husband for nothing. "Can you just leave? I'm trying to rest." I sneer hoping he'll abide with what I say. The guy just shakes his head and moves towards Kin. The two of them discuss about the routes Kin and I will be taking while I rest.

I'm not sleeping, just resting my eyes. I can hear everything the two of them say. Even when they decide to bark out at me when they think I drifted off into slumber. Please with their loud blabbing, a hibernating bear would be awake. The routes Kin and I would take were established and Dosu's route of escape if anything should happen. Once this is over we all shared a bit of food that I had ordered and brought in the room a few minutes before bandages arrived.

"Well I'm leaving for now. I need to finish a few loose ends before tonight's mission." the long sleeved boy says. "Wait. Leave that pelt on your back here. I need it to sleep on tonight." I reply sitting up on the bed. He faces me with such a look of anger. If we weren't on the same team I might have taken a defensive stance. Instead I just grin back at him. So it's talking about the fur that irritates him ehh. Next time he makes a comment about my homeless life I know exactly how to counter attack now.

"No your not." he replies gruffly. "This is a mane from a ferouicous lion that I received upon its death." my fellow shinobi added. So? I don't get why I can't use it as a pillow. It's not like he's using it for anything special. I might as well get it. "Where did you get it from?" the dark eyed girl asks.

"It was a gift given to me by someone a while ago."

"Is it that red head girl or someone from the sound village?"

"No. Someone from further back."

"They must think your something special to give it to you."

The boy made no reply to Kin's last remark. He instead continued on his way out. He always has to play mysterious doesn't he? Well I don't think he is all that fascinating. I only have two questions I want him to answer. Since he usually says something else when I ask him about his mummy gimmick I'll ask the other one. "Why are you hunched over? I've seen you stand up straight in that lake a couple of days ago. You just trying to freak people or something?" I ask twirling a kunai in my hand. I try to ask this with some restraint in my voice. Since some like to think that I'm a bit too rough. It's not that I'm too rough. Everybody else is just too weak. Anyways.

"Hurts a bit to move it back and forth. I told you before I'm not as flexible as I used to be."

"Like hell your not. I saw you flipping and kicking against those kunoichi."

"Well if you saw me a while back you'd be more impressed."

"Don't hold your breath on that one. Well if it hurts moving it back and fourth why not just keep it up straight."

"Because I'm used to carrying dead weight people, like you two on my back."

Keep on pushing it mummy. I'll make sure your back is straightened out...for good...the hard way. "I bet he just used to carry his girlfriends on his back that's why." Kin snickers out at him. I don't know if she's being sarcastic or not. I'm no professional on girls, but I don't think mummified people are the pretty boys these days. He looks her in the eye and replies "Are you trying to give Zaku ideas to do with you?"

Damn! I almost took my eye out with the kunai. Why is my name always in a conversation even when I'm not in it? He chuckles at the both of us. I think Kin almost stuck her needle through her finger. "Listen here I'm not into anything like that with this dumb broad over here." I yell back. The girl swatting away clouds of black hair from her face gives back some type of similar reply. Dosu just chuckles at both of us.

"Well I'll leave you two lovers alone for now. You should get some rest and sleep. We start our infiltration close to midnight. Ohh and don't have too much fun on the bed tonight. You two can wait until we get back to the Sound Village for that right?" he tells both of us slightly snickering. Even in those bandages I can tell he's about to burst into laughter. Where the hell is the phone cord? I'll strangle the life out of him and toss the carcass clear into Wave Country. Damn I hope my face isn't turning red. I mean why should it anyways?

Now that the pest is gone that does leave the question: How the hell are we going to do this with one bed?

----------

God! Dosu can be a real pain in the ass when he wants to be. I've only known the guy for like about two weeks. I can't even say two weeks since he just started talking about two days ago. Yet I'm starting to get a feel on him. Well anyways I can turn him into a pin cushion once the mission is over. I'm first to use the shower and get myself ready for bed. I would usually change into my pajamas but since I'm going to be up in a couple of hours I might as well just throw back on my shinobi clothing.

Once Zaku left for whatever his pre bed ritual may be that, gave me the chance to get the bed. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I am a lady after all. I'll leave him one pillow though so he could use to wherever he goes off to sleep. This bed must be fit for only gods. It's like paradise wrapped in some sheets. I snuggle under the covers letting myself slip away into my dreams. Some of my vivid dreams of old friends that I knew from so long ago.

It is great until I feel myself flung off from heaven onto the ground with two pillows and my cover. I know he's not that crazy. This is just a dream and I'm still in my ambrosia of a bed. Surely that little street rat would at least have said something and not just tossed me like dirty laundry out of this luxury mattress. Yet there he is, about to drop off into a deep sleep with hands behind his head and an innocent look on his face. The bastard.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" I shout startling him from his slumber.

"What do you think I'm doing? Sleeping. Now quiet down before you wake everyone up."

"I was on the damn bed before you! You have the nerve to fling me off!"

"Jeez...where teammates right? So we have to share everything. Since where both not staying on the same bed one of us has the floor. So the person who has the floor gets the pillows and cover while the other gets the bed. So let me get some sleep now. We only have a few hours of rest." the yawns out and rolls over to his other side away from my glare.

So it's either the bed or pillows eh? Well just to piss you off..."I think I'll take the bed." I coolly reply, grabbing his ankles and swinging him off the bed to the hard canvas at the foot of the bed. He gave out a yelp as his head collided with the floor. Baka. Serves you right.

I lay on the bed not taking any pillows or cover. If he wants them he can have them. I'm sleeping on this mattress. I could hear him cussing under his breath as he shuffled around on the floor. Well next time he knows to ask. I let out a soft giggle as I drift off into slumber.

----------

Dumb girl. Next time she pulls that I'll hurl her out the window. Well I can't let her get to me now. I'm a story off the ground and this mission has already started. My other two allies should be around somewhere. I think the girl is sneaking in through the fourth, or ground level. I'm up in the third level. The long sleeved guy is probably awaiting us once we got our long sought blade. "This is Zaku. I'm heading in now." I whisper into the headset on my head. Dosu gives me the ok and I'm off.

Darting about in the darkness of the night in this palace is a synch for me. I've already taken out two guards without even breaking a sweat. This is going to be too easy getting that item. Although there seems to be less guards than Kin and I had scout before. Ohh well I guess that means I'll just have to play more with whoever does cross my path.

----------

Hopefully Zaku is having as good of luck as I am. Not that he can't pass the guards, but would he just pass them by? That boy just loves battle too much. "How is the progress going?" I hear Dosu's voice from my head set. "Yea everything's ok I've passed everyone by so far. Still on the first level though." I silently reply. It's good for me that I chose to go through here by the air vents. I've been easily getting through so far. Although if I do cross anyone I'm prepared. Before I made it into the air vents I had to take down three guards. They were all taken down in the field that's our escape route. I've left a little present there too just in case things get to rough during our escape. I didn't kill them, but thanks to my strings and bells, they won't be active till some time tomorrow night. I can't...I won't let anymore mistakes occur.

I came to end of the path in this vent. It sounds like someone is within the room below me. I'll just take them out quickly. It won't be too hard. As I peek from my elevated place I not find one, but two people. Fate really has it for me with these two. Under me is a bed with a girl I know all to well. That black hair that death seemed to have touched with his finger laid flat on a pillow. The slightly pale complexion of the prone kunoichi seems to match her at the moment. It's almost as if the grim reaper came back to finish the job he started with her hair. Her mouth, now free from its air breather, inhales air slowly. I would have liked to just hail her with a storm of needles at the moment, but the other voice I also know all to well.

The girl with the light brown hair made her way back to her friend's bed side. She seems to be speaking to her, but the injured girl did not reply at all. It is only until Sune's shadow cover's her, that the girl unleashes her orange pupils to the world. I tred back slightly in the vent so she does not see me. From the slight vision that I have from my new position in the vent, I can see Sune also glaring up at the vent. Shit. Did they see me? Damn this won't go well. I can't crawl back out. I might make too much noise. I quickly pull one senbon between my fingers. I'll at least get the jump on one of them first.

My body can feel the movement of another presence getting closer to the vent. I can feel myself begin to tremble. I bit my lip, ready to unleash timid fury on the first kunoichi I see. My body even feels the slight vibrations when one of them touches the air vent. This may be it. Then that feeling seems to just dissipate. When I believe it is safe to return to my position. I can see the brown haired holding some bug in her hands. "See it's just a spider Kumori." she states with a small grin on her face. The friendly face that I saw earlier today. Her prone friend made no movement to show he understood her friend. Her gaze is up at the ceiling, not at the air vent anymore thank goodness, unflinching. The girl with the pink bands then made some type of hand gestures to her. Kumori seemed to understand that instead.

"I'll be back in a bit." Sune says making hand gestures to go along with her speaking. The prone kunoichi nodded and Sune left. Good all I have to do now is waiting for this Kumori girl to let her guard down and I can go in. What will I do when I go in? I don't know but I can't back down now. Zaku, Dosu and my lord are all counting on me. I just wish my hand would stop trembling.

----------

What the hell is going on? There seems to be fewer guards than when we first scoped out earlier today. This guard I'm following too isn't going on the normal route that I've seen like ten times today. I try to radio in for Dosu. Maybe he has some idea why. Of course I can't get through. Where the hell is that stupid mummy? Well it doesn't matter now. I'm almost close to the room where this Ramu guy and the weapon should be. Well it doesn't matter anymore about the guards. This mission is in the bag.

The guard enters the room, but leaves the door open. Now is my chance. This room shouldn't be heavily guarded. Probably about three guards and that guy that just entered. I'll kill all four of them. Then in a chamber behind should be where Ramu is. Heh. I'll probably be back in time for a nap on that luxury bed. Yes I am getting that bed this time.

I silently enter through the front of the door, staying low to the ground as a mouse does when coming out of its home. Damn it's so dark in here. I can't really see anything. Even though in the dark though I can hear foot steps. A lot more footsteps than should be here. Ok maybe I should head back and rethink this for a second. As if someone read my mind, I could feel the swift breeze of the door slamming behind me and the jingling of a lock. Then the lights illuminated the room, causing me to lose my veil of darkness. Damn so this is probably how a cockroach feels when it's having a fun time in the dark and someone turns on the lights. The only difference is a cockroach usually gets to scurry off into some damn hole where it's safe. I have no place to run from the looks of it. All twenty or more of the guards in this room know it too. There goes my sleep tonight...if I even make it back.

----------

Finally this girl moves. She's been staring into space for the last ten minutes. I could not really act because of her view. She did not see me, but at the same time if I made a move her eyes would surely catch me before I could finish act. It's like some type of deadly game of chess or shogi that this kunoichi and I are playing. Unknown to us both whatever slight move we did would be our end. Each of us at a stalemate waiting for the other to make a mistake. Fortunately she made the mistake first.

The orange eyed girl warily got out of her bed. Still in her black ninja clothing she puts on that strange device back on her mouth, slowly wobbles to the door of the room and leaves. This gives me the opportunity to leave my secure place in the air vent. I silently jump onto the bed below me and quickly move to the door, with my back against it. Fortunately the quiet girl left the door ajar enough for me to get a peek of what lay outside. The girl moved slowly, using her arms full length to push herself from collapsing into the shadowed wall. She's still hurt. I can definitely take her out. I just have to build up the confidence to do it now.

Kumori made a right at the end of the hallway and disappeared into the darkness. Damn. I have to take her out quickly before anyone else accompanies her. I pass through the door way down the hallway and lean onto the wall of where the young girl made a turn. This hall seems to be just as dark as outside. The only difference is a window at the other end of the hallway brought the moon's light into this floor of the palace. It gave the other end of the hall some faint light, but that's not helping me. My foe went down the opposite end into the darkness and I can't see anything at all. It's even weirder I can't hear any movements. With my acute hearing I should be able to hear her slow footsteps, her sporadic breathing, her erratic heartbeat. Yet there is nothing.

I let my eyes quickly scan the area. Nothing but darkness. Yet at that point I hear her foot steps. Much closer than before. How'd she get so close? My head retreats from the hallway back against the wall. I can't run now and I can't attack since I don't know if I can hit her body in that blackness. Only one thing I can do at the moment. Like a frog, I leap with all my leg strength into the air. I twist my small frame so that my feet will collide with the ceiling. Please let me still have the strength to still be able to do this.

I summon as much chakra I can to my feet just as they lightly intercept the ceiling. As soon as my feet lay glued to the roof, I immediately pull my upper body closer to its hard frame. Luckily this kunoichi and I are pretty small. My hair lays suspended in the air like some type of flimsy chandelier. To a normal height guard might have felt the ghostly presence of my hair dangling in the air. Kumori is just around five feet I would guess, so she passed right under me. I'm still not out of trouble as yet. Sticking to a wall like a spider isn't easy. It's taking all I got just to stay up.

The black haired girl made her way towards the other end of the hallway where the moonlight struck the ground and gave faint light to this complex. She then made a turn down another hall. Dammit, why can't she stay still? I did not want to land back on the floor because I didn't want a repeat of her almost spotting me happening again. Also if I let myself go now, I might hit the furnished floor with a thud. There's only one thing to do now and that's to move on the hard way. Come on girl. You can do this. Just push yourself a little bit more. I place as much of my hair as I can within my vest.

I crawl on the ceiling with the grace of a spider. Each of my limbs slowly and delicately touching roof. My feet are doing most of the work sustaining the grip on the ceiling, but I have to maintain my balance. One misplaced limb and I'll plummet into more danger than a worm in bird's nest. Coming to the corner that the girl just passed I can see this is going to be tricky. The moon's faint light shinning down the hall can give away my presence. Especially since there are multiple windows in this hall. Damn I'll have to risk it. Never before in my life have I felt more like some type of nocturnal predator, scrunching up in a corner away from the light about to pounce on unsuspecting prey. If my prey wasn't so dangerous, I might have enjoyed it more.

Soon enough I am under my foe. She dully stares out at the moon, with her defenses down. Dosu must have crippled her good. She seems very careless than the last I saw her. The only thing I have to do complete my crime in a fluid motion. There will be no time for a pause. My hair will slip out of my vest and she'll surely see it this time. The act that I have been afraid to do since becoming a shinobi will have to be performed tonight. I take my hands slowly off the cool surface of the ceiling. My palms starting to dampen from my own anxieties and fears. Fear or not this will have to be done.

I remember how Lord Orochimaru has told me in the past that eventually I will learn how to kill. He never put much pressure on me to kill, but he believes I would eventually do it. I'm so happy I met him. The man has always looked out for me. Now I have to make him proud. I let five thin strings intertwine between the fingers on both my hands. I stretched my palms further apart and the strings lengthened until they were about as long as a ruler. Ok this only needs to be one fluid motion.

Dosu also tried to give me tips a night before. I remember he said to just go through the act and think about the feeling. Something like ripping off a band aid quickly were his words, well at least what I can remember. Well it's time for me to prove my value to all of you. I let my upper body drop like dead weight. My feet still planted on the ceiling and waves of my own hair beginning to flow to try and touch the ground. The sudden movement alerts the girl, but it's too late for her. My arms drop to her shoulders, the five pieces of string, thin like the whiskers of a feline, drop below her chin at the midpoint of her neck. The girl's usual unphased expression lights up with surprise as I close the space between my palms. I feel the tension between my fingers and her throat as the fine ropes begin their life draining spell.

Goodbye Kumori. This is checkmate for you.

----------

_'A truth that's told with bad intent beats all the lies you can invent'._ A famous quote that for some reason I remember now. If that is true then I must be one of the worst types of person. Even at this thought I let a grin grow on my hidden face as I scamper down from the big clock onto the top level of this mansion. In the end it's all deception. We deceive or we are deceived. There is no trust within humans. Definitely not trust in the shinobi life either. Not even between comrades.

People would think of me as wicked if they new what would occur. If so, would not some do as I do right now? Orochimaru did make it explicit to retrieve the blade at any means necessary and eliminate anyone who has become and obstacle. Those two are just obstacles now. Well it's not like I'm the first in history. Nor am I the first in the Village of Sound. Brutus and Cassius did what they had to do to get the job done and so am I.

In the end they may survive and it was about a decent chance that either of us would be in the situation. Zaku would have probably done the same if given the chance. Kin, well if she survives, will probably learn to deceive also. Sayonara Zaku and Kin. There is nothing left that I see other than completion of this mission.

The moon is at full tonight. Its radiance shines on me like a spot light and laminates my path to finish this mission. Yet something within grasps me. Some obscure feeling inside me telling me to turn back into the dark...

----------

Shit, shit, shit! I hit the floor and the first thing I see is the silver, glimmering axe that's probably taken enough lives for it's time about to permanently separate my head from the rest of me. I roll to right. I couldn't see where the axe hit. I just heard the thunder of it colliding with concrete and felt the hard trembling of the floor as it moaned from the axe's attack. Better the floor than me. I still got to act fast to make sure I soon don't end up with a crevice in my brain like the floor.

I roll until I'm on my stomach and move my hands as if I am about to do a push up. Another guy behind me already?! Alright new plan. I use my arms to push my body off the floor and airborne into the guy behind me. My legs intercept him in his ribs. He lets out a grunt. I'd like to pulverize him more, but I still have axe man in front to take care about. I allow my knees to touch my chest and then used my legs to push off this guard's stomach. I shot out of him towards the guard with an axe like a torpedo towards an unsuspecting vessel. He raised the axe parallel to the floor. I'm just too quick before he could get in a good swing. My arms wrapped around his arm with the weapon. Using the force I came at him I mange to flip him over and send him flying into another sentry. They both crumpled into each other and I'm left on my feet. Great. Three down. Only like a battalion more to go.

Damn this Ramu. He not only has to have a whole squad after me, but they have to be some type of elite guards to. Normal guards just carry around swords, daggers, axes. Maybe some with a bow and arrow. A few with maces. So then why is there a giant guy in front of me swinging a mallet the size of my body at my head? I move backwards just in time for the mallet to go crashing into the wall. Well if the axe from before made the floor moan, the walls must be crying bloody murder at the moment. I feel like a sonic boom just fired past me as the shockwave pushes me back a few feet. I feel in my back pouch to grab a kunai in my left arm.

Next reason they are elite guards. Four times I've went for a kunai and all four times I've been flipping deferred. This time I can feel a chain wrap around my arm at the part where my ribbon is tied. Whoever is wielding the chain pulls me back with such force that my ninja weapon disappears from my fingers and my body lays flat on the floor for the third time tonight. My next site is another soldier raining from above with a spear. I edge my body over a few inches to escape the wrath of the soldier's weapon. I use all my limbs to throw this fool over me. He falls in the middle of me and the guard with the chain.

This damn chain! It pulls me up from the ground back onto my feet. Its ok I can use this. With the guard's force I use it to roll over the soldier in the middle who is now getting back up. He tries to make a grasp for my head but I shrug his hand away and move around him. The chain is now wrapped around him and me. This chain guy though won't let up. He pulls the chain in such away that the other soldier and I are slammed together, back to back. Well I might as well make the best of this situation.

I elbow the man behind me till he begins to howl like beast. The chain man sees his friend in pain and begins to advance towards us. Fortunately he's too engaged in the action. The chain slackens giving me enough space to slip through my entrapment and slide through the man's legs. I manage to get the chain also entwined in his legs. Back up on my feet now I managed to get a breath in when someone else pelts a kick to my head. Surprisingly his feet have some type of bladed weapon upon them. If I did not duck three daggers would have been viewing the wall from the back of my head. Thankfully I did duck. This new sentry's foot became stuck in the wall.

Really where the hell they get these items from? They rob some medieval torture chamber? Well I can't worry about that now. I pull the chain causing the other two trapped guards to fall. Next I intertwined the chain within Mr. Kicker's stuck foot. After that I placed a kunai within the links of chain trapping all three guards. There that will teach all of you.

Before I could even relish over my victory two other guards began to attack me. They both have swords. As one slashed with a radical fury against me, trying to dismember one of my limbs, the other tried to accurately poke and puncture an internal organ of mine. These two make quite the team cause my ass can't even get out an attack. I swerve and swivel away from as much of the attacks as I can until that damn big guy with the mallet swings and licks my body quite across the room.

I manage to use both my hands to reduce some of the force. Let's face it though. The mallet's about the size of my body and weight of a sumo wrestler. There's only so much of that attack I can reduce as my injured body crashed into a wall, making a crevice, and allowing some warm blood to spurt out of my mouth. Not good.

I watch as the small squadron began to corner me in the fissure. Even the ones I took out were back on their feet ready to inflict twice the damage I did. What the hell to do? For once I wish I was some type of battle strategist so I could get out of here. My back leans more into the gap, trying to escape my executioners, as pieces of concrete began to crumble around me. Wait that might be it!

I walk slowly out of the deformed wall as if I am about to attack these goons again. Ok this better work or I'm definitely dead. I make a quick 180 turn and hurl myself into the fractured wall. Yes! My body goes crashing through the into a narrow hall. Battered and bruised I rush and make a turn down the hall and hide in an inlet. It'll take a bit before all those guys can get through that hole in the wall. They also probably won't come at me one on one. I think they learned their lesson from that. All at once I hate to say it I have no chance.

I try to radio for the Dosu again. Where the hell is he? I'll have to go find him. Just above me is a window. Alright it's time to escape for now. Once I find where the hell Dosu is maybe we can come back and take them. As I arch open the window slowly I began to leave when something cut me. Something far deeper than any blade. What the hell am I doing?

Go get that mummy? Just who the hell am I? Ever since that day when Lord Orochimaru found me...that's the last day I ever ran away. That's the last day I ever let anyone make me cower like some whipped dog. Lord Orochimaru made me stronger just like he promised and this is how I repay him. By just leaving. No. Never. I let the window close back down.

He has faith in me. He gave me what I wanted. Even right now he's still making me stronger. He's like the only family I have. I won't back down from here. I'll never back down ever again. Those days are over. I don't know what the hell I'm going to do, but I'm taking out all those guards.

I reach into my back pouch and pull out five kunai. In each hand there is a pair of kunai, with the sharp edges pointing towards the ceiling and the floor. The final kunai lay in my mouth, with the blade sticking out the side. Alright, I'll show these idiots my true color. I rush out from my hiding place into the narrow hall. All of the guards were within this one hall about to make their advances around the area. Heh. Luckily I decided to act right now. Since the hall is so narrow, none of them can do horizontal attacks. The numbers are still greatly in their favor though. Twenty to one. Well screw the numbers.

They all gave out their wicked grins and prepared to counterattack whatever I might be going to do. Too bad for them. I'm not losing. I charge down the hall at the first person in front. Just my luck it's the big man with the mallet. He raised the large circular pillar over his head. It doesn't matter. My lord, watch my strength. See just how great you've made me.

I leap at the man's shoulder and began to twirl my body in a counter clock wise motion. With all the might and force I can muster my first arm cleaves down his shoulder. The blood began to spew out from the shoulder like a small fountain. I'm not done. As my first arm made the cut my second one finished the job and severed it completely from his body. I still kept my up my tornado of blood lust. As soon as I landed a kunai pointing at the floor and the one in my mouth invade this poor fool's back. I continue to spin, spilling whatever organ is closest at the time on me and the rest of the guards. The sentries' faces grew with shock, terror and anger.

The next guard is the one with the blades on his feet. He tosses a forward kick at me. Anything to try and stop me from getting closer to his life. I won't be stopped. My right arm with kunai sticks right into his ankle. The man shrieks out in pain as I continue my spin, my other hand of knives piercing into where is knee cap is. I can hear the pop and churning of the bones as my velocity eventually rips off anything below the man's knee. Another horrible bellow escapes the man as I finish another rotation with my kunai splitting his face in half and releasing vibrant crimson liquid for the world to see.

As soon as this man fell the guard of the sword that tried to pierce my heart earlier is next. He once again lunges with the sword to pierce my throat and end my terror. My savagery ain't ending anytime soon. It's just starting. For once I stopped my spinning frenzy and duck. His swords tip just missing my dark hair. This time I begin my whirling in a clock wise motion. My blade pushes through this guard's joints where the elbow begins. I can feel the kunai crash and pierce the elbow bone. Well this fool won't have to worry about the pain much longer. My rotation continues tearing off the man's forearm with a hideous tearing sound. The only thing I think of the sound resembling is that of how a person would slowly tear a paper out of a book. He yelled out from pure pain and fear, but that is quickly taking care of. The kunai in my mouth now edges to his face and pierces directly into his eye. The pulp of the eye pops, releasing nasty ooze from it that spills on my face. I ain't stopping though. This rotation finishes with me spilling pieces of eye and blood all over the wall.

The other guards begin to shrink back, ready to attack. Not to kill me, but to just protect their lives. If I wasn't so busy I would laugh at their fear. None of these fools are surviving tonight now. The god of war is definitely getting a good show tonight. Sadly the god of death is going to be doing overtime. This blood bath is just beginning.

----------

Come on. Stop moving. You have no chance of escaping. Such small things, these threads. Only five of them, no thicker than cat whiskers, yet they have full control over someone else's being. The orange orbs soon began to dim in the girl's eyes. Her hands clawing at her neck trying to get stop the force that refuted all passage of air to her body. I pull my arms closer to my sides and began to raise the girl from the ground. I'm not taking any chances. She's not going to escape. The girl began standing on her tip toes and is soon raised into the air by nothing else but string. She's surprisingly much lighter than I would have thought.

Her body begins to accept the fate. Soon the twitching and flailing is at an end. It's just a corpse. I can't really describe how I feel. There just seemed to be too many contradicting emotions within me at this moment. To some degree I'm a bit sad I killed this girl. Not about the girl, but just because I actually killed someone. Yet also I'm happy I killed. After what she did to my teammates, the urge to see this kunoichi suffer until her last gasp of life is just too pleasing. I only wish that her friend was strung hanging limp from my own doing too. These new emotions scare me.

At the same time I feel relieved to have beaten someone so strong. It's like the feeling of playing chess with an opponent much better than you. The odds are at you to lose the match, but then your opponent slips up. With that you're able to catch them off guard and trap their king. That feeling of knowing you just accomplished something that was previously far out of your level.

While still holding the lifeless body in my inverted state, through the streams of my hair I notice something. As I stared at the corpse's reflection from glass, the moonlight shimmered over the body. The threads that remained pressed in her throat, like chains of a prisoner began to seep even more into the girl's neck. I must have used more force than I expected. Yet, as deep as these strings have cut into the silent throat...there's no blood. Then what I have seen before began to unfold before my eyes. The threads disappeared within the mass as the peach colored skin began to resemble the night colored clothing the kunoichi wore. I became so terrified I almost lost my chakra control and plunged into this thing below me. That would have been death right there.

The body is soon nothing more than that black blob which Dosu had the ill fate of meeting those short days ago. I release the strings around my fingers and pull myself back up to the ceiling. I couldn't see as I pulled myself back up, but it felt like the black goo made a lunge at me. Well I can't stay up there now. I push myself off the ceiling in the direction that I crawled from to kill the kunoichi. The dark terror indeed did a second lunge to where my previous position was above the floor. The thing did not move from its spot on the ceiling now, but just seemed to fade away with the shadows of the night.

Now you remember that feeling you got when you, an amateur, bested a pro chess player. What if that pro may have just been toying with you? You thought the person was in checkmate then all of a sudden they move their knight or rook and you're actually worse off from when you began. It's a feeling of stupidity, because you felt you had a chance. It's a feeling of embarrassment because your opponent is now snickering at how you thought you had them so easily. It's a feeling of anxiety to know that your opponent flicked away one of your best moves like an annoying fly. That's how I feel.

As I turn to run back away from my near death experience that kunoichi stood there glaring at me with indifference. Fully garbed in darkness, with her wore torn cape amassing her body. The only thing that the moon's rays would reflect is her head band around her neck and that weird device that I've seen rain ninja wear over their mouths. The tangerine eyes had their own aliveness to them even in the dark.

I made one step back only to see from the corner of my eye that this hallway is a dead end behind me. How could I have been so stupid! I should have noticed that earlier. Well I can't do anything about it now. I click on my headset and try to radio for anyone. All I get is static from Zaku's and nothing from Dosu's. Great. God must be mocking me. Just as I let Dosu and Zaku fight those two kunoichi alone, I myself have to fight her alone now. The girl made no move as yet. She just glares a hole through me with those unflinching eyes.

I quickly bring one of my needles between my fingers. I prepare myself to attack this rival of mine, although deep down I feel this deadly game of ours is over for me.

----------

My headset falls off my skull and breaks in half on the floor. That purple ribbon of mine also lays on ground with some scarlet liquid on it. Heh. I must have overdid it. I feel so tired now. I gaze down at the last corpse below me. It was the chain guy. Well his chain is embedded so far in his body that it might as well be a tattoo. People would probably believe it was a tattoo if it were not for the blood seeping out of his body. His other friends weren't any prettier.

Bodies lay mutilated in all sorts of ways. Hands, toes, ear pieces, cartilage from joints or noses, skull fragments, half of arms, intestines, livers, and so much more lay all about the hall way from my path of destruction. The floor, the walls, the ceiling and corpses lay showered with crimson liquid of life all of them. It almost looks like a five year old went wild with red paint. As I look back at this grotesque scene, I'm surprised that this came from just me. I wish my lord was here to see this. He would be proud, even though I'm starting to feel sick from my own handy work.

I began to pick up the five bloody kunai that brought on this massacre and place them back in my pouch. Damn if this happened to me, no doubt that Kin and Dosu are probably being ambushed this very second. I pick up my purple ribbon and tie around my left arm back in its rightful place. Those two better not die until we get that blade. Now who the hell should I try and search for. Probably Kin, since I have some idea of her location. As I began thinking of my best possible route to her I hear footsteps.

They're faint, but are approaching my location. It sounds like its only one person. Well I've already started with about twenty. What's one more? With all the noise it's probably one of those waterfall shinobi. I mean twenty people shrieking out of pure pain will wake up the neighborhood. Well I'm prepared; I'll take whoever it is out fast. Kin just needs to hold on a few more minutes. The foot steps came closer and closer. They're about to turn the corner.

And here comes my old friend. Wait no. I'm shocked at first by this person, and then I remember what Dosu had told us around the fire before. Something about teams. I truly was hoping I'd find that dark haired bitch and get my revenge. Even if the mummy took care of her, I would have liked to finish her off if there were anything left. Even so I was still expecting to find her grass eyed loser of a friend and maim her like these guards that cluttered the ground.

Ohh well. This one will just have to do. I take one kunai into my hand and stare into the eyes of this new opponent. "Guess your number three." I say with a grin.


	7. Moonlight Serenade: Crescendo B Natural

Author Beast: Much love and thanks to all those who reviewed and read. I see more people getting into the story. Sorry for the long wait. A good deal of this chapter and next somehow got deleted and I've been to lazy to try and remember and type everything back up. Yes I know bad me. Well I've finished this chapter off and working on the next. Hopefully their just as good as the previous ones. Sadly updates will probably be coming every two weeks now instead of weekly. I get to spend better time on the chapters with one extra week. Also I'm trying to clean up some of the earlier chapters too. So far I've only done it to chapter one. No big changes, just correcting mispelled words and such if anyone wants a hopefully easier read through the second time. This little "Moonlight" series is almost through. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 7: Moonlight Serenade: Crescendo in B Natural**

Each step I take leads closer to the end of this mission. My feet tread carefully on the roof of this mansion, careful not to disturb the attendants within. Even though they all are probably scurrying about, trying to ensnare the other two shinobi that think they're hidden secretly away in the bliss of night. Maybe they are and I'm the one who will be soon to cause the disturbance.

The plan is indeed for them to sneak in. What my two associates do not know is that I had to take in the enemies' intelligence more precise. I realized this during our scuffle in the forest. Sune may not have seen Zaku, but surely her friend did. Even though I injured the orange eyed girl she probably still could have reported about Zaku. After all they did fool us all with their carriage ploy. Having them move through the city earlier while scoping out this small fortress was also for the enemies to notice them. With the enemies spotting them, they would probably prepare for my partners. After leaving those two in their room, I made my own views later that day. Since the waterfall shinobi believe me to be a corpse, there's no way they could prepare for my arrival tonight. This is only assuming that they did see my two allies today in the village. If not then I'll be in for a nasty surprise. Well in the end their smart enough to take the blade and escape. I can take care of myself.

I can hear Kin's voice on my headset. Well she's found some trouble. That means Zaku is definitely in a dangerous situation then. I click off my transmitter so there is no sound. The perfect veil for me to collect the item from Ramu and escape. Those two will have to find their own way. Heartless to leave them behind? Yes it is. I never said I wasn't heartless though. Jumping off the top level, I arch my body so I can land on the elevated porch of the second level.

My mind fully contempt with the evil design I hatched and to finish off the plan flawlessly. Yet there are chains far below me in the darkness of the night. These chains intertwine with the icy gem in my chest trying to pull me further into the night.

----------

"Can't you be more quiet? Some of us are trying to sleep." this foe replied to me yawning. Her voice sounds different from what I usually hear. It has some type of accent to it. "Quite the mess. Although I think I could have done better." the girl adds placing one of her hands on her hips and uses the other to lean on the blood drenched wall. This person seems to be about as tall as me. She and Dosu must have come from the same place. They both look like they came from some demonic story on Halloween night.

From where her open toed shoes stops at her ankles is replaced by fishnet. The fishnet stretches its way up her legs until they are replaced by a very dark purple leather skirt. The skirt starts at about her upper thigh and ends just below where her waist is. Not the type of skirt you'd find any nun wearing that's for sure. Her cream body is revealed again, showing off a shiny small silver sphere fixed in her belly button and a small black pouch tied around her frame. Her exposed skin would not be concealed again until just below her breasts. Covering her seems to be what was once a robe, now torn and disfigured into this weird article of clothing. The shredded robe is a charcoal color with maroon horizontal bands that circled the whole robe. One her left side, the robe's sleeve is as long as Dosu's sleeves. It concealed her shoulder and whatever the rest of her arm looks like. Although by seeing the other arm I could probably guess. On the right side, where her forearm leans on the wall, the sleeve is ripped haphazardly away from the shoulder. The peach skin of her is revealed again with black markings that take the form of wasps. These tattoos make their way all around her right arm with one slightly larger wasp at the side of her shoulder. Her waterfall headband is wrapped around where her elbow is. She wears a small leather strap at her wrist area around this arm too. If that were it, I might not have swallowed some air down my throat. On her index finger there seems to be some type of armored device. The silver metal circles around her finger and comes at a sharp end around the tip of her finger like an animal's claw. This gives her index finger more the look of some type of steel talon, than a human appendage.

Taking my sight away from that device my eyes finally turn this kunoichi's face. The once tired look on her face is now replaced by a hungry glare. Her lips, covered by some violet lipstick, curve into a teeth bearing smile. Those midnight blue eyes of her glimmers with a shine that only the metal sphere in her stomach, the silver ring trapped at the side of her nose, and the other three silver rings that lay intertwined with flesh above her left brow could only match. Pass her ears, also pierced with shiny sphere's similar to one in her abdomen, and pass her pale dark blue hair, which stretches out in spiky bundles across the right side of her face, there seems to be some type of weapon that leaves me open-mouthed. Well first I can't say it's a weapon because it looks more like a bunch of weapons. On her back there is some black weird quiver. The quiver also has a weird leather strap to keep the contents inside. By now you'd probably expect to see arrows, but instead they are weapons that reminded me of my cowardly teammate. There seemed to be giant wooden senbons inside of the quiver. The senbons have weird white markings on from what I can see on them also. What terrifies the pit of my intestines is the quantity of them. There were dozens and dozens of them, each of them longer than the girl! Yet at the same time they were only as thick as a normal staff. What is the reason for the strap? There's so many that they almost look stuck and can't be drawn out. I hope that's the case.

When mothers raise their sons, this must be the type of girl they warn them to stay away from. I don't know whether I should be aroused by her or slinking in fear in a corner. "Get a nice look?" the girl says snapping me away from her body and weapons. Focus Zaku! You came too far tonight to be stopped now. She's here by herself so I can do this. "And who the hell are you?" I reply with my now regained composure and a kunai in my hand. "The name's Jadoku. I'll be your guide to Hades tonight." the girl replies taking one of those giant toothpicks out of the quiver into her arms. Me to death? Yea right. Can't she see the markings on my shirt? I kill. I don't die. She doesn't know who she's up against. If I did this to twenty men, imagine what I'm going to do to her. If she's anything like Kin and other needle throwers then I got a chance. Reflect her first attack. Since she has to reach inside the quiver on her back to get another weapon, I can easily get close to kill her. All I have to do is just wait until she attacks. She's about to attack although this kunoichi just took eerie to another level.

Remember that metal talon on her right index finger? Well she makes a fist with that talon, allowing blood to begin to flow between her fingers. I really am starting to feel like I'm in some horror story. The girl then smears the blood all over the markings on the oak javelin. With one more smile she launches the spear at me. Alright just block it. I don't know what went wrong in the equation to block. I don't think my eyes can believe what just occurred, but the pain in my hand makes me believe. I thrust my hand with my kunai at the spear to break the dagger like end. The wood passes right through my weapon, and through my hand. The pain is so sudden that I jump away letting the rest of the spear...phase right through the wall behind me? What the hell ghostly instrument is that? I drop my kunai from the pain and fall to my knees. I don't understand. The thing went right through my hand and the wall, so why is my arm in pain like the whole instrument just pierced my hand. I glare at my palm. It's in so much pain yet there is not cut. No bruise. Not even a scrape. I poke my palm timidly, afraid that my hand may just fall apart on me from just by the touch. The skin feels ok, yet my hand feels like someone stuck a piece of glass in it. The glass is out, but the shards are still inside my palms, poking and tearing at me from the inside.

This bitch is going to pay. Oh no. I forgot about her! My head spins toward where my adversary is. She already has another of those ghost spears in her arms. This time she run towards me and grounds the spear into the floor hard enough to break the point and flatten the top. Why the hell didn't that other spear break just now?! With the spear now flat on the floor she uses it to launch herself in the air. I return to my vertical position in time to get two feet planted into my chest. What force! My body easily leaves the ground and blasts into the wall behind me. Dammit. I should be the one winning. So why am I being treated worse than what I did to those guards.

----------

Landing in front of the wall. He should be behind in this room. I place my arm with my amplifier on the wall. With one flick of my device, the sound easily makes the wall crumble before me. Even with the dust that is shadowing my vision, I can feel his surprise. I can feel his fear. This is mission is almost over.

----------

Dammit, where the hell is everyone? No time to speculate. I have to fight her now. I'm first to initiate an attack by pelting my two needles at her. The girl moves her whole body to the side and disappears around the passage. Shit! She might be going for help. It's already terrifying enough to fight her. If she gets her emerald eye friend there's no way I'll be able to fight them. I pull two more senbons into my hand, this time with string attached to them. As soon as I make the bend around the corner my head is almost crushed by a fierce kick from my adversary. As I duck, small chunks of the wall cascade to ground from her kick. Now's my chance. With all that force she used her leg will probably be stuck in there for the second I need. I use my arm to keep her leg in the wall and then stab her with my needles. The weapons pierce through her fabric and into the back of where the leg bends. Her voice growls with a mechanical sound to it. I'd like to put a few more inside that area to make sure she couldn't walk, but Kumori returns her leg away from me. She retreats from me and by instinct reaches to relieve the pain from behind her leg.

What she doesn't know is that where still connected through strings that neither of us can see, but I can feel. As her hand reaches to get the needles I pull back on the threads, retrieving the needles from her body. The sudden movement takes the kunoichi of balance and now she's only vertical on one leg. Now's my chance. With my two senbon back into my hand I rush at her with the fury of a gale. I hope this will end now. Before she has the chance to recover, I first give her two knees into her chest and stomach. Her small body doubles over as I try to continue my assault. Not aiming, I plunge the two metal pins at her body. Again I feel the tingling in my fingers of metal piercing flesh. This time my needles pierce into her forearm. Before I could formulate my next actions the dark haired foe quickly forces an open palm into my chest.

Damn! What might. It makes me wonder how much of this girl is human. The force sends me back a few feet and down on knee gasping for air. How in the hell could she have that much brute strength? I quickly return to a vertical stance as the girl takes out both needles before. Even though her forearm begins to take on a red color, her orange orbs remain in their chilly manner daring me to make another move. Ok new plan. I pull out a senbon with a bell on it this time and toss it at my opponent. She catches it easily, but the bell begins to ring. Ok in a few seconds she'll be on her knees and I can then take her out. The bell jingles three times in her hand...and still nothing? The dark clothed girl then takes the bell within her palm and crushes it. The bell falls from her palm in a new disfigured form and ceases to ring.

Shit! How could that not work? She had to have heard that bell! It was right in her face. Yet she still stands there, waiting and unwavering. A new fear surges around my body. I can feel my cowardice grip me and begin to strangle all rationale from me. How the hell am I supposed to beat her? She just crushed my trump card. There's no sense in using bells anymore. This girl is going to kill me?

This fact seems to be coming more apparent to me. She's waiting for me to do something and then kill me. What the hell can I do? Her eyes just stare cold at me yet they're burning fear into my lungs causing my breathing to be more rapid. I can feel that my ruthless expression beginning to crack. No! Just don't stand here and wait for her to kill you. I have to do something. Anything.

I rush at her planning on my next assault. Apparently this devil is getting fed up of me. Before I am in arms reach to do whatever wicked things my mind could come up with at the second the, girl reaches for the blade on her back. I strafe and duck to her side just in time to feel the wind of the black metal zip by over my head. Ok I got to try and get in now. I stand back up trying to time her attack. The fluid motion of her slash a second ago puts her in a twirling motion. All I have to do now is just get in. The girl makes her revolution. This time I back away just enough for the blade to miss me. I'm about to move in when I can see the gleam of a second blade. My back hugs the wall as the second blade cuts into my vest. It cut into my vest, but thankfully missed my flesh by an ant's step. Damn I think I know what's coming next. As Kumori makes another twirl, I spring into a side flip before my upper and lower body could say adieu to one another. In my flip I can see her black weapon gaining another blade to the first two. Damn this won't be good. As soon as my feet make contact with the ground, I let gravity pull me to floor. Just in time, because that four bladed nightmare came whizzing above my body in a spinning fury. My body shivers and I close my eyes as the giant shuriken passes over me, threatening to pick up my body in a whirling frenzy. At least she doesn't have that weapon anymore. I quickly open my eyes and return to my feet only to see the orange eyed warrior performing a hand seal. What the hell is she planning now? And why haven't I heard her weapon crash into the wall at the end of the hall?

The ominous feeling behind me is like the dark sky before a storm or the way how the waves near the shore crawl out into the depths of the ocean, preparing for one giant wave. If I survive tonight I'll thank my body everyday for its quick reflexes and instinct. Just as death is about to touch me with it's bony finger making all the hair on my frame stand on end, my legs shoot me off the floor. I'll also have to thank Ramu for making these halls narrow. My legs stretch out, each firmly griping onto the walls just as the whirling blade made its second pass just below me. How the hell can she do this? The weapon seems to be going at a much higher velocity than before. Its energy takes a few threads of my long hair and knocks me back to the floor. The force is so great that even its owner decides on letting it pass her by and crash into the back of the hall in the ceiling. Is she some type of oni? I begin to realize just how fast my heart is racing.

My head cracks on the floor, but I cannot take time to nurse its pain. My eyes can see the black mass less form about to consume me. Out of fear for my being, I leap back onto my feet and sprint as fast as my trembling knees would carry me. My sudden burst of speed must have scared my adversary. She looks at me in shock and tries to leap away from me. Now's my chance. Pushing away all the timid spirits within me that are trying to force me to find the closest exit, I leap into the air slightly above her. My next moves have to be quick to get her off guard and defeat her. I pull out two needles between my fingers. My other hand grabs her interlocked fingers. Because her hands are interlocked in her jutsu I have a firm grip on them both. Her eyes gasp out of worry and I can see she's lost concentration on her move. Yes! I bring my fingers interlocked with two senbons close to her face. I can't pull off a full arm motion to toss my weapons, but I know at this close of range I can flick them out of my finger with such speed and strength that it will be punctured deep into her skull. I flick the first needle at her. Kumori is quite crafty though. She spits out that damn metal apparatus in her mouth to deflect my senbon. Luckily I still have my second one. With another flick of my fingers I unleash my last weapon towards her throat, just above her head band. Kumori is also quick. Her head immediately snaps back down and she fails my attempt by clasping my thin needle between her front teeth. The girl then quickly puts her knee in my stomach and flips me away in a direction behind her. Both our bodies tumble hard hitting the floor.

Just what in hell am I dealing with here? How could she have taken both of my attacks out at point blank range! Within the tenths of a second I launched both of my killing devices she manages to foil them from their use. As I reach out to lean on the wall for support my mind really wonders how could this girl, around my age be so good. She can't be human. This has to be some nightmare where she just won't die. Yet as she also holds the wall for support I can see that she is human. Her peach lips now revealed to the world try to pull in as much air into her body as possible. Her eyes stay locked on me, but now they begin to blink every few seconds. Her little cell breathes hard. I'm still scared of her and because of that I guess my mind cannot form any useful plans. The only thing that comes to my mind is to pummel her before she makes any other move. That is what I did.

The fearful fury in me unleashes itself as I close the gap of space between the two of us. I swing my fist right for the ridge of her nose. Kumori uses both her palms to block my attack. For once I'm the faster one. My other fist lands in the area below the chest plate and above the stomach. Her eyes open with shock and she lets out a hurtful bellow as her arms instinctively cross her chest to prevent anymore pain. I take as much of that dead black hair into my fingers and pull back. I forget how light this girl is. My forceful tug wrenches her whole body back and the orange eyes light up again as the back of the cranium makes unwanted contact with the wall. I'm not finish. I'm going to make sure she gets as much pain as I can deliver in these few moments. I make a stronger grasp this time, getting my fingernails to lock on to the flesh where her raven hair originates. Pulling back her skull arches up. I want her to see exactly what her next pillow is going to look like. She tries to grab my arm that has control of her head, but it's too late. From this side of the wall, her face meets the next side of this narrow passage. A harsh thud is heard when her face hits into the wall. I'm still not satisfied though. Her arms press into the wall trying to push her face out of this new predicament. "It's no use." I whisper as I bring my arm back and again slam her nose into the structure. An even crueler thud is heard this time. Ok now that satisfied me.

Her body begins to drip down the side of the structure. She doesn't flay about as much like the last couple of seconds ago. With my other hand I grip one of her arms behind her back and let her head drag against the wall as I pull her back to her feet. This girl though just won't give up. As soon as her height is near my chin, the raven haired girl's feet spring onto the wall and push off. The surge sends both of us against the opposing wall. Unfortunately my body takes all of the damage. Both her palms grip the arm that I once use to dominate her with. Soon enough I can feel my body being lifted over her shoulders. My legs leave the land and soon I can see the world appear upside down to me. I won't let her escape though. Now that I have her close, my other arm clutches onto her arm that grips mine. I push my legs forward so they would be first to land on the floor. As soon as they touch, my arm now flips her over my shoulder. She's sent flying down the hall and once again her body disturbs the peaceful night as it lands hard on the floor. Not bad if I do say so myself, but the job is not over. Before I could rush to pick at her limp body my foot rolls on something that almost makes me fall. I look around my feet to see those orange spheres. There scattered all around me! They begin to brighten and glow furiously.

"That little bitch." That's the only thought that races through my mind as the light engulfs me and terror rises in my heart.

----------

A man now beginning the end of his life. I can see this from his squinting dark colored pupils. His faded red hair, which was probably a vibrant crimson in his youth. His weary eyes gasp in awe at my presence. Judging by his fine linen robe, plated with gold bands and jewels. I can tell he's one of those rich money grubbers who have no care for anything, but himself. He clutched what I have been long searching for at his side tightly. Heh. Like that will make any difference. As I approach I see my target and I are not the only ones in this room. There are three soldiers. Two of them garbed in normal uniform I've seen on the others. The final one has on dark hakama pants with a brown sleeveless robe on. His brown hair is tied into a ponytail and his hazel eyes burn into my own. He bares a small scar on his forehead. This person draws out a sword at me like the other two guards. He seems a bit too young to be holding a weapon. He's probably my age. Then again look what I'm doing. Also clutching to Ramu's side is a child with a bush of red hair on their head. On his other side is a fine lady slightly taller than him with long blonde hair. There's no waterfall shinobi here though. Good. Zaku and Kin should be doing their part. A loud explosion is heard below us and the floor gently vibrates all the bodies in this room. Correction. They are doing their part.

"Sir, stay back! We'll take care of this monster!" the boy with the scar cries out to his master. Their leader takes heed and runs off into some other room with his family. Typical. Let your dogs be slaughtered. "All I want is your lord. If any of you try to attack me I'll kill all of you." I say politely, but sternly as I enter further into the room. The two guards in uniform moved to my sides so that I'm surrounded in some type of triangle between the three. Dumb lap dogs. Throwing their lives away from someone who probably can't even remember their face. Their loyalties should lie to themselves first before anything else. The one around my age stands before me with unflinching nerves. "You're not leaving this room with your heart beating in your body freak!" he yells out and is first to charge at me.

----------

Damn. What's with all the rumbling? Someone must be having a wicked party below. I wish I could join them. My hand stops hurting finally. The rest of my body hurts all over though. I can't believe that stupid witch just hurled her body at me like a missile through this wall. Hell I still can't believe that a six foot spear just went through my hand and this wall like a swift breeze. I'm about to get up when I hear foot steps near me. I remain on the floor with my eyes shut. The foot steps come closer. I can feel her presence right next to me. I feel a small nudge in my back, but I still remain lifeless...for now. Ok I think I have a good idea where she is now. "Geez. Kumori must be pissed. All that ruckus she's making is going to bring down the whole place." this Jadoku states. Great now her attention is off of me. I quickly rise up and use my feet to sweep her legs right from under her. The girl loses her balance, but quickly pushes off the floor and regains her composure. Before I can wail away at her she opens her pouch and pulls out what looks like tiny purple sea urchins. She squeezes them in her hand with the talon, letting a strange mixture of her blood and purple secretion onto these weapons and hurls them at the floor between us. I stop in my tracks. I learned my lesson about tiny spheres from before. I'm not taking my chance with these spiky ones before I get skewered left and right. I curse myself though. My chance of getting the jump on her is lost as now she pulls out another of those oversized tooth picks and holds it like a staff waiting for my next move.

This is getting frustrating. I keep my sight on her, while taking a few glances around to see if there's anything that I can take advantage of in this room. The ground below us seems to be more of solid rock than floor. Nothing really that'll help me here. There is a swimming pool near the two of us. The guards were right. This Ramu guy did put his money in good use of this pool. I see the light above me darken. Shit she's above me. I was glancing at the room too long. The girl came down fiercely with the knife like end aimed at my head. I back away just enough to let her land right in front of me. I didn't want to give her too much space. I need to be close to her if I want to kill her. As soon as her feet make contact with the surface her body lunges forward with the spear. I move to side. Her body loses its balance from her lunge and I send the heel of my foot down on one of her arms. Good. My attack makes her drop her weapon. Now I don't have to worry about the ghost like trick. I give her five knuckles to her face that sends her reeling back away from me. Before my fist can make contact with those violet lips again she grabs my fist within her palm. The girl now tries to punch me, but I grasp her fist within my other palm. The two of us are now joined with each other struggling for dominance.

Come on Zaku. Just use some brute muscles to overpower this bitch. I try to push her back, but I can't. This girl refuses to move an inch. "You know I'd expect a boy to be stronger than this." This blue eyed girl snickers out too. She can go to hell. Trying to make fun of me. I'll overpower her soon enough! I move forward with all of my body, yet she barely moves. I feel like I'm trying to push a tree whose roots are firmly mingled within the earth. No matter how much I try those roots are going to keep the tree in place. My blue hair adversary then uses that steel claw of her and thrusts it right in between my knuckles. I let out a growl, but I won't give her the satisfaction of hearing me cry out in pain. Centimeter by centimeter the damn contraption begins entering into my hand, while releasing its previous residents of blood cells. I can't use my other hand to stop her because as soon as I release her fist I'll be in for more pain. This situation is not looking good in my favor.

Those violet lips curve into a smile as she struggles to keep me at bay. Her eyes glance over to my bleeding hand. "You bleed so quickly. Your blood is warm and vivid too. I can tell. You must have had quite the battles in your life." she snickers out. Yea of she only knew half of it, but I'm not going to discuss my life details with her while my blood is draining from my hand. I give another push as if I'm trying to stop a boulder from crushing me. Finally her feet begin to back peddle. My small victory leaves me suspicious though. Why the hell is she still grinning? My eye peers behind her and I see why. She's luring both of us to the water. Before I have time to react in any way, the girl lets her body fall back pulling my torn hand and the rest of my frame with her in the watery depths.

Crap! This is the last place I want to be with this crazy kunoichi. I let her palm go. She hit's my cheek, but I return the favor immediately. This might be a game to her, but I'm not dieing in a pool. I won't end up like some water logged corpse like Raiku. I continue to hit her as we plunge deeper and deeper into the depths. That damn quiver with all her piercing utensils is weighing both of us down. Her body hits the sea floor first. We must be nearly fifteen feet under. I try to swim away now only to see my hand is still pierced with her metal finger. The blood slowly begins to murk up the water. Dammit I can't hold my breath down here forever. I barely got any air before we fell in. I don't know how the hell she's holding her breath for this long. Wait I got an idea now. I'll just force the air out of her. She tries to grab my wrist so I can't move, but I'm too quick. I slam my free arm into her stomach. Three times I did this until my foe tries to use her free hand to keep her mouth shut. Not happening. I grab her mouth first, my fingers sliding between her teeth. I pull down just enough so she can get a good taste of blood mixed pool water. My hand is finally released from its prison so she can reach and help her own lungs. I swim off giving her one kick as I propel myself off in another direction. I hope she drowns right there. I can't really look back to worry about her now. My life is more important. I kick my legs and swing my arms with all the strength I can muster. No fluid motion in this at all. Just power. Whatever it takes to get air into my body. My head finally breaks through the liquid barrier into a giving supply of air. You never know just how great air is until you're almost suffocated. I swear I can almost taste the sweetness of it.

My legs touch the bottom. Man I must have swam a good distance. Now I can stand with the water only reaching my head. I slowly prod to shallow end while my body consumes as much oxygen as it needs to regain my strength. Suddenly I hear trashing in the water. Dammit can't I get at least a minute. Reaching for a kunai, I turn quickly and toss it only to find this girl using her staff to launch herself at me again. Her frame goes over the kunai her and knees get me in the chest. I fall back into this watery game of hers my head hitting the pool floor. This time she places her javelin under my chin like a barbell. One of my hands grasp the staff in the middle just in time before she chokes me to death...like I'm not to far from drowning again anyways.

To be almost drowned is a scary feeling. The feeling though of being in only two feet of water and dieing I think is far worst. Right at the wall I am between water and air, life and death, yet I cannot break through. My face so near the surface and mouth open, almost tasting the air. Yet death only keeps my face near to show all that I will lose. This feeling is so horrifying. To feel one of my arms break the surface yet my face can only watch as this monster above me grins at my impeding death. Come on I have to do something. If I let my only arm go then this weapon will crush my neck. I use my other arm to reach out and try and grab for anything that'll help me. The watery floor below me, the floor on land above me, the air... nothing works! I make one more desperate grab at her long sleeve. My fingers quickly climb her sleeve until they make it to the dark blue bangs that hang on one side of her face. She only replies by executing more pressure on her weapon to my throat. My hand flaps around with her hair until it hits the pool side. My hand hurts from the contact, but I definitely know her head hurts right now too. Her body falls to the side and I immediately push my head forward. If the air was sweet before it's like a lump of sugar right now. I swear I'm never putting my head under water for the rest of my life.

I wrench my tired body out of that watery grave. On my hands and knees I'm once again trying to absorb as much oxygen that I can. Finally when my body feels like it can continue I stand to my feet only to have another phantom spear pass through my body and through the wall that I am facing. Damn I hate her. That really hurts. I hunch over in agony gripping my stomach to find no outer wound. In my skeleton though, it feels like my intestines just got impaled by a bull. I put my hand on my mouth trying to hold back any liquid that may flow out. Dammit why can't she just take a breather? I fall to my knees again as I can see from the corner of my eye this kunoichi. She's approaching me with that stupid toothy smile on her face. I can't do anything about it...

----------

"And another falls." I think to myself as I continue to plunge this blade deep into the guard's chest plate. He lurches a bit and then falls still. The other guard wasn't so lucky. His head and body watch each other from opposite sides of the room. Heh. Guards. Protecting who? Where is that person that you protect with your lives now? "You won't win. I'll protect him with my life and then some." the boy with the scar on his forehead murmurs out from his position on the ground. He's on his knees clutching his right ear at the moment. Now that he's barfed up most of his lunch I guess he's starting to feel tough again. Although he'll be dead long before he can ever get back to his feet. Well I did warn him now. It's not my fault he tried to kick me and I defended with my amplifier. "You have a leader too? Don't you? Then you already know why I won't stand down." he replies still trying to get to his feet. Still in pain from my attack the kid just falls flat on his face. No, I don't know. The relationship he has with Ramu is nothing like mines with Orochimaru. This boy, probably like Zaku and Kin, do it out of loyalty and love for their masters. It may not have started off that way, but as time passes I'm sure that's how they feel. I've never forgotten the relations I have with our great lord of sound. I do his missions, I get stronger, and Orochimaru gets what he wants. Strong enough that I can deal with what has brought me to him in the first place. After that I'm on my own. I'm not going to be anyone's play thing where they can toss me away when they feel like. Not ever again.

His words did stir the anger in me though. Those hazel eyes stare at me with the same undaunted desire to fight me to death for a person who has no care what happens to him. Who has probably fled by now. I should go chase after the old man, but now I feel like I should inflict as much pain as possible to this teen warrior in the minute of life he has left. I firmly stomp my foot in his spine getting out a desired cry to my ears. "So where's your master now?" I ask coolly. "Is he going to save you when I shatter your skull?" The boy's eyes grow with fear as I clutch the back of his head. He still has those unwavering eyes, but now I can see he's scared. Where's Ramu to save you now punk? "Have you ever wondered what it sounds like to have your brain vibrate till it explodes? Maybe I can get you to survive long enough to feel it drip through your ears. You can thank Ramu in the next world for your pain." I whisper in his ear with malice in my voice. I'm serious too. I'll send enough waves through is ear to his brain till it ruptures and turns to mush and leaks out of his ear canal like a broth. The arm with my device, now palms the back of his skull. I just need one little tap from my finger and this boy will see a world of suffering that I've been living in by myself for too long. I only wish he'd live on like me instead of just writhing for the next couple of minutes before death.

"Stop!" a loud bellow in front of me pleads before I can perform my brutal execution. Why the hell is that old man back? Back in his expensive robes and the priceless artifact I seek. Back with his blonde hair wife begging him to turn around and his little child pulling at his pants leg with all the power that tiny skeleton can muster. This is going to be interesting. "Leave Naegi alone." I'm confused for a second, but then I remember I have a victim in my palm. Why does he care what happens to him? I have to know.

"Your friends are fighting downstairs. Are you not concerned about them?"

"No. They know the dangers of the mission."

"You don't care what happens to them?"

"My only target is the sword. That precedes over everything else."

"I pity them then for having you as a friend."

"We are not friends. We are nothing more but partners with the same goal. It does not matter who gets the sword or who dies. All that matters is getting the job done."

There is silence between me and the elder. He absorbing my words as his wife and child still urge him to return to a more safe area. I'm about to go back to work on the fool below me when Ramu interrupts again.

"Please let Naegi go. He's brash and attacked you promptly. Forgive him."

"Why do you care about him? He's not part of your family."

"Perhaps not by normal standards."

"What do you mean?"

"Just, because he's wasn't born one of my children does not mean he is no less important to me. All these soldiers who look after my life everyday are apart of my family. They are important to me just as my wife and son."

"You lie. Just, because you know his name doesn't mean you know him like your _family_. Your words don't reflect your actions."

I think I've got him there. The elder man stares at me with his beady dark eyes. He lets out a sigh and replies "I feel pity on your soul too. You've lost the pleasure of having one." Now he's beginning to piss me off. What the hell does he know about me? I don't need anyone. In the end they just use you like everyone else. Before I could go and fracture his skull the old man begun again.

"His name is Naegi. Just Naegi. He has no last name. He was born in fire country. His family was taken from him by a great nine tailed demon before he could learn how to crawl. Because of the attack, he also sustained injuries that will burden him for the rest of his life. Despite the fact the lad has always pushed himself forward. He's always the first to try and do anything so no one would excuse him because of his injuries. About four years ago he began learning to fight with a saber. He didn't really excel, but he wouldn't let it go. Even when he almost cut his head off in a training exercise, he still jumped ahead not afraid to try again. That was quite a day of blood squirting out of the lad's noggin. The gash you see on his head is the remains from it. If you saw him about a year ago that gash covered half his forehead. No matter what he always jumped in unhesitant in whatever he tried. I didn't ask him to become a personal guard for me. Naegi volunteered regardless of his wounds and the danger. I can always count on him even when I didn't ask."

I'm a little taken back by his speech. I'm not too sure what to say yet this senior is starting to irritate me. He continues.

"If you want I can continue on, but that may bore you. Maybe I wasn't there for every experience he's had like I do with my child, but I love him and all my subordinates. I'm weeping knowing there losing their lives to you and your comrades. Perhaps all of them only see me as a lord. As far as I'm concerned they all bare the name Gisei."

"If he's so important then give me the sword for him."

Ramu's eyes turn down to long steel instrument that is wrapped and concealed away in gray fabric. He doesn't make any move to give it to me. I knew it. All just a deceit. In the end it's only himself this man is looking out for. The red head began again. "This sword is of one of great destruction and chaos. Under any other circumstances I wouldn't give this to you. You don't have the caliber to wield it. Whoever does, I can only hope they will not use it to punish others. To save the lives here tonight it's yours." The man tossed the sword over. I let it fall to the ground by my side. This noble jargon is getting on my nerves. He thinks he can just save the day by tossing me that. A couple of minutes ago that might have satisfied me. His speeches now make me feel different. He needs a reminder just how cruel the world is. "The weapon won't just do anymore. I'm feeling a bit murderous. I don't think I'll leave until there's blood on my hands now." That let out a gasp from all living audiences in the room. The frame under my own body begins to struggle a bit more. The blonde woman's eyes widen and I think a tear slips out. The child clutches even fiercer pushing his cheek into the fabric of his father's leg. Now what will this king do? If everyone is that important to you, let's see which part of your family that you will choose to forfeit. I bet he'll choose this fool that is in much pain below me. This elder can say this boy means so much to him. In the end he's not blood related. When it comes down to life and death this kid's life looses priority over this man's true family. Of course I could be wrong. Maybe Gisei will choose either the child or the woman for me to slaughter. Well it matters not to me. I don't have a problem killing kids or women. All that matters is me getting my twisted kicks as this fool chooses to cut off one of the strings in his heart that he's used to attach himself to others. I let out a ghastly chuckle that sent all other bodies in the room trembling as if a winter draft was passing through. Maybe after he chooses someone and I kill that person. Maybe I should just kill the last remaining two in front of him. That will teach him that noble antics get you nothing. All they will do is divide you from everyone else.

The man's expression becomes stern. He's made a choice. "If you want to quench your blood lust sink your fangs into me." What? Himself? Why? Why would he choose himself? No no no. I must have heard wrong. I should start keeping my other ear unwrapped. Maybe I'll hear better. "What's the matter? You want to kill right? My life will be worth much more to you. More than a woman's life, a child's life and a body guard's life." he replies more passionately as if daring me to take it. For a minute everyone besides this elder is baffled. Then the tears and cries for him not do it comes from everyone's mouth. The child bawls for him not to go. The wife cries to let her die instead. This Naegi kid yells at me to not to listen to the old man and kill him instead. These people are really irritating. I think my conclusion is to just destroy them all. I'll take care of the noble old man first though. If he wants to play hero so badly, I'll send him to the next life like a hero. Like a fool.

I rush at the old fool with arm cocked back ready to unleash vibrations that'll fracture his skull. Seconds away and that woman stand in the way, placing her slim body across the aged man. The long flowing blonde locks almost like a golden gate to stop my intrusion upon their happiness. Damn blonde. It reminds me...of...and then the shriek. It pierced my ears so suddenly that my knuckles stop at toothpick's length away from the intertwined bodies. The screech that sounded like that of a bird defending its nest came from the child. The little kid is now trying to chew through my thigh. Anything to prevent me from making him an orphan. Although right now I'm not concerned with his little teeth. The moon's reflection shines on my amplifier. I can see my reflection now. So this is Dosu Kinuta. A few years back I would have never believed this as my fate. If my past self could meet my current form, it would destroy whatever is left of this body.

I shove the kid to the ground and let my palm touch the floor. With a small tap of my device I crack the floor boards and unravel a storm of dust. The boards are just broken enough to make sure a swarm of troops can't come after me from this room. If they try they'll fall into whatever room is below. As for the four left inside the room. They'll be ok once they leave the room carefully. In this cloud of dust I retrieve the prize and am about to leave through the same hole that I caused. I feel someone's hand grip my ankle. Even in that injured state, this Naegi still wants to fight. I should break his spine.

"You're lucky." I say to his hurt form on the floor. I then leave through the entrance I created to enter this room. It's late. I should be going.


	8. Moonlight Serenade: Forte A Sharp

Author Villain: Been a while. I'm still here and kicking even though that's barely. If you didn't see it on my profile page I've been sick for a while so I couldn't work on the story or anything else. It took a long while, but I finally got it done. It's nice and big too. Don't worry though this is probably about as big as any of my chapters for this story will get (coincidently after the Moonlight series you'll probably see the shortest chapter of this story.) Since this sunday coming is a special day, the next chapter and a hopefully cleaner chapter two will be up. After that I'm not too sure since tests are coming up. Just check at the end of the week as usual. It may be up the week after, not sure as yet. Much thanks to all those who have reviewed and read. And to all any questions, comments and such? I know it's quite lengthy stuff I'm throwing out there, so if things get confusing just ask. Ohh and if any of you out there are looking for other Sound nin stories check out Anniepopokios's Otonin Forever Shrine. It's got some pretty good reads in there if you're looking for more otonin adventures. Be back in a few chapters. On with the show.

Chapter rated 'M' due to violence.

Warning: Big chapter.

**Chapter 8: Moonlight Serenade: Forte in A Sharp**

I'm getting friggin tired of this. My body is being treated worse than a hockey puck. It's a miracle that I still got away from Jadoku inside that pool house. It's amazing how I find a new use for a pair of swimming flippers and a fishing rod. It'd be a great story to tell if I can get out of this. Leaving the watery area may have been a greater mistake. It's like I just ran away from a lion by going into his den. Yea pretty stupid I guess. Now I'm going to have to live with it. This girl though. She is truly a predator. In this narrow hall that we're both in, the silence is getting to me. All across the walls, the ceiling and floor sticks many of those giant senbons. She's littered them in such a way that I can't make a good sprint anywhere in this hall. Some of her weapons stick out in such weird angles from the structure. I'll trip and impale myself if I don't take any careful steps. You'd think this would hinder her too? No. As soon as she got into this narrow hall the stupid broad begins flipping and bouncing off walls like some damn monkey. All these obstructions have just given the girl more mobility. Why the hell couldn't anyone tell me I'm dealing with some type of gymnast? What's even worse is I can't move back into the pool house. She littered my only path back with those damn spiky balls of hers. I dare not tread on those and see what happens...Dammit. I can't believe after all that's happened tonight I'm still getting smacked around like some stray mutt. Why the hell no matter how strong I get, I'm always the weak one? Here I am, like a deer in puma territory. My kunai in both hands, like antlers, waiting to strike at anything. That peach body killer waiting up somewhere in rafters to strike at me.

Come on Zaku concentrate. Concentrate. She's been trying to get in your head for a while now. Her spectral attacks, picking at places that hurt and not kill me. Waiting in dead silence, trying to get me to crack. Concentrate Zaku. I take a deep breath and exhale trying to calm my anxiety. Ok use the sound to your advantage. Listen. I can hear her a room away. Damn she's not moving at all. Wait. There's a small bit of footsteps. What's that other sound? Giggling? She's friggin giggling at me! "Stop hiding like some damn coward! Come down here and fight me if you think you're so tough!!" I yell out into the half darkness half moonlit passage. "As you wish!" The voice above me! I look up just to receive a sandal to my face. The foot wear cracks off my skull and my sight is now at the floor. I'm still on my feet. Just find her and strike. I look back up. Damn she's gone again, but she's close. I can hear that night blue haired girl pace around. I shift my body around and back away to try and find her. Dammit I almost trip over one of this javelins that is gouged into the wall. I swift fist attack my ribs. I whirl around to try and find her. Shit. I see those damn rings shimmer in the moonlight as the feminine body disappears into the darkness again. Ok keep your back to one wall. She can't attack me from all sides if I stay on one side. Hell?! What just pricked me? Was it her? I spin around again slashing at the air only to see it's another one of those javelins that the kunoichi implanted into the wall. Another swift hit, this time to my hands, knocks both of my kunai away. Not so fast though. I see that sphere in her stomach shine. My first instinct is to grab at it and hopefully knock her out of the air. My palm clasps across some type of wire. I feel all her weight snap back as I retract my arm. The girl falls hard onto the floor. It must have been a strap the she uses to carry the quiver I thought. Before she has a chance to get up, I lunge at her.

Soon my forearm is under her chin and I have this night terror in a sleeper hold. Who the hell is the predator now? Her head thrashes about trying to escape, but I won't let go. My survival depends on constricting that air passage and makes sure she can't breathe anymore. The back of her head rubs and flails in my face, sending waves of dark blue hair into my eyes and nose. I only tighten my hold, hoping she'll just pass out soon. I can feel spit the girl's hit my forearm as her hands begin to rake at its flesh and skin me. She's trying to speak. Well if she's trying to beg for mercy, it's too late for that now. Come on, just a bit more. Her feet mash into the floor sliding both of our bodies across the tiles. It'd have to be her dumb luck though. As she's slowly moving both our forms, trying to escape death I can feel something begin to prick at the back of my neck. Dammit it would have to be one of those over sized tooth picks that would save her. The girl's body keeps pushing my neck back into it. I try to move my body in the opposite direction to get away from her device. With a quick pop of the back of her skull into my nose, my head jerks more into the spear and the pain is too much. Out of instinct I release her to nurse my neck. I hear gasping hard for air as I rub the back of my neck. I got to get to her quick. The girl is up first and before I can grasp any of her clothing she's up on one of her sadistic thorns. Like some type of primate, she begins to swing away back into darkness of the hall. Not this time though. I may not be able to her gymnast moves, but I can sure well follow her dammit. I hop on one of the spears that exude from the wall. Onto a next one and another. She won't escape this time. As if sensing my presence, Jadoku lets her knees wrap around one those branch like poles. She's upside down like how kids invert themselves on the monkey bars at parks. I'm not too sure what the hell to do here? My body in mid air receives ten folded fingers into my abdomen.

My body falls out of the air. My back and face hitting two extended spears before the hard flop onto the tiles. I reach for the wall to pull myself back up. Think of something that I can do. Before my mind has a chance to settle in on my surroundings. I feel that pain again. It's quick, but agony will prolong. The javelin she hurls from above never pierces my skin. It goes through my shoulder drilling at my lungs, some intestines, and whatever the hell else it passes in my body. It's an eerie site to see a javelin pass through your shoulder all the way to your thigh and through the floor. My body collapses to the ground.

That's it I've cracked.

This must be revenge for trying to suffocate her earlier. I can't breathe. My lungs burn like someone just lit a match under them. I begin to cough violently. I can feel my eyes begin to tear and red drops begin to grow bigger as I spew them from my mouth. What the hell did she do?! My kunai? Where's my kunai? I need to defend myself. I can't let her get close. I find one of my kunai and hold on to it as one would clutch a life vest that's stranded in the sea. Where's the other one? I have to get them both and protect myself?! There it is. My hand reaches out just for it to be stepped on. The next thing my vision sees is five toes and my back is to wall. I can feel I'm in a sitting position. My lungs are working overtime now just to pump air into my body. I drowsily gaze up to see the bottom of a sandal hit my forehead. I can't see her form through the foot wear, but I can hear that sick virulent voice of hers. "It's fun to see my stingers torture you from the inside, but it's not quite the same as watching one poke you through the skin. I'd rather see the blood flow from your gut than your mouth." her words send shivers across my skin. I then feel one of her 'stingers' press into me. I can feel it sliding across me as it traces one of the symbols on my shirt. I then feel her adding more pressure. Damn it. You want to watch blood flow? Then watch your own. My hand crushes down on her ankle that's trying to make a lasting imprint on my face. The hand with my weapon then plunges into her calf. Her attack on me halts as she steps away on one foot and finally trips over one of the obstructions she's so happily stabbed into the walls.

Any other time this would be a good moment to snicker. Not now. I crawl away in the opposite direction. I still can't breathe well. My lungs feel like they've been working ten hours overtime. I manage to get back to my feet. Need to find some place where I can recover. I move out of this hall into another room of this mansion. This room is almost close to outside. There's one of those glass doors that floods the room with moonlight. Yes maybe some fresh air will help. As I approach the door I hear the sound of two kendo sticks aggressively attacking each other. I think my skull now has a dent within. I turn and raise my arms to defend my head. Why the hell won't she just stay down? The walls quiver in fear from the sound of this kunoichi's javelin, now being used like a staff, making my skeleton howl out in agony. Each time her weapon cracks off my body a grotesque sound is created, like a man taking punishment from the thickest of whips. Dammit Zaku. You really screwed yourself over with this bitch. I starting to think I should have just left when I had the chance. As her wooden instrument continues to tenderize my body I can only wonder what to do? What the hell to do? What would Lord Orochimaru do?

----------

That sweet song I've learnt from so long ago I hum to myself. I usually hum it to myself when I'm in deep thought. I guess tonight would be no different. That old man really got to me. Well I shouldn't let it bother me anymore. I have the blade. Although I wonder what is happening to the spineless girl and that aggressive buffoon. Well that shouldn't bother me either. I turn away from my view of the city of Tsuki and begin to travel on the top roof of this complex. Since all the action seems to be on the side with the escape route, I'll just escape onto the other side. The moon's radiance is shining down on me tonight to press on, yet I feel as if invisible shackles try to pull me back into the dark. Damn old man must have really gotten to me. Friends? Family? There's no such thing. Just those using others until they are of no more use. It's the same with those two fighting within the mansion. I used those two just as Ramu uses his precious 'Naegi'. The boy with the scar one day will learn and hate his position. He'll hate being used just as much I do. Yet a thought occurs to me. If I hate it so much, then why did I just put my allies in that position?

I'm getting too sloppy. I've let my thoughts wage war in my head for so long I didn't hear the footsteps on the roof. I didn't shut my mouth from humming that tune either. None the less when that figure appeared within the moonlight and drowning out my spotlight I am surprised. "Asshi you're finally..." the person begins to say. She's taken back by me also. I'm pretty sure who it is judging by the long hair that flows in tonight's breeze and the blue-white coat, fully zipped to hide her body. "You're alive?" she states not really looking for an answer. "Move out my way you waterfall toad." I say casually. I would like that she moves out of my way and let me pass by. That probably won't happen. It'll be her funeral though. Her little dark cloaked friend isn't here to save her and I'm not in a forgiving mood at the moment. Her eyes turn into the malice that is only seen when an animal loses one of their young. "You piece of crap. Idiots like you just don't know when to call it quits. I guess you need to die twice." she says caustically and hurls three shuriken at me. I easily evade the metallic blades and charge to get as close as I can to her. I keep the item one hand and release my device from its cloak in the other. Sune flips away from my approaching presence and tosses more shurikens to keep the distance between us. "I don't know what your attack is, but you need to be close to me to use it. I'll just keep you away and kill you from afar." she replies to me, taking a few more steps back and reloading her fingers with more of the five point threats. Heh. She thinks she's that good? I let out a ghastly laugh from my lungs that must have surprised her. "And what makes you think you can keep me away!" I yell as I dash to my next victim for tonight.

----------

Where am I? Do I know who I am? Come on think. I know who I am. Start from the beginning. My name is Tsuchi. Kin Tsuchi. I'm home. No I don't have one anymore. Where do I live then? One of the taverns? The mansion? No. It's a ninja village. Otogakure. Yes that's where I am. I'm on a mission for the only person I have left. The only person who believes in me. I'm not by myself. I'm with two others. God why is this so hard to remember? I'm with friends. No. There...just...associates. I'm with the boy with those things in his hands and the bandaged boy. Where in this town. We're fighting...I'm fighting somebody. I'm fighting...her!

My eyes shoot open as my memories finally rush back like an avalanche. I can see my reflection in a small puddle of water. My face is scuffed up and there is a small cut under my cheek. My body feels like it just went through a wall. I try to view this new place as my skeleton tries to raise itself out of debris and rubble. There is some light in this room, made by two light bulbs. I gape up to see a huge hole in the ceiling. No wonder I feel so terrible. My body went through the ceiling. All those little orange bombs going off don't help my health either. My knees wobble as I begin to stand up. As I look up at the giant crevice in the ceiling I see that girl, garbed in black that matches with the darkness of the night. Shit! She's going to attack again. I have to attack her quickly. My once steady heartbeat begins to bang on my chest as If wanting out from my body. I only wish my mind would come up with good ideas at the speed of my heart rate. Sadly all I can think of is launch needles at the girl. Five needles in each hand and string wrapped around each finger. If the needles don't hit her on the first strike, I can at least pull them back into my palm and attack again. This will allow me to keep my eyes on her. I toss all ten needles at her frame, not even aiming at any vital points. Just to hope to cripple her somehow. Dammit why do I have to be so frightened? Dosu would keep his cool and probably have some formulated plan to attack. Hell, even Zaku could do better than me in this situation. Why the hell can't I be more like them and stop being afraid.

I don't why I'm surprised, but the girl dodges all my needles. All she did is jump from the top of the whole down into the room. Damn. I'm not even aiming. Come on. Pull it together. As soon as this kunoichi's feet touch this room's floor, she flicks one of those orange bombs at the ceiling above me. In seconds I'm prone again, on my stomach under debris. This time I can't get back up. All this friggin rubble on me is too heavy. It's only my lower half though. I can still attack. I try to return the needles back to my palm. They're not returning to me. Dammit. What a string of bad luck today. This whole day has just been hell. It started off with just finishing the longest sprint I've ever did to this damn town. Then I played happy wife and kiss that oaf of a teammate for half of the day. Next I get to this mansion to fight the last person I ever wanted to see again on this earth. Now my only chance for life is stuck somewhere in darkness.

I keep on tugging on my fingers and pulling back my arms to get my weapons back. Dammit. Still nothing. Come on. I have to try something else. I pull one of my hands back under my form and slowly reach out for one senbon with a bell attached to it. These damn threads on my fingers are starting to backfire on me. It's taking me much longer to get this weapon out. My adversary clearly sees what I'm trying. I only hope that this somehow works miraculously. With my only hand I toss my weapon towards the spot where her nose begins. Kumori easily catches it in her palm. I use my palm to pull the string attached, causing the bell to ring. Come on work. Work please. Why won't my genjutsu work? No it has to. The kunoichi drops the bell and moves closer towards me as if nothing has happened.

Damn. This may be it. I arch my arms, trying to return my needles that seemed to be trapped within the contents of the above floor. "Dammit. Why won't it work?" I snarl in frustration as my foe looks down upon me with that emotionless expression. I keep moving my arms, hoping my weapons will come to my rescue. Still nothing. Just what the hell are they wrapped around? The tangerine eye girl then speaks. Her voice is not as subtle as before. It comes out quite loudly for someone with such a small body. Almost at a yelling tone. "If you can hear me nod." my foe says to me. I don't know what type of question that is, but I'll play along. Anything to prolong my life. I nod. "Your attacks and jutsus are based on sound. If that's the case then none of your attacks will work on me." Why the hell not? I wonder this to myself hoping she will give me an answer. The girl did not disappoint. "Ever since that bandaged friend of yours attacked me I haven't been able to hear anything. Apparently his attack destroyed my inner ear. Isn't it ironic? His victory leads to your death." Not good. I try to release my legs from their confines. Still nothing. The raven hair terror begins to speak again, her voice less audible than before. "Unless you surrender. Tap your hand three times on the floor. If you don't then you'll die."

What do I do? I want to hit ground with my hand three times and then square it just to ensure my safety. I can't. I won't though. They've all counted on me so far. I can't betray another group again. Her eyes glare at my trembling, struggling form as a minute passes by between us. Once this time is up she begins to perform the hand sign that I've seen too many times in this lifetime already. Then those words slip out of her lips, almost lost to the air.

Shadow Void Jutsu.

I can feel my fear hug me as I watch this girls shadow, reflecting off the wall, become dark and take on that obsidian mass. This plague crawls up the wall and onto the ceiling before disappearing into the crevice that I fell through. It's out of my range of sight, but I can feel its presence. I can feel it dripping down from slowly passing through the cracks of all the rubble and consuming my body. Shit. What do I do? Why is it always me that's faced with this? I clench my fists and pull some more to try and regain my weapons. These damn things are stuck well in where ever they are. I can here some structure groaning in the dark, keeping my needles at bay.

This thing is wrapping its way around my around my legs and up my torso. I can't feel anything below my torso! My heart is racing. I can feel my terror gripping me tightly. I can't stand it. My mouth begins to let a loud streak. Loud enough that my voice travels throughout this entire estate. Yet not loud enough that my opponent will hear my pleas. I begin to pound my hand on the floor, hoping this witch didn't take back her earlier statement. Sorry Lord Orochimaru. I don't want to die like this. To be a traitor again. In these few miserable seconds I wonder what Dosu and Zaku would think to see me give up in such a disgraceful way? Her hands stayed interlock in her jutsu. No features on her face made any movements that she would stop.

The black goo continues on its path. It's cold, sticky substance travels around my chest, on my back, between my hair, and clenching my throat. No. It' can't end this way. Fear is suffocating me. Why won't anyone help me? Lord Orochimaru, Gin, Zaku, Dosu, anyone! Please. Just help me. I see this blob slithering up my arms. I can feel it gripping my face. My lungs are straining from all my screaming. The last I see are those eyes glaring down at me.

----------

The moon's full tonight. Yet the clouds block most of it, giving night sun a crescent shape. If this damn woman hadn't bashed around my body so much I might have enjoyed it. After that wench cracked me like a baseball with that staff, my body went through that glass door. I must be still on the second floor that has the illustrious elevated garden. I can feel the blades of grass scratching my skin and some flowers trying to trying to block my view of the snow ball in the sky. Kin was saying something earlier about the flowers in this city. Well I don't really care about plants. They just sit there waiting for someone to feed them.

I try to pick my body off the ground. I'm feeling so tired. I almost feel as if I should let this kunoichi put me out of my misery. No no. Don't think like that. Got to get up. Never forget why I'm doing this. As I begin to pick my skeleton above the grass, I can see something new approaching quickly from above. What the hell is that? It's like a giant, white fur ball.

"Ohh shit..." I whisper to myself.

That ain't an oversized woodland creature. That's Dosu with familiar company. He's got that thing on his arm ready to attack. I don't like where this is going since their about to fall on me.

----------

Darkness. Stillness. That's all there is. My eyes are open...I think. Yet it's like my eyes are closed. I can hear nothing. I can feel nothing, but this sensation. It's as if something is pulling my skin in opposite directions. I can't move anything at all in my body. I can't feel my hair against me, the wind brushing against neither my face, nor the tears that have fell from my eyes. Is this death? No it can't be. I can still think. I can still feel the rapid rhythms of my heart.

I'm afraid.

This isn't the same fear you get from hearing about some horror story around a campfire that makes you afraid to sleep at night. It's not the same fear as when your friends dress up in costumes and leap out of the bushes to shock you. It's not the same chills you get when you hear a ghoulish noise during the night right before you eyes carry off to slumber. I don't even think it's the same fear that you would have if your about to lose your life to a cold hearted murderer.

This silence. The quietness. This is different and yet perhaps even more chilling. It's just me and my own demons. The ones that lurk inside me that I've been trying to suppress for so long. The ones that keep seizing me and pushing me away from danger. The ones that have me betray all those around me. It's only me, them, and all of those who I've hurt within this unearthly coffin. I wish they'd be quieter.

It's quiet all around me, yet within my head I can hear all the voices. Family, friends all jeering and shouting in anguish. Yet at the end of all of there sentences is 'help me'. It's not like I wanted to run! I'm sorry to all of you. I wish I wasn't so stupid. If I was only smarter and braver, but I'm not. These voices they only get louder. Mom. Dad. Gin. I'm sorry. If I could rewrite the past I would. I would just erase myself so no one would be in trouble. It's like all these dozens of voices are shouting at me through a microphone now.

This is unbearable. I don't want to relive all these past events. I wish Kumori just cut my head off back in the rubble. If I knew this would be my fate I would have just bitten off my tongue and hopefully bleed to death. Can I still do that now? I can't even feel if my mouth is opening or closing. I don't even know if I'm screaming or not. I just want this to stop. I don't want to hear them anymore.

Has Kami smiled upon me?

Is this the Elysian Fields where warriors go after death? No, it couldn't be. I'd never be allowed in there. My body should be littering the grounds of Tartarus. No it's not there neither. I'm back in this murky lit room! Did the emotionless girl have a change of heart and let me live? My throat feels like I've been singing for hours straight. I stare at my reflection in the same puddle of water that I awoke to earlier. I still have the small nick on my cheek and small bruises on my face. Although now I look so much more horrible. My skin looks like someone took a straw a sucked all the color from it. It's as pale as the snow rabbits, which appear completely invisible during the cold months. My eyes are contorting in anguish as if I saw the horrors of the world. Well I guess I did. The horrors of my world. Waves of tears are just gliding down my down my cheeks and dripping off my chin to increase the size of the puddle.

What a disgusting site I am.

I try to contort my face back into the ruthless, uncaring look that I've grown attached to over the pass months. Now why has this assailant stopped her attack? I look up to see that going through her foot is some type of wooden spear with markings and blood on it. Thank you Izanagi for bringing me back to this world. Thank you too Hachiman for maiming my foe. Thank whatever other gods were involved in prolonging my life a little bit more. Now I have to do something to make sure I keep this life of mine.

I struggle franticly, bumping and scraping my legs on the rubble I've been under. Come on. Come on. I can feel my torso beginning to shift and my legs don't feel as crushed as before. My adversary is trying to pull the divine weapon out of her foot so she doesn't realize I'm struggling to get out. Ok a little bit more...and yes! I can stand. "Dammit Jadoku. You need to stop throwing these things so carelessly." the shadow hair girl mutters to herself among other stuff while she carefully pulls out the weapon from her foot. I need to do something while her attention is away from me.

I flip up and begin to dash at the girl. She doesn't miss anything though. My movement became the focus of those orange orbs and she immediately sent that javelin at my head like an arrow. I twist my body out of the way, but this causes me to lose my balance and I begin to fall. Wait I still have all those threads trapped in something. I can use them to pull me back up to a vertical position. Luck must be turning against me again. Once my whole body comes into pulling the threads, their free from whatever it is that trapped them. I can hear metal crashing upon wood as I fall on my back. I also hear metal tearing into something.

Maybe I'm not so unlucky after all.

As quickly move into a crouching position I can see that orange eye ninja is hurt. In her lower back, the same four sided blade of death has sunk one of its obsidian claws into its master. The blade lay somewhere in her lower back, letting blood trickle down and give color to her black attire. The blade to gains a new color as the side that has pierced her from behind is becoming drenched with red liquid that slowly covers the threads and needles that are intertwined around it. Her hands begin forming that jutsu again. No. I can't go back in it! I sprint at her, fearing that black mass would be waiting to go another round with me. Our bodies crash together and the quadra blade of death begins to take another life.

One end pierces the wall and is stuck firmly while at the opposite it lays deep within it's master's spine. My own body pushes her more and onto her own device. I grip the blade with my hand for more leverage. I don't care how much it slices into my palm right now. All that's on my mind is keeping my own life anyway possible. Kumori clenches my hand that's on her weapon trying to pull it from its grasp.

Just die.

Her other hand begins to try and slide into that tattered cloak of hers. She's going for more of those orange spheres. I can't let her do it. My other hand grasps hers and I dig my fingernails into her skin to keep the grip. I use my legs and my body to push her deeper into the blade. Her own body will not surrender so easily. She pushes back with just as much force as I am. Her own head bashes against mine to try and fight me off. Those orange orbs of hers glare at me with such hatred. I close my eyes and begin to think of only my life. Not the mission. Not my comrades. Nothing else, but me surviving. "Just die, just die," I chant to myself hoping the next time I open my eyes this terror will be gone. My hand begins to sear from trying to pull more of the demonic object into its owner while my body makes sure this union will not be prevented. All her fingernails dig deeply into my hands; her hold tightens threatening to crush the bones in my fingers. I keep chanting and using my weight to impale her more onto this blade. Millimeter by slow millimeter I can feel the blade entering into this girl. It's a slow process that's been going on for almost ten minutes now. I can't stop though. If I do she'll kill me.

Her grunt of pain becomes more frequent and louder as another centimeter invades her back and releases more blood to flow onto my hand and onto the floor. I peek out of one eye to see those orbs burning with intensity like two little suns. Her lips begin to release small brooks of blood that travel down to her chin. I close back my eye and continue to whisper. "Just die, just die," Another inch enters into her and this time it's a groan that escapes her throat. Through my hand on the blade, I can feel it severing nerves and organs from where they belong. "Sune..hel..." she bellows out. Oh no! Her friend may still be around somewhere. No I can't take her on right now.

As if the girl in light blue just tapped her finger on my shoulder, my body springs to life with renewed vigor and gives this girl a good shove. This time I could hear something being pierced. I can feel the weapon poking my stomach within this kunoichi's belly. I don't push anymore because she's not struggling against me. Her palms do not threaten to destroy my fingers. Her nails don't grip into my flesh like mine do to hers. There are no more groans or grunts. My eyes open to gaze up. Her eyes remain in that emotionless state with small lines of blood that run along from her mouth to her chin. Is she dead or is she still alive and just not moving. The eyes appear the same as they were the first time I met her. The stillness, dead hair of hers still lies flat as if death had touched it. Did death touch her again? I release my hold and move away from her body. The girl's frame slides off her weapon and lands on the tiles below with a loud thump. The waterfall headband around her neck lies inches away from its owner now. She isn't moving. Her body remains as still and emotionless, just like the first time I saw her.

I did this? I don't believe it. I don't know how I should feel, but I'm sure my mind won't allow me to forget this. I'll have to push it back until later. I'm here for a purpose. I have to find the others. Fear or not.

----------

If I only got that attack off this might have been over by now. I never expected a six foot piece of wood come whizzing by my opponent and I. Needless to say that gave her enough time to kick me away. Now she's with some freaky blue hair partner with piercings, that's on one knee. She seems to be hurt too. This one has a robe where the left sleeve is as long as my own and right is torn away near to her collarbone. One her back is large casing that you would hold arrows in that hosts more man size timber. There's enough inside there to support a small army. At least I'm not on my own in this. Zaku's beside me even though he seems quite winded. Then again I'm not at my best either. All that fighting above with Sune is beginning to take its effect on me. "About flippin time you showed up! Where the hell were you!?" Zaku barks at me between gasps for breath. "I've had my hands full." I reply pointing to the girl garbed in white azure. The two kunoichi seem to be having there own conversation as well.

"Where's Kumori and Asshi?"

"Don't know about Asshi. Kumori's still on the first floor. I'm not hearing any more explosions so she must be wrapping things up."

"Should we go and make sure?"

"We can't leave in middle right now. One of them has got the sword too."

"Then we have to finish this quickly."

I better attack now before they begin doing something. I feel a hand on my shoulder. The tired orbs in my comrade's eyes stare at me. "Don't. That girl with the sticks. She...", he gasps for another breath of air. "She does something with those sticks. She can make parts or the whole thing pass right through you. You won't. Like the feeling either.", the boy finishes his sentence panting. I shouldn't really jump in. What to do then. This new girl, on her knee, stands between me and my previous foe. What's worse is that the one with emerald eyes is preparing for her own technique. I don't know what it is, but it's definitely something threatening. As I was battling her on the roof, I saw inside that white jacket of her's. Her jacket remains unzipped now, showing off the black shirt that makes its way down to the top of her shorts. In it laid three rows, horizontal on each side, black chains intertwined with the material of the jacket. At the end of each chain there is a set of three daggers. Not something that I want to see in action, although I may have no choice in that matter now. If I try to attack new person is going to attack. We may just have to sit back and see this jutsu. Hopefully after it's done Zaku and I can figure out a way of how to prevent it.

The grass eye kunoichi began to make an array of hand seals. "Beryl Wurm Jutsu!" her peach lips cry out as she forms the seventh and last seal of her technique. All those chains in her jacket shoot out into the sky and begin coming towards my ally and I. These dark chains had their own animalistic nature now. Twisting and coiling in the air like vipers about to strike. The drills at the tip of each chain whirl with a sound that's the same as the drill a dentist would use in a patient's mouth. The first two lengthy weapons my wild hair teammate and I are able to dodge. I try to move in to get closer to the creator of this move. The girl with blue hair blocks my path to her friend. She smears some of her own blood just at the tip of her javelin where some markings are. These kunoichi have such weird jutsus. Still it doesn't make them any less dangerous.

She hurls the javelin at me in whom I evade by lowering my body closer to the field of flowers and grass. The wooden oak whizzes above my head. I'll take Zaku's word and not temper with this weapon. As soon as that device is gone, two more of those demonic chains come at me. I roll to the side avoiding both contraptions as they borrow into the ground and spit up flowers and weeds into the air. Damn. If there was only some way I could hold these things at bay. Not a word is said between us. No hint or gesture of any kind, yet it's like Zaku read my mind. I hear him whistle behind me. The boy tosses back the same staff that just tried to impale my skull a few seconds ago. He must have caught it. Well I might as well use his gift. Catching the spear, I quickly interlock it within the links of the two chains that are burying their drills within this complex. Good hopefully that should keep them at bay for a few minutes.

I begin to rush at the girl with the cloud blue coat. Her friend with the night blue eyes and the quiver tries to stop me again. Not this time. To my surprise Zaku speeds ahead of me and knees the girl in her chin. The girl falls flat on her back. No words are spoken between us, yet I must say where acting well together. Leaving that kunoichi down. There's only one more left to take down. Both of us simultaneously dodge and evade the python like links, which intend to either crush or drill holes into us. Dust and grass scatter up into the air giving the night air a murky feel. Within the last few feet Sune's become almost impossible to get near. Two of those black eels of her keep us at bay. This is not good since we have two others still attacking us. My partner in his tan shirt and I give each other a quick stare. I don't know what he's planning. I don't even know what I'm planning, but let's give it a try. As the two of us evade another barrage from the two coiling threats, I cup both my hands together. Zaku immediately leaps into my cupped palms and I send him high into the air as if I am tossing a ball. Whatever he's about to do, I hope it works because I'm caught now.

The two metallic appendages that I left mangled between the javelins. Well now their free and have me constricted between them. I don't why this surprises me. Wood. Metal. It doesn't take genius to see which would break first. I only hope Zaku gets the job done before I'm dead. I can feel metal squeezing the life out of me like a mighty anaconda around it's prey. Come on Zaku. Still airborne and almost above the mistress in white, the dark eye ninja launches two kunai at her. Damn. One of those metallic snakes reflects both of them. What's worse is that another one has grasped my cohort out of the night sky. This is not good. Where both trapped and being mangled between metal. How the hell could this be worse?

You should never think of how something can be worse. Once you do, the situation just becomes that more terrible.

Her brown hair waving in the wind like a flag, Sune begins to make a new set of hand motions. "Electric Wurm Jutsu!" the evil girl cries out this time on her sixth hand sign. Wait. Did I just hear elec...My thoughts are cut short with the pulsing of volts that erupt through my body. If any of you have stuck a fork into a toaster or a knife into a socket then maybe you can relate. That sizzling jolt you get through your body that burns on the inside and the outside. Remember that feeling? Well multiply it by ten now and you know how I feel. I wasn't in this electric containment for more than fifteen seconds, but within that time I swear a decade had past by. I'm now on my stomach within the grass. Zaku's not doing so great either. I can see his form from my eye also disappear into the night roses with small waves of static curving around his body. All the six of those iron worms retract back into the coat of their owner. Her other friend also limps back to her side not keeping an eye off us sound ninja. Sune is huffing and puffing now. That jutsu must have taken up a lot of chakra. If I can only get up now maybe I can do something about this. Come on legs and arms work. Shit...

No body! Don't start to spasm out now. I can feel it. I can feel my arm begin to shake violently. Like that time...and all the other times. I don't believe this bitch has done this to me again. I grasp my arm, the one without the amplifier, firmly. Come on stop shaking. I can't fight if these tremors start now. Come on regain control. Not now. I can feel my head beginning to shudder now. No! Come on. I close my eyes and try and think of anything that can calm my skeleton down at the moment. The song. Maybe it'll help. I begin humming to myself a bit. I can still feel my arm trying to writhe and contort in odd motions. My other arm isn't too far off either from going erratic. Come on, calm down. Relax. Finally. The convulsions are beginning to stop. If I could only move now. That new kunoichi is moving towards Zaku, while my old friend begins her stride towards me. This won't end well for neither of us. She made one more step and strings began to entwine her.

Have I never been so glad to be wrong. A trap has been laid here to no ones knowledge and both kunoichi have triggered it. Thin whiskers begin to grapple and knot into each other. Other wires begin to wrap themselves around the structure the floor above and this floor. Still other wires sneak behind me and grapple towards two small trees that are behind my form. The two adversaries are at the apex of this trap. There not spared as the almost invisible threads begin to snake their way around both girls' limbs. The girl with all the piercings releases her weapon as threads begin to tighten around her wrists. Sune is not in any better situation as I see her inverted to where her feet touch the sky and that brown forest of hair hangs to the ground. The circulation to her wrists and thighs are also being cut off. Soon the wires are finally complete, creating a complex web that a black widow would have been proud of to call its home. The two victims lay inside struggling to escape.

My foul temper associate and I finally return to our feet in confusion as to what is going on. He stares at me looking for an answer. I can only shrug my shoulders. I'd like to know what's going on also. Then appearing from out of the shattered glass door of mansion steps Kin. In one of her hands is a string that is attached to the center of this crafted web. As she approaches closer to all of us in the field the kunoichi keeps wrapping the threads around her fingers and keeps the tension between her and her creation. Did Kin really make this? When and how? I didn't think the girl had enough talent to make an elaborate trap like this. This whole time while we were battling outside no one never noticed. "Good work, Kin." I reply coolly with a grin on my face. I'm feeling a bit happier now. My frame's seizures have finally ceased. Zaku's already returning to his normal self as he gives off a smirk to the both of us. "Well, well trapped waterfall toads." I comment to the two kunoichi with a chuckle as they keep trying to free themselves. I have to admit it is funny from my perspective. The two predators have become prey.

Zaku tosses two kunai at each girl with the handle thwacking both in the forehead. "Not so tough now are you? You should know better than to mess with sound shinobi. You're just looking for a death wish then." the boy sneers at them twirling two more kunai in his palm. The prisoned kunoichi begin their rants about they will mangle us, burn us alive and such. It only now occurs to me that there're only two of them here. The one wrapped in shadows isn't here. "Where's your other partner?" I order either of them to speak. I rather not be caught off guard by that one. That blade of hers could cause much unwanted trouble. The girl with jade eyes spits a tear drop of saliva at me, which lands on my cameo pants. I'll remember to kick her teeth in as soon as she tells me what I want to know. Her dark blue eye companion is being just as difficult. "Why don't you go and look for her Cyclops? Afraid of what she'll do to you?" the girl with the quiver on her back hisses at me. I hope this means I can torture them for the information now. I know the perfect angle to move their elbows at so they'll howl until the sun comes up.

Before I could make a move towards them Kin begins to speak. "You don't have to worry about her Dosu. She's not going anywhere ever again." my teammate tells me, pushing a wave of hair out of her eyes. Before I could even as the meaning of her words, she pulls out a shinobi head band with her free arm. Her free hand then tosses the head band in between our confined enemies for everyone to see. On it is a bit of blood with the waterfall insignia glimmering in the moon. Even Zaku let out a gasp at this. Is this the same Tsuchi on our team? No. There has to be some doppelganger. Then again no doppelganger could recreate that cold and ruthless expression so well. Still, she's never killed anyone before. Did she actually do this? Did Zaku teach her something during the daytime when I was away? So many questions I'll remember to ask her once this mission is done.

Tears well up in the eyes of the girl with the brown ocean of hair. She begins to thrash about again, even more violently this time, trying to get her fists on any one of us. Her friend with the purple lips just glares with an intense malice and hatred at Kin. "Well, if you miss her so badly I'll arrange for the two of you to meet her again." I say to the trapped girls, pulling my sleeve back and revealing my own instrument of death. Before I could deliver a blow Zaku stands in front of me. "Allow me.", he says with a wicked grin, twirling two kunai in his hand and scratching one of the red symbols on his shirt. Heh. Of course he'd want to do it. As long as he does it quickly. I want to get the sword and get out of here now. The wild hair boy flings both daggers to their new homes, between the eyes of our opponents.

Well that is supposed to be their new homes. Sadly life just couldn't be that easy. Before the two weapons are even close enough to inflict damage and emersion of blue gray light stops this from occurring. The gray light lands in the middle of the perfectly crafted web, destroying all the wires and threads. Soon the prison is destroyed and the residents inside are liberated. I cover my eye to stop the brightness of this new light. As the light begins to simmer down I can see the two silhouettes of the females and another person. Only then do I realize how quickly this situation has changed. Where the prey has once again become the predator.

"A fourth..." I let whisper out of my bandaged mouth.

----------

Please tell me wraps just didn't say that. Is this really another shinobi? Just where the hell do they keep popping out from? The sky? Has to be. This person just ruined everything for my team when he or she just came from the sky like a lightning bolt. Now that the light has dimmed I see that he is different. Out of everyone here tonight this guy is the tallest. He's also dressed in an outfit that's a brown so dark it's almost black with a light gray vest; I'm guessing a waterfall vest that stops at his torso. He uses his black gloves to roll the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbow as he begins to stand straight. He brushes one hand through his short black hair, which is slicked back, and adjusts the waterfall headband on his brow. His tan eyes move back and fourth between my group and the two kunoichi. Finally those two small balls come to halt at the three of us.

I'm not too sure what to do now. This guy is a bit different. For one he isn't a chick like those other two ninja I've been fighting tonight. Second he seems twice the age than anyone else here. Well I can't back down now. I'll have to take him out fast. I pick up one of the kunai that was reflected from his entrance in my fingers. I'll attack him before he gets a move off. I hurry towards him. "Zaku don't!" I can hear Dosu yell at me. Heh. He doesn't have to worry about me. I'll take this guy down. Before I can get within arms length of this new person, those damn black drills make there appearance again. Damn that girl. I jump, flip, roll, and whatever other evasive moves I know to get around from these metal snakes. Finally with all the drills buried within the complex, I should be safe. Should be. Who knew that when this Sune girl let her beasts stab into this elevated structure that there was a pattern of it around me? Who knew that when the grass eye girl retracts her monsters that they take with them giant chunks out this elevated field leaving a chasm in middle that I fall into. That damn mummy probably knows. Why does he always have to be right? Why didn't he warn me? I can see debris coming closer towards my head and my feet rapidly getting closer to ground below me.

Ohh well it's not like I can go back up and smack him. Just got to make best with what I got. I hug my knees into my chest and let my body into a roll to try and brace the fall at the ground. By spine hits the dirt first and I roll out of the way of plummeting concrete and brick. I flip back onto my feet to feel someone grasp my arm behind my back. That guy followed me down here! Damn him. One of my feet slips between his legs taking him slightly off balance. I then let my other foot into his stomach. The ninja took my attack into the ribs and flips away. Alright he's not so tough. Now that I have him in my sites I'll strike him down. I reach for a kunai in my...what the hell?? My pouch of weapons is gone. Alright fine. I'll just use shuriken. What the hell is going on? That's gone too! I search my body for my supplies until I hear a low tone voice. "Looking for these?" Dammit. I don't believed someone just pick pocketed me! Of all people! "Who the hell do you think you are!?" I roar at him. The man's face remained in a stolid fashion. His hands were in some type of hand sign while my equipment lay across his forearms.

"A punk kid like you should show more respect. My name is Asshi Bujini. What is yours?"

"Why the hell should I tell you!"

"Are you that impolite? It's proper manners to give your name also."

"Name is Zaku."

"Well _Zaku _your best action now is to give up. You're unarmed and I rather not kill a child."

"Yea right. I'm not done yet!"

I rush to this new enemy with only my fist. He's just standing there with his hands in a hand seal. I don't know what he's trying to do, but I can stop him before he finishes it. Only a few feet away and a wall? What the hell? My head just collided with thin air yet I just felt like I ran into a slab of conglomerate. I back away a few paces to try and rethink what just happened. Stupid Asshi then leaps on top of the air a few feet above me. Before I could be lured into more confusion he explains. "Optical Silence Technique.", the man says releasing his hand seal. One of the pieces of stone that the jade eye girl usurped is now clearly seen to me. "Even though it's somewhat of simple genjutsu, it works well. You'd be surprise of how many high level shinobi can't perceive it."

This guy with his know it all attitude is starting to piss me off. I hop on top the debris to strangle this guy. As I reach the top the world goes upside down and I can feel myself being sent to the bottom of this broken rock. Damn. Did he get me that fast? Rubbing my aching tail bone I return to one knee to see this short hair man in the air once again. That grayish blue light begins to form and revolve around him once again. "Spiral Wave Jutsu.", the man from waterfall says softly. Within the air, his speed increases and he comes at me like a crashing plane.

Damn that hurt. That really hurt. It feels like a hippo just landed on me. I think a rib is broken. My eyes view around. It looks like he drilled me a two feet into the dirt. The only thing I can see right now is the moon in the sky. The clouds begin to pass over covering it and give the pale orb a crescent shape. "You won't be able to win with your skills. Quit this now." I can't see him, but I know that's his friggin condescending voice. Yet fighting this guy won't be easy. I need to be able to sneak up and just get in a fast kill. I jump out of the inlet where my body lay. My head wrenching back and forth. There's got to be something I can use here. Wait the forest. If I go inside there maybe I can surprise him. Better than all out fight in the middle of these fields. "'Won't' is not in my vocabulary." I grin and sprint off. This better work. It has to. Dosu, Kin...the two you better beat those other weirdoes.

----------

Shit. Why'd he have to go and run off like that? Now it's two on two and I really don't like the way these two kunoichi are staring us down. They both leap over the hole made in this area to our side. The rival with the vast amount of giant senbons licked her lips. "Fresh meat. We owe them payback too. Who should we kill first Sune?" she exclaims sinisterly, taking a javelin out of the quiver on her back. She then makes a fist with one of her hands until blood begins to seep between her fingers and smears it just at the beginning of the weapon. It's on some white markings. "I'm not sure Jadoku. On one hand we have a uni eye, broken troll. On the other we have a long hair, beat up rat." her voice booms with hate at us. Call me a rat? I'll make this girl pay. Her hands intertwine and begin making hand signs.

Dosu wasted no time. As soon as she began he rushes off at her, that device on his arm ready to destroy. I don't know what she's up to, but it's probably not good. I can only try and follow his lead. Before we get to her it's too late. Holy shit! Six metallic demons make it out of her coat, aimed at the hearts of me and my partner. We both diverge on different sides, letting these iron worms make there way pass us. I keep on flipping away, just missing two of these demonic snakes. I duck and one thrusts above my head. Ok. This might be a chance. I pull out two needles and fling them at the girl with the snow color coat. Damn it's easily reflected by one of those black chains easily reflect them away from the girl. I jump back just as another drill tries to burrow itself into the field. If you can believe it, my colleague is having a harder time.

The same chain, underground, returns to the surface wrapping around the leg warmer of his ankle. Another chain just misses the top of his head, unleashing a bush of multiple tones of brown hair. A third link circles around his metallic weapon and extends his arm to its full length parallel to the ground. The other girl leaps high into the air and tosses not one, but two javelins at the extended limb. I look in fear as I watch both spears penetrate his arm. One at the elbow the other at the shoulder. I can hear him growl out in torment as he struggles to release himself from the python-like hold. I have to help him. I sprint towards him to try and break him free. I manage to flip over one of these iron tentacles, but get attacked by another one. Damn it hurts! It hits me in my side. Even though the contact is for only a second the side of the drill hits in my rib area. Within that second it shreds, my vest, my shirt underneath and the skin beneath like it just went through a blender. I can feel myself being hurled through the air at faster speeds and away from helping Dosu.

My body crashes into one hard wooden trees of this sky garden, my limbs thrown out away from me because of the impact. Before I can return my arms...hell before I can even touch the ground one of those wooden stick plunges into my palm. I let out a horrid scream as the whole thing easily enters my arm and back of the tree as if it's translucent. The end of the wooden arrow makes a stop a few inches perpendicular to my fingers. Pain is scorching through my hand now. How she is able to throw a weapon that most of it completely goes through the tree? What's worse is now I'm dangling a meter off the surface by just my impaled palm. I look to my appendage, expecting blood to be squirting like a ruptured dam. There's no blood though. This thorn looks like it's always been apart of my hand and I just never noticed. Yet at the same time it is a thorn. One very excruciating thorn. Before I can pull it out, this unorthodox looking girl is at me again. Her arm with tattoos stabs another spear into my leg. This time it felt different. I can see the blood begin to change the color of my cameo pants. I yell out in pain once again. This damn girl has me pinned against this tree like a poster.

My right hand pierced. My left thigh also pierced, leaving me stuck up here calling out for my bandaged friend. "He can't help you right now." this dark diva snickers at me. I continue to struggle to nail her with my other fist. She clutches the forearm of my free limb. Her feet balancing on the spear stuck in my thigh and her hand with some type of a metal spike on her finger presses in me. Damn her. She's going to make me bawl till my lungs burst. "When I get out of here..." I'm cut off by this sadist. "You're not going to do nothing. The liquid feels cold and has no pulse to it, yet it runs very quickly. This is the blood of a coward I see." Can't really disagree with her there. Her dead friend earlier gave me the scare of my life. Not even an hour later and I'm stuck in another position where I have no control. I'm scared as hell right now. "You're not going to die as yet though. Sune and I are going to make you pay for whatever you did to our friend. You're just going to have to suffer and watch as we pick apart your friend." the girl whispers into my ear. Dammit. This is not good for Dosu. Before I could come back with some life threaten words to mutter at me she kicks off the tree back to the battlefield. In the air she unleashes these violet, cactus balls at me. They prick me in my injured thigh and my exposed side. It stings as these spike balls release a mixture of red and maroon liquids.

Shit! What did she do?! My body. It feels like there's a world war going on inside of me. I let out another scream of anguish.


	9. Moonlight Serenade: Cadence

**Chapter 9: Moonlight Serenade: Cadence**

Dammit. Didn't I warn that idiot not to go charging in? Hopefully he's having better luck and on his way back. Things are not in the best of situations for us. I pull the last spear that has skewered my arm in an odd fashion out of me. I let out a growl slightly from my lips. I don't know how that tattoo freak did it, but she's managed to make my arm feel like I have a bush of thorns growing inside my arm. I can't even move it now. It just dangles within my sleeve like a silent wind chime. The only thing I can move is my fingers and that's just barely. Great. It would just have to be my luck that it's my arm with the amplifier. As I look around I see the same girl that's injured me has my partner pinned to a tree. I reach for a kunai in my pouch only to see my favorite enemy also have a kunai in hand. She's retracted those black chains back into her jacket, but that doesn't necessarily mean that the threat is over.

I hear Kin cry out in pain. I release my dagger like weapon towards her assailant. My weapon never reaches its intended target though. It's reflected back by Sune's kunai. She pulls out another one waiting for my next move. Damn. This is not good. I can't get to my partner with this other shinobi waiting to counterattack me. I brush my only hand through my through the now uncovered multiple tinted locks of brown hair on my skull. My heads not bleeding, but that drill came a little too close for comfort that time. Another screech of ache leaves from Kin's throat. Is this Jadoku person going to stab her to death? I watch from the corner of my eye as another javelin is plunged deep into her left thigh. Another spear seems to be growing out of the bark and her right hand. My eye reverts back to my opponent. She keeps her distance from me with one kunai in hand. I can see her chest is beating a steady beat.

What should I do? I can go help Kin. That would mean this fool will attack me. I should probably go after Sune first while Jadoku's distracted. Then I can worry about that spear tossing freak. I'm going to have to think of a way to end this quick though. I'm down my main move so whatever I do will have to do the job on this attack. I begin to tread at the girl in pale blue when I hear a chilling scream that made the hair on my neck stand to attention. Did Jadoku kill Kin and that's just the last of her life escaping her body? I'd swear by that noise she just showed my ally her own heart. My stare goes over to Kin's hanging body. She's still in one piece although I can tell she wants to scream out again. I'll have to try and inspect her later to see what is wrong. Her tormentor flips back to the area which I am at.

"What did you do?" I demand to the freak with ring in her nose. A grin on her face begins to grow as she stumbles over back to her friend. "Do you really want to know? She's been injected by a deadly poison of my own design. The first part is made from the poisonous tips of the Ukiyo wasps, whose venom is not too different from the Irukandji jellyfish that is the cause of Irukandji syndrome. The second part is made from the poison berries of a plant not native to this land. It's called belladonna or as I like better, deadly nightshade. The final ingredient comes from something special within Me.", Jadoku declares sinisterly while clenching her hand with that talon. I'm pretty sure I get what she means. The kunoichi continues licking her lips. "With a mixture of these three things I've made a chemical that acts like both a hemotoxin and neurotoxin. That long hair girl is going to feel incredible pain all over her body just before her brain begins to shut down and she dies. What's even better is that it works on emotions of the inflicted. The more riled up she gets the faster it'll work. Not to worry though. Depending on how much chakra I've put into my blood will depend on how long my venom will take effect. She'll be alive for a bit. That is if she remains calm. If not, then perhaps a few minutes." "Kin. Just relax. I'll get you down in a few minutes." I shout out to her quickly. Hopefully she'll heed the advice. Now back to the threat at hand.

People call me a freak? We have someone here who mixes her own blood and toxins together like she's making juice. Although this does give me some info. I don't know about the plant, but I've at least heard of the wasps. Also a person who's meddling with poison so recklessly within themselves must have a cure for it. "Aren't you inflicted by the poison too? You will also die from dealing with that stuff." I reply. Come on. Speak up. She seems quite happy to keep on blabbing before. Just do it one more time. The kunoichi takes a javelin into her hand with the sleeve that's long as my own and begins to chuckle. "You'd be surprise how much I pay to make sure this stuff doesn't do me in."

"So then you have an antidote?"

"A cure? Heh. If you would call it that. Although it maybe more of a curse than a blessing."

"Then all I have to do is take it from you."

The jade eye one finally interjects into this conversation. "You're not getting anything. You and your teammate are going suffer before you both die."

"Yep. At least you'll get to watch as your friend dies. Or maybe she'll see you die first, but enough talk lets get started. What should we start with first Sune? Let's poke his good eye out so he's blind. Then we can drill holes into his body and let his insides get a feel of the lovely flowers."

"Heh. I don't know. I think we should peel off the rest of those bandages and see just how ugly he is underneath. Then after let's peel away his skin so he won't have to look at his deformed body."

"You waterfall toads are not that strong. Come then and so I can kill you both." I wish I am as confident as I sound. It's taking everything I have just to keep my knees from shaking. My main attack is now disabled; I only can use one arm in a fight against two messengers of hell. Not only that, but one teammate is lost somewhere on the ground below while my other partner is latched on to tree slowly dieing from poison. Just terrific.

I should have left when I had the chance.

----------

Hell. I still haven't recovered from that one sided archery contest with that bitch. I crouch, hiding on top of a branch in this dark maze. My lungs punishing my chest for not having enough air. Fortunately I did make it to the forest. This man didn't make it easy for me though. That lame spiral thing of his may be a problem. I got trampled again and almost killed getting to the woods. It felt like a herd of bison was doing a river dance on my back. What's worse is that the bastard can break through solid rock when he does that move. That move just crushes anything that's around it.

It's not perfect though. By the looks of it he needs to pick up on velocity to get that technique going. Fortunately for me the woods are too thick for him to get a good run or jump at me. This also gives me time to get my breath back. I snap off a thick branch from this wooden tower that I'm in. If I can't use any weapons I'll have to improvise a weapon and bash his brains in. Now I just have to wait for him to pass by. I know he didn't figure out where I went, but he probably has an idea.

A few minutes later there he comes, slowly swinging his head back and forth looking for my form with a kunai in hand. That's probably one of mine too! Calm down. Just wait till he's below me. Closer and closer he gets in range of my trap and I begin to make my move. I creep out of my secret spot just enough to prepare my aerial assault, but not enough for him to see. I clutch the thick branch in my hand. I can feel a drop of sweat run between my eyes down the ridge of my nose. Now is the time! I let my legs gently push me off. The rest is up to gravity and my swing. I let my hands swing forward like I'm swinging a bat. The swift motion connects with the back of this fool's neck. I hear the crack as the branch breaks across his vertebrae. I know that backbone of his just got moved around. His body slides across the dirt and roots lying lifeless. Yes! I got him. Think you were so tough didn't ya. Well that's what you get. As I approach his body it then explodes into a puff of smoke. Ohh shit. A clone.

As my body spins to try and make it to any safe area five knuckles hug my cheek. I feel my feet leave the floor, but only for a second. This guys rough hand grips around my ankle and within that same second my feet left the ground, my back takes their place. Damn he's moving quickly. I barely have time to feel hurt from his last attack before he starts another. This time both his fists grasp around my scarf lifting me off the leafy and root filled land. I'm suspended into the air getting closer to his face. I won't let him make the next move. Before this dark hair man could react I swing my forehead directly into his lip. His hold releases and I'm free to cause more damage. I swing both my fists into his rib cage and let the collisions vibrate off my knuckles. Finally I'm back in control.

Sadly that control is short lived. Before my fists can have the pleasure of making his face look like something the dog spit up it's caught. Both his hands cling to my ears and before long my face make a hard introduction to his knee. I feel wobbly. I try to pull away and twirl my body. Those black gloves grapple my ears again and now the back of my head unhappily greets his knee. This time he keeps my neck in place by having one of his hands pull back on my hair. My face is also pulled back away from his next attack, but I can see just what he's about to do next. I can feel it. In his other hand is a kunai.

It takes both of my hands to hold back the dark blade as it comes closer and closer to my throat. Dammit! Why am I so weak? Both my friggin arms can't even hold one of this guy's limbs at bay. His arm with the dagger eases closer and closer to the veins in my neck. I can sense the blade's presence tearing through the fabric of my scarf. Asshi's other hand pulls back on my hair even more trying to make me lose my concentration on the real threat. I need more power. I raise both my legs just getting the tips of my shoes to hang on under his forearm. What the hell? I still can't kick this guy away! How friggin weak am I? Even with all four of my limbs going at full throttle the assassin knife is still getting closer to my throat. Not only that I'm starting get crumpled up like paper. That's it I can't get to him normally. I have to dirty.

I pull my head forward leaving behind strands and locks in the man's grip. I open my mouth and let my teeth lock on to his clenched hand. No viper could have sunk their fangs as far as I sank my teeth into this guy's flesh tonight. He let's out a roar that's just music to my ears and drops his weapon. Finally I hurt this superhuman. He moves me off his knee and tries to get distance between us, standing at his full stature. He can't though. I'm making sure I take a finger tonight. Before I could snag his limb and spit back in his face I feel a chop to the back of my neck that causes my jaw to open and unleashes his hand. I can't remember what happened next. I do know I got socked in my heart by one of his fist and the next one hits me right in the nose. My body slides through tree roots and leaves on the floor kicking up a hail of dust. I have to hide somewhere. This veil of dust is my only chance of escape.

I quickly begin sprinting in a direction, first on my hands and feet until I get vertical again, until I'm behind one of this mazes many wooden plants. This guy. He ain't like the others. I can't even touch him. I don't believe this, but I'm actually wishing Kin and Dosu were with me right now. How the hell am I suppose to take this guy down. I have to somehow though. This is the only way I'll become stronger. Even if I did make a run for it. He'll probably catch up to me. Just keep cool. Don't get too worried. He can't find me at the moment. I just have to ambush him again. I'll just make sure I get something hard than a tree branch this time...like a slab a diamond. This idiot stands there in the middle of our arena. He's probably waiting for me to attack. Well that's not going to happen until his guard is down. Asshi crosses his hands around his chest looking around this dark maze.

"Wow. I didn't know I was dealing with such a coward." he yells out into the darkness. He's calling me chicken. Why I should...wait! No he wants me to do this. Don't fall for it. That's just what he wants.

"Typical. You're nothing more than a bully. Trying to get the jump on someone smaller than you, but when someone bigger than you comes along you run with your tail between your legs." the man continues. This is pissing me off. I grit my teeth as I wipe my nose. Damn. He busted my nose. I got blood dripping from it like a faucet on my death shirt. I'm going to fracture this bastard's skull before tonight is over.

"I think that description fits you good. A dog. Not even a loyal or noble dog either. At least those dogs are obedient to their masters and follow commands. You're like a mutt. Someone hits you in the head once and you scurry away. You don't deserve the title of shinobi." his tan eyes search the area as he hisses out his words to me. This asshole is going to get it once he lets his guard down. I ain't a damn mutt! I'll tear his heart out. Any mutt can do that? We'll see. I wipe my nose for the twentieth time. Good it looks like the blood has stop leaking from it. Damn my lungs hurt so much. By natural reflex my body lets out a few coughs from the soreness.

"Found you mutt."

Shit. I'll hate you for the rest of your life and mine Jadoku! This cough is your entire fault. I flip up and begin to run like the jackals that probably lurk in this shrouded lair. He's chasing me. I feel something whiz by my face, but there's nothing that I see. Ahead of me I see a slash in a tree that just appeared. Damn he must have made those shuriken invisible to my eyes. I can't even see them to throw them back. All I can do is run now. Run like a blasted mutt.

----------

Moving in synch, they make sure to attack together. It's not going anywhere for me. If this keeps on going I'll tire out fast. The screaming from my teammate is now down to some high level whimpers and groans. Even if she was screaming like before I'll have to zone it out. Right now I have to save myself before anyone else. The spear wielder came at me with the knife like end to gouge my eye out. My feet carry me backwards and my body sways out of her attacks. Damn I think the other one is preparing that worm jutsu thing. Just as the javelin is about to make a bad impression on my rib cage, Jadoku's feet escape the ground and she falls flat on her face. As I look at her ankles, I can just barely see two pieces of string stretching from both of them returning a few meters back to Kin's free hand in the moonlight.

I have to remember to thank her later. Even in her position she's still able to provide some help. No I have to stop the other one. I sprint to Sune, leaving her oddly dress friend in the dust. Soon I'm upon her, my hand slapping her peach hands away so she could not finish her jutsu. Her first reaction is to kick at me low. Her ankle just taps my amplifier. For that one second there seems to be silence everywhere else except for the small jingling of my weapon. I only wish my wit was a little bit quicker. By the time I came to realization the kunoichi in baby blue has already flipped away at a safe distance.

At least I may have some idea of what I need to do. If I can get them to mistakenly hit my weapon or if I can get close enough them and tap it myself I can beat them both. Both of those scenarios are easier said than done. The deadly kunoichi with the pink bands on her thighs takes out a kunai and tosses it at me. I arch my head away so that the weapon passes me by. The ferocity in her throw is no different from when I last met her, but she should know I can dodge such an easy attack like that. My open ear picks up on a grunt behind me. I cock my head and let my eyes gawk to where the metallic object landed. Damn. Looks like I won't be getting anymore support from Kin. The kunai has hit her in the middle of her palm. I'll get revenge for you if I myself can live through this.

Me against the world yet again. It always seems to come down to situations like this. Ohh well. I wasn't expecting anything different. My attention is now undivided from Sune or Jadoku, who has made her way back to her comrades side. She takes another of those weirdly marked pieces of timber into her arms. I'll let them make the first move this time. Rushing at them again like a wild steer will be foolhardy. Plus I have to keep eye on the one with those six deadly drill chains. I can't let her get that off again. After the two girls stare at each other, Sune began to come at me first.

That's strange. Since she wields that trump card, I'd expect her to stay back and try the jutsu again. Well I can't really complain. I'll just kill her first. As soon as she's within my radius my good hand goes to hit my amplifier. The girl is quick though. Her fingers clasp around my wrist so it cannot reach its destination. Hmm pretty smart. She doesn't want me to hit my device. Her other arm clings to my shoulder to keep me steady. I push one of my feet into her knee. The thrust causes to fall onto her other knee where her forehead meets my footwear. The brown hair flails around like mad serpents as her head, with the rest of her body, drags through the night flowers and grass. Before I can continue to violently beat her I see a horizontal strip of wood come into my view like a bar bell.

My hand makes it just in time at my neck to prevent the attack. When did Jadoku get behind me? It must have been when I was grappling with her other friend. If I let go she's choke me to death. I keep a firm grip on the wood, trying to derail its attention from the ball in my throat. My foe has other intentions though. Both her arms pull back edging the weirdly marked weapon closer to my neck. "I'm going to have to straighten you out." the girls purple lips tell me with much distaste. I feel two knees plow into my back. All this girl's weight makes me curve backwards and I fall to the ground. Her body would have probably braced my fall, but because her knees are buried into my spine I feel a lot of throbbing. Shit. I can feel my spinal cord unnaturally shifting and it makes a terrible sound for the world. I can't move it in this awkward position as I use to. As I look up into the dark sky gasping for breath, I see light cyan come into view again. Not her again. Her hands clutch onto a single kunai as if for dear life. Well for my dear life. Her body falling quicker like a stone. I push both my legs up. As our bodies are about to meet, my feet get her in the stomach. I release my thighs from their crunched position and as if the girl fell on a spring that is fighting back, I send her back into the night air. Before she departs her weapon just slices my robe.

I try to return to a vertical position, but that irritating piece of log stops me. The kunoichi behind me pulls back on the pole and pushes forward her knees. This time my spine growls out to the world as my spine is about curve into something that resembles a horseshoe. Now no man's spine can't move into this position. I have to do something before she stops. Think. My eye looks around. Flowers, grass, dirt, insects. None of that will help me. A head butt? Might as well try. I try to bang my sepia bush into this tormentor's face. Nothing. I just feel more pressure being applied to my bones. As my sight returns to crescent moon in the air I, see that lime eye fury coming again at me from the sky. Can't she take a rest for a minute? A kunai wrapped in both her palms, it charges to my chest again. My thighs clasp her waist like a scissors about to cut paper in half. She cries out in agony, but the kunoichi still has enough coherence to remember her task. Her dagger takes a spot within my robe, trying to gouge into my chest. I let out a growl just as my back does. My hold around her tightens. Just how crab tosses unsatisfied food away with it's pincer I hurl the brown hair diva to the side leaving the kunai in chest. Now I have to save myself from the other one.

Her arms wrench back again and all the segments of my back churn and howl out in the night air again. I have to get her off now if I don't want to snap in half like some action figure of toddler. Come on what can get her off? That will work although I'll have to move quickly. I let my hand off the wooden bar. It hits the apple in my throat, almost threatening me to swallow it. My hand hastily makes its way behind me to my opponent. Where is it? Her neck. No. My fingers crawl up around her face feeling her lips that are contort in a struggling expression, her nose that huffs out air rapidly. I found it. My thumb wraps one by her nose while my index finger wraps around the other by her brow. "What the hell are you..." my blue hair foe asks, but is cut off. A shrill like a dieing banshee escapes this kunoichi's tongue. Her death lock quickly disperses from me as the girl's hands hold her face and she rolls around the floor in anguish. I return to my vertical position looking at the two items on my fingers. Two bloody rings. Luckily I remembered where they were. I drop them looking for my other playmate.

She's charging towards me, hailing the air with shuriken. I dodge most of the attacks, two of them hit me in my thigh and another sticks in the sleeve of my immobile arm. It's time for me to give back her gift. I clench my fist around the dagger that was left in my chest. It stings to just pull it out so quickly, but what I have in mind for her will be worse. I let the dark dagger flow into the air at its owner. She easily reflects it. What she doesn't know is that she's within a four foot radius of the blue eye girl's five foot spear. With one arm I pick up the spear and thrust it at her. If I had both hands I would have been able to kill her. With one hand I'll just have to settle with wound in her gut. That brain of her couldn't out think me this time.

Those intense green eyes wince out in agony as she retreats away from me. The girl reaches for another kunai inside that white-blue coat. Not this time. I release the spear and run at like I'm about to trample her down. My head ducks her slash at my eyes and I bury my head into her chest. She moves back a few inches, but I know what I'm looking for. My thumb quickly grips her side where I wounded her. I use that finger to invade her wound and wrap the rest of my fingers around the area. Her bird like voice lets out a shrill and she drops her weapon. One of the kunoichi's hands pulls at my canopy of hair while the other attacks my cranium. I'm not letting up now. After all that's happened tonight I don't think I'll be satisfied until I pull her liver out of this hole that I'm creating. My nail keeps pulling and scratching at whatever organ is on the inside. Soon her peach skin and pale water color shorts are tainted with the hue of pure red. I keep jerking her side to side and pushing her back, making sure her wobbling legs never get a firm hold on the grass. Making sure she can't think enough to retaliate.

Soon my thumb is not alone because I fit another finger into this opening and after a few seconds a third. She curses at me her breath more horse with each passing second. The body guarded in this pale blue coat even tries to let her body fall into the silver flowers to get away. I tighten my hold, almost making a fist between the fingers inside her flesh and ones outside. The groan of a dieing lioness is released from her breath as she falls to one knee. "Uggg...ly mu-mu mummy bastard. I won't letttt you win." her mouth tiredly expels as the fingers lose command around my face. I give one more good thrust into her wound before retrieving my fingers. She falls to both knees, her arms cradling her wound. No this is it for you Sune. Before I could take a weapon out my pack to finish the job, a chocolate wooden tool with snow colored markings slaps into my chest. I'm pushed away a few meters from my victim, but I still have a vertical stance. In front of me now is the other lioness with the two toned, twisted robe. Blood leaks out of her torn nose where her accessory used to be. Her navy blue eyebrow over her left eye is also mixed with red. The usual toothy smirk of her lost to savage fangs. This won't end well.

Jadoku clenches her hand with the metal knife letting a good amount of blood out. She then lathers half her javelin with the blood. Damn. Should I go straight in? Maybe I should wait and counter? Neither option seems really good right now. The kunoichi would make that choice for me.

She advances towards me with the fury of an angry hive of killer bees. Parry and evade is a great idea right now. I dodge and weave staying away from that hellish weapon. I can't even get a chance to hit my weapon and let the sound of destruction play. The eerie kunoichi leaps high into the air and releases the bloody weapon from her tattooed hand. I should have known it is some type of distraction. My eye goes toward twisting instrument in the sky, not wanting it to plunge into me from the sky. As I turn my sight back to my adversary, all I see is dark brown then a white flash.

Ouch. She must have hit me good. I think she knocked my brain right through my ear. As I look again everything seems hazy and blurry like I've gulped down two whole bottles of sake by myself. I can feel myself teeter left and right like some of the other sound shinobi I've seen on open bar night in Otogakure. Damn this wench. My eye finally finds her only to see three more of her. Then one. Then five? Well that's how everything appears right now. Two giant mansions, eight moon crescents in the sky, four Kins trying to free themselves. This dangerous woman must have given me brain damage. I woozily glare at the kunoichi who now tosses away a half broken stick and catches a bloody one from the air. I teeter backwards, trying to stay away from this blue eye sadist. I see five spears ready to turn me into a sponge.

----------

'Just relax' he says. What an impossible wish he's asking for. God my body is in pain! Friggin Armageddon is going on in my frame. I want to shout and let the whole world know my anguish, but I mustn't. Dosu needs to concentrate and win right now. He doesn't need to worry about me right now. Although there's nothing more I'd want for someone to free me from this precarious position and expel whatever the hell is killing my body. I've bit into my lip just to make sure I don't scream out anymore. I wish my tears would halt. I feel like a damn cry baby even though with this type of anguish I'm sure a statue would cry.

I've tried my best to help my mummy like ally. Throwing those senbons with thread at the girl whose put me in this position wasn't good enough. I tripped her, but she's still ready for attack. Not only that, but I get a kunai in my palm for all the trouble. As if I'm not in enough turmoil. Fortunately the hit wasn't too deep and by dragging my palm on the bark I was able to get it out. I would be more help if only my skeleton didn't feel like it is going to melt.

The two girls simultaneously attack him with Sune in the lead and the other one sneaking around Dosu. I need to get out of this trap and help him. I use my free arm to pull out a shuriken and begin to try and hack at the piece of spear in my palm. After my third hit I drop the weapon. Damn this aching. The waves of pain keep getting stronger. It's like a giant fire burning everything inside a house, only getting stronger with everything it burns. I just wish I'd pass out from this blasted torment. No no don't wish that as yet. I have to get to my partner. Ok try something else.

Maybe I can break it. I ball my free hand into a fist this time. I keep beating the hard oak hoping it'll surrender and break off. Within my pummeling I grunt out in despair. I tilt my head a little to see what's happening on the battlefield. The kunoichi with the stripped robe is missing and Dosu seems to be defeating Sune. Come on rod break! Shit. Another ripple of torture overtakes my body. I can feel more tears drip off my cheek as I force my teeth into my bottom lip. Ok I have to continue. Before I start to punch the wood again I look at my knuckles. The skin is beginning to peel off my knuckles and this piece of timber hasn't even chipped.

My eyes return to the battlefield, hoping that my ally has succeeded in the seemingly impossible. This time the girl with the light brown ocean of hair has disappeared. Taking her place is her companion with short dark blue hair and small streams of it that cling to the right side of her face. She's mercilessly attacking Dosu. Come on. Think of a way you can take her down. The pain flares up even more again reminding me of my task. I'm not supposed to be some damn cheerleader in the peanut gallery. I have to be down there and help him.

With my unchained hand, I grab the wrist of my imprisoned limb and begin to pull. It stings to even move my hand, but I have to. Considering it feels like bombs are going off in my stomach, an inferno is blazing in my lungs, my heart is slowly becoming clay, and this should be nothing. I wrench at it trying to get it free. My sight watches back on the battlefield. The kunoichi cracks Dosu over the head with one of her rods. It's so hard that the impact yells out into the night air that staff, as hard as it is, splits in two over his cranium. I shudder in awe at the impact. Shit that's not good. The boy is standing up, but he's rocking back on fourth as if he's on a ship in rough seas. His head keeps shifting back and fourth, while his lone arm holds that canopy of multi tone sepia. I have to get my hand out of this piece of mahogany now!

Another spear from the sky falls into the assailant's hands where she begins her violent attacks again. My palm is beginning to move. I keep on trying to my fingers while I can see what's happening from the corner of my eyes. This ninja keeps on piercing the woozy shinobi. I watch as the spear goes through him as easily as it entered through my hand and this tree. She twirls the javelin above her head, around her body, and between her arms. The girl strikes him with one end, sometimes flipping the staff around to strike with the other side. Sometimes the spear plunges though him, easily returning to her as if she is hitting an illusion. Other times I can hear it intruding upon flesh and I can see it return with some red liquid. Other times she swings the weapon like a staff, smacking the battered body of my companion. Sometimes she would switch to the other side of the staff, where I can see her swings pass through Dosu as if he's just a bitter mirage of the night. Still my partner felt all the suffering.

Speaking of pain. More sparks of punishment flash through my body. This time I can't hold back the inner hurt and let a long withdrawn scream into the night. Come on. I have to liberate myself and help him. My hand is almost out. It stings as I feel the splinters rubbing on my inner pulp, but I have to get out. The war between the two warriors finally makes its way near me. Jadoku still relentlessly attacking and Dosu trying his best to avoid impending death. Harder and harder I pull at my limb. I continue to watch the battle until Jadoku disappeared. Her speed passes Dosu by. Dammit. My eyes lost her and Dosu's to confuse to see where she's gone. I have a bad feeling about this.

The next few seconds were a blur to me. It's as if time became tired and slowed down from the fast pace of tonight's fierce fighting. The falling leaves from the tree move as slowly as puffy white clouds in the daytime sky. My hand is finally free from its wooden entrapment. From all the strength I was using to pull it out, my body leaves from being stuck to the tree. All the weight of my body and gravity begins to fall, breaking the other piece of spear that is growing out of my thigh. My frame feels like its being lightly guided to the grass and flowers below. It's a floating feeling. My head turns to the right and I see my ally still staggering from his concussion like state. Above I see the demoness again. Her body also as if the wind is slowly guiding her to the earth. The leather skirt hovering and riding up the peach thighs. Her knees out first to prepare for landing on my teammate. Her tattooed arm and striped sleeve extended above her head. The tip of the oak lance aimed at the cranium of the bandaged boy. The navy blue hair that fit's so well with the night, flowing above the girl's head like a small fire. The face of this assailant fully revealed a peach complexion with spots of red to go with eyes and a contorted smile that's similar to a leopard that's pouncing on its cornered prey.

My hurt hand moves towards the pouch on my waist. I insert four senbons between my fingers. One of these has got to stop her somehow. For his sake. I won't stay back and watch anymore. It's happened too many times. I can't make a mistake this time. I mustn't.

For my friend's sake I have to strike this enemy down.

The fluid motion of my arm also seems slow paced, like I am executing it undersea. From the point of me gripping four needles in my palm, to the extension of my arm and finally to the release of my glimmering weapons from my being. The darts move like sparrows in storm. Slow moving and wavering, but steadfast on their destination. My skeleton finally collides with the ground. I hear a shriek that's comparable to painful yells that left my tonsils earlier. In my view I can see Dosu still standing and leopard, as if shot by an unknown hunter, falling to the other side of him. Her body also falls as slow and as wildly as mine did. The weapon falling into another direction away from its caretaker. I blink. Time seems to have gotten its full rest and world travels once again at it's normal pace.

The leaves glide into the grass as raindrops once again. The flowers dance quickly back and forth into the wind. The moon's crescent shape still watches in awe at the battle that wages on. I can still hear that kunoichi's crying. Good. I hope I hit her where it hurts. I want to cry out also from the whirlpool of fire that's threatening my life from within me. I can't though. My body is so tired. Everything hurts. I'm able to push face from being smothered in the dirt and roll on my side. Dosu seems to be returning to his senses now. His lackadaisical movements are growing less and less.

"Beryl Worm Jutsu."

I hear that voice that sends shivers down my back. I want to be able to get up and fight, but this pain. It's like my limbs have turned to butter. I can only tip my head to see where that yelp came from. Sune stands from a branch in the tree. Two of those hellish chains shot out and constrict around my partner. One of the chains wraps around his ankle while the other wraps around his useless shoulder. In seconds one of them is going to die and it's not the person I'm rooting for. The girl begins to make a different hand sign yelling something that my ears cannot pick up. My skull slants towards the furred shinobi. He whirls his body to one side. The momentum of his twist pulls his dead arm with that contraption of his. The limb limply slumps onto the other shoulder. The girl's hand signs have finished. If I were in better health I would have put my hands across my mouth in awe. Both ninja consecutively attack each other. Sune's last hand sign sent a surge of volts at Dosu. At the same time Dosu spins his body in the other direction. The dead arm swings, fully stretched in a circular motion, across his body until it makes contact with hard bark of the tree.

The volts reach my bandaged partner. A loud crash is heard as if thunder just struck the land from a cloud in the sky. For a second Dosu's whole body lights up like a chandelier full of light bulbs. After that second his body seems to darken into the night. The ninja fell, his body crackling like popcorn being made, with tiny embers attached to it.

As for Sune. Well once Dosu's silent weapon hit the bark a loud screech fills the night air. It is the last sound Sune would ever hear. Her body falls from branch, stiff and rigid. The chains around her prey are released and slide up the tree, where they would slide back down upon their master. Her hands remain interlocked in the jutsu that she just performed. The brown hair flowing upwards trying to latch on to a branch. The cream skin of the girl's face is still etched in victory. The smile and narrow eyes show that the kunoichi believed she was going to win. She just might have. Anyone watching this body fall may have believed she did if it wasn't for the blood. Red rain drops escaped from her ears, her nose, and her mouth. Even from her eyes the crimson drops replaced cerulean tears. Her body landed with a more sickening thud than Dosu's. The scarlet pools that left the frame, trying to fly into the air, rain back down and make small blotches over the kunoichi's face. Yet her eyes still stare up into the night. They didn't close after death. Those jade orbs still stare with the same ferocity that I saw days before.

I turn my head away and just look at the blades of grass that do the limbo within the breeze. So this is it? One ninja sniffling and cursing in the night. Two others silent as death make its final pounce on them. Then there's me who grim reaper has decided to take his time with. Leaving me here just long enough to reflect back on my past crimes. I'm sorry Dosu. I failed. I might have saved you from one peril, but another was around the corner. It's the same as with Gin and everyone else. I made the mistake. I can't take the responsibility for it, so everyone else suffers for it. Well soon enough it'll be over. These bullets of torture will soon take my life. At least I didn't die without a fight. I tried this time. Maybe when they find our bodies they'll see me as someone who fought hard. Heh. Four dead shinobi around tree, among flowers. What a story for this village.

----------

My aching head. How long have I been out for? My lone arm pushes me up to a sitting position. I brush away the small embers on my robe before they grow out of control. Massaging my head I begin to think what the hell just happened. I was fighting with Jadoku. The witch broke one of those damn lances over my head and world went sideways. Her attacks grew fiercer, plunging the spear at all parts of my body. It didn't make any difference if I defended or not. It would always enter my frame, sometimes leaving with my blood at the end of it. The kunoichi continued her assault, murmuring spiteful things at my form and making my heart beat faster. It was only when she said that one sentence that I knew I was in trouble. "How many of your organs do you think I can pull out at once on one rod." the girl's peach body replied and then she disappeared.

I didn't see where she went. I had no clue. My body still staggering about like a drunken sailor, I thought death was inevitable. What happened after? That same predator let out a terrible howl from above me and fell to the side. I tip my unfocused eyes to my other side. Was that Kin? She got the freaky blue hair kunoichi? She saved me from impending doom? I could kiss her right now! Once my head stops spinning. It was then that I felt metal grapple my body. One drill missed my thigh, but the chain constricted around my ankle. The other around the shoulder of my limp arm. Damn I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. In my dazed confusion the only thing that's in my head is to survive. I've come too far already dammit. I have my own business to take care of. I can't die here.

Think, think. What can I do? She's probably going to do that electric thing. It took her six hand signs to do. Hopefully that'll give me six to eight seconds to do something. "You and your idiot teammates have gone too far." she yells out to me. I rotate my body, letting the momentum drag my limp appendage to my opposite shoulder. She's probably done with three hand signs. The only thing that could come to my mind was go back to what I use best, sound. Would it work? Well that's what I'm hoping for. "It's time you play dead for good." was the last thing the lioness told me. I spin my upper torso, letting my dead arm fling across and slam into the tree. My amplifier let out a harsh screech and whatever chakra I had left was poured into that one move. All sound was focused on her. At the same time I think a lightning bolt hit me...

As I gaze around I see I'm the only one here. Guess that means I got Sune. She would have killed me by now. As I return to my feet, I look around. Below a branch of the tree lies my tormentor. My feet carry me closer to the small body. Like paint, blotches of blood set on her body, contrasting with her cream skin and cerulean coat. Her fingers still interlocked in that trademark move that nearly ended my life. Those emerald orbs of her stare into the night as if she's challenging the darkness herself. It even creeps me out. She's a corpse yet that look makes it seem she'll come alive again any second.

My eyes turn into the blades of grass where my partner is prone. I have to find Jadoku now so I can get this antidote. Where is she? I can hear muttering within the grass. I return to where I was struck down earlier. Someone's muttering inside this bush. I travel a few feet more to find who I'm looking for. Kin really did strike her...hard too.

I think her sight is more dreadful than the other girl. The kunoichi is on her stomach dragging around on her hands and knees. The quiver, full of murderous weapons, lost from her frame far away from arms reach. One needle stuck in her cheek. Two others engross deep within her eyes. One struck when the eye lid is close, preventing her from opening that eye. The other when her eye ball was free to the world, making sure that eye can never close. I swear her face is redder than anything else. If it was face paint then this site would not have been so disturbing. The mighty hunter of tonight now crawls on her belly in a circle, not knowing where to go.

The injured girl mutters her woes to herself. Ok focus. I need to be stern and get what I want before Kin joins the rest of lost souls tonight. I step Jadoku's knuckles, preventing her cycle of going nowhere. "You have something I want. Where is the antidote? My partner will be greatly pleased when you give it up.", I demand. "Is that you mummy?" her hurt voice replies weakly. Her head turns in the direction of my voice, eyes allowing a mixing flow of blood and tears from them. Even in this agony, the kunoichi tries to put on the wicked grin that I've known from her in this short time. Not really a time to be snickering. Especially since I'm running low on time.

I kneel down on one knee and grab her by the nape of her neck. I bring her closer to me and state my demands again. "Why do you want a cure Cyclops? You're all going to die here soon enough. Soon enough Kumori's going to come out here and Sune's around too. Asshi's going to be back soon with your other friend dead. Once I get one my stingers then the fun will begin. We'll let your other friend die over there, but your going to have one hell of a night. We'll pick you apart little by little and we won't stop till the sun comes up. Once the rest of them get here it'll be fun mono eye." Jadoku snickers out in between coughs. I shake her few more times, but she only replies with that grin. I don't have time for this. It's no use. The pain has probably driven her mad.

My lone arm takes hold of her head. The kunoichi's chin rests at my elbow, between where my arm bends. My fingers grab into the blue leaves of her hair. I can feel her body tense and that grin changes into a serious expression. She knows what's about to happen. My hand screws her head until I hear it snap as if someone cracked a whip into the night air. I let the new cadaver fall limp to ground. There are no snickering or snide remarks from this one. My fingers rummage around her frame until I find what I'm looking for. Well at least I think so. I find two small vials. This must be the antidote? Or is it?

Damn maybe I should have thought this more through before I killed her. How the hell do I figure this out now? I do have knowledge of some medical things. When you're wrapped up like me and refuse to let others see you, you pick up on a few tricks in medicine. I'm sure I'm good in medical things. I've had to heal my cuts, fix my own broken bones, relocate dislocated parts. I read up on certain herbs and plants that help with healing. Hell, I've even cured myself before from venomous snake bites. This though? This is the job for a medical nin. Where am I going to find one now. I could try and give her one of the vials, but this Jadoku would not be one that I'd call sane. Giving her either of these concoctions my just speed up Kin's demise. The only damn person that knows which one had to friggin go crazy at the last minute.

Ok calm down Dosu. There's still a way. She did say earlier that once the victim stays calm it takes longer to take effect. I'll just have to trust that. Once Kin's serene we can probably find her to someone who can actually help. Not only that, but I have to find Zaku too. His situation maybe more dire at the moment. I move to the long hair girl's side, turning her to lie on her back and making a quick glance over her. Her frame is damaged, but she'll live. I better leave the girl here. I don't want to damage anything else on her by rushing off. I'll also be able to get to our comrade quicker. "Just stay calm. I'll be right back. I have to go find Zaku." Before I can take my leave, I feel nails bite through my robe into my injured elbow. Damn. Even though I can't move a muscle in it, I still feel a sharp sting. My head shifts back to meet my poisoned ally's eyes. Her dark spheres are glazed over and her face shows uncertainty. "I know this is selfish, but I don't want to die here alone."

Her hand that clutches me. It's trembling like she's been freezing. Upon further inspection I can see that her skin is pale. Sweat is pouring down her forehead. Even with that spaced out look she's not relaxed. Dammit how'd I get put in this situation? I almost wish I were the one poisoned so I didn't have to make a decision. If I leave now Kin's own anxiety will probably get the best of her and kill her. The longer I stay here though, the closer Zaku approaches his own demise. It's like choosing between an arm and a leg. I slam my palm in my forehead and let out a growl. I'll just have to go on rationality here. The boy with the wild hair may not even be alive. At least I should try and save her. You'll just have to hold on a little longer Zaku. I could laugh at the irony right now. Wasn't I planning on leaving?

Now let's see what I can quickly amend on this kunoichi's body. One of her palms is pierced slightly. I'll have to just wrap that for now. Her side is in bad shape and the left leg isn't in better shape. I'll probably have to rip most of the pant leg off to get a better look at this. Well I better start getting to work. The night's not over as yet.

----------

How long has it been? Ten minutes I guess. Still alive, but no one else is. Since Dosu and Sune killed each other it's just been silence, well all except for some large snake slithering around in the grass. Weird. All the ungodly anguish that was going through my body has dispersed. I just feel cold and frame is numb. My limbs can barely move and my throat feels so dry. It feels like I drank some salt. My visions all blurry too. Is this what death is right before? Well when I compare it to my other near death experience this isn't too bad. Just wish I wouldn't be leaving by myself. I always thought I'd grow up into old age. I'd go peacefully in a bed with my kids and grandkids near by. What a derailment of plans.

Like echoes in a cave I hear foot steps. My vision may be blurry, but no one else I know where's an animal pelt on their back. My skull leans upward to see him holding someone. It must have been that bitch that put me in this spot. I hope my teammate gets you good for what you've done. That he did. I close my eyes when I hear the noise. Like the cracking sound bamboo makes when the almighty panda pushes all it's weight down to snap it in half is the sound that originates from this kunoichi. I return my head flat on the ground starring into the night. Only listening to the quickening pace my heart takes when I think about my approaching death or the slow pace when I just let my mind wander to past times.

My ears pick up shuffling around me and there is that lone chocolate eye staring down at me. He says something to me, but I didn't pick it up. His body turns away and I knew he's leaving. I'm not surprised. Where nothing to each other after all. I would have probably left him too if the positions were changed. It was my fault that he almost died before. Why shouldn't he leave me? Yet I didn't want him to leave. If there was any more strength in my suffering body I would curse myself. Can't even die with dignity. I've been a sissy all night and this is the last memory I want people of me? My finger's bite into the long sleeve of the boy. I'm not even sure of what I said, but Dosu turns back around. I don't what is it that wants him to stay. I just don't want to face demise by myself. There about a dozen other names I could call off that I'd prefer here right now. My partner is the only one here though. If he could at least pretend to care what happens to me then I think I'll be alright. The boy actually listened to my request, even though I doubt he wants to. The palm of his good arm makes contact with his forehead. Some of the bandages on my cohort's head are red. His eye stares back and fourth on my body.

I feel the fabric tear off my left thigh? "Relax. I need to get a better look at this wound." half muffled speech came from Dosu's mouth. I'd probably die from embarrassment if I was more coherent. I see caramel orb widen as it scans over the damage. He's must of seen that scar...the one that may have been the beginning of all of this. He uses something that stings a bit then wraps my thigh with something. The same process is used again on my hand and rib area. Why is he doing all this? I had to know. "What's the point of this? I don't have the much life left anyways."

"You have enough life in you. Now just stay quiet before you waste it."

"That girl. She poisoned me. You heard her. I don't think you can whip up some miracle drug out of your fur now can you?"

"You're going to let a few little pricks kill you?"

"They seem to be doing a good job of that already."

"Stop being a pessimist. If I didn't think you'd live would I be doing all of this?"

"Well..."

"Furthermore if I didn't think you'd be of any use would I be doing all of this?"

"..."

"Good. Now that that's settled let's go find the other troublemaker of this team. Stupid brat. I told him don't go. I hope he's taking a beating for not listening."

His one arm pulls my limp body onto his back. "What are you going to do if Zaku is in trouble?" I ask weakly as the boy adjusts me on top of him. "Hmm. I'm not sure. I'll figure out something. Maybe I'll just hurl your body at the enemy." he chuckles. "See I've already found use for you." His dry humor and sarcasm (at least I hope its sarcasm) gets a small curve out of my lips. "You're so cruel." I whisper out. My head lies softly at the back of his neck on his fur. My body is surprisingly comfortable on his back. Even with chills that have been going through my skeleton for a while is a bit at ease within this lion mane. It makes me wonder if I was correct in my teasing of him earlier.

As Dosu begins to sprint across this aerial garden looking for way to earth below, my eyes dart around the scene. This is the first time I can remember this town not having a full moon. Maybe some clouds are in the way. Yet the flowers still shine like dozens of fire flies. Amazing what you will notice when your not trying to kill someone. It's like a sea of light, not too bright to be obnoxious, but bright enough for you to enjoy the luminescent. I wonder if Dosu notices this. It truly is the most beautiful site in fire country.

----------

Heh. This bastard got me again. I should have seen this one coming. Invisible shuriken? He should have at least hit me once with them. It's not like I could see where they were. Then again that was all part of his plan. Throw them so I would run where he wanted me to run. I just kept on running and running. Running until I was out on the other side of the forest. Until I was in a nice big clearing away from any help. This is just perfect for Asshi now he can just go all out with his jutsu and I have no where to hide now. Ohh well. Hiding doesn't suit me at all. I rather be the lead wolf any day than some scared pup. Even in times like these.

Although now the question is what should I do? That stupid bastard looks at me from above in his little perch; his body would have been perfectly hidden away if it wasn't the white scar in the sky. I can see him as I try to get the night air to give energy to my body. He leaps down to meet me a couple of meters away. So this is the final showdown between us? Me. Nothing left, but my bare hands. This guy. A kunai in each palm and crap load of chakra ready to go. This is going to be over in a few seconds. Heh. How stupid. Get killed off by some hick from some village no one ever heard of.

Well I'm not begging for mercy. As I said I rather die alpha wolf than some stray mutt. The grayish light begins to form around the older man, crushing the rocks and bending the grass around him. I extend both my arms out at my side. Don't know what I'm going to do when I reach this dark clothed idiot, but I'll figure it out when I reach him. We both charge at each other.

That's right. I'll go out fighting till my arms fall off. I won't go out strung on some noose like you Aku. I don't know why you're going to be one of my last thoughts if my grave is here tonight. Always boasting around like you were some great leader. Some leader you turned out to be. Everyone died except for two of us. And look at what I've become.

The meters between us begin to close.

My hands burn with despise for you. At least when you died it wasn't for nothing. If you didn't kick the bucket then I would have never met Lord Orochimaru. My lord showed me what true power is. Not you're stupid crap on loving life and a strong heart. That gets you nothing. True strength is what you use to crush others. You can't do that now with a heart can you Aku?

The yards between us begin to close. I can feel Asshi's waves of chakra beginning to press against my body.

My hands burn with malice for you Aku. I remember that time when I had a fight with you. It was one of our more serious fights. Probably the most serious fight we had. Only just because you were bigger you won. You grabbed me by the ankles and held me over a bridge. You left me upside down threatening to drop me until I pissed myself. Yea that was a good laugh for you and the rest of the twelve. I despised you for making me look so bad in front of everyone. Even though you did that to me, I still desired to be as strong as you.

The feet between us begin to close. I can begin to feel the heavy breath of this fool as I'm sure he can feel my heaving gasps.

My hands burn with detest for you. After that incident when you held me upside down and everyone left to do there own things, you hugged me and ruffled my hair. I remember you said something like 'when you get older we can have a real good fight. Just be prepared to loose. I don't loose to runts and you'll always be a runt in my eyes.' I hope you can see me now Aku. I hope you're looking down on me. I ain't a runt anymore. Watching you for months trying to be like you. The more that I think back the more I wonder what the hell did I see in you. Talking about loving life. Even when we did get into fights, you let the bastards go that troubled us. If we killed them life would have been so much easier. No though. You didn't want us to get tainted or some shit like that.

The inches between us are closing. The two of us can see the fury in each other's eyes.

My hands burn with hate for you. Yet in the end what was your point? You went and got your self hung and for what? If you were strong as you made yourself out to be then you wouldn't have died. You could have killed all those in your way. Bastard. You just had to go quietly didn't you? Where the hell did that leave me? You could have never done anything. If you were so strong then...

Where about to collide.

Aku protect me!

A loud boom occurs and the land shakes as if an elephant fell from the sky. It should have been my end, yet I'm still here. I feel different though. My hands feel different. I peer at them. What the hell? It's like air is coming out of the chutes in my palms. I turn my head back to where the collision occurred. There's a crevice, large in diameter and at the opposite end lay Asshi's body. The guy's not moving at all. I really did it. Of course I did! Lord Orochimaru didn't stare me wrong by drilling these tunnels into my hands. The sannin did make me stronger like he promised. Yet why is that when I look at the luminous scar in the sky that I feel angry? Why? Is it because you were actually looking down tonight? Did you save me?

----------

Where is that kid? I run through the whole woods trying to figure out where he is by the obscure footprints left behind. That fool better still be alive. This one laying on spine better be well also. She hasn't made a single move in the last few minutes. I think the girl's sleeping though. We've done way too much tonight for both of you to just keel over now. Out of the shrouded forest, the cool air brushes into my face. Still sprinting in this clear field, I still can't find my ill tempered teammate. Did that guy really get him then? What can I do then? I don't want to call out for him because that would just give away my location. Needless to say I'm not in any shape for anymore fighting. Well maybe this will work. I move a portion of my chakra to my open ear. The energy heightens my hearing so now I should be able to hear anything in the vicinity.

Let's see now. The wind whispering. Leaves from trees slapping each other. Is that the sound of his foot steps? No it's too light. Probably just a rabbit or something. Bird's wings flapping. Still nothing. After about a minute I can hear heaved breathing. Zaku had that rapid circulation of air earlier. Hopefully it's him. I pick my pace up to encounter the origin of these gasps. Finally out in the open there is my partner, on his knees staring at his hands. If my other arm worked I could thwack him right now. I and the girl have been battling life and death and he's out hearing checking to see if he can still be a hand model. "Having fun?" I question walking up to him. This startles the shinobi out of his euphoria with his palms. Both his fist reach out for battle until he realizes it is me. His dark orbs show relief, but then glimmer with a sudden curiosity at my appearance. "What the hell happened to you two?" Zaku asks pointing from me to Kin. "We ran into a speed bump."

"Heh. You mean those girls were mopping the floor with you two?"

"Like you were any better help against them?"

"Shut up. So where are they now?"

"They're...peaceful now. What about your date?"

"Date? You mean that Asshi guy?"

"No. I mean which ever girl you found attractive in the village. Who else would I mean?"

"Jeez. Don't be so damn sarcastic. The shinobi guy's taking a dirt nap. Ok? Feel better now?"

"Much. Now let's get going."

"Don't bother."

Both our heads snap around to the origin of this new voice. The voice I remember. Although it doesn't have the same metallic tone as last I heard it. Still Zaku and I...our eyes remained stuck in surprise. Still dressed in black with the tattered cape around her, although now an intense hue of red made a small river down half the side of the kunoichi's cape. The scarlet liquid made drops to the floor, where the girl would step into and leave a trail of bloody footprints. The shinobi staggered towards us, that obsidian windmill of death in one hand and all four blades opened to the world. Those pumpkin colored orbs gave such a glare at us three shinobi that the night itself seemed shudder away and not meet her sight.

This is not good. I wish Kin made sure she was dead or at least brought back that blade instead of her headband. I wince every time I think how close the grim reaper's death scythe came to ending me those few days ago. Stay calm though. She's hurt and there's me and Zaku. It's two on one. Well maybe one and a half since I only have one arm. As I look at my cohort's battered frame though I may have to correct myself again and say one and a fourth against one. "You should quit. Go do something more useful and bury your team." I say to Kumori, trying to give her a dangerous look that could hopefully be a tenth of the glare that she's giving me. Come on. Just get intimidated and leave us alone.

The girl halted in her steps about two meters from us. Good maybe she'll second guess fighting us tonight. Her hands take form into a hand seal. Well you can't get hurt from wishful thinking. She's going to be using that shadow thing again. Although my heart is more disturbed this time than last. It's the dead of night. Where does her shadow begin? It looks like it's connected with everything else's shadow. We would soon find out. The big charcoal blob didn't make an appearance this time. Instead it is many smaller black pieces of goop. All around the area in front of us. Even Zaku shudders a bit as all the blobs began to take form similar to their creator. The only reason they were not perfect clones is because they did not have the human detail of the original. There is no peach skin or even a mouth for that matter. Just a raven silhouette of the real thing. Yet each of these new demons is just as dangerous. They all bear the same shadowed weapon in their arms. It must have been at least a dozen of them ahead of us.

"I got this." Zaku says to me, extending his arms out in front of the mini army. What the hell does he mean? One of her is enough to deal with, but a small brigade? No. We should run. Run as if all three jaws of Cerberus are behind us. My eyes turn from my teammate back to the foes. They're all getting ready to fling all those shuriken at us. There's no way we can escape that many being launched at us at once. Sheets of paper will look thick compared to numerous slices where about to be cut into. The impulsive youth kept his ground though, chanting something to him. I back away a little bit leaving him in front. Come on think. There has to be some way out of this. I look around, but can find no escape. Then the dark sky is filled with whirling blades. This is it.

"I don't need you!" Zaku screams out to I guess no one. It didn't sound like it was directed at me or Kumori. Great just what I need. Him to lose his mind right now. If he did lose it, then insanity has great perks. It is like the sound of two cannons that fires out of the wild hair boy's arms. The wind picks up immensely, like a tornado just dropped from the heavens above. Thank god I decided to step behind him. I would have been blown away. I still might. I take both my feet and my arm to anchor myself into the ground. As for Kin? You don't have to worry. The wind is so strong that her frame is practically apart of my fur, putting more pressure on me to stay grounded. A minute later this freak storm dissipates as sudden as it arrives. My returns to in front of me to gape in awe.

There is nothing. When I say nothing, I mean nothing. All the grass has been picked up and blown away. Kumori and her shadow squad are gone...probably forever. Trees good distances away from us are blown out of their roots. My eye views the trail of destruction back into the forest from which I came. There's now a big gap in it. There's a trail for travelers now. Trees, shrubs, animals, shinobi...all gone. Lost within a storm of fury only leaving barren soil behind.

Zaku falls down on all fours laughing almost manically to himself. "I did it. I did it.", he says between gasps for air. Whatever he did used up all of his chakra. It doesn't look like he can get up right now. I might as well take a quick breather myself. We're all in due for one. I let Kin's body fall softly on the dirt and I myself take seat down near both of them. My sight takes me up to look at the moon. Heh still full and shining brightly. I begin to hum that song.


	10. Lost Lullaby

**Chapter 10: Lost Lullaby**

"We've found their bodies' sir."

I give the soldier a nod and to proceed with the corpses.

What a tragedy. Truly pandemonium and mayhem of last night had to have been caused by the wicked hands of Eris. The feelings of abhorrence and spite ringing out in the night from the souls of more than a dozen warriors. None bearing any grudge against each other. None of them probably ever met. Yet each lay hands of fury on one another as if their families were on the line. All for what? For a weapon. A powerful weapon no doubt, but at the cost of life? Such insanity. Still my mind takes me back to the beginning and when this all started.

I myself was born in an area around Taki in Wave Country many moons ago. As a child my parents moved and I was relocated to Tea Country. The years passed and the family business of rare artifacts, weapons and trading became bestowed onto me. I'll admit taking over was not too hard of work. My family had already made many friends between many of the villages. I believe my mother was a friend of the Second Hokage. I myself became good friends with Sarutobi or "The Professor" as many in leaf know him as. The family's wealth at the time was only about upper middle class. When I took control I managed to bring my family up into the elite wealthy class. Even so it was not easy.

Having many allies from different villages is always good, but at the same time very strenuous. It's never easy selling business to one friend who may just as well attack another friend with it. I wish they would not fight one another, but some things can't be helped. This is one reason I've decided to never move to any of the major villages. I don't want anyone to think that I am showing more affection towards one than another. There is only one village that I have ever lived within.

That would be the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. Soon after I had the family business, I moved into Taki. This would be easier for me to deal with trading from other villages. Also I feel, as an old native of the land, I should help restore it. Much like the Leaf Village it is beautiful. Unlike the leaf village though, it lacks many shinobi. The chuunin having the highest percentage within the village followed by the genin class. Medical Nins probably make up the third highest amount. Hunter Nin, ANBU and jounins make up a meager amount in the village. I am almost certain that a person has more fingers than there are jounin at this point in time. Even many of the shinobi that live there are not the best quality, especially when there is competition from other nations such as those from Suna. Still I decided that for many of my trips I would spend my money on waterfall ninja. To help increase their skill level as well as the villages profit. Maybe then they would stop using that devil water for heroes.

Over the years I moved out of Taki and into River Country to help expand business. Still I opted for waterfall ninja first during my travels between countries. The years that passed were harsh. I was around for the consistent attacks of the Village Hidden in Rocks. I was around for Lightning Country's evil attempt of stealing one of the oldest bloodlines in Konoha. Even from a young age Sarutobi and I dreamed of more peaceful times where no one would get hurt. During those years of war just made may reinforce these ideals. There are just some things that shouldn't be given to others. Perhaps I'm too much of an idealist, but in the end that's what I believe. In my belief I've opt to keep some weapons away from all villages. There are just some items that man should not play with.

On this specific journey, I was carrying back the legendary Kusanagi into hiding. The sword from which the storm god is said to have cut from the belly of the eight headed serpent. I haven't been able to fully explore the weapon, but it seems to be quite dangerous. Our journey started about three weeks previous. Once again I took the help of waterfall soldiers. This time with two chuunin and two genin.

Each of them I've known in my own ways. Asshi is one that I remember when he was a genin so many years ago. Even as a child he was more of a goof ball, but now has grown into the serious warrior. Most of his time is usually spent in Taki. He's an instructor of academy students and is rarely out on missions. Simultaneously he commands a genin team once in a while. Since there is lack of shinobi within this hidden land it was not uncommon to see a chuunin taking on genin. I believe the common situation is to have a jounin care for genin. Many of his students have grown themselves. From the times I've been in the village of waterfall I've seen him teach his students about chakra manipulation as well as other skills. The man never cared to fight younger people. They probably remind him of his students. He will be missed in his village. I watch as his body one of the last to be carted off to be prepared for burial. His body is stiff and rigid, suffering many broken bones and a collapsed lung.

The next body to be carried in was one of the young girls within my party, Sune Kusukin. The child whose eyes were vibrant with determination. I didn't know this child well as the rest. Her sister I did know. She was one of the few jounin within waterfall, and a great one. Just as her younger sister, her eyes glowed with ferocity. Sadly the girl met her end in a confrontation with Mist Village's demon. I was there for her funeral. The tears of every person in Waterfall could have flooded the village that day. That tragedy must have had its effect on this girl, but no one would ever know. The fourteen years old was very quite and polite, remaining courteous and smiling in people's company. Rarely did she speak unless it was with her teammates. Then the brown haired girl could be seen laughing and chatting away. It pleases me much to see that these children weren't just killing machines. They actually had other sides to them that revolved outside of battle. It's a good thing Naegi had join me on my trip. His curiosity of their lives helped me see more of them. Sadly this life ended without anymore to tell. I watch as her body is carried on the stretcher. Chains dragging on the ground below like wagging tails. It's eerie. The girl's weapons seem livelier than her. Her hands still gripped in a technique and eyes still ferocious as ever, even though their missing that lively spark. A scarlet puddle lies at her waist and smears the light colored jacket of hers. Blood still dots her face and trickles out of her ears from whom or better yet whatever caused her death.

The next body to haul in is the kunoichi with the unusual fashion style, Jadoku. I knew of her since birth. There was much debate about her when she was an infant. A shinobi of Waterfall had begun testing experiments to reverse the ill-fated effects of that devils water of the village. The citizens would have left the ninja to find a cure if that person was not testing on babies. Apparently the person took some ideas from a renegade leaf nin from years previous. All of the children contracted an incurable virus the killed nearly all of them. Jadoku was among the five percent. Out of the three kunoichi she was the most normal, in twisted way. Even though her fashion sense, demeanor and fighting style were at best unorthodox, she worried about her looks, boys and young teenage things. The girl also was quite the talker. She wasn't hesitant to chat with me, Naegi or any of the soldiers. Although, Jadoku never did talk about herself. The best way to get a feel of who she is was probably just watch her actions. I watched out of the curiosity of seeing a person who mixes toxins with their body. That's rare. A girl in her upper teens is willing to this! My curiosity also extended to see how her life has become because of the past. Not a day passed that I didn't see this kunoichi use a syringe, take tablets, and drink vials. The rest of her life changed, because of one person's research. Jadoku isn't the only one. There're a few kids, still suffering everyday because of that person. Hanging was probably too easy. Well I hope you can find peace now Jadoku. Her frame bore a bit of puncture wounds, one above her ankle and in her eyes, and a broken neck. At least the soldiers were able to get the needles within her eyes out. It was a horrid scene when I first saw and I rather not many see that.

The final corpse to be brought in is the girl wearing black clothing from head to toe. Unlike her other companions, she wasn't born in Waterfall Village. Her birth is still one of the unsolved mysteries in Waterfall. As an infant, she was found at the outskirts of the village in a basket. It's believed that whoever left her was from the Rain Village because of the breathing mechanism within the basket. It's still not certain because their have been some Mist shinobi as well to adorn similar devices. Her unique ability sometimes makes me wonder if her lineage extends from a family in Konoha. The girl never gained much attention until midway through her academy days. It turns out the girl was quite exceptional and became one of Waterfall's pride and joy. One thing that impressed me about her was the fact she never was afraid to ask for help. When there was trouble her pride never did get in the way as it would with many other warriors. This child was probably the most silent person that I think I'll ever meet. Five sentences a day was the most you could get out of her. Perhaps a few more when she was talking to Sune or within a battle. Those pumpkin eyes rarely gave away any emotions or thoughts. Naegi took quite a liking to her, much to Kumori's displeasure. Heh, young love. Well that's gone forever now. Her frame still as death during life, but with eyes that gave away the soul within. Now there is no soul. Her body was found within the forest. Crashed, crushed, and mangled between rocks and timber.

That was the team. Was...so strange to say it like that. Yet I'll always remember the times this specific group has aided me. During these three weeks when the rock shinobi were first to attack me. Asshi stayed behind to protect me and all those dear to me within the carriage. He kept both a watchful eye on us civilians and his shinobi team. The girls immediately took to battle like moths to a flame. They're own battle strategy worked out already. Jadoku taking the lead against the aggressors, showing no fear of her own being as she fluidly dodged jutsu after jutsu against her. The girl would use her unnatural fighting style to bewilder and scare the enemy. Sune would stay at mid range, attacking with those deadly daggers and stars. Her eyes kept watch on both teammates making sure she was in range to protect either of them. Not on this trip, but on another did I see the terrible technique this girl used with the weapons in her coat. The kunoichi would rarely use this attack and it only came out in desperate times...or fits of anger. Kumori would usually keep at long range giving obscure strategy signals that the enemy could never pick up on. When she did finally engage an enemy or enemies it usually was over within seconds. The child's technique with her shadow and tiny pellets was a one hit kill. If that did not do it, the windmill blade would finish off the job. Our trip proceeded after the Rock assassins were defeated. Asshi decided that it would be better split in two groups to throw off the enemy. The man placed some type move on the carriage that he said would make us invisible to the naked eye. Sune and Kumori decided to go and be the 'bait' for any other enemies, leaving Jadoku behind. Once at Tsuki I would hope everything would be over for now. Yet still a new threat would persist. The two girls told of these new sound shinobi and how they might return. Asshi left to scout a radius around the town to try and determine how many enemies may have been after this weapon. Naturally soldiers guarded different areas of the house. The other preparations that were made were for Jadoku to stay inside and defend while Sune would be outside. Kumori who, was injured from the earlier encounter with these new adversaries, was not supposed to be patrolling at all. Sune would not hear of it. Although despite the orders, the raven hair girl would get involve somehow. After of some reports of a disturbance on the second floor Jadoku left to investigate. A few minutes later are when I would meet with the enemy. Once the sound attackers left I would not have known of the disaster ahead until earlier this morning.

Asshi and those poor girls. Each with their own desires and dreams. Asshi who was very happy to see that in a few weeks Sune, Kumori and another from Waterfall would be participating in the upcoming Chuunin Exams. Originally the three girls were to participate in the winter exam of last year. I'm not sure of the circumstances, but Sune could not participate in the exam. The girl was grieved by this fate. Kumori then decided not to participate in the exam until Sune would be able to. Jadoku would have done the same, but the two girls urged her to take the exam with two other genin. This was probably the best for Jadoku since she failed the academy graduation exam twice in the past. Many didn't think the uncanny kunoichi would have been to make the cut in the Chuunin Exams. I even had my doubts of her passing. Yet she made us all look like fools for doubting and became a chuunin last year. It would have been fantastic to see the two girls in the upcoming exam this year. Just as their teammate put on quite the show the year before I'm sure the two of them would have done the same. There has been a lot of hype to have seen Kumori in the exam this year. Waterfall's deadly prodigy against the ruthless genius of Hyuuga Branch Family. Many anticipated seeing the two come to blows within the final matches of the chuunin assessment. Yet now that will never be. Because of the enemy.

Yet the enemy that caused this massacre was not demons, monsters nor wild beasts. Not even adults did this. Kids did this. Children, probably not even a fourth my age created this much carnage. All those lives taken before there times. All those souls like notes to a sad lullaby to be forever lost in the winds of sorrow. My heart was stricken by anger and grief at first by what these sound shinobi had caused. Taking away these lives so haphazardly. Yet now that my temper has simmered I just have to wonder who is truly to blame. Would it be those three ninja of this new village of sound? At the same time were not the three girls' just as much as killing machines. Those from the rock village will never be going home again either yet no one from this town will mourn them. It's always so simple to cheer or take on one side or your favorite side. Yet even the opposing side has a story. I should rethink and evaluate what I heard of these enemies from last night.

The first was of a boy with wild bestial hair and the kanji of 'death' marked on his shirt. This boy was the one that decimated twenty elite guards by himself. Each man mangled as if a murderous vortex hit them. One guard, just barely alive, managed to tell the horrid tale. My blood boiled for a while after hearing this story. How could a child have such a violent temperament so early in life? Not even a shred of remorse for the lives lost. I almost wish that were the only event. Then I could easily ban these mysterious assailants as nothing more than murderers. Still there is more.

When explosions erupted through the mansion a nurse was nearby the center of it. Thank goodness she didn't get caught in it. Her eyes lured her to the ongoing madness to find two girls a below in a life and death struggle. The large hole within the structure gave a perfects bird's eye view between Kumori and a girl whose hair was probably longer than her body. It was a war that would not halt until a life was taken. Unfortunately this would have to be the rare instance of Kumori losing. Before the nurse could escape the child with an abundance of hair was upon her. From the bloodshed of last night, I'd expect the nurse to also be apart of the bodies. Another note added to this lullaby. Yet her story goes on to say that the kunoichi with the emotionless face passed her by without a hint of threatening her.

Was this really intended? Why didn't she kill like her partner? Perhaps the nurse's presence didn't provoke her? The wild hair one had more of a reason to attack, but still was the death of the whole platoon really necessary. I cannot be the judge since for neither of those events I was an audience for. I can only go on the shinobi that I did see.

The one who was concealed in bandages except for his left eye. A death device on his arm and an expression that I would never been able to comprehend. I returned back to the room hopefully to find my soldiers alive and pull them away from battle. The enemy had already taken two lives and Naegi would have been next. My heart almost collapsed out of fear of losing the boy. I pleaded my best with this adversary, trying to get him to leave us be. It was surprising that he did listen. Even more astonishing was the lack of care towards his comrades. Even some of the deadliest shinobi show some care for their partners. Him though. None. It mortified me. Yet as I remember that hidden face with one eye I can only wonder what turned him so? What makes him scorn others? I mean Kami! He's so young and looks like he's an unlucky veteran from a war.

My conversation with him did not lead to anywhere. It seemed to only anger the crippled youth. It seemed he despised the fact of friendship. I've had many brushes with death in my life where Kami must have intervened to save me. This was the first time though I thought I would have lost my wife and child too. Fortunately God was looking down last night. I'll never know why, but the mummy shinobi stopped his attack. Inches away from the life of my wife and me. Who knows what he would have done to my child and Naegi after. Yet he just dismissed us. The boy took the sword and left.

Perhaps those kids...those sound ninjas. Maybe their hearts are not as black as I first thought.

I may not be a shinobi, but I've seen many of them during my life. Each with their own lives, vendettas, hate towards others. It's actually rare to find one of these warriors whose life was somewhat normal. Even in the peaceful Leaf Village, whose ninja are not as scornful there are a few. I would hope Sarutobi can convert all his troops that maybe lost in some hardship. I know the last boy of the Uchiha tragedy will have his own demons to face.

In a perverse way the three intruders are alike the three girls. Both groups followed their orders. Both groups have probably killed multiple times over. I'm sure though that the Waterfall warriors try to prevent death on both sides to a certain extent which is not evident with these new ninja. Maybe then my anger should not be towards the children, but the one who is their leader? After all it is the Kage that all the ninja follow. Leaf nin tends to be kind hearted because of the example of Sarutobi. Quite a contrast to the Mist assassins, whose example is from the brutal Mizukage. Even the Cloud ninjas have their crafty differences just because of how the Raikage performs. The question is what type of leader commands this new breed of ninja.

Perhaps they're just like Sune, Kumori, and Jadoku. Each with a cross that is beyond there control to bear.

I wonder what type of person would want that sword though. It's as if the damn eight headed serpent has revived from its grave to reclaim the weapon back into its stomach that it lost centuries before. I can only hope that the sword becomes a note to that sad lullaby, to be forever lost among the ages of time so none can claim it. I'll have to consult Sarutobi about this and these 'Sound Ninja' when I get the chance. It seems that a dark horizon maybe on the approach.

"Papa. Why must people fight?" my child asks me, pulling my pants leg. Why do people fight? Simple. Because there is wrong in the world. But who defines right and wrong?

In this age it's hard to see what is right and wrong. As a man who tries his best to stay out of conflicts between nations I can see this. What one nation deems a sin the other holds as a virtue. Were these sound assailants actually the enemy? Perhaps we were the enemy? In the end it's just opposite sides fending for what they want. Still if I could have only gazed a few days into the future, maybe this tragedy could have been averted. I would have just given up the sword. To at least save those lost lives. Sarutobi would have probably called me a fool if I did give it up, but still. Would it be wrong for trying to save the lives tonight if meant endangering future lives later? Couldn't that problem be handled later?

Remembering that my child is waiting for an answer, I open my mouth to close it again. All my years alive and a four word question I cannot answer. They are just too many reasons. In the end though it is connected to one reason.

"Because we're all different." I reply.

* * *

Chapter 3 is cleaner.

Asshi: The author's a real bastard. Not even two full chapters and I'm killed off already.

Kumori: ...a pity sensei.

Asshi: The author could have at least let any of you survive.

Kumori: ...

Jadoku: Well that's tough luck. For now anyways.

Sune: The sound trio took a chapter off for some relaxation. They'll be back next time.


	11. Gold Earth, Silver Sky Duet

Lexa1990: Don't worry you can pass creative writing. Most of my creativeness probably comes from some type of psyco disorder or insanity. I don't know not a good thing. I do enjoy writing this story as much as people enjoy reading (I hope thats a whole lot.)

God of Static: Great minds think alike? No?

Xeno the Hedgehog: I'm quite happy you've taken such a liking to my original characters for this story. At first I thought they were kinda bland and they weren't supposed to appear for more than two chapters. People that did give me feedback on them had only positives. More than likely they'll show up again (even if not in this story then most likely in another naruto fanfic). As for their own spinoff. Well nothing is planned for that. If a lot of people like the four of them that much and I can think of a good story for them, then more than likely they'll star in their own fic.

**Chapter 11: Gold Earth, Silver Sky Duet**

My head is dizzy and my body feels viler than a pig in its filth. My mouth and throat feel like I drank a canteen of salt water. My stomach is churning more than laundry in a washing machine. It feels like the scum and grime from a stagnant pond has been rubbed all upon me. Shouldn't I be dead? I remember my frien...I mean partner carrying me on his back. Then a bright light and a man then darkness again. It feels like that was a few minutes ago, but I guess that's the usual effect of sleep. A dream that could have felt like seconds occurs over the process of hours. It's the same with nightmares. Thankfully. Those orange eyes and that dreadful shadow have been attacking me all night. All day? Just exactly what time is it?

Before I can open eyes, my ears can hear scuffling. It sounds like a pair of boxers going on round five. My heavy eyes slowly open to see Zaku being tossed on the floor to my left. The ribbon is also thrown off his body. Around his left eye the color is bluer than its natural complexion. To my right Dosu slightly staggers. The white wrap around his mouth being pulled and pushed by gasping air. His arm with the demonic device lies limp in a sling that's tied around his neck. The multiple tints of brown hair lying on his head like the leaves of a wet tree, but disheveled and upright similar to Zaku's.

Just what the hell is going on? Didn't Dosu say before he was going get Zaku? Why are the two boys at each other's throats all of a sudden? My frame is on dirt floor at the moment. If the two gladiators were fighting over me I would be impressed as well get a good boost to my esteem, but I don't think that's the case. Zaku gets back up and charges at the bandaged boy. His knee makes it to the hunchback's stomach causing him to grunt out. Dosu replies back with a knee of his own that sends the wild hair ninja back a few steps. This gives him enough time to pull a sword out of his robe. I want to scream out, but it looks like it's too late. The sword makes its way above both their craniums and comes down upon Zaku like a falling tree. The sound, like hitting wooden sticks together, vibrates in the air of the reddish sky. His body leans further and further back until it finally sprawls out on the ground.

Did I just go from one nightmare to another? What just happened? Shit. I better get out of here. If only I wasn't feeling so feeble. That eye of his begins to menacingly glare at me. I might be next to taste his wrath. What caused this change? We were working together a couple hours ago! Perhaps I should have never trusted either of them...

"Ouch!! That wasn't friggin fair!" my fallen ally says to his assailant. He's alive? Thank God! How? My eyes wearily gleam at the blade. Upon a better inspection I see that a brown sheath is on the sword. "It wasn't fair for you to try and jump me when my back was turned." Dosu replies casually. Zaku just grins while rubbing his scalp where the sheathed blade made contact. The boy with the death kanji steadily makes his way back to his feet.

"Second rule of Otogakure: All's fair in love and sound." Zaku replies.

He then stretches out one of his arms, with his peach palm open towards our bandaged cohort. "Ohhh. So where getting that serious?" Dosu declares almost chuckling. He then lets his working fingers slowly glide across his deadly instrument.

"Don't even try it you freak of nature. I'll blast your body far into Tea Country before you can do your strange jutsu with that arm. Can you even do your jutsu with one arm?

"Do you even know how to use those things in your palm? Better be careful before you blow your hand off. I doubt a garbage eating parasite like you could have learned how to use it so quickly."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would. Especially since I'm about to kill you. I'd at least like to tell Orochimaru you didn't die a total failure."

"In your perverse dreams. Even if you can use your attacks you're to far away and I'm too fast. So just give it up."

"Heh heh. You're attack is fast Zaku, but mine is as swift as sound. A speed you'll never attain."

"What in the hell is wrong with you two!!!" I shout at both of these numbskulls. Both of their brown eyes spin in my direction. Their pupils showing signs that they forgot I am an audience to this struggle. Idiots! Just what in the heavens is this macho performance needed for anyways? This brawl amongst each other isn't helping anyone. I have to stop these two asses. There's no need for this at the end of the mission. "There's no reason for this right. If you two want to kill each other that's fine by me. I actually implore it! But do it when the mission is over! We've been on this for too long to botch up now. You two morons just wait till we're back home and then crush each other. Shred each other to bits for all I care."

Birds began to fly about in the high tree tops that loom over us. I didn't realize how loud I screamed. I also didn't realize that I am now standing on both my feet. This is probably why those two fools are staring at me in amazement. I'm not too sure why since everything is still hazy in my mind. Then like a poison that leaks from my mind into my body, my frame begins to feel hazy and weak. My brain finally catches up to what I said before. I feel a little sad now that I said it. It's nothing about insulting those two guys. It's just when I said home I wasn't thinking of the Sound Village.

Before my thoughts could delve more into what I said, my nose and forehead jab into the solid dirt. Ouch. That really hurt. I am beginning to despise those two. Because of them what's ever left of a barely healthy person is going down the drain. As I look up from my dirt bed I see the both of them still glaring at each other. Thankfully they both are not aiming their weapons at one another. Wait a second? You mean I just collapsed and neither of them even bats an eye to see if I'm alright. Where the hell is chivalry?! I'd beat those two into the ground right now if my stomach didn't feel like it is on a see-saw. "I really hate you both." I mutter from the soil.

I use my palms to try and push myself up from the floor. If only the ground didn't seem like it is moving farther away from me. If only I didn't feel like my skin was dipped in some hot, sticky honey. If only the taste in my mouth wasn't some foul concoction of vinegar, mustard and some rotting eggs. I'd get up and give those two a good reason to fight. I keep trying to stable myself back on my feet. "Don't mind me. I'll just walk it off on my own." I spit out sarcastically to which of my allies choose to listen. Can you believe both of them still haven't even moved an inch? I can't even get a 'Hey Kin, you need any help?' As soon as I get back to Sound Village I'm telling Lord Orochimaru to make changes in the training program. Some etiquette and manners every day could really improve the village overall.

"Zaku."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get her."

Gee. Thanks. It's nice to know that to lend a hand your sickly partner takes so much out of your precious time. The boy first picks back up his ribbon and ties it in its rightful place. Then he grips one of my arms and places it around his neck while his other arm clutches at my waist. With his support I'm soon on my feet again. I would thank Zaku, but all that muttering he's doing between his lips just kind of ruins the mood for a thank you. "Why were you two fighting anyways?" I ask with my stern, but wearily gaze at Zaku's face. I'd like to know so I can make sure I don't get thrown into their brawl later on. "Hey don't look at me like I'm the bad guy this time. Why don't you ask Dosu why?" My dark eyes look towards the wrapped boy now. Damn this sickness that I have. He looks blurry, but I can make out that he's trying to straiten out his hair from its disheveled state. His muffled mouth makes no sound.

Zaku must be still a bit angry. His grip around my waist tightens a bit. "What nothing to say? No explanation mummy. Well Kin I'll tell you. That night when we were fighting to the death, killing ourselves for victory, this bastard left us. He was leaving us to die while he got away!" Even in my murky awareness I did hear the ninja's words. Even though I heard it my mind didn't register everything at once. Why would he? I mean he came up with a plan for all of us to attack the mansion and all. I mean Dosu has been always shady since the day I first saw him, but still. "You have evidence of this Zaku? I'm not sure I believe you."

"Fine then don't believe me. Why don't you ask him yourself then since I'm so untrustworthy. Why don't you go and believe his lies too."

"Dosu. Is he..."

"Its true." the muffled voice speaks boldly out into the air. Maybe it's because I feel so feeble, but I'm at a lost for words. I'm at a lost for feeling. Why? Maybe I expected too much from both of them. Not Zaku, but perhaps I deserved his betrayal. I am the one that just stood by and almost watched him die. Maybe he wanted some sort of revenge. All the ideas I could conjured flew around in my head until the masked boy speaks again. "Yes, I was planning on leaving you two behind. Before you two try to jump me let me ask this question? If you had the chance would any of you done differently? Would you not have betrayed us if you had the chance Zaku? And Kin would you have run away if the opportunity arose?"

His words slam into me and my helper like a boulder. I can feel my brow lower menacingly towards Dosu. Those words make my blood boil. At the same time they may not be too far off. Maybe that's why I also feel shameful. Zaku's also beginning to erupt. His grasp around my arm and waist is beginning to hurt. Yet deep in his eyes I also think he feels shameful. Does that mean he was also planning on leaving Dosu and I behind? What a team we are.

"Otogakure's third rule: Those who fall behind will be left behind. Don't be mad at me because I took the initiative before either of you had the chance. If anything you should thank me. Now you've learned something from this experience." The boy states with his one eye towards us. He finishes smoothing out his hair. The flowing brown shrubs now hang to the sides of his head like the wet leaves of a palm tree. The lightest tints at the ends of his hair slightly curl as if moving to the back of his skull. "Remember who we are. We're sound ninja. That should explain everything that I do. Now come on. Let's go." Dosu further explains, harshly commanding us at the last statement. His crippled form began to move ahead of us.

The words left both Zaku and I speechless. They are true. I remember when Lord Orochimaru told me of the three rules when he first brought me to the land of sound in Rice Country. I never did like any of those rules yet in the end I chose this life didn't I. Zaku also did right? I mean Lord Orochimaru chose us, asked us if we wanted to be saved. None of us had to say yes, but we did. That is why Zaku and I begin to follow behind Dosu.

---------

What a day so far. Idiot. He had to try and jump me from behind. Stay calm. Even though he has me agitated I guess he did have a point. Although I'd never would have guess he'd figure it out. I might have been sloppy, but I didn't think he would have the brain capacity to figure it out. The brat even surprised me by daring to use that wind cannon on me. Could he really have learnt how to use it over night? Nahh no way. What time did he get to practice? Well it still was very unnerving for that thing to be pointed at me. My frame did not want to end up like Kumori. I'm actually happy Kin decided to intervene at that point in time. I'll have to be more careful in the future.

I am walking ahead. I chose to walk in sight of a road so we can follow it. Still we keep closer to the forest, just in case. There may still be a lot of troops trying to track us from the previous night's scuffle. It is quite. There isn't anyone on the road. The only sound there is the wind skipping through the trees and irregular beating of our footsteps on the land. All three of us are haggard. My arm within the sling has barely been able to move since the battle. The only thing that works are my fingers...and that's barely. My head and body still is aching. Zaku isn't in much better shape. He's had this harsh cough since the battle. Kin, who may have taken the worst of the battle, keeps fading in and out of consciousness. Luckily we were able to find a doctor that fateful night. The night before we were a team. Now we're all just worried who will attack who first. This sweltering tension is beginning to make me a little paranoid and that's when I get deadly.

Where's the bag that Zaku pilfered from last night? He must have it. I rather not ask him. Even with my head turned away I can still feel his eyes boring a hole in my skull. With my single arm I signal for the bag. My associate releases his arm around Kin's waist to gruffly toss the bag at me. I'll let that slide. Let's see what is inside. Quite a bit of stuff inside for a bag the size of a knapsack. Well I found what I am looking for. I'm sure Zaku mistakenly put this in. I release my injured arm from its sling so it can aid me. Slowly I put the two metallic pieces together that I have done over thousands of times and took the bandage around my mouth away. I began to play.

To play that song that I've known for so long. Unfortunately it didn't take much appreciation from the rest of this little party. "Geez can't you play anything else?" the voice of my male ally barks at me. Is there anything that I don't do wrong in front of these two? "Why." I reply with an agitated voice. "Cause you play it like you just watched a boat of people sink. We're already beaten up over here. We don't need to hear your gloomy humming or depressing flute playing."

"What would you prefer then? A Christmas carol?"

"Ha Ha. Funny...not. Stop giving me lip and just play something else."

I should take this sword out of the sheath and really hurt him. My playing is meant to calm me. Not them. Well let's see what other tunes I remember.

----------

These two are so weird. I awoke to both of them trying to kill each other. Next we see that none of us trust each other. The three of us walk between a road and forest not even letting a breath escape between us. Dosu, leading with his hunched form with the sword hanging out of his robe and his working arm adjusting it every now and then. Zaku supporting me in walking because I still feel like I have some nasty creature rotting away inside my stomach. Now the two of them are bickering like family. They must be crazy. But who's crazier? Them or me for staying this far with them? The bandaged boy begins a new melody.

The song is seems high pitched, but I think I recognize this melody. "That's the opening to Beethoven's Fifth Symphony.", I utter to the boy ahead. Zaku gives me an awkward look. Dosu stops playing and turns his skull to also stare at me. I think he maybe grinning under those bandages. "Very good." he replies and continues with a different tune now. This one I also know. It's at the tip of my tongue. "This one is a piece from Theobald Boehm (1)." I reply. The bandaged boy did not bother to turn around, but switched his song into something else now. "I didn't know I was dealing with band geeks here." Zaku mockingly states to both of us. I could care less what he thinks right now. These melodies are actually getting my mind off this sickly feeling. Let's see what this next one is. Ohh this one is pretty easy, although I've only heard it performed by pianists and organists. "The Art of Fugue by Sebastian Bach." I tell them both proudly. Finally I can actually show my knowledge in something off. Zaku just snorts as he adjusts my body, pulling more of my arm across the back of his neck. I wish he'd be more careful. This is starting to feel worse than before. The song changes to something else.

This one sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger to it at all. Darn. I was hoping to get all of these correct. "It's the theme from that game. You know the one with the elf that everyone loves to play." Now that surprises me. This baboon that's lugging me around like a sack of rocks actually knows some things of music? Maybe he just knows whatever game he's talking about. Dosu also turns his head to peer at Zaku, but keeps playing. "Let's see if you know this one then." the bandaged boy utters between breath and once again changes the song. Before our instrument playing partner can get three minutes into the song Zaku already yells out an answer. "That's easy. That's from that song from that guy. Toshio Masuda (2). Yea that's the name."

Wow that's twice in a row. I guess it's not luck. He certainly surprised me with that. I'm pretty sure Dosu is just as surprised. He stops playing and his cranium cocks to the side again to view Zaku. "You sure know this decade's music artists don't you. Any favorites?" the mono eye shinobi asks.

"Rythem (3). Both of them are so great. There songs are awesome too, with there angelic faces and harmonious voices. It almost makes me want to shed a tear."

"Uhh...ok..."

"Why are you staring at me so?"

"Nothing. Just never thought you'd be a fanboy to anything."

"Ehh?? What! I'm no fanboy!"

"Ok if you say so."

"Don't turn away from me! Turn back around. You don't believe me!"

"That subject I'm not touching on."

"Hey this is not over!"

"So Kin you also know something about music?"

His voice snaps out of my thinking. I was wondering how Zaku would look as some type of fanboy. It's kind of creepy if you think of him wearing an 'I love Rythem' shirt probably with a plushy of them too. He must of have picked up on my dream. He's growling at me and staring at me like an angry wolf. This might be a good time to chat with Dosu. "Uhh yea. I can play the violin and a little bit of the piano. What about you? Can you play anything else besides the flute? What you have there is a flute right? I ask.

"More specifically it's a piccolo. It's a type of flute that's not very easy to play at all. If my arm was functioning and I had a concert flute I could play better."

"But you played magnificent a few minutes ago."

"Ehh. It's hard to maintain the tone and flow of some of the notes. I find it easier on other flutes to do that."

"I see. So all you play is flutes?"

"I can play any woodwind instrument."

"Which is your favorite?"

"Probably the clarinet. It's the instrument I've played the longest."

"Do you play anything?" I ask my partner that aids in my walking. His eyes keep their place staring ahead. "If I wanted to be part of this conversation I'd have said something." the boy snorts out of his mouth. "Aww what's the matter? You can't play anything?" I chide at him weakly. Of course Zaku would take up the challenge. That is one thing I can always count on him on. Although his sudden jerks of my frame is not needed. "For your information I can play the harmonica and drums." the boy with his wild hair states smugly. "Figures." our leading teammate whispers out.

"What's that supposed to mean?

"It means nothing. Just seems like the perfect instrument for you since you like to beat on things."

"Well that piccolo must be perfect for you since you like to blow into things."

"Must you take everything as an insult?"

"Must everything you say sound like an insult?"

"Ok Zaku I think it's time I let Dosu help me walk for a while. I'm not a log you know. You're being too rough." I tell him. Every time he gets a bit excited my body is taking the punishment. I feel sick enough as it is. I don't need my skeleton being treated like a clown's juggling act. The hot head shoves me off of him so that I fall to one knee. "So sorry I'm not a trained taxi service. Fine go run to your man over there." Zaku states folding his arms across his chest and turning away. Is he pouting? Is he also insinuating me with Dosu?? Before I can return a counter attack to his comment my head feels like it just fell off the see saw. Uhh will this unknown plight ever leave me? I turn to the masked ninja for assistance. "Hmm. I don't feel like carrying you." the boy states moving a light brown line of hair from in front of his face. What?!

Before I could finish register what he just said, my other agitator bursts out laughing holding his sides. "Wow. That was a good one. Kin just got burned!" I can feel my anger swelling like lava in a volcano. I think I'll kill both of them as soon as they sleep tonight. There's no need for me to suffer this embarrassment. My eyes glower into that one eye of mummy man. "Why the heck not?!" I scream out at him.

"A long time ago my father said a woman would be the death of me. I'm in no good shape and you still have that sickly look on you. I just don't want to get whatever you have and die."

Ohh my great Kami? Did he really just say that? Zaku continues his laughing until he begins to cough harshly. Still through his coughs he manages a chuckle. Ok that's it. Sickness or not. I don't care if I hurl up my intestines. I'm making two homicides today. Where's my bells and needles.

"Ok ok. Don't get so feisty. It was just a joke." Dosu replies quickly holding his good hand in front of him in a defensive posture. It wasn't funny! "The two you need to take it easy. Even though it's not as frequent you still have that cough Zaku and Kin you need to remain calm if you don't want to die." the multi tone hair boy continues. Did he just threaten me? His eye must have caught the expression on my face at that comment because he reassures me it's not a threat. Dosu tosses the sword to our sepia eye ally how clutches it in his right hand. The robed shinobi then places the piccolo back inside this bag similar to a knapsack and gives it to me. He then places his weapon arm back into its sling. I allow my arms to cross around his neck as he levies me on his back with his lone arm, similar to last night. Two nights ago? Well whenever I remember being conscious last.

Soon enough the three of us were on our way once again. This time Zaku walking by the side of Dosu and me lying on the mane on his back. "What do you mean that I might die?" I ask to either of them who would answer. I would like to know what that meant. "Well I should start from the beginning I guess." Dosu states. He then continued.

"After our fight I found Zaku. Then Kumori returned in which Zaku took care of. Then he passed out and I had to drag both of you to safety."

Kumori still lived? After all that I gave her. Figures all my effort I put in the battle added up to nothing. Some else still had to take up where I failed. I thought I changed. Maybe not. Although for some reason I feel a bit of relief that I don't have her blood on my hands. I probably have enough of that on my hands... Zaku's muttering of how he only took a quick nap snaps me back to reality. "How did you carry both of us and the sword then with one arm?" I ask trying to change the subject of my thoughts. "That was tricky. I dragged both of your carcasses more than a mile. I had to go back for the sword though. I forgot about it completely. You awoke though. So while Zaku was out I asked you to just keep guard till I return. Not the best choice of actions, but it worked out anyways." The boy states as I turn my head to the side in his tan fur. I don't even remember being awake watching over Zaku. What intrigues me though is that he forgot the blade. Ironic isn't it? The one reason why the three of us are even on this journey is because of this weapon. It is our only purpose and is to be held above anything else; to retrieve it for Lord Orcohimaru. Yet in the end it was almost forgotten and left behind. I wonder if Zaku and Dosu notice this.

"When I returned," Dosu continues, "you were out burning up. I woke Zaku and the two of us searched through the night for some type of help. It wasn't easy though considering half city was probably on the look out for us. Fortunately not too far outside Tsuki, there was a doctor with his family. Thanks to a little subtle coaxing from Zaku and me we managed to get you checked out. The man gave you some medicine as well as something for Zaku's cough. Zaku also swiped a bag full of supplies so hopefully there maybe some pain killers or something for you nausea inside there. All you have to do now is just let the virus run its course through you. It will take a couple of days before the virus is fully out of your system. You still need to be careful though. The virus works on anxiety. You get too excited over anything and you'll begin to feel the full effects again. You might not be so lucky this time around either. If it wasn't for the idiot walking with us the doctor probably could have whipped up a cure for you as well as check out my arm."

"Hey!" Zaku interjects. "It wasn't my fault." As the two of them began to bicker I decide to check through the bag. Let's see if there's anything that can settle the squall in my tummy. There's some pain killers, the parts of the piccolo, cookies, cough drops a few slices of bread, some medals, a family picture, jewelry, a box of tissues, for some odd reason a few batteries, and two books. Let's see what they are. It looks familiar. I think my dad had a few of these. Icha Icha Paradise volumes 5 and 6. I always wondered what it was about. Everyone seems to enjoy them. Well it didn't even take a full page to read for me to get the jist of what this smut is. What do you know? There's even a small picture gallery at the end of the volumes. How thoughtful. Well we won't need either of these on our journey. I discard both books as the two boys continue their argument.

"So it wasn't you that was ogling the man's daughter for so long that they were able to signal for help?"

"It's not all my fault. You saw how she looked."

"All I asked of you were to watch the daughter and wife. I don't know what was so hard about that."

"Jeez what was I supposed to do? Poke my eye out. Didn't you see her?"

"No. I was watching the doctor work on Kin and the medicine he gave us. In other words my job. Thanks to you we both almost got a butcher knife in the back of our skulls."

"Sorry? There. Happy? Still the girl was hot. Her tits were like E cups or something!"

"Next time do your job or I'll throw the butcher knife at you. And they were not E. They were 40 D."

"Yea yea. Whatever. Wait a sec. How the heck you know they were 40 D?"

Ughh. Boys... I should interject before there conversation gets to mature. "So why didn't you two just leave me behind?" I ask since that is the first thing that came to my mind. Now that I actually think about it through this illness why did they? The two of them could have easily left me and save themselves the trouble. There previous conversation dulls down and now both of them are silent as we continue to move forward. "Well?" I urge. I'd like an answer to this question. I don't think it would be that hard to answer yet both of them seem to be thinking about this.

"Well as the leader, it would look bad on me if I didn't come back with my teammates. I mean I have to show Lord Orochimaru just how much stronger I'm getting. Telling him how I saved you guys and brought you back will only just reflect how great I am." Zaku says with a grin on his face. "You save us? You a leader?" Dosu questions looking at the shinobi curiously. "Yea you heard me. You have a problem with that?" Zaku replies challengingly making a fist at Dosu. The bandaged boy cocks his head the other way and begins to speak. "The first and most important rule of Otogakure: Orochimaru's will is absolute and precedes everything else. No matter what cost to our feelings, we obey instant and unhesitating. The three of us were to intercept and retrieve the artifact for Orochimaru. The three of us did intercept the weapon. Now the three of us have to give it to our lord. I'm only following orders." The boy with one visible eye tells me. Yea. I guess that would be the reason. We continue to walk forward.

----------

Where the hell are those books? I know I made sure to swipe them. Damn Dosu must be hogging them to himself somewhere. Flipping perv. I should have hidden those for myself. Now I have nothing to read. Cause that's what I would have used them for...

Ohh well. It's been about two days since our fight in Tsuki. Kin's been in and out of conscious most of the time. It's only this coming evening that she was awake most of the time. Although Dosu and I still had to carry her a bit. Saying that I carry her like a log. Sheesh. Does she know how hard it is to carry an unconscious person? That's literally dead weight! I have no clue how Dosu is able to carry her with one arm on his back. He probably can't do it a lot which is why I had to do a lot of the carrying. Ohh well I'll give him his dues some day for this. At least by the time the sun was drifting faster below the earth, Kin was able to walk for herself. She's still in that diseased state or whatever, but I think she's getting better now. At least she was able to cook for us tonight. I can't take another meal of Dosu's. His crappy cooking almost got me as queasy as our associate. I had to ration out almost all the bread to eat for myself the next day.

Dinner's been done and where all just sitting around the campfire now. We each told of what we each went through during our battle in Tsuki. Of course my tale is the best. I mean come on. I killed that shadowy girl and the man. That man had to be like a jounin or something! I can't wait to tell Lord Orochimaru. He'll be so proud. Not to mention that I've learned how to use these things in my hands. Or in the middle of learning. Well soon enough I'll be the master of these things. I'm getting stronger. I like the feel of it.

I explained before to my frien...I mean comrades how they work. I can suck in air through these holes in my arm. The air is then fused with the chakra that I also release into these tubes. I then release the combination of air and my chakra thus making one bad ass move. That explanation surprises both Dosu and Kin. Is that how it works? Hell if I know. That what it looks and feels like to me. Besides I think if I told them 'I shoot out air by thinking of how much I hate my past life' would not be as cool or smart.

I'm just looking up into the night sky and staring at these great weapons in my palms. Dosu who is south of my body sitting with his legs crossed, explains how is own device works. Even though I don't look like it, I'm paying full attention to this. I need to know how that thing works. When he was about to tap that thing earlier today in our fight...I was starting to think he might have killed me before I could make a move. Especially since I don't know if I could have shot this weapon out of my arm at the time. Well luckily Kin got involved. I didn't want to be beaten by this mummified guy. Especially since he's probably more cautious of me now. I mean I did figure out how the furry ninja was planning on leaving us. Since his headset was the only one left functioning, I decided to check it out. In these headsets, they record past comments through it for future reference. That's all I had to listen to. I didn't hear the whole conversation, but I heard his part. Heh I bet he didn't think I was so smart now.

"Put simply my melody speaker greatly amplifies all my sound based ninjutsu's as well as the range. Much better than my previous weapons." Dosu states as he leans his body on a tree. Kin, who is on my right and closest to our little fire, hugs her knees and continues the conversation. "I see," she says, "so you didn't learn your ninjutsu from Lord Orochimaru?"

"No I had learned them in my previous village. In terms of my ninjutsu, Orochimaru improved me by augmenting its strength, range and mobility."

One of my dark orbs peers over to the girl with hair almost as dark as the night sky. Hmm I'd expect her to be in fascination with Dosu's explanation of his weapon. Her face seems surprisingly cold though. It's returned to that statue like expression. I mean it's like that most of the time, but there seems to be something morbid about it right now. It's been like that for the last couple of hours actually. Hmm. Maybe she's still just sick. My eye inspects her to see if there's anything different about her. The girl's body looks ok. Her left leg is exposed mostly. Aside for the sandal and the leg warmer that stops around her shin, the ivory skin is revealed to the night world. The kunoichi's cream skin looks soft, but I bet it's pretty tough and muscular if she tensed her leg muscles. The white skin would be perfect if it wasn't for a darkened area slightly above her knee. It looks like a burn scar. My brown eye continues to trace up the slender thigh until I see maroon cotton.

Shit. Then a needle almost sticks me in my eye. "Dosu you have a blanket or something? I don't like the way how Zaku is staring at me.", she replies sharply while one dark umber circle glares at me. "Please. Don't flatter yourself." I reply just as sharply to her and return to a graver task at hand. Even more than Kin's angry gaze, my itchy palm and Dosu's weapon. What should I call my new technique? Wind Tunnel. Maybe Wind Scar? Nahh both of those sound like their copy write already. Beast Hurricane? Sonic Boom Typhoon? Nahh. Those also sound like their in use. I wonder if pro wrestlers have this much trouble coming up with signature move names. Meanwhile my other two cohorts continue to chat. "How did you get that scar?" the masked boy asks. "It's the mark of my fear and mistakes." she states very stolid a coldly.

A little too coldly. That quirks my ears. I resign from my name searching and sit up on one elbow to face the girl with endless vines of hair. "What are you so sullen about? You should be happy. You got to fight and cherish life or whatever it is you do." I spit out. Her face still remains in that statue like cold expression. The expression where you could not dig out any emotions. Maybe anger, but that's about all. It's an expression that is colder than artic ice. Why is she so now? We beat the bad guys. Got the sword. She's almost feeling better. I can't seem to figure this one out. A large wave of hair falls over her left eye and completely hides her face from my position. I can only see the dark ocean of hair now as the kunoichi continues.

"When I said your friend was right about cherishing life you misinterpreted what I meant. Or maybe I just meant it differently than what the expression actually means. You should cherish your own life. That's all you have in this world." the girl harshly answers. I watch the campfire dim and the night shadows begin to cover her. "Your own life?" Dosu curiously interjects.

"Yes. See neither of you were ever afraid were you? There was nothing you ever needed to fear. Both of you are fearless." Kin says. At this point there is silence. I reflect on what she just said. Was I ever afraid? I always had chills of ending up like Aku and the rest of them. Killed or marred in some irrecoverable way. No. No. I never was fearful. There never was a reason to be. There is no reason now. Death is death. Just make sure not too die. My orb leans to see Dosu. He also looks a bit in thought. I wonder if he has anything to fear. Before I could say anything our teammate continues.

"Fear. The state of agitation caused by the presence of impeding danger. It's a condition. A reason of dread or apprehension. Something no shinobi should have. Yet I seem to be the only one infected by it. I guess though it was my own fault from my own mistakes. I used be brave. Once Gin was with me we could take on anything."." Who is Gin?" Dosu asks. I'm also curious of this person.

The kunoichi lets out a morbid chuckle as the fire dims some more and the night darkness covers her more. "Gin Sukai _was _a distant cousin of mine. He was a year younger than me and despite being a distant relative was so close to my family he was basically my brother. His parents sent him to my house where he would go to school and learn with me. See while my aunt and uncle were poor, my parents lived above normal standards, so it was no big deal for him to stay with us. I didn't mind because even though I had a lot of friends in the area, I always wanted a brother. It gets lonely in a mansion from time to time."

"At first it wasn't easy for him to get used to how things were. Soon enough though he fit in. Much better than I ever expected. He was always at the forefront. Gin never was frightened of anything. He'd get our lost balls that would fall into a yard with a pit-bull. Sometimes he'd get bite by the dog. Never once though did he cry. Even after being bitten once he'd be the first one to go back into the yard whenever our ball would go over the fence. Other times one of our friends might have dropped their toy into a stream. He would be the first to jump in and retrieve the toy. There were many other stories of him doing this too."

"The time he impressed me the most though was when a few of us were being pushed around. This big kid Denbou, I'd never forget him, started a fight with quite a few of us. He was older and much bigger than any of us. All the kids were scared of him, all except Gin. Despite being scrawny, the stupid fool fought for all of us. He took a beating that day. Mom and dad were so upset when I brought him home so banged up. After we fixed him up I had to ask him why he would fight someone like that."

"The boy looked at me and smiled. He just said 'I'm not going to be afraid of him and you shouldn't either.' That day. He inspired something in me. I didn't want to be afraid of that bully anymore either. So the next day we both stood up to that kid and he never picked on any of us again."

"Aww a happy ending." I reply sarcastically. I actually am hoping that is the end of the tale, but Kin lets a sigh escape her making me feel there is more to this tale. The flame diminishes even more and the shadows cover more of the girl's form. I couldn't see her face in the first place with all that hair, but now it's becoming hard to see her body.

"Yea it was a happy ending...for a while. After that I wanted to become just as courageous as him. Even more. With his help to I did. Now he wasn't the only one sneaking into people's backyards to get our group's ball. I would be there with him, running away from some giant dog or swimming after some toy or help protecting some other kid. We both became the most popular kids in town just from this. Kin and Gin or Kingin. That's what everyone would call us since we were always together. We never asked for popularity. Our wealth made us stand out already. In the end though the attention began to make us fool hardy. That is where I made my first mistake."

"The two of us began to test our bravery. See which of us would be the first to back down. It started with small, insignificant things like who would eat this plant or would provoke that old pit bull and get away. Soon though the kids began asking for more. Gin and I wanted more of a thrill. We needed more danger. We wanted to see who would back down first. So our tasks began to get more dangerous. It may have been who would cross a ravine that had a fifty foot drop or going through rickety old houses where the structures could drop anytime on us. Even going out late into forest at night where anyone, anything could snatch us away was up for grabs. We thought we knew of all the dangers and we didn't care. To continue to impress our friends and test ourselves. That's what Gin and I lived for. It's from there the end began."

"The end?" I let my thoughts escape me even though I didn't mean for it to. The flames are like night lights now. The kunoichi's peach leg and scar are the only things that I can really see of her now. Everything else of her seems to be veiled in the shadows.

"Yes the end. One day our friends were over at our house. There was this one boy there that I wanted to impress. He already liked hanging out with both of us. Yet we wanted to push it more. To test the unknown territory. What better way to do that than immerse yourself in something considered taboo? You see my family created and crafted many shinobi weapons. Kunai, shuriken, exploding tags, special bells. My parents could create them all. Yet you can't just leave dangerous tools around kids now. They have to be locked away somewhere. That's where my group was that day. In the cellar where many shinobi tools were created."

"We were all just goofing around until I got the bold idea to pull down one of the scrolls. The whole group unwounded the scrolls. We were marveled by it. A real ninja weapon. When we read the scroll though that's when the misery began. Everything became enveloped in a flash. I don't know what happened next. I just know that I awoke to the whole cellar enveloped in fire. I don't know what happened to anyone else. When my eyes opened I was stuck under some type structure. It was burning away at my leg. I was crying. I thought I was going to die. I should have. No... though.

"Gin... he had to come and rescue me from the gravel. He managed to pull me out with only a burn on my leg. Yet...at the cost of saving me he himself became trapped. He yelled for me. He...cried for me. He...screamed... for me to save him! Yet I just hugged my knees and watched him burning alive under that beam of wood! I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch. Yet I heard his anguish, I smelt his skin burning. I could taste the despicable mix of flesh melded into the air. Then when I couldn't take anymore. When it became unbearable. I ran away. I left my house and ran and ran. I ran until I realized that I was running. When I looked back my house was a great distance away, burning into the night. I wanted to return, but my feet would not allow me a step closer. They could only move further away. So that's what I did. I went away."

"After that I never went back. I continued in different places trying to forget. It never worked though. Regardless of whether I worked in a tavern, stable, inn it was always the same. Somehow I would be tested and I would always fail. I would always make a mistake others would pay for and I'd be too afraid to suffer the fate."

"That's where this scar came from. It's the mark of a coward. The crown I must wear with shame until death finally finds me because I'm too terrified to look for him."

The flames are just embers now and I can't see her at all. The darkness fully shrouds her. I can't see anyone at the moment and I doubt they could see me. I think its better that way. My mouth is hung agape at the moment from this tale. I joke about her being some princess. I call her spineless thinking she's just frightened because she's a newbie ninja. I never could have imagined all of this. Words cannot even formulate in my mind to this. I mean my life is nothing but grim. Yet even I have to see that Kin's situation is no better. In a twisted way I might be somewhat lucky. I never had parents. Nor friends. As long as I remember it's just been me. So I can never know what it's like to lose either. That I think is a blessing to me.

"The mistakes I've made can't be erased. The lives lost because of my actions will continue to etch away at the back of my mind. That's why I don't want to kill. I have enough souls haunting my mind as it is. I don't want anymore. That and I am scared of the repercussions. Who will come to avenge their comrade that I kill? This burn and my fear can never leave me."

Her voice echoes off into the night. Soft and light, but still cold as ever. Then I hear something hit into the middle of where our campfire is. This causes a sudden and quick renewal of flames and sparks. Damn. Dosu could have at least given a warning he was doing that. I cover my pupils with my forearm for a second. When I allow my sight to return I can fully see the kunoichi now in front of me. The girl pushes the stream of hair to the back of her head so I can see her face now. Her eyes are a bit wider as they stare into the flame. That display of fire just now must have startled her. Kin's speech begins again. "You two are lucky. You both are strong. I wasn't even tough enough to help make a difference in the battle. I couldn't even kill that Kumori."

"Well even though you didn't kill anyone you assisted in crippling the opponents, which made them easier to kill. Besides weren't you afraid of killing someone? Now you didn't have to. You're also pretty tough. You took quite a beating and survived on your first mission. A mission that not many newcomers would be assigned to. Isn't that right Zaku?" Dosu flatly states.

Why does mummy keep bothering me? One of my eyes peep at the boy to my south and girl at my right. As for Kin. She wasn't that good. She was just...well...ok I'll admit it. She's a lot better than I give her credit. I mean Dosu and I took our lickings, but Kin. The girl was hit, slashed, exploded, voided, thrown, skewered and poisoned. I've never sustained that much in one night. Heck how many genins actually have? Probably none. The long hair girl still kept fighting too. In her own way she might be more resilient than Dosu and I. Well Dosu anyways. That night though she was incredible. Will I actually tell her all this? Hell no. Who the do I look like? Instead I just grunt and go back to thinking of a name for my move. My ears are wide open for anything else she might say. The furred boy continues.

"I can't say everything you did was right. Still I'm glad it brought you here. If you were not here Sune and Jadoku could have slain us both. You saved us that time." Kin lets out a grunt, but still continues her staring contest with our camp flames. "I am fearless. That's what shinobi are supposed to be. That doesn't make them brave though. To be brave you need to push through the fear within and continue. In that respect Kin you're much better than me." For the first time tonight the statue like mask cracks and the face of a girl can be seen. "...Thanks..." Kin whispers out.

The rest of the night is quite. I'm still looking for a name for these cannon attacks, Kin gapes off into somewhere and Dosu scouts the area before we hit the hay. Soon enough the flames are out and it's time for bed. Well if only I had a pillow. Luckily I know where to get one from. I just have to wait a few minutes till he drifts off. The mono eye shinobi slumps on the bark of a tree while that fur gets sleep on his chest. Well soon I'll be getting some rest on it too. Ok ten minutes have passed. I think it's time to make my move. Just rush over and jump on it. Sweet and easy. Like a puma stalking a fresh rabbit, I crouch in the grass on my unsuspecting victim.

Yes a success! I don't know where I landed on my partner, but I do know that my cranium is feeling nice and soft on this fur. I'm not the only one with this idea though. A few seconds after I landed I could feel as if another body crash into the bandaged shinobi. Must have been Kin. Heh. I didn't think she was well enough to jump him too. Of course this did not go well with our colleague. "Again?! What's with the two of you? I'm not a damn hammock and my fur is not your blasted headrest!" he screeches out. "I feel so ill though. I just can't sleep on the cold dirt." Kin slyly pleads. Good idea. I also make a quick plea about my injuries.

"Don't give me that. Both of you are ok. Now can you move! One of you is crushing my ribs and the other is on my pelvis." he shouts out into the night. That must be me. I can feel a hip moving under my head. Perfect. I raise my head and bang it into him. Letting out a grunt from Dosu that's music to my ears.

"Well..." I bang my head into him again, he lets out a grunt.

"..if you would be quiet..." I bang my head into him again releasing another grunt from the shinobi.

"..and let us sleep then.." I bang my head into his ribs again and another grunt is released.

"...you won't have to worry." I hit my head into him much harder this time getting a squeak from his throat.

"At least move your fat head or switch places with Kin." the ninja, very disgruntled, tries to order us. "Yea you would like me to switch places with Kin so she could be **down** there right?" I say with a grin coming over my face. I think I got him there. "Huh? WH-what..." my new pillow stammers out. "Can my name not be in your conversations" a female voice is heard in the night. A few seconds later the person under me mellows out "You're despicable."

Yes!! Victory for me tonight. Finally I get the last word on Dosu!

There is silent for the rest of the time. I don't know what the others are doing, but I'm just staring up at the crescent moon. There is no movement between our bodies, but I begin to hear that song again. I don't know where it's from, but I know it enough from Dosu humming it...as he is right now. Although this time I hear a female voice humming it too. Jeez. How'd I get stuck with these two? Although I can't really make fun of them about it. It took me a few minutes to realize that I am humming it along with them. Well it isn't such a bad song I guess.

This night we all hum that song.

* * *

1 Theobald Boehm: A Bavarian inventor and musician. He perfected the modern flute and it's improved fingering system. 

2 Toshio Masuda: Japanese composer who assists in the music for Naruto.

3 Rythem: Female japanese pop sining duo. The song _Harmonia_ (second japanese ending theme to Naruto) is done by them.


	12. Leviathan

Xeno the Hedgehog: Kin has played the tubular bells before, but only briefly. She took more to the violin so at best she's a novice in it. Dosu has never played the bells, but he would love to give it a try once he gets the chance to. Zaku hasn't ever played it and it'll take a lot of coaxing to get him to try it (although if no one is watching he might give it a try).

**Chapter 12: Leviathan**

Next morning we awoke early. We all had agreed it would be best for us to return as quickly as possible to Otogakure. We're all pretty much broken so any group of irritated shinobi would not be a good thing right now. Packing up our equipment Dosu searches through the bag of items I pilfered a few days ago. "Zaku did you see two books inside here?" the bandaged shinobi asks me not looking up from his task or rummaging through the knapsack. Didn't he have it? "No. I thought you had them?" I answer his question now about to assist him in this search. I know those books could not have gotten up and just walk away. Soon enough our question would be answered though.

"What's the matter guys?" my female partner's voice is heard, an octave higher than usual. She almost sounds happy. The girl must be plotting something. My fellow searcher and I turn our heads so that she is in view. "What type of books are you two looking for now? I bet there some _interesting_ reading material. Right." the evilly grinning lips of Kin's coolly say. I don't like how she emphasized 'interesting'. I don't like this kind hearted yet wicked look on her face. It's...creepy even for her. Shit. Did she see the books? My eyes lock with her smiling face as the kunoichi awaits an answer. "Well I better go scout and make sure where not being followed." Dosu states calmly. He makes his exit into the trees very quickly though. I better take his lead. "Yea...I better go check to see if there any edible berries or plants around here." I hastily say. Hopefully she buys that. Well it doesn't matter now. I also leave the area, quicker than Dosu. This leaves Kin behind in our little camp.

----------

That was the last time the case of the two missing Icha Icha Paradise volumes was ever mentioned.

----------

It's been about a week now. Surprisingly we made better time returning than arriving. I guess by now we've grown fed up of each other. Not in a bad way. I just prefer to work alone and this has been a long mission. Zaku's probably getting anxious to be on his own again and Kin probably just wants to be home. The three of us have just reverted back to the way things were when we first started. Just three soldiers doing their duty.

Aside from a few bickering from my other two companions, Zaku's retelling of how he defeated two shinobi, which seem to get more powerful with each retelling, and his few times of practicing his air cannons everything is quiet. Well except for that moment when he actually got the two things to work and it almost caused a tree to crush us. Besides that it's been quiet.

Going through Rice Field Country we could see other sound shinobi passing us by, carrying on there own missions. Some of them gave us murderous glares like wild jackals in which we returned with our own looks of malice. It is always so. The Village of Sound is mostly made of murderers, rapists, robbers, and other scum from alleyways. Even some shinobi, escaping from some type of persecution were recruited under this village. It amazes me how Orochimaru could have all of us wicked animals follow him so unhesitatingly. The regimental status seems to keep everyone in check.

In one aspect we are no different than the Bloody Mist Village. Oto is probably just a fight away from that yet we are all kept in check by one man. Then again he is no ordinary ninja. No offense to the Mizukage, but I'm sure he is no Orochimaru. "That music. It's soothing." Kin states letting her ears be allured by this new sound. I heard the melody a few minutes back. Keeping a bit of chakra flow into my ears just to make sure no fool would try to attack us. You never know who would be opportunistic in this village.

I do know this sound though. I helped the girl in the past learn it. After all these weeks that brat still can't play it in tune. She keeps making one of the notes an octave lower too. Hnn. I suppose it still sounds outstanding and angelic to other people. My ears though can pick up on wrong notes easily. It sounds like a dieing pigeon to me. That red headed brat still needs a lot of practice. I hoped she would have gotten better by now. I thought that song to her the morning before I left. It sounds just about the same. Ehh well. I guess not everyone has as much appreciation for music as I.

As we slowly move through our village's forest we begin to see the metallic gate. The red head is standing outside of the gate playing her flute. Great. The last thing I need right now is a headache from that vile mouth. As the three of us came to gate the crimson hair female puts her flute in between her waist and the purple rope around it. Her dark orbs stare at us. "What?" I ask exasperatingly and hoping she'd say nothing.

"It took you three a good fucking time to just kill one guy." she replies nastily. And here we go. "Why do you care?" I ask as me and my little group treads past her into Oto.

"I don't care, but our Lord has been waiting a while for you guys to return. You dipshits get lost?"

"If I knew you were being a good dog and guarding outside I would have purposely gotten lost for a couple more days."

"Fucker. Why don't you go get lost now? We already have the blade. We don't need you."

"Don't you have anyone else to annoy? Go play with the white haired one or practice your playing. You still sound horrible."

"Your face is what's fucking horrible! How could you call my flute playing bad?! I've been practicing that since you left. I couldn't be horrible."

"Couldn't, shouldn't, but you are now leave us alone."

"Bitchy asswipe. I should stick this flute through your throat. I bet it'd make a good tune then."

Funny. I'm thinking of sticking my arm through you chest and see how well it plays too. I don't need this trauma after a mission. I'm only thankful my partners are in unison. Judging by Kin's irked eyebrow and Zaku's slight sneering at the flute playing girl I'm at least not alone. If I have to jump this brat in public I'll at least have some help.

The girl leaves us to do her own duties as we approach Orochimaru's small complex. The pale man meets us outside before we can enter. His raven hair crosses slightly over his forehead. The wind gently plays with his hair and golden robe in the air. Those deathly caring eyes take in our forms as we approach the shinobi. A shiver went up my spine as I see this man again. I always get that shiver regardless how many times I see him. It's not fear. It's just being on guard. In his presence I can feel nothing else would harm me. Yet at the same time I feel I need to be wary of him. I doubt my teammates share this same sentiment.

A small grin crawls on the usual emotionally vex face of Kin. She let's out a small sigh and looks at Sound's creator with relief. Our wild hair teammate is the most interesting in his actions. I'd swear it's as if a puppeteer placed strings on him and had the boy dancing to his own jovial tune. Zaku gave out a smile to the legendary ninja. No not one of his evil grins or plotting smirks. A genuine smile. I didn't think anyone in sound could do that. His eyes light up with content. Before I could finish register this metamorphosis, his thieving hands make a swift lunge at the sword that I kept partially inside my robe. The orphan is the first out of the three of us to drop to one knee. He holds the sword in both hands above his skull, with his face towards the ground. It's as if a vassal is giving a sword to his knight.

Kin and I also resume our state on one knee before our master. "As you wanted Lord Orochimaru. I have brought back the blade just as you requested." Zaku states as if he's been practicing that one line for hours. Just what the hell does he mean by **I**? **We** all brought it back. Technically **I **could have left those two back there and take the credit for myself. Ohh well. What's done is done I guess...Our overlord gently takes the sword into his own hands. "Marvelous." the man tell us, unsheathing the sword for a minute to let his long pink tongue glide around the steel like a python coiling around a tree. Once he's done tasting the sword, since I don't know what else our lord could be trying to accomplish licking it, the sheath returns upon the steel and into his right palm. "All of you have done exceedingly well." his quite yet alluring voice compliments us.

At this point I remember something else that I've had. "I was also able to take these from one of the shinobi we encountered." I tell Orochimaru handing him two vials. They both were the vials I had taken off of Jadoku. I'm glad I didn't give Kin either of those things inside there. Who knows what could have happened. Orochimaru stared at them perplexed for a few seconds before finally placing them within his robe. "All three of you have performed outstandingly well on this mission. Especially you my boy. I'm guessing you found those instruments to be useful right?" his voice further complements us as those reptilian orbs make their targets at Zaku's palms.

"Heh. It piece of cake for me. Not a problem. Those other two began to slow me down though. I had to save them a few times." Zaku chuckles out. What? We slow him down. He just took all the flipping credit! Last mission I ever go one with this thief. I don't mind if he wants to make himself look better, but come on. Kin's eyebrows also slant at his comment. Our master just laughs, letting his pale fingers make their way around Zaku's neck, then up his chin, across his face until finally the five appendages make their way into that wild animal like hair. The legendary ninja then pats him as if he and the orphan are father and son. The wild hair boy just replies with a bigger smile and slight pink across his cream complexion. Give me a break.

"I'm sure each of you took on your fair share of villains. Over the next couple of days I'd like to hear how the mission went. For now though why don't you kids go to the hospital. All of you look haggard. And I wouldn't want anything happen to some of my best warriors." His voice says before his ambient orbs make there way to my injured arm. "Unless you want me to remedy any afflictions you have." "No need to bother you. I'll just go to the hospital." I reply just as quickly as those words formulated in my mind. Last thing I need are air holes in my palm. I think my skeleton has been through enough as it is. The sannin pouts at the three of us for rejecting his offer, but allows us to leave. From there on we each make our way towards the hospital.

----------

It's been about four days since our return to the village. Ever since the hospital that's the last time I've seen either of them. My teammates...well I guess former teammates just seem to have disappeared. I was the first to leave the hospital. Since most of that venom had left my body I only needed to stay overnight to make sure it didn't have any long lasting side effects. I never did go to check on Zaku or Dosu. I kind of feel bad I didn't now. I know Dosu had to at least stay back three days because of his arm. I'm not sure about Zaku.

It's just that I'm so happy to be back! My first mission was a success! And it's not one of the normal missions in my village for genins. They usually do grunt work such as patrol the area and kill off bandits and other miniscule threats. My own was retrieving something dear to Lord Orochimaru while facing off against some of the toughest shinobi I have ever seen. My tale has gotten me the attention and envy of many of the shinobi in the village. It feels pretty good now that I just don't get looks as if I'm some weak girl. Considering this village is mostly male, it has a jaded view on women. We're either seen as weak or play things. Many girls of this village and the outside town have ended up as nothing more than playthings...a fate I'm happy to have avoided.

Now I'm just resting. My lord has given a small extension to our mission report so there are no worries until whenever my next mission is. Relaxing at the women's barracks has never been bad. It's actually gotten better now that I have the envy of some of my peers and the recognition of a few of the jounins. It's good to be out on missions, but if it feels this enjoyable returning then I may just get used to this shinobi life.

As I look up at the cloudy sky my mind slowly creeps into all the things that have happened. To think just how so much has changed. A while back I didn't even think I could pick up a knife at someone's throat. Now just about two weeks ago I almost killed someone. I basically aided in their deaths and if not death, then certainly marred. The feeling is something new to me. I don't think I could have directly ended their lives, yet I don't mind being indirectly responsible. Is this how I'm supposed to feel? Probably not, but I'm not sure what to feel. Maybe it's just better that I suppress these feelings for now.

When I first returned to my room and had to clean off my weapons I began to feel sick. So much blood, the crimson pools long dried into cryptic markings on my weapons and my uniform. How could I not even notice it? Right now I can't even pick up my needles. My blood stained cameo I've also discarded. The crimson tattoos upon it were a major reason, but also because Dosu ripped off most of the fabric of one of the legs. It's been quite embarrassing on the trip home with boys of all age's eye hugging my leg. Not to mention with my ravaged clothes and walking with two boys, one who looks like he missed out on the vaccination for leprosy and the other who looks like he wants to soccer kick a puppy ten feet into the air just because he's mad, who equally looked as banged up. That earned me some of the taunts and sexual innuendos from other kunoichi. That's ok; considering half of them are hypocrites with there own personal situations. Well its always fun for me to taunt them back. 'Before you worry about my leg, why don't you keep yours closed' or 'just think, that as soon as you leave your teens your child is going to start theirs.' are a fave of mine.

That's basically why I'm in civilian wear at the moment. That and while I was away some thief stole my other two shinobi uniforms. Now I'll have to spend some money to buy new ones. Well might as well not worry about that at the moment. My feet wear away from my feet so my toes can feel the rolling wind between them. Even though there not needed on a tepid day as this, I still decide to wear my black leg warmers. I like this specific pair because, unlike my normal shinobi pair, these go to the mid of my thighs and cover up that scar of mine...Above that, around my upper thighs, I have on a dark gray skirt. Covering my upper body is only a white long sleeve shirt. I keep the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. Lying back on the wooden floor watching the blue sky with it's white freckles and one of my bells jingling back and forth between my violet fingernails (yea I decided to paint my nails when I came back too) that have the little instrument suspended above my face. It's been quite today. I'm happy I've found this spot in the back on the first floor of this building. Well quite until someone steps on my hair.

This agitates me immediately. As long as my hair is you mean someone just accidentally steps on it. It's spreads out over three feet on the floor. It's not like I get as much time taking care of it like I did before. I don't need some idiot's grubby little feet on it. "Get off my hair or I'll make you swallow this bell." I bark out not looking back at the person.

"Really? I actually think I can."

That voice! I immediately rise off my back feeling a slight tug on my hair as I lean on one of my hands. I swiftly turn my head to see my lord grinning at me. "Lord Orochimaru! I-I didn't mean it that way. I mean I di-din't know it was you. I should have been more respectful. I..." he raises a hand to cut off my stumbling words. His foot releases my hair and the man sits next to me dusting off his golden loins.

"No need to worry." the pale mouth spoke. A few minutes passes by with him just staring at a few windmills out in the distance. I myself steal a few glances at him trying to wonder what he is doing here. I mean he could not have just come up here to just check on me now could he? A few seconds later that's exactly what he asks. "Well I'm feeling much better. I just need to get new shinobi gear."

"Have you gotten braver? Have you changed to your liking?"

"Well a little...I think I'm going in the right direction."

"Yes. With my guidance you will definitely find yourself. Have you been able to murder as yet?"

"Yeah. Sure.."

"Your lying to me." my lord states, his smirk changing into bit of a frown. I should have known he would have easily seen through me. He saw through my veil before when I first came to Sound. I can only nod my head in agreement to his accusation. "I really did try to kill. The enemy was just too hard for me." I mutter out. It churns my stomach to think I couldn't match up. Maybe I'm just not cut out for this. "Perhaps I should leave. I'm not advancing as much as the others." I continue with a sigh. Maybe he will kick me out. I mean my master is really nice, but he's made it clear in the past that he needs strong ninjas.

From the corner of my eye I see him watching me with the same frown. His amber orbs then turn back towards the windmills. Soon enough that pompous smirk of his returns. "Did you know..." his voice began softly "that out of all the genin to come through this village so far you have had one of the toughest missions. In how you handled the difficulty you've ranked in number seven out of all the other genins. Zaku didn't even make it in the top twenty when he did his first mission." the man tells me allowing a tiny snicker to escape his lips. It is true that Lord Orochimaru gives everyone a ranking after completion of their first mission. He does this to see how much use one can be in the future. This village maybe small compared to other villages I guess, but there are still many bodies in this town. I'm very surprised that I'd be that high up of a ranking. I'd expect my name to be out of the top fifteen.

Before I could let my mind toss around more about rankings, his arm grips my shoulder and pulls me closer to his body as if I am one of his family. "If you desire to leave then I will not stop you, but consider the consequences. What will you do? Where will you go? You can't return back home now. Why don't you stay here longer and change more." His voice whispers to me.

My own dark orbs make contact with his glimmering pupils. Would he really still keep me here? I know I've been more of a pain to him since I just don't seem to have that killer instinct. "Would you still really let me stay here?" I question almost pleadingly. "Yes. I hope that you'll consider staying for a few more years. You can stay here forever. All you have to do is obey what I say." he states at me. His eyes seem to glow with a life of any other animal in the area. I could lose myself in them if I'm not careful.

"I hope I haven't said anything too weird. You're blushing at me." my master said letting a chuckle from his mouth and scratching the top of his head. Crap! I hope he didn't take that as weakness or anything else. Before I can even explain his fingers slide to the tip of my chin and tilt my head to where my lord's eyes are at the moment. At the windmills. "Do you see how the wind makes the windmills move? If the windmills are the future then I want you to be the wind. So stay here and change yourself for the better. And follow my commands. That's all I want." Lord Orochimaru's voice states allowing his tongue to slide across his face.

What a noble man he is. Even after everything that I have done, the legendary ninja still helps me. He knows of my fear and still plans on aiding me to be a brave soldier. He even came out here and sat with me. I've never met any leaders of other villages, but Lord Orochimaru has to be the best of them all. See how he takes care of all of us. I feel no fear when I'm so near to him. Although my body trembles every now and then in his presence...It must be just because I've never expected such a mystical man to be so helpful to everyone.

This day I promise to never turn my back on Sound. I know that Sound will never turn its back on me.

----------

Dammit! In this whole flipping village no one knows what he looks like behind those bandages. Five days of trying to figure this mystery out. Is this like some heavily guarded secret? The bandages must be the second wonder in sound village, right before that two headed freak. Barely anyone knows about the mummy in the first place. It took so friggin long to just track down anyone who he's teamed up with. None of them know what he looks like! What's worse are the reasons Dosu gives everyone who asks about the bandages. I swear he has a reason for each day of the year. I bet he keeps a pamphlet full of numbered reasons so he can choose one for each situation. I've heard everything from a tragic assault from grass ninja, to a wolf attack when he was a child, to evil mist shinobi, to stories that include sea otters, unicycles, and a bowling ball.

What the hell? I mean seriously. Where in Yomi do you find ninja killing unicycles or shinobi fighting sea otters? By the time you finish hear a story; you have more questions about the tale than his bandages. This has to be his way of escaping questioning. What's even sad is a lot of people actually by these farfetched stories! I'm going to have to ask Lord Orochimaru to raise the bell curve of ninja intelligence in this village. Those with a brain bigger than a pea have just come to the conclusion that he just wears them for attention. I would have agreed with those people, but I'm damn sure there's a reason Dosu wears those garments.

At least these tall tales have had a good effect for today. After asking a girl who has been on his team in the past, which she gave me some stupid story that entailed farming and ice skating (which makes no blasted sense!), I had to blow off some steam. Going to one of my usual spots, the fight club at the east side of the boy's barracks made me more of a terror now. My usual beating of ten other genins in a row doubled today to about twenty straight. In two of my matches I even managed to use these cannons in my hands. That really made any of the other competition wary to battle me.

So strong I'm getting. Here I am facing number twenty one. The sweat on my head makes its way from underneath my hand band and down to my bruised cheek. I took off my face guards as well as the rest of my attire from that mission in Tsuki. When I fought number twelve he made me wish that I kept my face guards. Well it doesn't matter now. I made him wish he never back handed me in the face.

The sweat makes its way to the tip of my chin until it falls on to my huffing chest with my new shirt. Nothing too different out of my normal attire of clothes. This shirt is sleeveless, but has a sweet picture of the grim reaper in pure white slashing. The rest of the shirt contrasts in pure black. Instead of my normal cameo pants and leg warmers, I have on loose black shorts that make there way just below my knee. I keep my normal shinobi sandals. Around my elbows are white elbow pads and just above my left pad tied is my ribbon. I wish I invested some money in knee pads too. Number fifteen was a good reminder that I should do that.

I'm tired, but I definitely can't lose now. My lord has stepped in to see some of the fights. I've been holding my spot in the ring for the last forty five minutes now, but I'll go for another forty five minutes as long as Lord Orcohimaru is here. In this combat though there are not any ninja tools. It is all hand-to-hand, well unless you have a special upgrade like me or have your own special born item. One weapon would be like the one my opponent has right now.

It's a knife, with about a foot long blade in his right palm. What is special about this weapon though is that it has a slender metal bar. This bar extends from end of the hilt of the knife to other protecting the holder's fingers. What is scarier is that from this metal bar is a spike that's about half the length of the blade. I keep my fists out in front of me and near my face not keeping an eye off of him.

Usually I'm the first to attack, but this fool took the initiative before me. He slashes at my neck with the speed of a lynx. I have to step back a few feet. His assault did not end there though. After his initial slash his left fist gets me in my collar bone. I edge back more and keep my focus on his weapon. Luckily I did. The spike now is being thrust at my eyes. If this idiot thinks I'm going to look like a fool in front of my master than he better just quit now. I step back and to the side of his next attack. This boy must have used a lot of force into that attack, because he's off balance now. Too bad for him. Both my arms grasp at his arm with the knife and the edge of my foot kicks his knee. This makes the kid fall to the ground soon I have his weapon arm tuck safely away from me in my armpit while my other palm at his elbow.

"I dare you to move again. I want to feel your elbow break." I reply coolly. I'm still considering doing it just to show how ruthless I can be. My opponent grunts out his defeat and I release his limb. Of course winning and losing is not that simple in Sound. I've learnt that countless times. As soon as my adversary makes it back to his feet he launches that fist with the killing utensil. I already knew the boy would plan something like this. I just needed to give the last match some flare in front of my master. I easily duck the fist and plant my palm in the boy's sternum. I then concentrate on past events from my life and release the power from the tube in my palm.

This is the strongest wave I've used today. My enemy is sent traveling through the air until he meets his destination two feet into the wall. All other opponents I might have had quit after that sight. Damn I'm good.

After that final round, while washing my face in the back room, I hear the voice of my lord. "Very good Zaku. Impressive. You're certainly becoming adept in using my gift aren't you?" he tells me as his pale palm taps my shoulder. I immediately spin around standing as straight as possible for my master. He's acknowledging me and I'm not going to screw that up with bad manners. "It was a piece of cake. I didn't even need to use my gift to defeat them." I reply to him making as large a smile as I could muster.

My leader's hand ruffles through my hair as he smiles down at me. "I remember when you first came you couldn't beat five people. Now look at you. More than twenty in a row. So are you strong enough?" the man asks me. No. not as yet. I want to be his best shinobi in Sound. I want to be stronger than all of his jounins I want to be much stronger than Dosu can ever imagine. Far greater than his body guards. Even more powerful than that white hair bone freak that I've heard is the best shinobi in this village. I stare into those ambient eyes of my lord's. His own power fills me with vigor and determination to accomplish this.

"No. Not as yet Lord Orochimaru. I want more power. I need more." I say to him fiercely. This makes him smirk and lick his lips. An action he seems to automatically do. He lays both hands on my shoulders and stares directly into my eyes. "Then be my sword Zaku. Fight and fight and fight. Obey me till you cannot fight no more. Only then will you become powerful." my savior states at me with a serious tone. He then let's out a giggle and says "Who knows. Maybe you'll even surpass me one day." I can only nod at his comment.

Lord Orochimaru is truly the greatest man alive. The only dream I've ever had is power. That's all I want. My lord is willing to let me have this dream. To give this to me. There's nothing he requires from me. All that my lord wants is for me to grow stronger, which is what I want. Even if he never asked me I would serve him.

I'll fight for him. Till I can no longer fight, I'll be my lord's sword.

----------

Today we make our mission report. Those other two left the hospital ahead of me. I don't mind it at all. Even though I never saw them inside the medical facility, I could hear Zaku's voice from down the hall when he's yelling about something. Once they left, I thought I'd have some peace and quiet. So I thought. Damn crimson hair witch had to find me in the hospital. If you knew me for the last few weeks you would swear I'm some type of person magnet. I hate people. Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

Well that's over. Once I finally left the hospital she went back to her own duties with Orochimaru. I usually have the sound creator at the foremost in my mind, but not now. I know I've seen that ghost again. The one with the glasses. He must really be an apparition from my mind. It's rare for me to catch a glimpse of him, although my frequency in seeing this ghost is increasing. Before I head to the master's office I want to at least check out this specter. He was going this way, but I lost him. Well my eyes have. I doubt he can hide from my ears. Unless it really is a ghost or I'm crazy. The latter seems very plausible.

I stop in bush that provides me with some secrecy while gathering chakra in my ears. Almost immediately I can hear his voice. "Are you displeased with the results?" the voice says. I know it. This has to be that apparition. There also is another voice. "Displeased?" That voice. It's Orochimaru's voice. Now the legendary ninja has increased in my priority.

"Sharp as ever. Heh. It creeps me out that you can sometimes read me so easily."

"Not that easily. Besides as your right hand I should be able to have some idea how you think so I can make your plans come to fruition. What I'd like to know is why you are upset about the outcome."

"Not upset. A little perturbed. I didn't expect that they had the capabilities to kill the girl. I thought she would have killed them. Then I would have recruited her. Well it doesn't matter anymore. At least I have the Kusanagi. These two vials are also interesting. Of course I'll also be getting my little project from Leaf. How is that?"

"He's increasing very rapidly. Although I suggest wait a while longer before doing anything to him."

"Heh. Indeed. What about Suna?"

"Today we will begin making negotiations."

"Excellent. I'm sure the Kazekage's little monster will be of great help."

"I should leave now and return to my post. Before I go should I take care of the third party listening on this conversation?"

"No need to. You need not do such a trivial job. Besides I already know who it is."

Five minutes have barely passed and they found me already. Well there is no point in running, Orochimaru can obviously catch me. I might as well see who this person he's talking to is. I rush out of my hiding place and proceed to the where the voices began, a small open room at the end of male barracks. I land into the open side of this porch to only see the leader sitting with his legs crossed with the blade that he retrieved from us. There is no one else in the room. Damn. The ghost escapes me again.

"Looking for me Dosu? The mission report isn't till later today. Wait for Zaku and Kin." my superior tells me returning to a vertical stance and letting his pupils take in my form. "Unless there is something you're looking for?" the man tells me with a smirk. Best not to demand, but I still need to know. "Have talked with Zaku lately?"

"Yes. He's given me interesting information on your adventure. I told him to wait for the mission report, but by now you know how over zealous he is."

"Was he or someone else here with you?"

"No. I've just been meditating here by myself. Would you care to join me?"

"I'd be just a bother. I should leave."

As I start to turn away I feel his soft, yet strong fingers tug at my shoulder. My eye stares into his as he begins to speak. "You've been working very hard lately Dosu. You should at least take five minutes to just rest and sit with me. In the future we won't be having these little moments anymore will we?" This is true. In about a year and a half's time I'll be out of here.

Orochimaru returns in his cross leg meditative state with his eyes closed. I also take on a similar position, but cock my head to stare at him. A few minutes proceed before the sannin chats with me. "Will there be nothing I can say to you so that you'll stay here?" "No," I reply "I need to finish my own agenda first. Maybe years later I'll return." The ultimate shinobi releases a laugh from his mouth.

"You act so mature Dosu. I sometimes forget you're still a kid. I wouldn't mind treating you like any of my other young genins and chuunins. Yet you desire a formal pact with me like the adults in this village."

"I mean no disrespect my lord. I just feel that to ensure no discrepancies between us and that we both get our best interests, something in writing is better."

"Heh. Spoken like a grown up. Well I guess next time I see you without the bandages you're body will be restored to its former glory. I bet you can't wait can you?"

It is true. Ever since that day. Only Orochimaru has seen the beast I've become underneath. It has only been once. Next time I'll be back to normal. Well as close as that can be. Although I don't think I'll ever take of the bandages. That life from before is dead as ship wrecks that lay at the bottom of oceans. With the sannin's help though, I'll make sure my past isn't the only thing that rot at the bottom of the sea...

I'll admit this super ninja has some shady things lurking about. The conversation previous with the ghost has me wary, but I'll let it go for now. I'm not like the rest of those my age in sound village. I don't see Orochimaru as some great savior or as some all mighty sensei. We're just business partners. I will admit though. He does seem to be a very trustworthy person. All those my age love him. The shinobi older than me respect him. Over the time I've been here the man's earned my respect. Trust is another story. Yet judging the events previously I doubt I'll trust anyone again...

My mind must have run off for a while since Orochimaru has his bestial eyes upon me. I decide I should change the subject from my body. "The sword must be extremely good. You should keep it near you and protected." I say stealing a glance at the weapon that lay across his legs. The sound master's grin grew into the length of a small snake. "I intend to keep it very near to Me." he replies happily. Before I could ask where its whereabouts would be the ninja does something I thought only circus freaks could accomplish.

The man opens his mouth wider than humanly jaw bones can accomplish. With the sheath heading in first the man allows the sword to enter into the pink flesh of his throat. Each inch is devoured as easily as the last. Soon he reaches the hilt in which those great jaws begin to close over the blade. I can see the hilt imprint on his throat. It's like some school kid who just ate a hot dog much too large for him. Really how the hell did he just do that? His stomach makes a happy chirp from its meal and the man lets a tiny burp out of his mouth.

"Excuse me. See. Now anybody who wants the blade is going to have a lot of trouble getting It." the man tells me still grinning like a full child. I'm suddenly reminded of a time in the wild when I saw a python and an antelope in a fight. A deep pity for the antelope. There is one thing that is certain though.

Orochimaru has weird mannerisms.


	13. Nest

Patrick of Nazareth: Thank you for making me an honoray Mupostle of the Holy Asp. I only hope to cul...I mean religion. I'll work harder to try and catch all my gramatical errors. I usually do it to give myself practice. If it does become too troublesome and annoying to the readers I'll find a beta to help me out (I'll look you up first if you want the job).

Author Child: Jeez how long has it been guys. Last year November was the last time I did one of these notes. Anyone miss me? Well I do have my reasons for the weird update schedule and such. When December came along I decided not to update since I guess a lot of you would be on vacation, skiing, snowboarding, snorkeling and such. Just thought it would be better to do it after the break. While on my own break my labtop decides to die on me taking everything I had on it. It must have been a trend over the vacation since I think a few other authors on this site had the same predicament over the break. Well because of that I had to try and forage for any old files I had and find myself a new computer. Sadly it's a old hunky desktop that I can't carry around and my work has been broken up between two different computers. It's getting back together, but that's one reason I haven't went back to clean any chapters of grammatical errors. It may be a while before I look back at any chapters. As of now things may still be shaky with my computer problems as well as having to exterminate a damn racoon that's racing around in my house (Yes. That's right. A racoon. See the insanity in my life. If you wonder where I get these ideas from now you know, but I digress...).

Well you may not need to worry too much about infrequent updates. This just maybe the end. The possible last chapter. It's not that I have run out of ideas. I still have quite a few, but it seems I've lost a bit of my small following from chapter 8 on. I'm still happy that I've gotten a few new readers, but I rather not bore you guys if most of you find it's going downhill. I'm still not sure if i'll end it here or not, but I rather say something now than just surprisingly say one day 'that's it' inthe middle of the story. It's like 50/50 right now in my head. Anyways I would like to know what you guys think. You love it? You hate it? Hate me? Think the story is crap? Not enough action? People out of character? Too long? End it here? Keep it going? I'll try my best to ammend what I can. Well you guys can tell me this in reviews or pms.

Time for a little self promotion. Any of you guys specifically like Dosu or Temari then check out _Desert Melody_. It's a one shot I made and I believe it's the first Dosu/Temari pairing on the website. Any Yugioh fans out there you can check out _Clairvoyance_. Another one shot on Pegasus and Isis if any of you guys like them.

If this is truly the end I'd like to give a big thanks to all those who reviewed: hi, Starry Inari, AnimexFreakx4xEva, Insanity Rise, XD Girl, Lexa 1990, God of Static, Cheshire, Xeno the Hedgehog, Chrosis, Yellowfur, and Patrick of Nazareth. Whether you only reviewed once or many times. If you read only one chapter or all thanks. You've all been big help. If there is anyone I'm leaving pm me so I can put you on the list. To the rest of you who just read it, thanks too. Make yourselves known next time. I like to know the people who read it.

If there is a next update it'll be sometime in March. Either that or I'll change this to complete in march. Well that's enough of my life story and speech. Now on with the show.

Note: Feb. 21, 2007 +100k of words. I strive for quality and quantity.

**

* * *

**

Rated 'M' because some shinobi like to curse a bit too much.

**Chapter 13: Nest**

The mission now officially over. I'm joyous to have my first mission accomplished. I hope all my others go better. Or at least with me not getting attacked by some type of poisonous weapon. Although something deep down feels wrong. After leaving Orochimaru's office. The three of us walk for a while. Zaku remains the most talkative, arguing over the truth of some fish like man with a gigantic sword seen around the area earlier this year. Why does something feel so wrong though? I keep quiet for the entire time just thinking. The two boys didn't realize this and just kept up their argument. That is until they both stop dead in their tracks. I knock into Zaku's back, which throws me from my thoughts. I peer in front of them looking to see if this is some stupid joke or if it is a legitament reason. Then I see why. The three paths. Where we started our journey so long ago. Then it occurs to me what's wrong. It's over.

Not that I like either of these guys. At most they'll always be acquaintances. Yet this is the longest I've been around someone since I've been in sound. I mean there are the two girls who sleep in the bunks below me in the dorms. I've also seen many of the kunoichi frequently during training. Even some of the boys. This experience with Dosu and Zaku has been different though. It's not like just waking up, saying 'good morning', chatting about the cute guys in sound at lunch or gossiping about some kunoichi who has 'lent her services around'. It isn't just saying good night when the day is out. It is..or was something deeper. Or maybe I just want to believe that.

The three us gawk at the diverging roads like seagulls searching for fish in the sea. All of our darkened orbs finally interlock. Each of us giving a stare at each other. I lend an eye to both of them. Zaku to my left and Dosu to my right. I keep wondering. Is this really it? The two shinobi would be first to break our silence. "Well..." the wild hair boy begins."It's over." Dosu states blatantly as if he could not wait for either of us to speak those words. I don't feel like hearing those words.

"It's the end."

"The finale."

"Our conclusion."

"Everything concludes."

"How do you we finish?"

"The same way how it began."

Dosu walks over and begins to take the left road. He never looks back at either of us, like we never mattered. Why should we? Why should any of us matter to each other? We're just doing our job. Once we can work together that's all that matters. Zaku then begins to take the right path. He just lets out a content snort and makes his own path. Once I turn around I can make my way back to the women's dorms. Before departing I should at least say something to them.

"See you guys around."

Wow. Is that really the best I could utter? Simply fitting. I could hit myself right now. The bandaged boy made no movements as to if he heard my words. I know his ears picked it up. He probably does not care anymore. Zaku raises one of his hands tiredly and lets it flop back down to his side. So this is how it closes. The end of a movie that just came too quickly. One minute you've gotten into the show and then it suddenly just finishes.

I begin to walk on my own path.

---------

------

---

Then I stop and turn back around. "Wait!" I yell to both of those bakas. The two ninjas turn back to face me. I don't know what I'm doing or what I'm going to exclaim. I just stare at them as they look at me, both irritated. "Well spit it out!" Zaku barks back. Geez. What do I say to them? I haven't got a clue. Well I have to speak something before they think I've lost it. Ok keep it together girl. Keep the stern face on so they know you're serious. "The mission was complete. Shouldn't we do something in celebration?" I declare to them in my unnerving voice. I sweep the hair that swallows half my face to the side so I can get a better look at their reactions. The wild hair ninja stares back at me with a perplex look that you would see on a confused puppy. Dosu cocks his head over his shoulder. Unfortunately it's the side where his eye is bandaged over so I have no clue what he's thinking. Well come on one of you respond.

The hot tempered youth seems to be the first that will speak. "Uhh...I don't think so." he states weakly. Well I guess this is good bye then. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." the bandaged boy replies that gets a surprised look out of me as well as Zaku. His hunched form turns back around and slowly makes its way towards mine. "We should go out someplace. Let's forget about Zaku though. He's a vagrant and probably stingy. Whatever money he gets he needs to spend on himself." Dosu tells me, not acknowledging the waves of curses Zaku is shouting at him.

The furred boy now in my face, his arm hidden under cloth grasping my waist and pulling me closer to his form. "You should just forget about that meager dog. Besides won't it be more fun for just the two of us. I did promise to teach you something right?" the mono eye ninja whispers to me as his other hand brushes my cheek and guides our noses to touch. Hell! I know I'm blushing now! What is he doing?! I don't know whether I should slap him or... before my mind can register an action to execute the arms of our third companion pushes the two of us to the side. His fingers then grip around my wrist like the jaws of some canine. The death loving child also grapples one of Dosu's hidden forearms with the same force.

"I'll show you just how stingy I am. Come on! We're going out somewhere. I'm buying dinner and drinks for all of us. Both of you got that?" the shinobi growls out, dragging the two of us along. I look to the side of me checking Dosu's face. For some reason I can tell he's grinning from cheek to cheek under those bandages. I didn't understand why at first, but then it just hit me. Pretty crafty.

We just got a free dinner.

---------

Damn those two. There goes my whole pay check for the mission. I should have just kept on walking back to my room. Worse is that vile mouth wench had to join and I had to pay for her too! I've never even spoken to the broad! Where the hell does she keep popping up from? She must have a tracker on one of us. That or there's some type of teleportation jutsu I don't know about. Well as long as she irritates the hell out of Dosu. Red head is doing a good job of it. Geez so violent and what a temper. She should be more relaxed like me.

The four of us sit at the bar since all the other seats are taken up. This place I guess isn't what you would call some fancy, classy place where the zillionaires carry their wives and crumpets and escargot and all that lovely crap. The best way to call this place is a rave. Now how did we get in? Well there's no such thing as age different ion in Oto. Basically go anywhere with caution. I think normal places like this would only be opened for those out of their teens. This club is called Signal Lost. A medium sized complex hosting a quiet area with tables and a bar while still having a dance floor where the music is real loud. It's a place I don't visit frequently, but they do have some of the best food in the village. I usually come on my own to grab a soda, a quick meal and then make my leave. Sometimes I'll stay to see which ninjas have had too much to drink and step out side to cause a ruckus. No one starts anything within this place. It's become much like a haven for all of us. A place where we can take off our battle gear and actually just be people. It isn't odd to see people inside here in civilian wear although there is still a decent percentage that enters with shinobi clothing. Since everyone finds this place a sanctuary it's become taboo to start any brawls within here. Last I was here I watched a person start a fight. Same guy took a beating from about thirty other shinobi for disturbing the peace. The bartenders and waitresses are also nice. They usually try to look out for the younger shinobi's around my age and younger when we enter here. Although anyone who's tried to start something with me we took it outside where I would finish it.

A middle age woman takes our orders. The ruby hair with the weird hat ordering some type of chicken called Karaage. Kin asks for an omelet type food called Omurice. Dosu orders Unagi, which I've heard is some type of eel. I just order a Soba, which are brown noodles. It's a fave of mine. It's also pretty cheap considering these leeches with me have sucked out all my money. We all order soft drinks.

With Dosu sitting between both girls and I to the right of Kin we all began to chat of different things while waiting for our food. Well it soon turned into the red hair brat using bestial language at bandages about something. Eventually mono eye had to look at the girl's flute. I guess it is broken or something. They have their own tiff while Kin and I continue on something else. "Quite the attire." she speaks to me eyeing the white grim reaper on my shirt. Hey. She better not have something bad to say about snow color king of the dead. He goes well with the shorts and elbow pads. My purple ribbon may look outlandish with it, but I don't care. Although now that I see her she also looks different. Her legs covered with even longer leg warmers, then replaced with a short skirt and a white shirt where the sleeves stop around the elbows. Quite different from her shinobi attire with the pants skirt thing. All this time I didn't think she was feminine at all. Well maybe not. That stern look of her's ain't feminine. Even if a waterfall of hair covers half her face, I can still see she's making that face. "You're one to talk." I grunt out.

I would have worn my normal shinobi clothes, but that's been tattered up so I have to buy a new one. I just need the time and the money after tonight. Kin must be in the same position because we both saw Lord Orochimaru in our civilian gear. Stupid Dosu had to out stage us and arrive in a clean uniform of his. The girl and I got reprimanded badly by our master. He prefers professionalism and does not like any of the shinobi giving mission reports in civilian clothes. If all three of us arrived in normal clothing then we might have gotten off. No. Blasted mummy has to make us look bad.

While my mind began considering ways of returning the favor to Dosu a new song is played within this tavern. "This is a favorite of mine." Kin declares, which you may have never guessed because she keeps her same stolid composure. With the same coolness she taps Dosu and asks him to dance. "I'm crippled. I can't dance." he replies, shaking his wrist in a no fashion. Weirdly the scarlet head gave Kin a glare. I don't think she noticed. Or maybe she did and she didn't care. "Liar. You're probably not as crippled as you say you are."

"Yeah. You might be right. I'm still not dancing though. Ask Zaku. He looks quick on his feet.'

What?? Wait hold on a second. Before I can plead my case the long hair kunoichi turns to me, grabs my arm and begins to drag me on the crowded dance floor. Ohh my friggin Kami. Damn you Dosu. I hope you fry in hell.

We're on the dance floor and I have no idea what the hell to do. This was never gone over in stealth 101 or advance phys ed. "You don't have a clue do you?" the girl tells me with her hands planted on her hips. Yea I think my rooted feet can tell you that. Her peach arms then come around my neck. "Just let your body give into the music." her voice glides into my ear. Ohh lord of heaven and earth this is going to be a long night.

My feet eventually get into the action in a stone like manner. Blasted girl still keeps her arms around my neck. Her brown eyes stare into mine with a smirk on her face. "What's the matter Zaku? You're not scared now right?" the girl coolly says, her pupils remaining locked into mine. I'll be damned if I get beaten by this witch here. I've taken on hordes of vicious enemies. One dance won't beat me here. This girl won't make me look like a fool.

By the time I actually got used to this crazy ritual, the blasted witch has to up the ante on me. Her eyes loose their hold on my face as the female frame twirls around. I'm about to back away, thinking that she may have just lured me out here to perform some dangerous and humiliating jutsu on me. That is to no avail. Her body pushes into mine so that our flesh is touching and a good portion of my face is almost covered by her hair. Those thin fingers of hers interlock with mine and guide my own palms onto her waist. The kunoichi's body grinds into mine.

When's this song going to be over! I think I would rather take on hordes of vicious enemies. The sent of jasmine from the kunoichi's hair is beginning to enter my nose. I'm beginning to feel my skin exceed normal temperature. I don't like feeling too hot. Nor do I like this feeling of butterflies in my stomach or erected nerves from below. "Enjoying yourself?" I hear her voice question mischievously. Shit! I hope that doesn't have a double meaning to it. Am I enjoying myself? Well...it ain't bad...wait no no no! I ain't giving her the satisfaction of the doubt. I just let out the most annoyed grunt I could muster. "Aww and after all we've been through." the girl chided. Is she mocking me? Before I could question her, the peach body pushes itself more into my being. Damn why is it so hot inside here? This place really needs an air conditioner. My mind returns to my predicament only her soft skin against mine. "See it's not so bad now is it?" her voice tells me softly. The jasmine smell I've gotten used to a little bit. Maybe I shouldn't go pushing her off. I mean it's not like I'm in pain at the moment.

"Well I..." before I could finish the music stops another song begins. "Hmm so much for that. Well it was fun while it lasted. We might as well check to see if our dinner is ready." the girl speaks, pushing herself off of me and walking back to where our other two members sit. What the hell just happened? You drag me out there against my own will for the longest four minutes of my life. Just when I think I'm getting used to it you're all of a sudden ready for food?? "Hey Abumi. Stop staring into space and get moving. Our dinner is probably getting cold. I know you don't have the money to eat like this every night so you better hurry." Kin orders, walking away and tossing a stream of hair from her face into the rest of the black ocean. When the hell can she just call me Abumi? I remember a jounin in the village saying "women are nothing but headaches". It must be true since I'm sure getting one the size of an orca right now. I don't know how to explain what happened a few minutes ago, but I feel like screaming my lungs out at some poor bystander at the moment.

----------

Heh. I can't help, but chuckle. If I knew Zaku's face was going to turn redder the hair of the girl next to me I would have run home and gotten a camera. Maybe there's still time. When his face was only orange he was boring a hole into me. Now though his are focused more on his dance partner. If I ever see him again after tonight I don't think I'll let him forget. His torment is at least brining some relief to the headache I'm beginning to get. Where am I getting my headache from? "Hey dipshit. Pay attention. What do you think Lord Orochimaru wants us for later?" Well there is your answer. The kunoichi with the weird hat and the rose color hair glares at me. It's times like these I wonder if I should have taken Kin's offer and left Zaku here. I only shrug my shoulders at her question.

After a few more twists I return the foul mouthed youth's flute to her. She views it over a few seconds and then places a scale quickly on it. "Yea. Good as new." her eyes twinkle at the recovered instrument which just gives me the urge to break her moment. "Still it's a shame it'll always sound like it's broken in your hands." I mutter loud enough for the kunoichi's ears to pick it up. "Why don't you go fuck yourself three days into Sunday!" her lips bark out loud enough for everyone in the surrounding area to hear. I only let my chin rest on my knuckles on my right hand. Please let that food come quickly so she can just stuff her mouth. Then I wouldn't need to hear her. I heard enough of the obscene language from her while I was in the hospital.

"Well I think you sound very good senpai."

I let my palm hit my forehead. If this night was taking a wrong turn then this is it. That voice filled with such fake admiration and false innocence. I turn my body in the chair that I am in to see the ninja I am dreading to see. It is indeed him sadly. That hair, which is similar to mine, droops down like the wet blades of a tree. His own however is not as thick, nor is it normal. It's a very light red, probably more of a pink or magenta (although he'll insist its red). Like many others tonight, his attire is not the sound cameo, but a white kimono with medium size pink treble clef's swimming all over the fabric. It hangs loosely on him, showing a bit of his fading peach chest. His headband is tied closer to the back of his skull, where the sound symbol stares at the ceiling. His dark red eyes, which you would never think are a red unless you saw them in the daytime, were focused on the girl whose own attire shows that she is elite above both of us. Of course it's because she's an elite that's the only reason he's here.

This odd fellow is called Banka. A genin whose name doesn't even escape the minds of jounins in the village. His name is definitely known by all the genins. Why? Is it because this kid has skills that you'd probably only see in one of those blood limit families. No. Far from it. Not that the boy isn't strong. I've only seen him fight once and he's pretty decent. The reason for his infamy throughout the village is that his lips are probably so far up the rectum of all the teachers in the village that he could probably kiss their liver. The pink hair ninja gives a new name for brown nosing. More like brown facing. It isn't just to the teachers, but to many who are a good few ranks above him. Although this is just a farce that none of the sensei's seem to be able to see. To anyone on his level or lower he's pretty snotty to them. This of course has not really earned him any friends in Oto. Actually I've heard the boy has almost been assassinated three times thus far. I actually declined to be in the group of the last attempt. Now I wish I took the offer. I would have done it for free.

The only reason he's still alive is because many of the jounins and possibly all of the sensei's like him. Or at least favor him far above the rest of us. Thus they have had to intervene to save his carcass a few times. It's best that maybe I should state that only 2 of the teachers here would actually step in and stop a squabble between two shinobi from killing each other. Because of this the sound child always feels he has a chip on his shoulder. Which he does. None of the genin would like the wrath of the jounins or even far worse...It's been a while since word has spread about anything he's done for Orochimaru lately. Before I left on the waterfall mission I did hear that he has been trying to get into that elite group of four that my companion next to me is in. I don't know much about them, but their clothing is similar to that of Orochimaru's. Not even the teachers get that clothing so it's considered the unofficial highest honor one can receive. I wonder how she managed to join this superior squad. That's actually an interesting question I should ask this loud kunoichi.

"I would love to hear another tune senpai."

Well I'll ask maybe another time. I need to shoo this buffoon away first. "It's been a while Banka. Why don't we make it longer?" I sneer at him. Of course he just completely ignores my warning. "It has been a while Dosu. I see you're still as frightfully creepy as ever."

"And you're still as petty as ever."

"Such harsh words. You're going to give us both a bad name in front of senpai."

"She's not your senpai. Stop acting stupid."

"If' I'm correct senpai acknowledges respect to a senior and superior. So we must be her kouhai. I'm sure she out ranks me and **you**."

Hey. If I wanted either of you assholes to call me that I would have told you so. Or beat the shit out of you two until you said It.", the aggressive female lashes out from her seat. His eyebrow cocks down out of slight frustration, but he returns to the fake happy smile of his quickly. His white sleeve extends out, revealing his cream fingers that take hold of the girl's palm. "Senpai would you mind coming to sit with me. I'm sure I could show you a much better time that this ignorant shinobi can." his voice asks, completely ignoring my presence now. Ohh well let her leave. Two less headaches.

"No thanks dip shit. I'm already hear with someone else." the girl calmly declares snatching her palm back to her side. Well that surprises me tenfold. My eye perks up at her. The short kunoichi is staring at me with a small grin. I don't know why. With all the screaming that she's done at me I thought her only mission in life is to make sure her voice kills me. Perhaps it is. Again his eyebrow makes a quick two hundred degree angle, but quickly returns to its former stature. Well I might as well aggravate him too. "You heard her. Now why don't you go back between the legs of whatever sensei bought you your nice outfit." Well that did it. The fake smile of his is still there, but now like a fading star, it's becoming dark. His pupils though are beginning to ignite with a vicious glare at me. His voice still remains in that polite form as one of his hands grips my shoulder.

"It seems you have a problem with me Dosu. I rather no animosity between us. How should we correct this?". "I don't have a problem with you. You're just a big problem." I snicker out. His fingers leave my shoulder and firmly grip my robe pulling me off the stool onto my feet. "Well then, I know you like correcting problems right? If I'm such a problem you want to try correcting Me." pink hair speaks with his voice unwavering in its polite form, but his face beginning to betray his intentions. Heh I really wouldn't mind to beat him to a pulp. Although I wish I had my weapons. Ever since a big brawl inside of this tavern two years back all weapons were never carried on you're person inside here. It's more of an unspoken rule that everyone abides by before entering into the little club. Either people would leave their weapons at their home or leave it at the front desk.

Banka is in the same position though. All the more tempting to crack his head into the wooden bar until blood begins to fizz out of his head like a shaken soda can. My own fingers bite into the elbow of the arm that holds me hostage. "I know I can correct you." Like an old western stand off, the both of us are waiting to see which will be first to draw. Whoever goes first will definitely get the brunt of blame for the fight. Yet whoever acts first maybe the one to end this fight. I must say, even for my patience, the blood lust two shatter this fool's nose into a million pieces is starting to become overwhelming.

"Hey Banka. Almost didn't notice you there. I'm so used to seeing you on you're knees." I hear Zaku's voice shouting out. My opponent and I turn our heads slightly to see the two dance partners returning. "This is surprising. Rat Tail and the rat. What brings you two here?" The two of us release our claws from each other. That didn't mean this is over. Even though he turns his attention to my other guess for tonight one of his fists is still in a ball, just waiting for an opening or reason to strike me. I return to normal my composure and sit back on the bar stool, my own palms rolled up and ready to spill some blood. "I'd like to catch up with you two, but I have some business first. Bandages is disrespecting one of higher rank and I can't allow that." the boy hisses out and lets his dark maroon orbs turn to their previous objective. I turn back around on the bar stool. The waitress must have just placed our food here. I can't eat with all this attention around me, but with my back turned maybe Banka will just show how stupid he is and try and attack me. The two of us are vipers with half of our bodies coiled within ourselves, prepared to strike at full force the enemy before us. Just the two of us. Just my opponent and I. Or so I thought.

"Well we can't just allow you to get you're way." Kin is the first to state. "Yea, the mummy is with me tonight." Zaku says right after Kin. Why? This has nothing to do for them. Why are they standing up for me? It couldn't be because they think I'm weak. This is confusing. I lean back around to see Banka with just a perplexed face as mine (well if you could see under the bandages then you would know). His smile is wiped off of his face in a slight bit of shock. Before either of us could ask the two dark hair shinobi if they went mad, Zaku edges a piece of his frame between the two of us. Kin also moves slightly behind the fuchsia hair child. Now our agitator is partially surrounded. His eyes dart between the three of us ahead of him and the lone person behind him. "Why don't you go put on you're knee pads and find one of the teachers to bother. Unless you want to stay and start something. Then I'm sure all of us can find something fun to do." Kin whispers to the ninja in the kimono.

The malicious red eyes from before now subside with his anger. He knows very well that this not a battle in his favor. Especially since where not the only four. Apparently there have been others around in this club that has been watching the events. Others that do not particularly like Mr. Suck up. Seeing as this is a good time to put an end to his ninja days they begin to murmur strategies and move towards the action. I, as well as Banka can hear the whispering to end his life. It's starting to become apparent on his face. In my mind I have to laugh. What shall you do now Banka?

Apparently the light clothed ninja still has a plan. "I think we are all getting a little too hot headed. We all should just cool down. Why don't I buy you a drink senpai." he asks, allowing that veil of a smile to return on his lips. "Bartender I need another fucking drink." the girl states taking up the orange liquid that came with her food. This confuses all of us around. Asking for another glass while the glass within her hand is already full. Well it didn't even take a second before we saw the reason, especially Banka. Her arm with the glass flashes forward, ejecting the ice and orange drink. Banka stands like a statue out of shock as the liquid splashes into his face. Dripping from his hair and chin, the drink makes a faded, tangerine color onto the kimono leaving an everlasting mark on the robe and the boy. His eyebrows still hang in surprise, but the smile has eroded and his lips just make a thin line.

"I don't know about you, but my head feels cool as hell right now. What about you Banka?" the small kunoichi simply replies. Zaku, Kin and I are snickering enough for any passing by person to hear. "You better get that cleaned fast or it'll leave a stain in your kimono." Zaku gives his advice between chuckles. "Well he may not need to clean it. I'm sure a good day's work under one of the teacher's desk and he'll get a golden one." Kin answers Zaku between her own giggles. Our defeated foe just eyes all of us. "I'll be leaving now. It seems like I've overstayed my time. Senpai till we meet again. Dosu, for your own well being, we better not meet again." the boy threatens me. His wet form makes a quick bow to the elite kunoichi next to me and he quickly leaves the tavern.

This little group finally sits about to eat. Zaku begins to argue at the foul mouth ninja because when the second drink came she immediately points at him to pay for it. The three begin to chatter/argue while I still think back to the events thus far. What would give them the reason to try and defend me? Surely they know I don't need or want their help. Why then? The gears in my head are at a standstill because of these three. I'll have to keep thinking about this for a while. It is very disturbing to me, yet...almost comforting...

----------

Finally that jerk leaves. Calling me rat tail. When I first began my training he was my partner on a couple of occasions. He was already a genin and just helped showing us newbies what to do. I used to make my hair into one long braid so it didn't get in the way. Since it almost looks like a tail about to touch the floor, the dummy began to call it a rat tail. It was just irritating at first, but it became worse when many of the genin began to call me by it. This taunting got really bad when during one training exercise he purposely stepped on my hair, which made me fall on my face. Then when I was getting up I sadly trip over my own hair. All those bastards that day laughing at me were so infuriating. It got so bad that my nickname almost became natural use to the teachers. To stop the persecution of myself I had to pull out the braid which is why I let my hair flow through the breeze now. Thankfully the name calling stopped. Well by everyone else, but him. He'll make sure I never forget. If I only had the skills I had about a year ago, then I'd make sure he learnt some respect.

Now that he's gone and the two loud mouths have finished expressing their feelings towards each other with such a colorful usage of the human language, all four of us begin to eat our food. Well three of us. Dosu still looks deep in thought and hasn't touched it as yet. Well until Zaku gives some smart ass comment. "Aww don't tell me he hurt you're feelings now." the wild hair boy mockingly blurts out.

"No. Just thinking how red your face was on the dance floor. It was a photo moment." Zaku stammers out inconceivable words. I don't know why the boy seems so jittery all of a sudden. I guess maybe it's from the embarrassment that he couldn't dance. I have to admit the hot head warrior is probably the only sound shinobi that has no rhythm. His feet are made of lead when it came to dancing. I thought I lost two of my toes the few times he stepped on my feet. That's one reason why I decided to turn my back to the boy and let him get a feel for something else. I was hoping it would be easier for him as well as my feet. It did become easier for my feet; unfortunately the back of my ankles began to take a beating.

I didn't think there was a sound shinobi with such a clueless sense of rhythm. Well there's one thing I can count on Zaku for. That's his determination. The dance started off bad, but his own tenacity made those steel feet melt and he gained some movement. It wasn't too bad he just needs some practice. Next time we do dance he'll get better. The two boys' continue their argument.

"My face was not red!"

"You are right. I think vibrantly crimson is a better description. It matched the silly look on you're face."

"Stop lying! Like you can see anything over there from that beady eye of yours."

"Yeah. I can. I even saw that slight nosebleed from before. I think I'm seeing it again right now."

Zaku quickly rubs his forearm on his nose to speculate any blood. Of course Dosu is lying, but the kid still fell for it. He begins to mutter curses while Dosu just chuckles. I'm not too sure what this nose bleed thing is about. It must be some inside guy joke. A new conversation arises between me, the other girl and Zaku while Dosu returns to his contemplating mood.

What is wrong? Maybe he's shaken up from the encounter with Banka? I try to lighten the mood with some type of conversation. "I've only been here for about a year. I was wondering when did you guys enter Sound Village?" I ask to anyone who would answer. Zaku's the first to answer stating that he entered three years previous. Dosu is next to state around two years previous my year. The same is with the rose hair foul mouth. A few more minutes pass about our harsh training conditions while the wrapped boy remains in silence. What's wrong with him? He isn't eating either.

It just occurs to me though that he never eats in front of anyone. Well at least to my knowledge. Considering how much people are around I guess he wouldn't eat. Well I'll just pretend not to notice. No reason to put him on the spot. "Hey. I paid for all of this. You better not leave a crumb on that plate." Zaku grumbles out while slurping a noodle into his mouth. There goes that idea. It takes about a minute more, but I think one of the most shocking things occurs.

It isn't a lot. Considering it's the one eye shinobi though this is immense. His palm comes across his mouth and I hear the peeling away of the bandage from skin. It's about two strips of the white material that leaves across his mouth, revealing his mouth to the world. His lips are cream, but there appears to be some scar or mark or some type of line. Well what ever it is makes a thin vertical line on right of his lips and disappears under the rest of bandages on his face. He tucks the two stray pieces of cloth into another bandage that is firmly tight, probably to prevent any food to get on it. Next he pulls away one bandage by his nose and pushes up on the wrapping above his brow. That same dark blue ocean with its spherical iceberg in middle is revealed again. The other eye. Last I saw it was after our first assault on the waterfall team. Then it showed true malice towards everything around it. A darkened water cold as the ocean depths to which no man has dove. The icy blue that could make all my senbons seem dull. A ghastly pupil that I thought I'd never want to see again.

Yet now that same icy ocean is now peaceful. It still sends a slight chill similar to a fresh autumn wind. Now though there is no malice or hatred of my being like before. It's calm and peaceful. Almost alluring. The white flap that he uses to cover this eye remains to hang at the side of his face and not tucked in like the previous two. I, as well as the other two participants this evening, stare agape waiting for an explanation. The boy allowed a piece of food to grace his teeth and down his throat before speaking. "I rather eat with both of my eyes open. I feel more relaxed and serene this way." he quietly says, allowing his head to turn between this group of ours.

All three of us are still left speechless. An outcome we would have never expected in a millennia. I mean his full facial features are still unknown, but still. I've always thought of his bandages as some impenetrable shield. To see there is actually an opening to it is far more surprising than most will ever know. His lip curves into the semblance of a frown. "Maybe I shouldn't have..." the weird eye boy mumbles starting to fumble with the bandages that he'd just release. Utter something quick. I don't want him to think that I think he's some freak now. From what I've seen it's not even bad. "No. No. It's just surprising that's all. You should do it more often." I tell him quickly, but firmly. It's true. I don't know why he wants to hide. I'm only thankful though I'm not the only one that says something.

"About fucking time. I thought I'd be a fucking grandma before I saw more than that left eye." the rose hair kunoichi states taking a big slurp from her drink. "What I want to know is when are you going to stop playing coy and unwrap the rest of your head? I want to see that ugly mug of yours. Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you're some type of fabulous bishounen underneath. Well I don't care either way as long as you take them off." Zaku continues what we started, turning to furry boy. Is that a smile I see? Well it's too small to be a smile, but too big to just be a smirk. Regardless this is the first time I can actually see Dosu's facial expression. I think it's a first for us all here. "Maybe another day. A little at a time." the blue and brown eye ninja chuckles out.

The rest of our meal continues with little comments. Zaku eating like an almost starved to death animal, the short kunoichi making big slurps and the long robe boy keeping his head low to his plate so that no one can see his unwrapped skin while he eats. I myself try and eat in some semblance of a human being since I can't count on the rest of the group to maintain dignity. After our dinner all left and journeyed on a single road.

Zaku and rose hair kunoichi began to bicker again while I decided to just add fuel to their fire. Dosu walks in front of the three of us not speaking. After a while we all stop at a wooden house. "Where are we?" I ask to the one leading us. The masked boy turns to us, slightly confused that we are still behind him. He must have forgotten we were behind him. His lone eye (once we were finished eating, his bandages returned thus hiding everything, but his left eye) glances at each of us. His mind begins thinking of something. After a few seconds he lets out a defeated sigh and continues towards the wooden house.

The three of us confused follow the long robe shinobi to the small apartment. He opens the door and makes his way inside where our little band continues to follow him inside. "This is my house." he tells us and begins looking inside a drawer for something. The place is pretty bland. There really isn't much of anything. There are four rooms; one which I believe is the bathroom. We are in what I guess is the kitchen is table, a fridge, two chairs, a clarinet case placed on a counter that is near two hanging plants that block the outside view from a window. There are a few other plants around the apartment which while they look beautiful, look as if there beginning to suffer from dehydration. There isn't much anything else. Nothing that would give you an idea of who the boy is that lives in this small home.

"Didn't know you had a green thumb I." I speak softly while still letting my head take in the small place. "You have a place to yourself and this is the best you can do with it?" Zaku interjects scraping his finger on the counter and pulling off a thick coating of dust. "Well I take care of a few plants inside here to give the house a nice smell." his voice replies to my statement first and then to Zaku's. "What would do with it then Zaku?" "Well I'd make sure to have some fresh food within the fridge." the boy mumbles spitting out a piece of moldy bread and sniffing some milk. By his expression the milk appears to have gone bad. We just left from dinner and he's hungry again...

"Well then go for it." This sentence quirk both of our interest. "Even though this is my place, I'm not inside here a lot. Things tend to expire and such without my knowledge. If any of you...including you," his voice trails of to the girl with the weird cap who just grunts back "want to you can use this place. It has two decent rooms to sleep in. I know the barracks aren't the best place so you can use here as if it were you're own home. Just don't blow up my house and don't waste my bandages." His voice unemotionally vibrates around the room as the bandaged boy opens a cupboard below the sink. Inside this cupboard are other medical supplies as well as about six rolls of the bandages he adorns.

"I have to leave for now. The brat and I have a meeting with Lord Orochimaru." the boy lets the word coolly slips through his lips, which is then followed up by hot headed curses from the read head. "There's a key on top of the door in a slot just before you open it. You can use that whenever you need to get in. Just remember to lock up before you leave." his calm voice states as he leaves through the door way. The little rose head follows behind him and they both disappear into the night.

It didn't take Zaku or me long to come to our own conclusions. A few minutes later we both left the apartment, locking it, and make our own paths to our own rooms. This is probably the last I'll see them. Like many other teams that I've seen, the same people are never in the same group more than once. Usually one member dies off or is crippled, thus we are continually put with different people. Will the next time I hear about either of them will they be dead? Will I be dead? I don't know. Even if I only knew them for a little bit more than a month. Even if this is the last night we'll even talk to each other. I feel happy with the way things turned out. Dosu, Zaku sayonara.

----------

The funny thing in life is how relationships build. Sometimes a person can spend an entire year with someone and still not know them. Other times it only takes nothing more than just a "hi" to blossom into a companionship that lasts for years. The three sound shinobi have what you would call 'complicated'. You wouldn't call them friends yet you could not call them acquaintances. They each left that night never believing to ever see one another again. Yet what their minds believed their bodies disregarded.

The few days after nothing happened. Dosu remained on his mission. Zaku and Kin continued their training. Soon enough things began to change. The one eye shinobi is the first to notice something different when he returned from his mission. All of his plants were watered and do not suffer from starvation. The boy shrugged it off and continued on his way. On another day Kin entered the house, trying to find recluse from Banka and the rest of her hecklers. She wasn't planning to stay there for long, but just absently looked around the rooms. Absent minded, the kunoichi opens the fridge to find a few snacks to curb her appetite. Another day Zaku entered from a harsh training with cuts and bruises. His own eyes find something more than just bandages that he can use.

Weeks past and the wooden house begin to grow from its stark style. Pipes and other things that were broken around the house finally started to become fixed. Who would have guessed that Zaku was good with repairing things? A few posters began to be hung up in the hall and rooms. One noticeably of the artist Rythem. Soon a small radio, which revolved between three stations, along with a large variety of music cds, is ranging from classical music, to heavy metal, to gothic, to hip hop. A washing machine soon became applicable to the three inside the house. Broken lights became renewed with a new shinning vigor.

Still more weeks past. Not once did they ever see each other. There was never a hint of their speech towards one another. Yet after a while sticky notes became a natural thing within the house. None were ever signed, but it became common place to find two or three lying around. There would be times Dosu would return to find a note of someone mocking him for the person used up all of his bandages. Sometimes Zaku would stop by to find a note about getting more bread or don't drink the stale milk...again. Every now and then Kin would stop by to find one yellow sticky notes on a plant saying 'please water me'.

Time still trudges by and none of the three ever met each other. Yet now the visits to the house would be more frequent. The three knew they could expect certain things when each returned. Kin could always count on her shinobi clothing to be washed and repaired when she came from training and was too tired to clean that garb the night or nights before. She could always count on her senbon needles and bells to be cleaned off from the blood that she used on her target. Zaku began to expect medical supplies for when he was injured. He especially expected a fridge of food. Sometimes there was even a half eaten meal that he could finish off. Dosu knew upon his return he would find his clarinet that he'd forgotten to put away in a rush to his next mission neatly placed back within its case, all the pieces situated in the right spots. He also would find most if not all his bandages used up and a note stating 'used all your bandages again!' or 'no toilet paper, had to improvise'. This of course irked the boy to leave sticky notes with death threats.

It wasn't a friendship. Even when more weeks passed by they were not there for one another in their times of need. When Kin returned to the house from a mission that went completely wrong no one was there. One little mistake caused the whole team except herself to be annihilated. Neither of the boys was there to stop her self doubt or tears. When Dosu came back, his body pushed far beyond its limits so that dreadful spasms began and would not stop, not a soul was there. He was alone to deal with it. Zaku was not withheld from this treatment either. His own behavior led him into a fight with the bone manipulator. Zaku was easily demolished by him and sent to the hospital. Licking his own wounds he returned to the house to find no one there. No one was there to comfort him when he felt to edge of life. Although there was a note left for him that simply stated 'Don't give up'.

The months began to pass by and it became that time. Dosu had left the note first and Zaku intercepted it in a place that he usually checks. Upon his return he began to see someone left him clippings of certain missions he might be interested in. Zaku replied to the note and left the note in a place that Dosu most likely only check. Kin would sometimes return to find different books and notes on shinobi ways to aid in her progress and advancement. They were usually left on top of a chair with a reading light. Dosu would sometimes come back, instead of finding no bandages he found a new set waiting for him. He also found a note left by Zaku and left him another note. Zaku would return and leave him the money, and then Dosu would arrive perhaps a day or two later to intercept the money. A few days later it was all set. So on July 6, when Kin returned to the house she would find it. Her day had not gone the way it should of which left her moody. That all drifted away when she opened the fridge and found a strawberry cake inside. Taking out the cake, she found one note on it saying 'Happy Birthday' which reversed all ill effects the day had on her.

Time still marches on and unknown to each of them they began to wait for each other. Zaku would sometimes find himself hitting the punching bag (which someone also brought in) longer than normal. Kin would wait around convincing herself that she's either studying or just wanted to thank either of them for cleaning her needles. Even the loner Dosu would sometimes play two or three more songs just thinking that either of them would enter the house with a few minutes more time. Of course neither of the three would ever admit this. Not even to themselves.

So one of the three attached three silver wind chimes to the front of the door. So if anyone of them were close they could hear the wind chimes signaling someone entering the house. They still never saw each other. It was only Kin that came the closest to meeting one of her old teammates. A late night where she just needed space to think had her return to the house. Entering the house she found dozens of bloody bandages around. Knowing that only one person could leave this mess she decided to check around if he was still here. It surprised her that in one room the scarlet hair kunoichi lay asleep and in another was the mummified boy. Well unmummified. It seems as if his bandages were undone. It could be a misconception because the covers were pulled far above his head, only showing wild tangles of different shades of sepia at the top. It was tempting. To finally see the face of the mysterious boy. To finally see what he hides, but Kin decided against it. Whatever reason it is that he hides his body is to his own. She left never alerting the two shinobi, but cleaning up the bloody bandages.

Now what would one call this relationship? They weren't friends. They were not even acquaintances at best. Yet at the same time they were far from strangers. Chemistry far different from anyone else. It is not hate love relationship like the lone fox, the avenging raven or the cherry blossom. It is not a love hate relationship like the pretty pig, the slothful deer and the kind butterfly. They aren't friends willing to help one another get stronger like the boisterous dog, the silent insect, or the timid rabbit. It isn't a relationship based on supremacy of one's ideals like the all seeing hawk, the beautiful green beast or the precise arrow. They aren't a team solely based on deception like the elusive helmet with its armor and sword. They aren't together solely based on fear like the desert demon and its sand siblings.

No they had their own niche. A stray beat exclusive only to the trio that no other team can replicate. This beat further recorded within the little nest that became there own. The sound of the silver wind chimes would alert that one of the three entering the house and help in the creation of their own equilibrium. Yet the sound of the wind chimes would vibrate for only one person and not three. Until that faithful day.

One year later in which the three strays would see each other again for the last time. The day with a rainbow circling around the sun when Orochimaru would call them for one last mission. The three knelt before their master awaiting his orders. They heard his words and would take that one name with them to Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiha.


	14. The Siren

Xeno the Hedgehog: You have some good ideas. That's two stories you have got me thinking of now. If I do a side story about the happenings inside the house it will be either when I'm at the end or after this story is finished. Like your last question it also depends on my inspiration for it. I'll try harder to make it clear who is speaking. If it still confusing then I'll put something before each one speaks so that we know.

Pervy Author: Wow. Two author notes in a row. Wasn't really expecting to do this. Before I get started I need to adress something first. I'm such a crack head. I left a few people out to thank from last chapter. I give much thanks to Sarisb and Tefa. They favorited and alerted my story a while back even though they never left a review. Hopefully they are enjoying the story to where it's at. I'd also like to thank a few new people from last chapter who made themselves known; unbeliever87, dungeonguy88, SaiyanWarrior200 (who I don't know if he's checked out this story but has looked at my one shots), and Ceruleangirl218 who has put me on alert. Of course much love to all my other wonderful readers out there.

This story will be continue till the end. I made a promise to myself before I got started on this to finish it and I will. Although a lot of that came from you guys. I might have let it go if it wasn't for such motivating reviews from the last chapter. Chapter 1 holds about 52 percent of all the hits to this story while chapter 13 has the most reviews. I must say all those lovely words brought a tear to me eye and motivation to my fingers. I'm not sure how many more chapters this story will have. I do have an ending in site, it's just getting there. It won't be easy to write though. I got a lot on my plate and a faulty computer that's been indiscriminantely deleting my files, including this story. Also in the next chapter some of Konoha cast will be making appearences and such. Also any phrases I take that is said by a character from the show will be a mixture between the manga, japanese and english dub. It depends which I can access quickly at the time and just which lines I fine cooler between the three. Chapters may be taking a bit longer to write since my next few months are going to stressful. Also I have to make sure the rest of the Naruto cast is in character so that may take time to practice (which is why you've been seeing a few one shots appearing randomly by me).

Which leads me to some more self promotion. Anybody a fan of Ino or Zaku they have their own one shot now in _Winners and Losers_. Its a bit different from my first one shot and is also a first pairing of the two on this website. Also any Gaara fans out there can check out _Our Solitude_ which has Gaara's thoughts on how he and Dosu maybe similar to each other. If you do decide to review those tell me if the characters in character for that situation. Just need to know if I have them right or not.

Ohh I doubt I'm that popular or good enough, but if any of you guys have fanworks for this story tell me. I'd be glad to check it out and post it up in my profile (once i figure out how to). I myself will post up a bit of art for this story although I'm not sure when. Other than that. Lets start the show.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Siren**

The nightly air of this small harbor is refreshing. The moon is high up showing half its face and illuminating all the vessels around. There are only a few though. One or two large ships and some medium size boats cradle softly back and forth in the smooth river. Despite all the expensive machinery, the place is deserted. Just another peaceful night where you can hear the crickets chirp.

"EAHAHH!"

Well almost peaceful. Kin must be doing a pretty good job. That's the sixth shriek of pain within the last two minutes. Well I might as well get to my fun. These two idiots are clueless. I wonder what they're thinking though? I let a steady amount of chakra into my eardrum increasing the distance and effectiveness of my hearing. "Come on! We have to get to Kiiro before it's too late! Who knows what there doing to him." "I know, but we can't just run and hope to find him. We need to plan something first." Heh poor bastards. None of them are getting saved. "Zaku get ready to attack." I could hear Dosu whisper out so only I could hear. It's a nifty trick that many of us sound nin can do. While one person whispers at almost a non-existent volume the other augments his hearing with chakra. This makes it only possible with those with heightened hearing to listen to the speaker. I think it's better than using headsets. I know the mummy is somewhere up in rafters with the rest of the crates. I'll just have to wait until he makes a move. Our prey continues their conversation as another scream pierces the night.

"Aoi we need to go find him. We can't leave Kiiro to be killed."

"..."

"Aoi."

"..."

"Aoi!"

"Akai quite down. Let me get a few seconds to think. Don't do anything brash just as yet."

Heh. Like it matters. My eye peeks from behind the giant drum of oil that I'm using as my hiding place. The one named Akai seems like she's ready to strike at anything. The small violet eyes below the grass headband dart back and forth in rage and desperation trying to find my partner and I. A drip of water, some piece of equipment hitting metal, the girls head would fling around, letting the two auburn pigtails behind her skull to sway back and forth touching the top of her spine. Her cream fingers brush away the bangs that flow across her entire face away so her vision is not hampered. Her knees continue to knock against each other sending vibrations up the brown skirt that came to her knees. The frame under that red vest kept twisting uncomfortably and her palms, a ring on each pinky finger, held on to two kunai for dear life.

This other guy, Aoi, keeps his cool. Those observant green eyes of his, also under a grass headband, continuously scan the area in steady manner. I can tell he has a good idea where I am. His upper torso, which is covered by a navy blue shirt, slowly turns keeping his front guarded. The youth's knees under his cream shorts keep in line with his vision. His right palm's fingers contain a small sea green stick that he holds out vertically in front of him. That body stays lucid until another dreadful shrill is heard into the night. The girl begins to run in the direction of their partner's agonizing cry. The ninja, whose short blue locks matches the color of his shirt, grabs her wrist to maintain her. "Fine! You stay here. I'm going to go save Kiiro," she yells back at her teammate. Stupid girl. As she begins an argument with her partner I can see in the darkness a crate dropping like a stone threatening to crush them. Showtime.

The two easily evade the first wooden boulder. Yet that was only the first of many. Like drops of rain from a cloud, the wooden boxes fall and smash into the ground sending splinters and boards cascading around the area. The two shinobi scatter about like scared mice as I now begin my own approach. As their backs are turned I fire off my air cannons. Lucky bastards. This Aoi guy manages to push his teammate and get himself out of danger from being annihilated. It's ok though. Now that both of them are split up, I'll kill one of them.

My legs rush me towards the violet eye girl. The skinny peach arms try to push the girl back on her feet. My fingers bite into the two pigtails at the back of her head, jerking the girl on her butt. "Heh. Don't bother trying to escape. It's over for you." I gloat over my prey. Before any other action could occur another of the wooden chest plummets above us. Damn Dosu. I'll have to let go before I get squashed. I release my grip and retreat back. The obstruction explodes, sending wood and consumer goods floating through the night wind. Before too much time passes I begin my pursuit again towards the enemy. This time my nails dig into her shoulder. Shit!

She caught me off guard. That cream girl with the violet eyes explodes into dozens and dozens of leaves. The damn weeds are cutting my eyes. The girl must be behind me. I let my brown spheres dart to across my shoulder. No. Dammit where the hell is she? "Right here!" the girl answers me as if she were reading my mind. I feel a heel drive itself into my ribs. Crap. She's still in front of me. My body's natural reactions are to double over and grip my abdomen where I can see a backhand of five knuckles hug my cheek. The blow stings and has me reeling back. I'm not even too sure what happens, but next I know is my arms and legs are bound together. My hold on land leaves me and I crash into the chilling sea.

Bad. This is very bad. I can't even try to swim back up. I hate this drowning feeling. This would be a dumb way to die. Fortunately I feel fingers grip cameo scarf pulling my head through the ocean barrier so I can once again breathe air. Soon I can feel my skeleton being pulled back onto the wooden planks in which this battle is occurring. My eyes open to see the bandaged shinobi using a kunai to cut me out of my binds. "Fool. Get up and go get the girl." the mono eye replies to me before jumping back into his scuffle with our male opponent.

Who the hell does he think he is? Ordering me like some type of trained dog. We'll have our own bout later, but first I have to repay Akai back. Making me look like a fool. I wipe my face from the cold water and find a small amount of blood dripping from my nose. Damn this girl. Now she's going to pay!

My opponent is pretty quick, hopping her way across barrels, lines and other equipment within this little port. She's pretty quick since I'm having a hell of a time just keeping up. Soon I have to chase this little gnat up an anchor chain. Kin is most likely up there with her teammate. The kunoichi makes it onboard the ship. As I make my steps up the chain a loud piercing scream that makes my spine curl and almost gets my feet to lose balance pierces the night sky.

As I make my way on deck I see why the enemy is so distraught. Kin really has improved on her ways of interrogation. She's found a new use for her threads and the anchor chain... Her quarry, the one named Kiiro, is dead. Or if he isn't he probably wishes he were. The short yellow curls of his hair are pattered with scarlet dots that originate somewhere in the middle of his head. The orange eyes are glued in a state of fear. It makes the person wonder if he's alive and just surprised at his dilemma or if he just died with that expression of angst. To go into anymore details will kill those with a low tolerance for gruesome scenes. Even I, who is used to some horrific scenes, am getting a little queasy.

Lets not even talk about Akai. I see the girl right in front of me on her knees. Apparently she coughed up most of her last meal. There is a small lake of half eaten chicken and noodles in front of her. The kunoichi has totally lost it. Her weapons are discarded to the side away from her reach. Her violet eyes stare onto her fallen teammate as wide as possible, in disbelief and horror. "No Kiiro...it...can't be...it can't be...it...just..." Akai keeps chanting to herself in shock at the corpse ahead of her. She doesn't even realize I'm standing right behind her. Ohh well. Tough luck. She won't realize this coming then.

My palm grips the skull in the red tangles of her pigtails. Her eyes still stay focused on her cadaver of a teammate. So stupid. Caring this much for a partner. All it's done is lead to her death. Well an eighth of my power should do the job. "Told you it was over." I mockingly say and release the power of my air cutter.

----------

Stupid Zaku. He really needs to be more aware. The kid's only lucky I was able to dive from my position into the male opponent sending him crashing into a crate. I then was able to fish the death-loving boy out of the sea before he did meet his idol. Well can't think about him now. I have to finish off this blue haired boy named Aoi. I begin to make my next move at the shinobi. He quickly returns to his feet from his entanglement in the broken box. The sea green stick is pointed at me and then it begins to extend at great velocity. What was once just a twig is far longer than a spear or staff. Extending greater than twelve feet, I only have enough time to duck as I can feel this sea colored Bo travel above my head. My legs quickly sidestep me away just before the rod comes crashing down into the wooden planks of our surface. Idiot. Looks like he's gotten his weapon stuck. Now's my chance.

I dart towards him, attacking from his side so that his staff would not be into play anymore. An easy strategy until I see my adversary turning his body to keep his front towards me. His feet back peddle bending his rod as if it's rubber. Aoi's trump card curves into a 'U' shape until the attacking end comes roaring out of the floor. Planks, cords as well as some bats that just had there home destroyed come rushing into my face. Fortunately my brain realizes those aren't the only articles that have a lock on towards my head. No time to evade especially since the bats, wires, and boards are hazing my sight. My eye does get a quick glance of the crevice the device has made in the planks. All the way through the surface so I have to be careful where I step or I may fall into the water depths. For such a skinny bo it's pretty strong. I move my body to roll with the hit.

The rods metal surface makes contact with the fully bandaged side of my face, a precise blow to my jaw. Good thing I went with the hit. If I decided to against it this guy would have knocked my head into the sky with the rest of the stars. Still it's painful. The force sends my body into a bundle of soft bags. Damn. Strong was an understatement for that weapon. Half of my face feels numb. It feels some thick brass knuckles just socked me. No time to lick my wounds though.

I let my form slide to the side and crouch right before this freaky rod, which now extends an extra six feet, is able to gouge through my eye socket. Good. I dodged it. Well the rod anyways. The grass nin's next movement is quick so I didn't anticipate it. I can feel the sand begin to pour over my body. Soon my eyes are blinded by large amounts of sand. I can hear the staff puncturing and searing through the bags behind me, making the whole area into a sandy fog. This Aoi. He's smarter than I gave him credit. Using the sand bags to blind my sight. Although I think he's miscalculated. His sight is also restricted. I have the advantage though. My ears will pick up any sound he makes.

Sure enough the shinobi does make a sound. I can hear his footsteps moving to my side. Ok I got him now. Again my body rushes in a low state to get at Aoi. Judging by the footsteps I can get him from his left and get a clean uppercut in. I do this only to be surprised again for tonight. I let my whole body into the hit only to see the boys chin, and the rest of his body, burst into millions of blades of grass. Shit.

Before my feet can touch the ground that damn metallic weapon drives itself into the side of my rib cage. The staff pushes me into a metal pole. Bad. The staff or the pole is not going to give way any time soon. My flesh and bone will give away long before then. Got to get out of this. Damn bastard is like twenty feet away so I can't even find him... but he's still holding his weapon. I let my melody arm slam into the bluish stick, sending deadly vibrations back to its master. The weapon falls to the ground begins to shorten. I also hear a grunt a good distance away. Due to my predicament I couldn't concentrate enough chakra into my attack, but it did the trick. I also know where is.

It's time now to start thinking ahead and see past deception. I already have a plan that should work. My eye traces the rapidly diminishing staff as my legs hurry to catch up to it. Soon within this dusty mist I see my opponent holding his ears. I stretch my arm out, revealing my deadly instrument. A quick jump into the air with the force of my whole body crashes into the shinobi. Like last time the grass ninja's body explodes into a leafy mess, but I am expecting this. My fist continues until it goes through the wooden plank. My fingers quickly find what I need. Now we just need the stooge to come out from hiding.

Not wasting a moment his body dives at me from the sky with two kunai in hand. I give my weapon a small tap, enough to crack the floorboards and return my hand with a thick cable. That's not all though. Through the medium sized hole my fist and jutsu created came a fury of bats at the airborne boy. He covers his face with both arms hoping my winged minions won't attack him. Just the break I need. I send the cable crashing into Aoi swatting him out of the air like a fly. His head breaks into the wooden floor and slides across the splinters a few feet. Although this has been very interesting, the game is over. I pick up his two kunai. Just as he didn't see my strategy he didn't see the two kunai either.

After disposing of his body I wait for my two cohorts to return. I just let my mind play how this scuffle began. It had been about two days since Orochimaru assigned us to this mission. Our goal this time is to enter the Chuunin Exams and 'terminate with extreme prejudice' Sasuke Uchiha. I remember hearing the name a long time ago. They are supposed to be a powerful clan. It'll be interesting to fight him. Although it hasn't been easy as just go to the leaf village and assassinate him. Within two days we already had to get into a fray with some grass shinobi.

Apparently that team was also going from the Chuunin Exams, leaving from a mission in lighting country. Both of our groups met and all six of us had the same idea. Eliminate some of the competition before the exam even starts. We also had an ulterior motive in that the group had a small boat they were planning to use to get to Konoha. This would quicken our trip to leaf village by a good day and a half. Orochimaru never gave us any plans as to how to get there. The sannin left to get to the Leaf Village before we did leaving us behind. He only gave us a certain date to be there by and I'd like to get there earlier so I can assess the competition. The plan first was to just torture one into telling us where the transportation is.

Like all things in life though, not all plans go well. Akai was able to snatch away our passports and the grass shinobi escaped from our fight. Since at that point the grass group probably destroyed our passports we decided to follow a good distance behind to find out where there transportation is located. That's basically how we've gotten into this battle in the tiny harbor.

The other two members of this team finally find me waiting for them. Zaku's right bloody palm checks to make sure his violet ribbon is still intact. His nose dribbling a small amount of blood. I couldn't resist. "The grass girl wasn't that pretty. Unless it's someone else that's heating you up." I casually say. The boy looks at me confused until I swipe my finger across my bandaged nose. The angry boy does the same to find the small trickle of blood. "Ohh real cute. You can just go kill yourself.", he replies angrily. Heh. He's just so easy.

Kin is also has blood on her, even though it's to a much greater extent. It looks like she just had a grand opening to her butcher shop. Any passing by person would swear her vest and hair is actually red and someone spilled pint green paint on her. Poor grass ninja. If I knew, I would have killed Kiiro also. I ask about our passports not going onto the conversation of the appalling look of Kin's victim. She handed me three greatly burnt credentials. Well besides our pictures everything else is pretty much scrap. Although there is something I might be able to do now. "Kin go get the passports of the other two grass nin." I tell her before I return to Aoi's body to get his.

After I find my victims license, the girl returns with the two permits and a bloody key. "A key?" I ask. "Yeah. Well during the fight that guy had the idea of swallowing the key so we couldn't get it. I found a way though. With the anchor chain I had my threads and needles..." "Ok that's all I want to know." I say before I get anymore disturbing thoughts. An anchor chain. Do you know how blasted heavy that is? I have no clue what she did and I never want know. Sadly Zaku probably has a good idea, which is why he's slightly pale. "While I work on altering these passports why don't you two go wash away all that blood." I tell them both. I don't need to be sniffing death for the rest of the night.

The two nod and take their leave for me to get to work.

----------

Geez what a night. Can't believe those guys stole our credentials. Well hopefully Dosu has some type of plan. I mean if we don't have our papers in check then we can't enter the Chuunin Exams. That certainly will not set well with our lord. Well at least we got the jump on the grass nin in this little port. Zaku started off causing havoc with his air tunnels. I already had set wire all over the place to make sure these guys had trouble with their mobility.

The Akai girl almost ruined the plan though. She used some jutsu that cut down all my work. That's when we switched up to take them individually. Dosu had the idea to let get me get far away with one of members and begin interrogating him. Their screams of anguish would have the other two tense and make mistakes. After a barrage of needles, I managed to get a hold of the Kiiro guy and begin my work.

I really didn't want to kill him. I wouldn't have. I was perfectly ok with torturing him, but even in that peculiar situation he would not crack. What made it worse is that he had to swallow the key. I couldn't wait for the blonde to get it out of him a day later. I had to use my way. Sadly by the time I got it out and him to talk, it would have been crueler to let him live. That's why I ended his life.

It makes me feel sick to my stomach. Even the site of his blood draining from my hair almost has me ready to puke. Once I'm done with my cleansing I return. A little more than an hour has passed. Zaku is already back watching the bandaged boy finish his work on our credentials. "Here." the uni eye shinobi says tossing our partner and me the new licenses. I have to admit this is good. He not only managed to get our pictures on, but also converted the names and village sign. "Twenty- three D ranks and only twelve C rank! You have your numbers wrong here." Zaku argues looking at the missions list on the passport. "That's how many these grass nin did." Dosu just replies coolly.

"Switch this to my original amount."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It took me an hour, which should actually take a lot more time, to complete three of these. Do you know how hard it is to forge these?"

"No I don't brainiac. Now just switch it to my amount."

"No. Besides it's better this way. The three of us have different completions for missions. Wouldn't that look strange for a team to not have the same mission accomplishments?"

"Still. You could have at least added the B rank we did!"

"It probably wasn't a B rank."

"How the hell could you say that? It had four shinobi and one of them I killed was jounin!"

"He couldn't have been a jounin. You didn't have the skill then and you don't have the skill now to beat a jounin."

"Shut up! You don't know what skills I have."

"Can we get moving now?" I aggressively interrupt. It's only been argument after argument since this started. I almost wish it were like the first time we met. Sure there was a lot of tension, but at least it was peaceful. Any more quarrels between us and I'm going to stick senbons through my ears.

Once our 'new' licenses are given back the three of us begin to search for our transportation. Zaku is first to find our vehicle. It's a white motorboat that could go for a tune up and adjustments for more space. The three of us are going to be cramped in this thing. Well it looks sturdy enough to carry us to our destination...I hope. Our furry ally hops in first making his way to front and using the key to start the machine. The engine lets out a bellow, which then fades off into a whisper. Dosu tries to start the contraption a few more times to no avail.

His eye looms back over the two of us for a few seconds. "Zaku. Fix." the muffled voice tells our partner who is not pleased at all. "Why don't you go fix it?" the feral child harshly replies. The two of them glare at each other for a few seconds with my body out of range of their sites. I stare back and forth between the two wondering if I'll have to step in to make sure there aren't any more fatalities for tonight. I hope I don't.

Finally, and surprisingly the wild hair shinobi turns to the boat muttering to Dosu. His fingers begin playing with the aft of the small vessel trying to figure what is wrong. I remain behind him with my arms crossed, peeping over his shoulder to see the activities occurring. The long sleeve shinobi remains in the boat also peering at Zaku from another position.

An hour's half passes by and still nothing. I'm starting to get irritated. Isn't he good at fixing things? Maybe he's getting sleepy. I should give him a little motivation. "You're taking too long. Work faster." I tell him, giving my colleague a nudge to his back with my foot. I guess I caught him off guard and off balance. His body falls forward like a stone into the water while a spark crackles out from the back of the vessel.

His head plops out of the water growling at me. I'm not going to let him think he's scaring me so I keep my stern look on my face staring back at him. "Look what you did now. You broke it didn't you?" I yell at him out of aggravation. If all this hard work was for nothing, if I killed that boy for no reason...someone else is getting hurt tonight.

His mouth sputters out a small fountain of water before answering me. "No I didn't break it." he nastily replies in a voice that mocks mine. This guy is starting to anger me. I can feel my brow arching down as I begin to feel my head steaming. His speech continues. "I think I found what it was though." his mouth says to the two of us as his fingers grip a needle.

Uhh...I couldn't have halted this mechanical vehicle with just one senbon. My chocolate eyes stare into the drenched boy with my stern look ready to defend myself. "So what. That's only one needle. It couldn't have done that much damage." I tell him quickly defending myself from my accuser. His other hand rises from the watery depths gripping about ten needles. "There's a dozen more in the fuel tank and a few underwater." his voice growls out as his brow twitches. "How wasteful...", Dosu interjects who has been silent the whole time.

...Ok my bad. I cock my head away from the boys enduring eyes and angrily reply, "Ok. Ok. Maybe I went slightly overboard with my needles. Sue me. It's not like either of you never made a mistake before.". Geez as much times as I've seen Zaku do something stupid you would think he'd cut me some slack. All I was doing was trying to make sure the enemy didn't kill either of you. Egotistical jerks.

"So what do we do now?" I ask trying to allure the subject of my folly away. "Someone paddles." the masked boy once again intrudes. In one of his arms is a large, old wooden oar. "Where the hell you get that from?" our water logged associate questions, pulling his frame from its cold confinement. "It was already inside here. Probably used for when people can't control their aim." Screw you too Dosu. I give him one of my poisonous glares.

His usually hidden hands toss the oar to Zaku who almost tumbles over from its weight. I hop into the small raft followed by the ninja with the oar. "Hey Kin." I turn just in time to catch the paddle which nearly knocks me over, which causes the boat to rock back and forth. "Could you two be careful?" Dosu replies taking a seat at the head of our transportation. Easy for you to say. You weren't almost body slammed by a thick piece of timber!

"What's this for?" I shout at him getting even more annoyed. "You broke it. So start paddling." the boy's oak orbs turn away from me as his mouth sneers that sentence. Is he really serious? Where the hell is chivalrous behavior? My head moves to the side to see if Dosu will come to my rescue. Damn mummy just keeps his seat at the forward of this small vessel not even looking back. This is outlandishly spectacular.

Two strong guys and they're going to make me do this labor!

----------

It's been about an hour and a third of an hour since we've been on this river now. I've stopped doing the work that is intended for an engine. Zaku has been doing it for the last forty-five minutes. Serves him right too. Mocking and insulting my steering. Acting like I've had dozens of years of practice with boat navigating and steering. That's why when the mocking ninja made a crack about my hair and oar handling I almost decapitate him with the piece of oak. Dosu almost became headless too from my swing. Luckily for them they both shortened their necks in time. This prompted my mummy like partner to have us switch. The one eye shinobi had volunteered his self to take watch for the whole night instead of paddling. That isn't too bad since I know I'll get good sleep not having to stand a watch tonight. Also because I'm done with rowing this contraption.

"You can stop now Zaku. We'll let the current carry us." Dosu states glimpsing over his shoulder at our driver. The boy could not be any happier. He gave the oar a good heave back into the boat, rocking it a bit, and takes a seat at the end. Dosu remains at the head of the boat. His bandages now having a slightly beige color. It looks like he took a bath in sand. It must have happened during his battle tonight. Forging our licenses hasn't given him time to clean himself off. I doubt he'd be changing bandages in front of us now. I myself am in between the two of them letting my head stare into the water over the side. Our supplies remain in between the three of us.

The moon is lovely tonight, it's a shame I don't feel so. I washed my hair earlier to be rid of all that blood and it's still inside. I got most out that were at my roots and at the end, but there still seems to be much in the median of my dark tangles. I let the tips of dark vines float in the river current as I use my comb to try and disperse any left flesh from that boy earlier tonight.

I'm only thankful I decided to go back to our...I mean Dosu's home for it. It's my favorite comb that I bought a few months ago. It's a small purple colored device that has done wonders for my hair. Better than any of the last one's I've had. Sadly it became lost a few weeks ago. A week before the start of our new mission I returned to the wooden house for a nice undisturbed nap in which I found it on the table. I wonder which of them found it back for me? Ohh well. It really doesn't matter who did it. Bringing anything up that's within the house would probably only start an argument. It'll just be a secret we each carry within our hearts.

I contort my face in slight disgust as I comb out traces of blood from my dark locks. I'll never understand how my partners are so eased at killing. Even now Zaku is chatting to Dosu about how he exterminated his latest victim. "So that girl makes forty-five. What about you? What's your head count?" Zaku curiously asks Dosu. The mono eye ninja shrugs his shoulders and replies "Don't know. I never really keep count. It's just a lot.".

How can they act so casual about it? Better yet, why can't I act so? On the outside I keep my stolid and cold glare to everything. Inside it feels like someone hit me hard right below my rib cage. To a degree I'm not too different. I torture people without even batting an eye. In my own sick head I'm starting to wonder if I enjoy it. I have no problem watching someone else do the task right in front of me. That's only half way though. I have to go that final length to not be sickened when I do it myself. Tonight marks my third kill in my whole shinobi career. Sad isn't it?

Dissatisfied with this slow, grimy process I let my scalp and the rest of the dark ocean into the river. Hopefully another washing will do this. My nose just above the mirror of dark blue liquid I can hear only silence as our vehicle travels down the river. Around us are only giant trees and small amount of nocturnal animals that prowl around. The only sound besides the dipping of my hair into the river water is the small chatter between the two boys. "Do you know anything about the Uchiha?" I can hear Zaku ask. "I don't know much about them. There supposed to be a strong clan from the leaf village. I believe they have an ability called Sharingan that allows them to copy other jutsus."

"Copy? Like they just learn it?"

"For lack of a better term yes. Although it should not work on us. Our jutsus require the use of our special weapons in which he does not have. That's my theory anyways."

"Heh. I can't wait to see this Sasuke myself."

"Why so?"

"Sharingan's just a sophisticated word for thief. I want to see who is better then. I mean we already know I'll win, but hopefully the kid can keep up with me."

"He's said to be a genius so you better be careful. Ohh and the Sharingan copies. It doesn't steal."

"What's the difference? It's still taking something that isn't yours and that someone didn't give to you."

"Yea you would know now wouldn't you."?

"What are you implying?"

"Whatever you want it to be."

Here they go again. Bickering like to little kids. Well Zaku anyways. The mummy boy just ignores him until he hears a sentence worth his commenting. They're a bit noisy although I wouldn't mind it if I were more into their conversations. The three of us still keep up our barriers, but I guess because they've been in sound longer than I they have more to say. My silence does have its positives I guess. I don't need to get the brunt of the loud mouth's barking.

After a while, silence begins to take over our tiny ship. I keep my head over the side, letting the red drops trickle away into the river's small waves while staring up at the moon's visible half from the water's reflection. When I turned my head a time earlier I could see Zaku at the end of the vessel with his hands behind his head and ankles crossed, staring up at the moon. At the opposite end Dosu remains with his legs crossed sitting and staring ahead into the night. How can he just stay like a statue? I swear he hasn't moved for the whole time now. Most would probably find it creepy, but I guess I'm used to his weird traits now... well not entirely.

I decide to try and start some type of conversation since neither of them look as if their lips will move until the rooster crows. "So what do you think the exams will be like?" I ask into the night air hoping both of them would discuss this. Since I'm still cleaning my hair I can't look up to see their reactions. "Well we won't know until we take them. There will probably be a large amount of shinobi though. I hear the chuunin exams encompass shinobi from all the allied nations." the monotone, clear voice that can only belong to long sleeve boy.

"I can't wait then. This will be good to show Lord Orochimaru just how strong I am.", the aggressive vibrations can only come from the wild hair child.

"Remember. Where here for Sasuke. Everything else is secondary."

"Yea. Yea. Still though it's going to be fun beating the living snot of all those other shinobi. Well for us anyways. I don't know if Kin can keep up."

If I can keep up. Heh. "Zaku. If my memory is correct I'm sure I had a higher rating when this team was created." I say bringing my head back up from the ocean's reflection so I can use my comb to make it neat once again. The team sent for this mission was made after a small tournament. There were three blocks with a select few of genin that had the potential to be in the Chuunin Exams. I'm was in Block C and scored number one. I beat Banka in the finals of that tournament. It was one of the best moments of my life! Without doubt I showed that pompous suck up just how bad I can be. Best of all out of the other Blocks I had the highest score. That day would not end with surprises to see that the winners of the other two Blocks were my teammates of now.

"The only reason you had the highest rating is because I was sleep deprived and Dosu was holding back. If we were actually paying just half our attention to the battles he would have beaten your score and I would have a score better than whatever you two had combined."

"Sounds like all bark and no bite to me Abumi." I cockily return back to his speech. There is quiet between the three of us for a while. Well except for Dosu's humming. Humming that same melody again. To think. It's been a year since I've heard it. Yet my lips and voice still remember the tune. It's as if my throat takes life to it's own and hums that same song. Even Zaku unknowingly hums the tune while he returns to gazing at the night sky. Our furry ally seems a little surprised by our silent singing as he stops his own voice and cocks his head to stare back at us. Zaku doesn't notice, but I can see his brown eye gazing at us from the corner of my own chocolate orb. I wonder what he's thinking? Well that's something only to his knowledge. Those bandages prevent any semblance of emotion unless the boy under decides otherwise.

I continue to let my comb rake through my hair. It's such a tiring job sometimes. I love doing it. I only wish I had more time to do it. Ever since my first mission, I just haven't given my hair the same amount of time I usually would. It's beginning to lose its gloss. I fling a stream of hair from my face to my back. "Could you watch it!"? Zaku's bark at me causes me to turn around. I see the thief glaring at me through his left eye as his palm rubs the other. Guess my hair might have whipped him... "You know. Isn't it about time you get a haircut? You better watch it before I cut all that mess off your head." his voice snarls at me in which I return an even more venomous glare. Hair and cut isn't something you say around me. Actually you don't say anything bad about my hair. Didn't he learn that from earlier tonight? Maybe I need to refresh his memory. Where is that oar.

Before I could split the sound boy in two, Dosu arises from his statue like position and nears to my back. Before I could calculate his next movement, his palm with the deadly instrument, gently grips onto the back of my head. The first emotion I feel is unquestionably fear. This same hand that probably has bathed in the blood of countless lives is now holding back of my head. Even if I could tolerate Dosu and Zaku more than the other sound shinobi, they're still Oto nins. Being in their arm reach without a weapon is the last position I ever want to be in. "Relax." he replies leaning my head over the side and taking the violet comb from my fingers. My head returns to face the ocean's reflection of my face. I can see my own surprised look with the mummy above me and the moon above the two of us. Why do I have this feeling I that he's going to bury that comb into my brain or make sure my face never sees land again. I feel the comb enter my hair.

My scalp...has never been so pleased! His hair combing technique is amazing. It's like clouds sent from the heaven to nurture the growth and tender care my hair needs. He continues purring his tune like this is a natural occurrence. That last person to touch my hair like this was my mom. I'd flip away right now if the river didn't surround us. Well I would have. After five minutes of this my skull reaches cloud nine.

The side of his face that's fully bandaged leans close to mine. "You know. You shouldn't let people get so close. Just one flick would easily kill you right now. Or I could just torture you. Maybe that's what you want though? Would you like to feel that?" his voice chillingly snickers out at me. To say this didn't alert me would be a lie. It sends shocks waves of alarm through my spine, but I have to remain cool. He's just teasing me...I hope. "Maybe you could, but then you or Zaku wouldn't be able to enter the exams. Besides don't you like having me around?" I whisper to him coolly showing no fear. The expressionless bandages made no motion for a few seconds. "Heh. Smart." His voice trails out before the wrapped head returns to its original position and the stroking of my hair continues.

"Wait let me guess. Before your ninja life you were a hair stylist. Pfft. Queer." Zaku interjects with a smug look on his face. His head moves slightly over so I can also see it in the moon's shine. "Better that than eating feces from a sewer. Isn't that right street rat?" Dosu casually replies in which the thief flips him off. Switching subjects, Zaku begins something new. "The two of you need to start changing. You should lose most of that hair and you should give up the mummy gimmick. You never told me what's with the bandages anyway?"

I also would like to know what's with them. The long sleeve ninja stares at the dark sky for a few minutes. His voice gives an exasperated gasp as he begins a new speech. I'm listening intently to hear his reasoning behind the weird fashion. "It all started when I was a little boy. My family and I worked inside a circus. We..."

"You damn liar!" Zaku shouts out that give mummy and me a scare. "Then a gang of mobsters sabotage one of your performances, killing both your parents. Didn't think I've heard it before? I know most of the lies you tell those other idiots at sound. You're not fooling me though," our feral partner states. "Guess you got me." Dosu chuckles out continuing at his work in my hair. His hidden mouth begins the melody once again. "You're never going to tell me why you wear those stupid things are you?" Zaku asks exasperated. The boy combing my hair just shakes his head left and right signaling a no.

"Well then answer this. Where is that song that you sing from?" I ask now. After hearing it so many times I'm actually curious of its significance. Zaku also gives an inquiring, although mostly bored look. "Have you ever heard of Strays Siren?" the masked youth asks. It sounds familiar to me, but I can't put my finger on where I've heard it. Zaku just nods his head no. I guess Dosu doesn't seem to be surprised by this. His voice continues.

"Guess I will have to answer that too. The Strays Siren is a heroic poem, about twenty-one stories, written centuries ago by a writer by the name of Aisuma. The song is called Three Echoes, which was written and performed by a singer a few decades later after the death of the author. The story had inspired the singer enough for him to create that beautiful tune." "So? I don't see what makes the story so special because a singer found it that good. It's not a classic like Dante's Inferno or Lord of the Flies. Sounds lame to me." Zaku casually tells our partner. I would have made a comment about Zaku surprisingly knowing popular literature of William Golding and Dante, but my head is in too much bliss at the moment. I let the boys have their chat while I take this pampering.

"Well I don't think the story is 'lame'. In my opinion it's pretty good and underestimated. It's definitely not one of the best, but you could say it's an underground classic that has a small, but strong following."

"So you're one of those cult followers?"

"My mother read it to me when I was young. It's always been a favorite of mine, but I haven't read it in years."

"What's this poem about then?"

The boy combing my hair turns his sepia eye to the sea. I think his stare is at my reflection. Why is he looking there? I stare back at his own reflection as his voice proceeds.

"As I said it's a poem deriving a tale in about twenty stories. Each tale has at the least one hundred fifty lines, but many reach a much greater amount. The stories collected together make up the Strays Siren. The tale starts off with a young warrior. He's different from what you would consider a normal hero though. He doesn't have immense strength, presence, or nobility like many other heroes. At the same the warrior isn't at the scum of society. If you want to categorize him you could say slightly above average."

"Sounds like a boring hero to me."

The boy pays no mind to Zaku's comment as he continues staring at my reflection. What is he thinking? Is there something on my face? I rub my arm across my mouth and forehead assuring myself nothing is there. His hands continue their work in my hair as specks of sand trickle down and out of some of his facial bandages.

"Well he doesn't have any unique traits like Hercules or Beowulf. One thing that is unique though is that the star did have his damsel. Most stories the hero would find his damsel at the end or middle of the tale, but in this he starts off with her."

"Ok and then?"

"Well for a long time they were together. Many had tried to court the princess before, but the hero is the only one who was able to. They spent many years together. He was a strong warrior and had many friends. He had his love and the adoration of many. Even so paradise never lasts forever."

"Then what?" I ask. Now I'm getting into this little tale. Even though the mummy is freaking me out a bit. His eye still hasn't left my reflection. It's starting to make my cheeks pink. "Well anyone who is popular and has many allies will have just as much enemies to hate him. Even if many warriors adored him, there were some who despised him. Many closer than the protagonist thinks. Still these villains could not attack the hero or it would have been an attack against the princess and thus an assault against the kingdom. So they had to use other ways."

"Like? An assassination attempt? Or poison?" Zaku questions, his body now sitting up also listening intently. "No you boon. Think before you talk. They could not attack him directly so they had to attack indirectly." Dosu states not even batting his eye at Zaku. It's almost as if he's long gone and his body is just on some type of autopilot.

"The warrior is no fool so the enemies have to attack him in place that he would never notice till it's too late. They would attack the princess. No direct assault, but they whisper into her ears of his deceit of their love. This is untrue, but the seeds of doubt have been planted and take root over time. The princess quickly dismisses these accusations believing in her hero, but as time passes her belief in him begins to crumble. The continuous whisperings of these assailants finally takes the princess's attention."

"With the princess's consent the enemies make their move on the protagonist. They trick him into a secluded place and attack him. The warrior makes a valiant effort, but is defeated and cursed by these enemies. Not only that, but they've also tricked him into treason. When word makes it to the king of the hero's false betrayal they banish him from his land and scar him so that they would always know who he is. The hero tries to return, but the curse from his enemies begins to set in. His once human form gains claws and fur. The eyes are sealed shut and his ears become three times as big. The transformation does not end until he becomes a beast of the night."

"So where were his friends when all this happened? They didn't just stand by and watch this?"

"No they didn't. His friends were the enemies."

The fable really has Zaku and my attention. It angers me a bit to know what happened to this hero, but that's just a testament to this story. Keep in mind this just summary of this poem too. It's definitely something I'll have to find in a library once I return back to Rice Field country. I still watch the teller of this story as his gaze still examines me. Well if it was at me I might still be blushing. No his eye is somewhere else. I'm merely just in the way. His gaze is peering through me. Wherever his mind is, it's as deep and far as the bottom of this river. Some place I cannot find. I can only stare back as more grains of sand fall from his bandages. "Then what?" Zaku probes still entwined in this tale.

"The hero...well more like the beast cannot return home. He's become a creature too far from his natural self to ever return. So he lives the life of an animal. Attacking people for food. Keeping his territory only to himself. A life no different from a nocturnal animal. His wanderings lead him one day to something peculiar. Within a mountain, at it's very peak, lay the head of a leviathan."

"A leviathan?"

"Yes. A massive one. This gigantic creature though is trapped within a mountain. Only it's large head is remains free to the world. The hero/beast asks the leviathan what has happened to it. Its massive head speaks of how an ancient gorilla had imprisoned it there decades ago and took over his kingdom. After hearing the story the beast began to leave until the leviathan stops him. 'If you can help me then I will give you whatever wish you desire.' the great serpent tells the beast. The beast agrees to this because even after all the time that has passed he still longs to be back with his friends and family. With his princess."

"Within the mountain there are hundreds of crevices. Each one needing a special stone to fill the gap. Once all the stones were placed in, the leviathan would be free once again and could regain his kingdom from the evil ape. A noble deed that the beast wanted to see occur. The leviathan had many other beasts, in same stature and likeliness that have been regaining the stones, but there were still many to collect. So the beast joins two other beasts and their adventures begin."

"What type of adventures?" Zaku questions. His voice is beginning to sound like a curious child. I remain silent as the boy continues to please my hair with his forlorn gaze into the ocean. The sand trickles down from under the bandages and slowly rolls down the open part of his face. "Well adventures not too different from what you would find in other legendary tales." Dosu continues, his voice unwavering.

"The three beasts work together in their goal of collecting the stones. One tale has them escaping from hordes of insects that make no sound. Another has them against deceiving shadows that would halt their progress with questions. There is also one when the three have to hide from round giants that plan on eating them. A favorite of mine is when the protagonist faces a giant raccoon made of mud. He has to face it alone for the other two beasts are incapacitated. Still there are many more tales of them befriending spiritual foxes, battling against ravens whose eyes saw the future, facing off against bewitching dryads with pink leaves and even other beasts of the leviathan who want only wishes for themselves and not their comrades. There is one thing that the three beasts do in most of these tales that is very interesting. Since all the other beasts are also blind, like the hero, it's hard to coordinate without getting in the others way. That and there is also the chance of losing a member. So the three hum a song. A song at such a high pitches that only their ears can pick it up from the greatest of distances. The three protagonists siren is what the song, Three Echoes, is based on. It is through this tune that they gain many victories."

"Ok eventually the hero collects all the stones?"

"Yes. Eventually all stones are collected and the great leviathan is freed from it's prison. In the final chapters though our hero sees the great leviathan is not what it seems. The creature is actually imprisoned there for the destruction it has caused centuries ago. By returning all of the stones returns all the great serpent's power. It then attacks all the beasts that helped it return it's lost power."

"And. And?"

"There is no and. That is it. The poem ends with the leviathan devouring the three beasts."

The only thing a person can hear now is the croaking of frogs at the river's sides. I finally break the silence by stating, "That's so sad." Even my emotionless mask cracked slightly from that. A tragic end. Just when you thought the hero would have gotten what he wants it's thrown away miserably. Dosu turns his head away from the ocean and lets out a husky sneeze. His head returns back at the river to stare at it. "Excuse me. The sand has gotten in my eye and nose," he states using his fingers to rub his eye.

"Pfft. That's a lousy ending." Zaku makes his comment known to the both of us. Dosu just shrugs his shoulders. "I didn't write it. Besides it's a little bit of the hero's own fault. He should have never desired to return back to his loved ones. His betrayers. He should always hate them…" the furred shinobi calmly states although his grip on my head is becoming tighter. "Aww, but all he wants is just a companion." Zaku snickers out to our teammate. Dosu also snickers, his grip on me getting more uncomfortable. "Companionship? For what? Love and friendship? Those are only illusions to ease the minds of weaklings and get kids to sleep at night. This world is only about one person. Yourself. Trust only yourself. Fight only for one's self. Live only for you. The moment you trust is the moment you die." the bandaged boy bitterly and sinisterly replies while his fingers begin to try and crack my skull. "You're getting a little too tight there." I tell him a bit annoyed from the throbbing that's starting in my head.

"Sorry. I'm finished now though.", he says placing the comb back into my hand. As I place it back within a pocket in my vest I take a gaze at my hair in the watery mirror. My fingers carefully trace the lengths of my hair. Damn he's good. It's almost sad to say, but I don't think I could have done a better job with my own hair. At least if he's ever done with the shinobi life the mummy like boy may have a business in hair.

"It doesn't matter. It's just going to get dirty and in your face again by our next battle." Zaku tells me smugly. Like that can really be helped? I don't mind it. I've had to put up with it since I became a kunoichi. "Here this may help." His breath murmurs out as I begin to spin my head at what he's doing. My orbs catch him holding onto the ends of my hair. "Just turn back around before you mess all of this up again," the boy's voice growls out. I turn back around to let him try and do whatever it is he's planning. My fingers take a loose grip on the oar. I swear if even a strand gets pulled out his head is going to a bit buoy in this river. I feel a bit of tug. Someone better get ready to die.

"There. At least this should help a bit." the boy replies satisfied at his work. I'm not sure what he means until my pupils finally reach the end of my hair. I'm a little bit confused. At the end of my ocean of locks there is a purple band of fabric tied around, making sure my hair doesn't flutter about. Wait is that his? My eyes take a gaze towards the loyal youth's left arm. That purple ribbon of his is missing. Why would he give that to me? "Isn't this ribbon yours?" I ask still perplex by this gift.

"Yea. Well now it's yours. It doesn't do anything for me."

"Still. I thought it was precious to you? Haven't you had it all your life?"

"Where ever I got it is from a past I can't remember. A past that doesn't matter. Don't girls wear their pretty ribbons?"

"Yea, but I feel like this is some heirloom of yours."

"Just keep it. If I want it back I'll just take it from you. You need it more to keep that jungle of hair under control. Besides...you...look kind of nice with it."

"Nice?"

"Yea like a little princess." Dosu chuckles out teasing me. The masked boy gets a grin out of our comrade, which in turn even gets a small smile out of me. I think the mummy is also grinning, although one could never be a hundred percent sure. The mono eye ninja begins to finish dusts his self off from sand when a thought occurs to me. "Where'd you learn to comb hair like that? " I ask wondering what he would say. It's not something I'd expect a boy to know.

"When I was younger I used to comb I..."

His voice just stops mid sentence as if he caught himself. I wait for an answer only to watch his body begin to fix our supplies on the boat. "Comb whose hair?" Zaku questions also wanting his curiosity satisfied. "It's late. The two of you should get some sleep." is the furred boy's only reply as his form now takes its previous position at the head of our vessel. Zaku and I stare at one another for a second. It doesn't take rocket science to know that we would not get an answer out of him about that. I decide it would be better to end the night on a high note and not try to pry any information for now.

I put my hair across my body and place my palms at the side of my head. I let my form curl up on my side in the middle of the boat. I just let my oak orbs stare into the dark blue water as the vessel slowly creeps by the current. I feel Zaku's back slightly rub against mine. He's probably also ready to sleep. The two of us lie in the middle as I hear Dosu begin that song once again. We figured out where that song comes from, but still it doesn't give us much about the child himself. I wonder why that story is so important to him? As I began to form all the possibilities my partner next to me lets out a sneeze into the air, startling me.

Since my back is towards him I can't tell if he's in slumber or still up. As my pupils still view the scenery I feel something warm and slightly fuzzy come on top of me. This also startles me, but the long sleeve ninja quickly makes an answer to this feeling. "The two of you cover up with that." his voice states. This warm comforter like thing is the bronze fur that he keeps on his back. I still remember its soft feeling from last time I slept on it although right now, it's a bit sandy. Yet it's not something that the masked shinobi volunteers to give up.

"I don't need you're sympathy." Zaku gruffs out. I guess he's still awake. "I'm not giving you sympathy. If the two of you get sick, then that decreases our chances at this mission. Just don't drool on it or I'll drown you both in your sleep." his voice harshly replies back to Zaku. An unsettling thought to hang in my head as I sleep, but I manage to let it escape my mind and just close my eyes. My fingers pull as much of the fur would cover my body, which is only about half. Zaku's form retains the other. As I wait for the sandman to carry me off to the other world I can hear the humming once again. Last year I heard this tune a couple of times, but I don't think I actually ever listened to it. I can feel the wild hair boy's back rub slightly against mine. I think he's still up. Maybe he's also listening?

Tonight only Dosu hums his song. Yet as Zaku and I drift off we listen. We both listen.


	15. Predators Solo

**Chapter 15: Predators Solo**

This guy is sure taking his sweet time looking over our license. I have to admit it's making me tense, causing shivers all from the top of my head to where my hair stops at the back of my knees. I can't let this chuunin know or it might give away that they've been tampered with. Dosu remains in his calm demeanor staring at the man while Zaku leans all his weight on his right leg and keeps his arms crossed around his chest. I keep my arms to my side with my serious face on. The man strokes his small goatee twice and scratches his bandanna before giving back our credentials.

"Ok you're free to go in. You'll be staying at this hotel.", the man places a sheet of paper into the un bandaged palm of my teammate. "Just don't cause any trouble or you'll be kicked out. Got it?" his voice gruffly tells the three of us. We each nod and move into the village. I have to admit I am very surprised.

"So this is the leaf village." I reply as my eyes take in the view.

----------

When you think about it, I shouldn't be surprised by their amazement. Yet their dumbfound still makes me gape in awe behind my bandages. My two partners stare around this village in awe. I guess I should have expected this. I've seen other villages in my life so I know of the differences. My pass village was quite beautiful, even if you do count the snakes hidden away in it...yet not like this one. For Zaku and Kin though, I guess this is the first time they have actually had the time to take in the sight of another village. Both their faces have the appearance similar to young children who have just entered into a new home. A look of pure curiosity and wonder, naive to any danger.

I guess it can't be helped though. This village even quirks my interest a bit. Trees of all sizes are around us, ranging from small mites to gigantic titans. It has many different types too. Oaks, redwoods, yew, cherry blossoms...it's a wonder what type of soil this village has. I didn't even think half of these species could grow in one area. The air seems just to be the right temperature; a nice warm atmosphere with a gentle breeze to hug you just when your feeling a bit too hot. Stores of many kind, one a flower shop with a decent amount of flowers. I especially like the yellow roses. I bet they smell exquisite. Kids run around uncaring of everything else, but their own joys. Citizens walk back and forth casually chatting and laughing. They do give me estrange looks every now and then. Nothing that I'm not used to. It just feels a bit more unsettling here than in Oto. Guess a sight like myself isn't something you would see on a daily basis.

It's quite a contrast to the sound village. Not in beauty. Oto may not have as many trees or flowers as Konoha, but it did make up with its wild grass. There were many different wild shrubs and bushes that are easily taller than myself that go on for miles throughout the land. Oto also has its own select few flowers although it is only a few. Rice Field country is very beautiful itself. Right now its spectacle is beginning to dwindle because of this upcoming invasion. In preparation for this upcoming battle a lot of precious land has been decaying.

The main difference between the villages is the feel. Everyone here is so carefree. It's not something new to me. I used to be the same way. It's just it's been so long. Almost like nostalgia. The sound village is almost near the opposite pole when it comes to feel. In Oto it's like there is a faint smell of something unnatural that no one cares to speak about. Not in this village though. All I smell is some cookies from the bakery as we pass by. The people are much more solitary in the Sound Village. I'm not just talking about the ninjas, but the citizens too. Not that there is hatred or fear between us shinobi and normal folks. There just seems to be an underlying mistrust. We ninja would not walk through their town alone and they would not be around us unless there are witnesses. Still all the people live there lives as if there is nothing wrong. In this leaf village though, it gives the impression you can just knock on any stranger's door and they'd help you. In this village its like you can see everything just clearly while in sound there seems to be a haze where no one can see the full picture. Everyone just has there own part of the picture to view, but not the whole thing.

My eye catches back at my two companions. Kin's stern look has disappeared as her skull whirls back and forth in awe at the people and shops. Zaku surprisingly has a scowl painted on his face. I wonder why? Well if anything is truly nagging him, he'll make it known to us. We finally make our way to the hotel just in time as our alleged jounin arrives. Orochimaru did say he would have a jounin waiting inside the village to escort us and hold up the appearance that we are actually a legitimate team of sound.

Our jounin was a man with a slightly faded peace complexion. He has an aggressive, superior grin on his face that is not uncommon to other sound jounin. Considering that is not an easy accomplishment on our village many of them probably deserve that condescending attitude, even though it can become very annoying. His attire is nothing special or out of the ordinary. A full black uniform, consisting of dark pants, dark long sleeve shirt and dark vest, which he has fully buttoned. His headband lay above his brow tightly letting only two whips of dark hair to slide down the sides of his face past his chin. The back of his hair was tied back in a topknot ponytail at the upper rear quadrant of his skull. Like a horse's tail it droops to the end of his neck before his shoulders. His eyes were a dark olive. They remind me a bit of Orochimaru's with their animal like nature. The major difference is our master's eyes appear to have life as vibrant as any other living vessel on this planet. This guy's own just seem to be like a shell. Dull, probably made so from consistent battles and bloodshed.

Once up to the room we'd be staying in he begins to inform us of the situation in a voice that makes me wonder if he strained it sometime earlier. It's a bit hoarse, but still loud and he doesn't look strained in using his vocals. "Zaku Abumi, Dosu Kinuta, and Kin Tsuchi?" his voice with the slight raspy twists asks. We each nod and this dark hair man continues. "My name is Daijamaru. I'll just be acting as your jounin for the exam. Lord Orochimaru has already filled you in on the mission, but let me reiterate to make sure there are no mistakes. Your mission is to terminate Sasuke Uchiha during the Chuunin Exams. Once you have accomplished this the three of you will wait in this village until the invasion. You'll be given orders a few days before as to what part you will pay during the invasion. Any questions?"

"Why do we have to wait until the Chuunin Exams? Why can't I just kill that punk right now?" Zaku states out as he allows his form to lean against a table in an unruly manner. His eyes now beginning to take in different sites other than the superior officer. The man's lips curves a bit downward at my partner's rudeness, but decides to answer his question. "The Uchiha is a prodigy and the last of his clan. To eliminate him now, right before the exams will bring a lot of suspicion and only up security around this village." Daijamaru states. The last of his clan. Weird. They're supposed to be a strong clan yet they're withered to only one. Makes me wonder if the term 'genius' needs a new definition. Kin decides to raise her palm to ask a question like the good little soldier she is. Her own eyes are set on target at the man before us, as she stands rigid like a flagpole.

"Why aren't we to know any of our orders for the invasion? Wouldn't it be better if we knew ahead of time so we could prepare?" Kin also questions, keeping her statue like form as the jounin begins to answer her question. "Simple. The plan won't be executed until at least a month from now. The situation can change quite drastically by then. It's always good to prepare ahead of time, but if you focus on one thing for too long while the other appears then your just setting yourself up for defeat. Okay?" the man once again tells scratching the side of his face.

I guess it's my turn now to say something. "Where is Lord Orochimaru?" I question trying not to sound bored. I'd rather know where the sannin is just in case something goes awry. Considering this olive eye man will probably just leave to his own devices until we need him may work against us. "That's confidential." Is all the man replies adjusting his topknot on the back of his head. Well there goes help if we need. Ohh well we will just have to make sure that we don't need it.

Daijamaru dismisses us and turns away to leave. "I must go to prepare my own role in this. You three just obey and do your job." His white-cream palm extends and hands me a photo. I peer at the picture to see a boy with crow colored hair and matching eyes. The dark feathers lay on his head with the back rising to almost a horizontal plane. In front are two dark bangs with only a few stray hairs. The boy's head is slightly tilted with scowl as if someone just ate his lunch. His neck is covered away by a royal blue shirt that seems designed for that purpose. This is all the picture reveals of him. "Ohh and even though you can't see Lord Orochimaru, he can see you three clearly. So don't do anything to spoil this plan. Got it?". The three of us just give him a small nod as his mass leaves closing the door behind him.

"Finally." Zaku utters exasperatingly letting his posterior take a seat in a chair and dropping his bag. Kin came closer to me picking the photograph out of my fingers. The kunoichi's dark orbs gleams at the picture for a minute before a smirk draws its way on her lips. "He's kind of cute." her voice releases for the room to hear. Her palm about to put the picture within the green vest is stopped by our feral teammate. That was quick. I didn't even see when he got up. He better have that type of speed when the exams begin. His own claw grip into the picture and raises it to his face so he could get a good look. "Pfft. Looks like some prissy dork to me." his tongue lashes out, tossing the picture over his shoulder like garbage.

Kin begins questioning him of how he could so easily stereotype him in which Zaku just points at her. The two shinobi begin to quarrel while I move to the nearest window and gaze outside at the nice day the citizens walking by so joyfully. Wait now.

Well speak of the devil. The Uchiha boy looks to be on the move quickly somewhere. I see him leap from a house into a tree with the grace of squirrel. "Time to go." I tell my teammates. "Go where?" I hear the tender voice of the girl behind me.

"To prepare." I reply propelling myself through the open window onto a railing on the veranda. Yes. We better start preparing for our upcoming trials.

----------

"Hurry up Abumi." I chide back at my partner. He growls at me and picks up his pace. Dosu is still leading up in front, but I'm close behind him. Zaku is lagging a bit. I feel good to know I'm still in both these guy's leagues. I remember the first time I met the wild hair boy I tried to chase him and he completely escaped from me. He beat me in what I believe to be my greatest asset. Although I wonder how fast he can be when he gets serious? That also makes me wonder just how fast Dosu can be.

"He's just a bit ahead." the mummy ninja's voice replies quietly to our feral partner and me. This Sasuke kid is pretty quick though. The closest my eyes have caught of him is just a blue blur. His body finally stops on the branch of a tree where he takes a seat glaring at what looks like a scuffle is about to happen. My furred ally comes to a halt, sitting on the branch and letting his long sleeves dangle between his legs in the wind. I join him standing on his right side while Zaku finally catches up and lean on the trunk of the tree. "Hey Sakura! Who is this jerk!" I hear some annoying voice cry out for probably a fourth of the village to hear. This seems to cause Zaku to almost slip and fall from our perch. His oak orbs widen as if he just got hit in the gut. "You ok?" I ask staring at him. The mono eye ninja also gives him a glance. He only returns a nod and rubs his forehead. Well hopefully it's nothing serious. My eyes return to the action below.

In this small little alley there is a shinobi in a full charcoal uniform. In the middle of his chest is a circle with half of it dark yellow and the other a maroon type color. It looks like he has a member of Dosu's family on his back. Whatever it is hangs on his back tightly like a school bag. The most notable thing of this ninja is the purple tribal paint on his face and hood that has two protrusions that remind me of the ears of a house cat. Next to him is a kunoichi, also with some type of device on her back, only her own is a metallic beam. She has on a robe that seems to be white with just a small hint of blue. Around the girl's waste is a red sash. Her sandy blonde hair is tied into four messy pony tails at the back of her head with a few of the blonde strands hanging at the front of her face. The one in black is gripping a child with a long scarf. Looks like it could get brutal.

I flow some chakra within my eardrums to heighten my hearing a bit. I know we're supposed to be keeping an eye on the Uchiha, but this may turn out to be good. Besides his dark eyes also appear to be transfixed on what is about to happen. "That hurt you little piece of shit!" the ninja in black growls out at the boy who he has gripped between the jaws of his gloves. "Don't! We'll get yelled at later." his female companion states not paying her ally any mind. Her head turns a bit as if she's looking for someone. Or perhaps making sure that someone isn't there.

The opposing side finally speaks up. This other group consists of two other kids and two shinobi with colors that are way too bright. A boy with blonde spikes for hair in orange, with a small amount of blue, clothing. The other is a girl with pink hair just below her shoulder blades. Yea that's right pink. No not red. I know my colors and that's pink wearing red. I really wonder how these two can sneak around. They stick out like ink blotches on a white flag. It's almost obnoxious.

"I'm sorry, I was messing around..." this pink hair kunoichi squeaks out, while her hands hug each other and her body slightly trembles. "Hey you! Let go of him!" the blonde kid screams out loud like a stereo on max volume. "The blonde girl and the one in black are of the sand and the other two are from leaf." Dosu states quietly, not turning away from the action. That impresses me. With his one eye he can make out the symbols of their village. I can't make it with neither of mine. Either he has the vision of bird or I need to start investing in glasses.

The guy with the mummy like thing on his back appears to be grinning. "Let's play a little before the boss comes." his voice whispers to his hostage and teammate. The blonde kid just begins to charge at this adversary, yelling overly loud obscene language at him. Ohh yeah. This is getting good. As soon as the leaf boy gets a good sprint he suddenly just falls. Before I could make a conclusion Zaku already mutters out his own commentary. "Heh what a klutz." "No. There is something more to that..." our masked ally mutters out keeping his eye locked onto the action.

The two kids begin to beg for their friend's safety while the pink hair kunoichi holds back her tangerine wearing friend. The sand ninja with the cat ears winds back his fist, about to concave the little boy's nose when something with the speed of a sparrow taps into the shinobi's hand causing him to drop the boy. Just what the hell was that? A shuriken? When my oak orbs finally make contact with the object I'm surprised to see it's just a pebble. A pebble stopped this guy! My face navigates a bit more to the side to see our prey holding another stone in his hand ready to make it into a weapon. He did that with just a pebble? From the corner of my eye I can see Zaku's just as amazed as I am by this. "What are you bastards doing in our village?" this Sasuke states keeping watch on the sand shinobi. His body remains sitting in an un phased manner under the shade of the tree, his blue shirt that covers his neck and white shorts that end just above his knee. He has armbands that go from below his elbow to his wrist and are gently pushed by the breeze. "Got to admit. He does have style." I say to both of my allies. Dosu makes no acknowledgment of my speech while Zaku just makes a condescending snort from his mouth.

Apparently I'm not the only one that thinks it was a nice appearance into the battle. Although I'm glad I took it more quietly. "Sasuke!" the fuchsia hair kunoichi squeals out that nearly makes me deaf. What's wrong with these people from Konoha? They're loud like fire alarms. Sheesh. The rivals begin to converse as the one in night color close puts his mini mummy on the ground. "That's interesting..." Dosu states, leaning over slightly. "Yea. Looks like this Sasuke could be some trouble." I reply keeping my eye on the sand ninja and his cryptic weapon. "That's not who I'm talking about." the muffled speech tells me between the bandages. Not him? Then whom else could he be talking about?

"Kankuro, stop it. You're an embarrassment to our village."

My eyes quickly focus on this new voice. When did this new guy get here? I didn't see him at all. More importantly I didn't even hear him. This new kid, hanging like a sleeping bat with a gourd on his back. This new person begins to berate the desert shinobi in black. It seems the feline ear ninja is afraid. His voice stutters and trembles at the present of this other child that hangs inverted. His lips keep repeating he's sorry to this red headed child.

The peach body and earth tone clothing vanish in a swirl of sand that platter on the ground where his small body reappears. Both opposing groups chat for a few seconds and it looks like this sand team is also in the chuunin exams. "So what do you think?" Zaku asks with a slight smirk on his face. I didn't get a chance to speak my mind as the muffled voice trails ahead before mine. "I don't think they're much, but we need to keep an eye on the black hair from Konoha and the guy with the gourd from the Sand village." I have to admit. I don't know what this exam will entail, but it's already becoming more interesting by the moment.

----------

We should be gathering information at this time. We should be preparing. We should be tracking the Uchiha. No instead I have to walk through these bustling streets listening to those two squabble. I scratch the bandage on my mouth as I think how this reminds me of two birds pecking at one another. Like two doves trying to bash their beaks into the head of the other. How did it start? I'm not too sure. I can only be thankful that they're not drawing a crowd towards us. My mind was still stargazing at the sites in the city when the duo went off on each other. "How can you compare me to her?"

"I'm not comparing you. She is prettier than you?"

"What! How dare you say that?"

"Well why don't you just look at her?"

"Me look at her? Why don't you get a good look at her?"

"And what's wrong with the girl?"

"You want me to go through the list? Well A her forehead looks like it comes from an elephant. It is like an abhorrent street sign. Sadly it actually has more curves than her body! Which leads me to point B. She's as a dime on a coffee table. The girl is like some tall six-year old. I bet you the child with them has more curves than her. Now point C. Did you not get a good look at her hair?"

"So what of it?"

"It's pink!"

"All the more reason it's pretty."

"I bet she dyes it. That's not natural."

"Stupid! One of her parents probably has pink hair."

"Listen up idiot. I've taken biology. You don't get that from genes whether it's dominant or recessive."

"Don't call me that. You're the idiot. Like you know everything that's out in the world?"

I've never seen anyone with that light strawberry color hair. I didn't think you could be born with that. Then again I've seen people with six arms, two heads, gills, and the list could go on. What's to say one could not be born with that unnatural tint. Sorry Kin, but it think I'll agree with Zaku on this one.

"You're just jealous because her eyes are so cute and her hair is so glossy and well groomed. Unlike your dull eyes and dirty mop of hair. She's beautiful but you're just lackluster."

"What!!"

Tread carefully Zaku. You're about to commit suicide… and not in a quick way either. "If you don't believe me then ask Dosu. You know he won't lie." the foul mouth child responds to our female member. Shit. Don't put my name in this. Is he trying to get me killed too? "Ok fine. Dosu why don't you answer for us? Who looks better me or that Barbie doll ninja?" I hear Kin's irritated voice from behind me. Damn. This is like being in between a hungry dingo and a pissed puma. No matter which way I go I'm going to get mauled. Well I'll just have to take the neutral root. "I wasn't paying too much attention to the leaf girl. I can't really judge that." I reply. Ok that should get me out of this.

"Don't lie to us. Just pick." the feral boy quarrels at me with the kunoichi's voice chanting, "Is It me or her?" Well if I must I must I guess…. I take a gasp of breath just in case this might be my last. "Well they're both about the same, but the kunoichi of sand easily beats them both. Such a nice figure." I state while making an hourglass type shape with my arms. Hopefully that'll give them something else to argue about with me not in it.

To my surprise the dark hair boy looms closer to my side. "Really the blonde? I thought you would have picked the leaf girl. I know you have a thing for red hair and pink is close to red right?". I have no clue what he is trying to insinuate nor do I think I want to know. "Is her shape really that good? I mean we both know it's better than that one behind us, but just by how much?" his voice whispers a bit to me. How the hell should I know? I really wasn't paying much attention to any of the kunoichi. I only said it so you two could leave me alone. That plan has crumbled like an ice sculpture tossed of a balcony thanks to this guy. Although now I feel a sudden chill in the air and a gaze, sharp like Medusa on one of her more unprettier days. I think I already know where this sudden mist of wrath is coming from. Damn. Zaku couldn't just keep his mouth shut. Now I just maybe sucked in with his eminent demise.

I pivot my body slightly to the side as a stone, big enough to be a brick goes zipping by the side of my skull like some type of low flying pigeon. Zaku unfortunately didn't have enough time to escape another one of those heat-seeking weapons. It crashes into his head and explodes like an egg that was just smashed into the floor. All ten of his fingers clutch the back of his brain as body curls into a stoop on the ground. "Ahhhh! Kami! What the hell was that…" "You fool get up." I cut off the boy's sentence as I grab his scarf and drag him away from the swarm of hungry needles that strike the ground.

Worrying for my own safety now, I push Zaku away a flip back with the grace of those circus tightrope walkers from a school of senbon at my head. Once my feet land on the ground from my third flip I push off the ground high enough onto the ledge of a small building. I feel a little bit heavier for some reason now. Can't really worry about that right now. The thunderstorm known as Kin may not be over just as yet. I've got a few feet of height between us so I should be able to dodge whatever else she decides to pelt at me. Zaku is on an adjacent building now only rubbing the back of his head with an arm. Kin has that angry, emotionless mask on that probably so few have lived to tell the tale.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Zaku barks out down at the angry kunoichi. "Me. Ohh nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong at all."

"So what was all that about? Are you crazy or something!"

"Crazy? You want to see crazy? Come down here I'll show you crazy!"

If you value the air that keeps you alive don't go down there Zaku. My head gives a quick scan around the area to see people are starting to make a crowd. There is also a trail of needles that diverge into two separate patterns following the oak eye boy and I. Other of the metal toothpicks were stuck in people's hats, sticking from people's shoes, hidden within the hair of others and shish kabob the fruit of the shop of the building I'm on. Luckily I don't believe anyone is hurt. It is still not good. Where not supposed to be causing any nuisances. Great a crowd is beginning to form. Better think of something before this turns into something bad and we booted out of here.

"I think we've been around each other for too long. Let's each split away for a while. Meet back up at our room when the sun is setting. Just don't cause any more trouble." I tell them both taking in a gasp of air. Why does it feel like I just put on a few extra pounds? Zaku is first to return an answer with much joy. "Heh. I like that. Hanging out with you and this crazy girl is no fun." the boy barks out, using his middle finger to pull down his eyelid at the diva in the green vest. Two senbons fly at his eyeballs, but the prideful youth turns away and speeds off onto other buildings. My head looks towards the ground to see Kin turning away and huffing off in another direction. Her hair sways back and forth as the small group back away as if she's queen of this territory. For now she is. Not even I dare to speak with her. At least that'll give us all some time to cool off. This entire ruckus has started to make me feel weighted down.

"Gee thanks Mr. Bandages! You saved me." A new voice loud, gentle yet at a volume not necessary, screams out in my ear that almost makes me lose my balance on this narrow sliver of concrete. My fingers grip the origin of the voice on my back to return a small scrawny girl with light brown hair tied in a bun with one big bang that covered most of her face except for her left eye. The child's visible orb, which is a color similar to mine, looks upon me with a small smile as I grip her by the banana color shirt that she wears. "Save?" I question wondering what she meant. "Yeah, I would have turned into a pin cushion if you didn't get me.". Me get her? I don't remember this. I was too busy trying to make sure I didn't get Kin's cruel version of acupuncture. Well it doesn't matter now. I release my grip and let the girl fall into saving hands of someone below.

I doubt either of my allies will be doing any work consequential to our mission so I guess I'll have to. Let's see what I can find about this Uchiha at the library.

----------

Damn that girl. Chucking a rock behind my head. I look like some type of damn practice dummy? She'll have something coming to her next time she contemplates doing that. For now though I need to try and get back at the job at hand. It's to see this kunoichi of leaf.

It isn't her looks that attracted me first, although I'll say it maybe keeping me around. It's that name. I could have sworn I heard Sakuran. It must have been a mistake though. Sakuran and Aku's skeletons are still cos playing as wind chimes. Even if she were alive she'd be older than me while this girl here looks younger than me. Still that name…it shouldn't get to me. It just brings me back. Such hard times back then. Yet I think Sakuran always smiled. Once she was with Aku. He always was good at that. He always had to be good at everything…I wonder if this girl is like Sakuran? I mean they look different. I think. Now that I think back…heh I can't remember what she looks like. Weird. I remember her smile, but that's about it.

"Hey Sakura. Lets work on our jutsu together so we can prepare for the exams." that loud brat's voice knocks me back to my senses. Damn that twerp is loud, but I'll thank him for now. I don't need to be seen gawking at his leaf partner. "No Naruto. I'm busy today." The girl's angelic, but slightly annoyed voice replies. Ouch. Crash and burn. If only the blonde boy has my charm. Then it would be a cinch for him. I ease my pace more to a crawl. Just enough to keep them in view. My ears will pick anything from their conversation. Last thing I need is to look like a stalker, like these other kunoichi whose eyes are raping either the blonde kid or the Uchiha brat. Man, I mean these girls could actually look like they're not preying on some type of unsuspecting animal.

"Hey Sasuke why don't we train…" "No.". Hmm another one shot down. Although I'm a bit surprised. He turned the pretty girl down. Is he queer or something? I mean such pretty eyes and all. Ohh well. It's always the geniuses that are a few cards short of deck. Well it's not like it'll matter soon enough. Once this exam starts I'll crush that pretty boy face of his between my palms. For now I'll stop my tracking of them. It's been a little bit over an hour. Just in case Dosu is around I rather not explain myself. I guess I could state I was trying to get some information, but I doubt he'd believe me. Especially after Kin's little tantrum…

Till we meet again Uchiha and Sakura.

----------

"Hey Neji! I wanna have a little talk with you!" a voice which I find hard to believe even more earsplitting than that kid in orange. If the other boy's tone was like a fire alarm then this guy's own is like the siren to abandon a cruise liner. I'm not really in the mood to put up with anyone right now. Especially after stupid Zaku and Dosu….

"Don't you walk away from me!! What you said about Hinata…" Who the hell is this guy? My head whips around with a glare that takes him back two feet. For a second I thought it is the sand ninja in black because of the face markings. This guy's own is different though. He has two red fang like tattoos down the side of each of his cheeks. The gray hood from his jacket and a white fur ball on top of it covers his head. The fur ball on top of its master barks twice at me while his master's eyes take a closer inspection of me with his animal like eyes.

The pup on top his cranium peeks down at its owner and makes two yips. "Yea Akamaru. I can see that's not Neji now." "Yea you win the dunce prize. I'm not this Neji person you're looking for. If you had some common sense you'd wait till you saw the person before jumping to conclusions. So why don't you take your ass somewhere else and leave me alone!" I shout loud enough to make both him and his dogie make a quick yelp and jump five paces backwards. I turn back around and resume my walk. My feet beat into the dirt as I try to calm myself down.

I hate guys. First it's stupid Zaku. Comparing me to that little plastic doll. So what if she has green eyes? Mine are just as good. I don't even know what he would like in fuchsia hair. And so what if it's glossier than mine! I actually do stuff, like I don't know, train! Missions! They think I can stare at a mirror all day and just brush away. Like those two nitwits are any help either. I work hard enough to try and balance my beauty and training for him to just say that. I bet that flat chest bimbo can't even toss a kunai right. I hope I meet her down some dark alley. I'll show them who's prettier after I make a few adjustments to her face. Not as if there is much to do. That poster board of a forehead has done most of the work for me already.

Then dimwit Dosu with his 'the kunoichi of the sand easily beats them both'. Even if she might have more curves than me it's probably all wrapped in hard trunk like muscles. I should have known Dosu is just as much as pervert like any other guy under those bandages. A bust size is all that matters to him. Her skin is probably all sandy and coarse and that rag tail hairstyle does nothing. I'm not trying to sound conceited but I think I'm prettier than her. That furry boy may just have one eye if he can't see that. Not only that, but now that stupid leaf guy mixing me up with someone else. Can't you just take a friggin look before you act! To think there's someone else who might be ripping off my hairstyle. Probably with pink hair too.

My eyes glance between stores to see if there is anything to quell this throbbing headache my head has gotten and diminish my anger before I hurt someone. Finally I come to something a bit interesting. Not the store, but the people outside of it. There is a field with a few tables and chairs. People are gathered there, some using the seats others not minding to sit on the grassy field. The one thing they all have in common is being deep in thought over a board. Upon closer inspection I realize I've seen this game before. My dad used to play it quite a bit. It's Shogi.

I make my way over to see some of the elder citizens of the village playing. It's been years since I've played. Last time was with mom before that mistake… She was a good player. She'd always beat dad. I tried to learn, but never got to anything more than the basics and how to play. Well it was always enough to beat Gin. Heh. He never had enough patience to sit for a game that lasted more than half an hour.

I decide to take a seat and play one of the elderly men there. I won't lie. The first four games I played I lost miserably. I am getting better though. Almost like riding a bike. The fifth game I played I lost, but it lasted longer. Finally I gained a victory on my sixth game! It was a very close match. This time I take a seat for my ninth game. My opponent isn't one of the old men that seem to live here, but a shinobi of leaf around my age. This boy is a little short also. Not a twerp like Sasuke's group. His russet hair is tied towards the top of his skull, giving his head the look of some type of cream and dark colored pineapple. This boy wears one of those short sleeve fishnet shirts with a short jacket above it. The symbol of leaf tied to the side on his left arm. His pants were a light wood color much lighter than the bistre orbs that lazily gawk at me.

"My next opponent is a girl. Man what a drag." his voice mutters that would have been inaudible to anyone else. "So is something wrong with me being a girl?" I speak to him a bit loud so a few players around could hear. I've already had it up to my neck today with some of these male chauvinists. I don't really need a sexist next. His head pops up with a worried grin on his lips. "Ehh. I meant nothing by that. Can you keep your voice down? Let's just play." Yea whatever discriminatory thoughts this guy was having I intend to prove him wrong. I pat him on his head messing up the bound roots of hair on his skull on purpose. With a small smirk on my face I reply "Yes. Let's play little man. So a girl can beat you."

His palm claps his forehead as he begins to place the pieces on the board. "Troublesome…" the leaf boy mutters. I decide to hold my tongue this time. My actions will speak louder. Trouble. Yeah he's got trouble now.

----------

Damn. Watching that girl swoon over the Uchiha brat has gotten me irritated. 'Oh Sasuke! Sasuke!' give me a break. I don't care what clan he's from. That kid just can't be that special! Calm down. Once I kill him and the invasion begins I think I'll carry the girl back with me to sound. I doubt lord Orochimaru will mind. This could probably be the best thing I can do for this girl. Well enough thinking ahead for now. I'm feeling for a bit of action.

My body finally makes its way towards a field. It's a large open meadow with blades of grass that rise to the ankles and trees only at the sides of it. I move to the side of the field under a tree to get myself some shade. My back slides down the bark until my posterior lands on the soft dirt. Surprisingly under this same shade is a tall guy. He looks a bit taller than me. I can't see his face because his back is turned to me. What I can tell is he has some spooky attire. Nothing like my teammate or the evil waterfall kunoichi from months back. His coat is weird. It is a long coat, that covers his arms up to his wrists and makes it's way down just past his knees. The jacket is a vibrant blue that isn't really too dark or bright. At the edges of this trench coat are swirls of a blue just a tint or two lighter than the main color. This design makes it's way around the fabric like grape vines sprawled on a wall. The only place these swirls seem not to touch is the middle back of the jacket. I don't blame it. Within the middle of this clothing is a large eye. The white orb contrasts with the rest of the coat. Its iris is a dark brown and feels like it's watching me. It's creepy. I can't tell what his face looks like. The back of his head has sepia hair. The hair juts out a few inches on each side like if I were to spread my arms to the sides parallel with my body. His neck appears to be turned to face a team training far off in the middle of the field.

My own orbs try to get a good look at the team he's watching, but they're too far off. What I can see is.. I think a girl in pink. It's not the same girl with that sweet pink hair though. I don't think this girl's own is pink. She and some guy in green are watching another person in green and this other girl with hair not quite as long as Kin fighting each other. It's not really interesting to me so I just let my view shift to the sky upward. Sun's very bright today. On this day the air is warm and the sun's rays give you the perfect heat to match with the cool winds that skip by every now and then. Amazing how much the sun can do, yet no one never really notices it. Even if you do notice you never could really look at it in all its glory. It's so different from the moon. The moon you have no other option but to acknowledge its presence. If you didn't then you'd be lost in the dark. That's the power I need.

My mind returns from its holiday from the sound of footsteps near me. That guy who is staring at the cell out in the turf has finally turned around. His jacket is fully buttoned so I cannot make out his shirt or body underneath. Just the same blue coat with the azure vines. I can't see all of his pants, but they make their way down to his sandals, which are a gray color. The headband around his forehead shows he's from the village hidden in the rain. Under that headband and parallel of bronze fur is a strict face. Heh. It looks like the male version of a pissed Kin. His eyes are disturbing though. Around the corners are a few veins that pulse every few seconds like they were trying to detach themselves from this person's face. His pupils were as white as the rest of his eye. Pure white like the clouds above. Coming from just above his eyebrows, a line ran down the middle of his eyelid down and stops around his cheek. He has one of these lines for each line and they go down perfectly in the middle of his eyes. Despite his look I won't be intimidated. "Hey, you look like you're in the mood for some action. Why don't you come at me and get some?" I remark tossing a small pebble at him. His arm shoots to catch the pebble as he walks by. What's awkward about it is that his face never moves. He doesn't even bat an eye to see me. Yet at the same time I feel that he sees me clearly. "No." is all this ninja declares sternly and walks off the field.

That's interesting. Well it doesn't solve my need of a little exercise though. I could attack him, but I rather not start something to be blamed for it later. At least not at the moment. I resume my sky watching for another hour or so. When my head makes its way towards the field the previous group is gone, but a new group is here. Close to my position. I get up and begin to walk over to them. I won't attack first, but it doesn't mean I can't irritate them into a little fray. Besides, Dosu did say keep an eye on that small fry with the gourd. Might as well get a close look.

I make my way towards these shinobi of the sand. "Hey you with the red hair. You look like you need to take some aggression out on someone. So do I. Let me see what you got." I reply to this boy. His eyes open for me to see a pair of aquamarine eyes surrounded by what looks like to be a thick coat of black eye shade. Heh. Someone's been having a rough week. His arms remained cross at his chest and he just glares at me. "What's the matter? You need permission to come and play or did mommy tell you to stay away from strangers?" I mockingly jeer with a smirk on my face. Yeah. That did the trick. His arms come uncross and his little form begins to approach me.

Sadly though his two companions jump in front of him and began to do everything in their power to stop him. It looks like two adults trying to bargain with an infant to stop crying or eat his food. After about five minutes with me standing with my arms crossed the shinobi in black and the one with the gourd begin to walk away leaving the blonde girl with me. "Why don't you and Kankuro go and see more of the village. Get something to eat. I'll take care of him for you Gaara. You don't need to do anything." she pleads out as the two walk away. Well fine with me. A victim is a victim regardless of the gender. Although I can't wait to tell my mummy colleague I had a meeting with the girl he found cute. I wonder how he's going to take it. Well let me get my mind on battle for now and resolve that later.

"What's the matter with your friend? Too chicken to fight me?" I ridicule the girl, taking a kunai into my hand. She just laughs out loud at me. I hate people trying to mock me. "You should thank me. If we let Gaara fight you it would be the last thing you ever did.". "Really? Just like how this battle is the last thing you'll ever do!" I shout tossing the kunai at the girl. Her tall figure flips backwards away from me in which I begin to chase. My fingers toss a pair of kunai this time. The girl's cream hands quickly grasp the metallic bar on her back and knock my kunai away like we were playing softball. "Is that all you got? And you wanted to fight Gaara. Ha! What a joke." this kunoichi giggles out. Call me a joke! We'll see that for sure. I rush towards the girl with all intent of tackling her into the grass. I'm a little slow though. The blonde's weapon unfolds to reveal a giant fan, about the size of her body, with three purple moons in the middle. I don't like where this is going…"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" her voice hollers out then the wind picks up as if it's running away from a killer. My body flies back in an upheaval of dirt and grass. I spit some dirt from my mouth as I look at my adversary. Her fingers clutch on to her hips within that white robe while her foot with the fishnet on her ankle taps impatiently.

I never thought I'd meet someone else who can use wind. Well mine is sound and airwaves, but it's probably the same shit in the end. It's much more pleasant to fight this girl. Let's just see who has better mastery over this element. This wind mistress gives me a smirk encouraging me to dare for more punishment. Heh. I have no problem with that.

I sprint towards her again. I hurl another kunai at her head, which I expect her to dodge. Just need to distract her enough not to use that move again. Her head easily twists away from my weapon. Now's my chance. I extend my arm to make a grasp at the red sash around her waist. She's quick though. I just miss the crimson fabric as she retreats a few steps away from me. "You're too slow." The tall ninja smirks at me. Heh. If I really wanted to grab her I'd probably be upset. "And you're too stupid. Decapitating Air Wave!" I shout as the pressure from my palm slams into this diva and knocks her skeleton to the floor a couple feet away. Thirty percent sound, twenty percent air pressure. That should be quite the wake up call. Not that I want to hurt her. I can't do that until she tries to kill me. Then I can really let go.

She ruffles the blonde stouts at the back of her head to get the grass and dirt out. She uses one arm to hold her side where I attacked and other to keep balance with her fan. I only grin with my arms crossed. That'll teach her to call me a joke. This kunoichi then places the fan between us. She makes one swipe of it as if starting some type of dance and her body is gone. Hell? Both her and the fan? It must be some type of substitution technique. My eyes quickly survey the surrounding area. Grass, grass, tree stump, butterfly…no kunoichi. Then it's like the sky darkens. My face shoots towards the sky to see that giant weapon fully open with the sand girl on top. Floating like a feather in mid air and grinning like a kid that just got his favorite cake. Well I hope she's ready to get shot down.

I let both my palms move toward the sky only to see that dark metallic device close and let this diva plummet. Before I could blink the blonde is behind with that wind instrument open above my head. She's close enough I can feel her warm breath on the back of my neck hair. "Better quit now before you really get hurt." She smugly states as I can see from the corner of my eye that wicked grin on her face. Quit? Sorry don't know that word.

I drop to one knee and stretch my arms out behind me until I feel them touch the sides of the girl's knees. "You can hurt me, but I'll make sure you don't walk again. I'll do it too. Don't think that because you're a girl I won't. Maybe you better quit?" I snidely remark with a snicker as I hear my opponent let out an unamused grumble.

The next few seconds we stay in that position, our fangs on each other's throat ready to kill. Then the two of us come to the same decision. We never speak it out loud, but I know we both came to an agreement in our minds. That's why as soon as that butterfly landed on a leaf the two of us let out our war cries.

----------

Geez. Maybe I shouldn't have taken it so far. I didn't think that leaf boy would make me eat my words ten fold. I admit I was probably getting myself in a little over my head when I challenged him to shogi. Still… all twelve games. I didn't even last ten minutes in any of them. In the last game it only took him two minutes. That was mostly because I was taking long to move. After each game he grumbled out that stupid 'troublesome' or 'what a drag' when I would challenge him. That guy pisses me off so much.

Still I guess I shouldn't have tossed that piece at his face. Yea I remember it well. As soon as the final game finished he said one of his irritating words and that set me off. I got up, declared it was stupid and tossed one of the pieces at his face like it was a kunai. "God! My eye! In my eye! Troublesome woman! This is why I don't play shogi with them!" he yelled back at my back as I stormed off.

Jeez so uncouth of me. I went over there to prove him wrong and I think I just reinforced his sexist or whatever his views on women are. I was acting like Zaku. That's really not a good thing. If I do see that guy again this week before the exam starts I'll have to apologize. Looking up into the sky I see the sun is setting. The giant sphere in the sky has its red orange glow as it makes it's way down the horizon to let its sister take its spot soon. I always like this time of day. Nice and calming to the body. Like after a hard day of troubles it's just the perfect tone to cool you off right before you sleep. You don't have to be widely energetic like in the daytime nor apprehensive when night comes. You're just able to think clearly as you let the day's earlier mistakes fade away with the falling sun.

Something small and wet licks my toe causing me to shiver out of my thoughts. My ears peer down to see a small white dog. Looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. I bend down to give this little happy puppy a pat between its ears. He returns my gentle greeting with lick to my fingers. I always would have liked a puppy, but the family never wanted to get one. Little puppies and kittens usually don't end up too well in Oto. They usually become target practice. For me to see this little guy is quite refreshing.

"Ohh, there you are Akamaru. I was wondering where you wandered off to." My voice looks up to see the boy with the red symbols on his face from earlier. He has a bit of a cocky smile on his face as he walks over. "Looks like you found some pretty company." He replies coolly. Well finally someone notices. "Hey there. Name's Kiba Inuzuka. I haven't seen a cute girl like you in this village before. What's your name?" "You can all me Kin. And this little guy must be yours." I reply holding the little dogie in my arms. It yips happily before jumping onto its owner's hood. "Yep. This is Akamaru."

I give them both a friendly smirk before turning away and walking my own path. This leaf boy though obviously never met a sound nin. More importantly he doesn't seem to know how to whisper. "Good job Akamaru. I told you it would work. Send you out first so they can 'aww' at you then I make my cool appearance. I think she's digging me. What? Of course I'm going to follow her. No! I'm not going to chicken out like last time. You're supposed to have my back on this." I hear him whispering in the pooch's ear. Ohh so that's it. He loses a few points for not coming up to me directly. Still I got to give him some credit. Using his dog. That's pretty original.

His footsteps hurriedly march up behind me. "Hey. If I said 'you have a nice body' would you hold it against me?". It took all my years of training to withhold the laugh in my throat. Still a giggle managed to slip out. Never expected a pickup line like that. Well I have to reply to that. "No, but I would hold it against your little friend on your head." I answer with a sly smirk on my face. I guess this little dog is affluent in human speech. He makes to happy barks and jumps into my bosom where I catch him.

His owner makes a low growl of jealousy towards his pet. I can only grin at this situation of the owner being jealous of the pet. "Well you could always try that line on the girl who you thought I was earlier." I reply to him as we continue our slow walk in Konoha. "Who? Neji? I wouldn't try anything with that guy." I let one of my bronze orbs peer at him to see his reaction. I guess that guy is…wait wait wait. "You mixed me up with a guy?" I reply a bit irritated that he could make that mistake. "Uh-well… it's just that you guys both have hair that's really long. You look nothing like him. He's just pretty for a guy that's all."

"So you're saying that this boy is prettier than me?"

"No. NO. Noooo. You're a hundred times prettier than him. It's not comparable."

Insert foot into mouth Casanova. "Well Akamaru lets go and leave Kiba behind. I think he wants to hang out with his boyfriend. Me and you can just go hang out together." I say to the white fur ball that returns back a yip. I then increase my pace much faster than my human companion. He begins to shout out all types of apologies to me. Hehehe. I'm just kidding with him. It does annoy me a bit that he could mix me up, but it also makes me question this friend of his if his hair is as long as mine.

The leaf boy finally catches up and stops in front of me huffing a bit from his lungs. His clawed hands clap together as if in prayer. "Sorry, sorry. It's a harmless mistake." I guess I better forgive him now before he starts howling. "I forgive you Kiba. Only because Akamaru said to give you a chance."

"Gee thanks Akamaru. Hey wait you remembered my name?"

"Yeah. I remember you from earlier today. And I won't mix you up with anybody either."

Kiba began to scratch the back of his head and let out an uncomfortable laugh through his fanged mouth. Soon the two or perhaps I should say three of us continue our walk. Kiba telling me about the village, why his clan is top dog in the village, and his successes on his D-rank missions. Heh if he only knew the type of missions I've been on. I'll keep that a secret from him though. Let him think whatever missions I've done. While he's speaking of his career I would interject and question him till he got tongue-tied or started turning red. Heh. I have to say he is fun to mess with.

It's nighttime now, which means I'm way past curfew. "I have to be going for now. Catch you around." I reply licking my ice cream cone (I had him buy it. Yea I know that's pretty mean of me, but he could have said no. Anyone else from the sound village would have said no.). "Yea…I guess I should get going too…" One of his firm hands gently holds my shoulder and his face begins to come closer to mine. For someone who puts his foot in his mouth very often, he's bold. If he thinks that one vanilla with chocolate chip dessert is enough to entitle him to a kiss then he's got another thing coming to him.

"What are you doing?" I ask with a semi stern look on my face. He springs back two steps, waving his paws in front of his body. "Oh nothing, nothing! Thought ya had some ice cream on your chin. I was going to just wipe it off for you." the wild child hesitantly chuckles out turning away from me. I let my tongue make a slow sweep of my chin and lips. At that moment Kiba turns back around and gapes at my mouth as if it should be his next meal. Heh. Boys are so easy to read.

Well I should do something. I walk up slowly to this dark eye youth putting my hands on his shoulders. His face once again lowers to meet mine. I move his head a little bit lower to get my intended target. I give a quick peck to little black nose of his faithful companion. "Good night Akamaru. I had a swell time." I pace back away from the two and returning to my room. "Ohh and thanks for the ice cream Kiba. I'll see you around." I tell him over my shoulder not turning back. I couldn't be that mean now and not even say good night to him. Still I've always liked to keep the crowd wanting more.

As I walk away I let a sliver of energy into my eardrum just to see if he has any thoughts while going home. "Geez Akamaru! You stole my thunder! You only were supposed to be cute for the first few minutes."

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

"What'd you mean you're the ladies man out of the two of us! You're not even a man! And my pick up line was good!"

"Arf arf!"

"She wasn't laughing at me! She was giggling because it was a cool line."

"Arf."

"Shut up. That's the last time I'm using you to help me get girls."

"Arf. Arf."

"I can do just fine with getting girls on my own!" The two would continue arguing on there own path home, but I let it end there. I'll let those two have their private discussion.

I continue licking my ice cream now using Konoha's rooftops to finish my stroll walk home. Upon the roof that I'm on now is just a long flat plane that's slightly slanted. The moon's halfway out tonight, but is giving enough shine to illuminate my path. And the ninja that jumps up on this Konoha building.

He's in front of my path at the opposite end of this building. I continue my walk as if he is of no importance. The closer I get the more I can see his features. It's still hard though because of the dark lighting. His body is slightly taller than Zaku's but not as bulky. This person looks nimble. His feet contain black leg warmers similar to those distributed to us from sound. In front of the leg warmers there are shin guards that only bear two-thirds the length of the dark warmers. At his knee shorts replace the attire on his legs. The shorts are dark colored, but because the moon is only illuminating us it gives them a blue tinge equal to the night air. To the sides, around the area where a belt should be looks to be two curved weapons, but I cannot tell for sure what they are. They must be heavy though since they keep this adversary's shorts little below his waistline. On top of his torso is a sleeveless fishnet shirt that remains outside down to the middle of his shorts. Around each of his thin arms, just below his shoulder, are these reddish bands. A thin choker that is made out of some type of fabric rather than metal constricts his cream neck. The material makes figure eights all around his throat.

My approach reveals more of his appearance. The boy's face is cute… I don't mean handsome or ruggedly eye catching. Even in this moonlight, I can see his facial features appear disturbingly more feminine than masculine. Perhaps if that shirt had revealed a bust size instead of just a chest I probably would have. That's not the only thing strange. Two thin bangs of hair extend out from the front of his head, like the legs of a mantis. They extend pass his cheek down to where that collar around his neck is. The next part of his hair stands on end like a fire. It isn't wild as a fire, but looks as if it's been tamed that way. This extends to the back of the head until his headband stops the continual flow of upward brush.

The final part of his curls is a rattail that extends somewhere from the back of his head. The thin braid makes one circle around this shinobi's neck and dangles in front of him down to his torso. The queen of the night could not hide away the yellow blonde hair that looks to be a small star on earth.

As I now pass next to him I can see his yellow amber eyes that lay below that headband from Rain Country. They are like a pair of beacons in the night. They glimmer with a cockiness only exceeded by the lips on his face. "A beautiful night isn't it?" his voice tries to grab my attention. It sounds slightly high key, but still has a male feeling to it. I pay no attention to this rain ninja. I pass him by still enjoying the tastes of my cold desert. I make a small leap from this structure to another building ahead. I can hear a smug noise behind me this his femme-masculine voice continues, "Someone doesn't have too much manners."

Guess I should prepare for the worse. I can hear the sound of heel and toe clapping against this concrete roof as his lissome body makes its way towards me. My body crunches together closer to the surface as I see the metallic shimmer of a shin protector grace above my head. Have to move quickly. My skeleton pivots and my left thigh straighten out. Using my free palm, I steady myself allowing my leg to finish the circular motion. I am right about this person though. He is pretty agile. I see his shadow float over me as his presence is now before me again. I return to my normal posture and begin to finish my ice cream cone. If this really does turn into something more I rather not have this wasted.

"You're even beautiful when eating. Such delicate lips. The moon must be jealous of such a stunning gem." He tells me as I finish eating the last of the cone. First Casanova and now Don Juan. I wish the fates would make up their mind with me. First my teammates can't even recognize me as being the other sex and now it's like I'm a supermodel. I don't mind the attention, but would it hurt to have more normal people? Well now that I've finished my food I should answer this admirer. "Wow I didn't know I had stalkers now."

"Stalker? That's such a harsh word. I'm more like"

"A weirdo creep?"

"No. More like a secret admirer."

"Really? Then _secret admirer _who are you?"

He makes a bow from his distance, the two thin leaves of hair just slightly above the buildings ceiling. "Me. I'm no other than the Bishounen of Cloud. The most beautiful thing in all of Kumo and Lightning Country. My name is Yuuen Raiu. The pleasure is all mine to meet you.". That's odd because his forehead protector would make me think differently... I can't worry about that now though.

"If you're expecting me to give you my name then you're mistaken Yuuen."

"So cold to me aren't you? Well soon enough you will be warming up to me. Luckily I decided to listen for your name. Kin right? A golden name to fit such an angelic face."

"I see you really are a stalker. You better leave now before I hurt you."

"No can do. See I get a bit jealous easily. I would have left you alone until a later time. I should be actually doing my job right now. Seeing you torture yourself to hang out with that ugly animal and his flea-ridden mutt, I just had to follow. I'm only glad you didn't actually kiss that foul thing under the dog."

"And what is it to you?"

"Well I wanted to get a closer look at such a sweet peach as yourself. Splendor such as yours should be reserved to the beautiful people such as myself."

Ok. What a creepy, conceited bastard. I'll kill this cricket hair shinobi if he doesn't leave. Unfortunately he is the first to make the next move. His agile body soon is much closer to mine than I like. I am next to move though. I let my fist into the action, directed at his nose. Sadly it only catches the air. This cloud ninja, twirls his face along with the rest of his body. The action makes him roll across my arm like a cylinder down a ramp. Shit he's behind me now, and reacting faster than me. I don't know if I can react in time. I can feel his palm……..

That blasted pervert! I swing my heel into the air with every intention of knocking his head like a soccer ball heading for the goal. His feet retreat putting some distance between us. Now that I can see him I use this little hiatus to rub my rear. "Hmm. A nice firm, feel to it. Such a delightful body. You must be the diamond of your village." He chides to me looking at this palm that did the indecent act. I don't care what compliments this guy has. Its time I get serious and make this jerk eat his dinner through a straw for the rest of his days.

I pull out a pair of senbon in each of my fingers. "I rather not play like that now. We could cut each other if we get over excited now." his voice replies as one of his palms reaches to side for the mysterious weapon at his side. His left arm returns with a weapon that makes my spine crawl with uneasiness. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten him riled up. On his left arm is a glove that reaches to below his elbow. On top of that is a large curved blade. The curve makes a crescent shape like a quarter moon with the outer curve spanning across his knuckles. Well where his knuckles would be. The metal is too long to see it. The span of the point from one end to the other must be about a meter long! Maybe even longer. Not only that the metal rises up to where the glove stops, making his forearm defended by this monstrosity. His arm drops and dangles as if someone just tied an invisible anvil to it. Damn this will be trouble. I better make the first move.

I run towards this guy before he can make a move with that device. Today would have to not be my day though. His arm with this mini guillotine raises just enough to catch the moon's shine illuminating the weapon. I pay a bit of my attention to see his weapon shine to only get bathed in celestial light. What the hell? It's like the damn moon just poked me in my eyes. I stop in my tracks because I don't want to fall off this building and rub my orbs so they can show me my surroundings. Still this is bad. I can't see and I don't know where he is.

I'd know soon though. As soon as I felt something crash into my chest, sending the back of my head into the hard stone surface. I can feel my right palm being pressed down heavily. Almost like I have a grown person sitting on my arm. My needles are out of my hands. Not good. My eye site finally begins to restore showing me this pretty boy above me smirking down. I try to struggle out of his grapple, but it is to no avail. His own arms secure mine, the one with the glimmering blade almost crushing my fingers. I can feel his own fingers under it, which means he can also grasp things even with his deadly devices on. One of his knees stabs into my stomach and prevents me from flailing about. "My, my. Didn't think I'd be on top on a first encounter. Well I don't mind and I don't think you will soon enough." Yuuen articulates, letting his tongue slide slowly across his lips. Ewww. I got to get out of here before this guy gets any other perverted ideas.

My arm under the weight of his arm and weapon can't move, but my other one is putting up a good fight. His lips begin moving closer to mine. Quickly! Try and get something. The senbons. My fingers try to crawl and grasp either of my black pins to get on the offensive. Dammit it's still too far away. Shit. Our noses are touching. "See, it's like a dream come true." This ecchi ninja breathes his cinnamon smelling breath onto me. Damn. I don't believe I'm going to be dominated by this piece of crap on me. I clench my nails and close my eyes preparing for the worse. My right palm scratches against the metal of his weapon while my other digs a bit into his skin.

Surprisingly he lets out a yelp. A feel the weight on my chest and arms dissipate. My orbs open to see this guy checking his hand without the monstrous instrument. "That was close. I thought you left a scratch." he replies more to himself than me. He's completely forgotten me staring at his hand. Now's my chance. I quickly grab the two needles lying by my fingers and make a swipe much like a lion defending itself. At the last minute though Yuuen's amber orb catches my movement. His skeleton leaps away from me, as graceful as a swan, makes one spin on his toes and sets himself up at a vertical base. I also return perpendicular, fearing what else this guy may try if I'm parallel.

After glaring at his palm a bit, his golden orbs return to my face. "Damn. I was so close too. Well beauty is something that should be worked towards. We should know", the boy declares in a jovial voice, pointing to the delicate skin on his face. Ohh we'll see just how pretty you are when I rip that skin off of your face. I make a few steps towards him, causing the ninja from Ame to leap to a house at the left. "Running away now? What's the matter? You were so happy to be on top of me. Now you're afraid?" I shout out hoping to agitate him back into the battle. "Not afraid. I'm just not prepared to attack without hurting your delicate body as yet. It's late and I might get a little careless. Besides I've put off my main job long enough. I better get back to it. Ciao baby." this guy states and leaps off the other side.

I hop over to find not a trace of him. What a weird night. Actually this whole day has been weird. Not that I think of it boys are just weird in general.

----------

I shouldn't be surprised. This Sasuke is participating in the exams. They would not have any information relevant for an advantage against him at the library. Especially with all these other shinobi soon to be entering the village. Even with the book I did manage to swipe behind the librarians back didn't prove all too helpful. It only showed some of the family trees of the village. It's nice to know that, but doesn't really help me for this exam.

The Hyuuga clan has the most members of the village having over two hundred members. Next is the Inuzuka clan that also has over a hundred members. The Uchiha clan would have been next, but that has long since changed. Over a hundred names, all crossed out except for one. Well two actually. Sasuke's name was still left uncrossed which will soon change. The other name, Itachi, had three asterisks next to it. This seems a bit weird to me since we were told Sasuke was the last of his clan. Well I guess it could have been a mix up in information.

The other name that makes me wonder a bit is Orochimaru. Why is his name inside here? Now that I think about it, it does make sense that he has a grudge on this village. The invasion states not to capture, but to obliterate everyone in the village. Still why would his name be here? I guess that's something I should ask him next we meet. Or maybe not. I just need to follow orders after all.

After the library I've spent the rest of the day relaxing on a tree branch, trying to get a smudge out of my melody arm. I still have the rest of the week to get information. Watching some of the genin proved to be enlightening also. I've only seen two so far though. The first I saw training when I first arrived on the branch. It was that same kid in orange with Sasuke earlier. He was doing training that entitled him climbing up and down a tree swinging upside down. While doing that he tossed kunai at different target boards that missed the target much more than a ninja should. Every now and then he'd fall with his head taking most of the beating.

Nothing impressive. Actually probably below mediocre. I mean, I'm not even really trying to hide from him and he still can't even sense my presence. Every now and then he'd motivate himself by saying something about 'Sakura' or something else about 'being Hokage'. Absurd if you ask me. If that's all he has to offer, then this kid will go no farther than a chuunin. Still I guess he does have his good point. Perhaps a strong good point.

He's a freak of nature when it comes to stamina. Five hours I watched him and not once did he take a break. His chakra was first drained since it seems he has trouble when it comes to not overdoing things. Still after the first three hours his energy began to rise with his training. It's something I don't think I've ever seen before. If this boy had more skill I would have to take him seriously. Luckily he doesn't.

His training also brought the attention of a girl with short dark blue hair. Her eyes contrast to a pure white that stare in awe at him. Her fingers are barely seen behind the light tan jacket she wears. The jacket goes down to her waist where dark blue pants take over, covering her knocking knees. Her form hides a bit behind a tree peeping at the blonde kid.

It really makes me wonder what type of ninja are these. At least one of them should have noticed my presence on this branch. Pitiful. Still I guess they try hard. Which really doesn't amount to nothing without progress. Once the blonde kid finally exhausts himself and leaves the area now the navy blue hair girl begins her training.

Well at least she's not as loud as the blonde. His voice was causing manslaughter to my ears. Thankfully her voice is soft and quiet. Actually it's charming. Each time she hits her palm on the dummy, her breath makes a tiny hum. Inaudible to everyone else, but not to me. It's like single notes played on a flute. Nice, concise, staying in rhythm occurring every second. It's a simple repetition, but it's music to my ears. Such a lovely voice. I wonder if she sings? If love was only based on sound I think I would have found my wife.

Yet on this night with the half shape sister of the sun there is also another voice I hear. It's not fully clear to me. I know it's feminine, but has a masculine tone to it. I can tell she's speaking on some headset because it sounds as if this person is having a discussion. "Yea…. She's here, but Yuuen is not…… He probably shirked his job for a pretty face…… Should I still commence without him?… Ok. Roger." the voice replies and then all is quiet. I think I better conceal myself better now.

Minutes pass into the night and the only sound that can be heard is the soft thumps of the girl's palms against the dummy and the soothing echoes of her aggression on the practice doll. Soon enough the mystery person begins to make their move. I hear their footsteps crunch into the branches, making them bend from their weight. Soon this person makes the unfortunate mistake of leaping on to the branch I am on. As soon as their toes touch the bark my arm breaks through the leaves and wraps around the ninja's tiny neck. The kunoichi's neck remains imprisoned between my forearm and elbow as I use my other arm to push down on her skull. "Who the hell are you?" the voice nastily growls at me. Yep this is a kunoichi. A strong one at that. Her arms that try to pry my own limbs from around her throat are quite muscular. The girl's shoulders are broad too. If her frame weren't so small I'd probably believe her to be a man. I can't really get a good look because of her struggling.

Her feet drive into the wood breaking up bits and pieces and sending my head knocking into the back of the branch. I keep my death lock upon her though not releasing a centimeter. "Just an lover of sound." I reply trying to keep my hold on this vixen. She's strong. Not that I never believed women can't be strong. Just never thought I'd met one my age that may be able to out power me.

Her body pushes forward, making the two of us lose our balance and plunge into the night. I still refuse to break my clutch. If anything she'll hit whatever is below me. I can use her to break my fall. To my surprise, this shinobi's body evaporates. The once firm skin and muscle becomes as hard as the night air. The solid form has disappeared leaving a present of blinding black smog in my face. My eye remains open, but I can see nothing, but dark snow.

Then my body crashes into a branch. It hurts enough to disorientate me. I can only feel my body falling. My head hits another tree limb as another puts its nail in my shoulder. The world is spinning. Next my skull bangs into a solid stone. I can then feel my form skidding and scratching into grass blades then some other solid mass breaks into my back. Ouch. That hurts… a lot. No time to lick my wounds though. My dark orb leers into the night. Nothing, but clouds, stars and a quarter of the moon's face. Damn. That person got away. It wasn't a substitution technique. Yet I still felt her presence near. Interesting. That kunoichi is more intriguing than anyone else I've seen in this village.

"Uhmm…" speaking of people. I forgot that girl I was looking at was below the scuffle. Now that I look at the surroundings, I fell pretty far. I was on a branch fifteen feet above and fell the whole way, while branches beat me for awaking their night slumber. My head crashed into a rock below. I can see a red pool on it…. Then my mass slid across the field into the dummy and… crap now this leaf girl has seen me. "Are…you ok?" The pale eye girl asks me quietly her petite body about to take shelter behind one of the large trunks. I stand up from my what could have been my final resting place. I stand fully vertical letting my spine make that horrid grating noise whenever I did stand fully erect. The girl winces from the noise originating from my back. I then twist my neck back and forth allowing the bones to grate against each other and make a similar noise to bone network in my back. It's something that I doubt anyone would want to hear, but after a drop like that I need to stretch everything, no matter how much it hurts.

"Yes I'm ok." I reply letting my body slump back into its original state. I say those words smoothly. This kunoichi gives me the impression that she's timid. Her knees were shaking and fingers jitter just from watching someone from her own village. I could only imagine the fright she must have now seeing my horrid form. Worst of all this could spoil our chances at the Chuunin Exams if she tells anyone. Jeez and I was telling Zaku and Kin to stay out of trouble. Look what I get myself into. Well if I make this girl disappear….

Before my plot could take any more form, I feel the light touch of fingers over my brow that makes me jump back from apprehension and suspicion. My eye turns to see the coy girl who also retreats quickly from my quick movement. It's bizarre. Those magnolia eyes. I feel as if they're seeing more of me than I'd like. Her fingers that touched my forehead have a small sliver of crimson water on them. Did she get hurt during my fall? I rub my brow to see more traces of blood. No it's mine.

"H-Here. This will help your wound." She squeaks out at me with one of her palms holding out a medicinal herb for me. Why would she give something to an enemy? Such baffling enemies these people of Konoha are. I shake my head and turn away. "You shouldn't be so giving to strangers. They can easily turn against you." I verbalize, as I am about to dive into the dark. "Yes…your right. I'm sorry. I'll keep that in mind.", her quite voice breathes out that almost makes me trip. Why is she apologizing? Can't she see I'm one of the bad guys here? Or at least not on her side. My head turns back around to glare at the girl, which also makes the short hair kunoichi turn her head away from me. "Did you get hit or something?" I question sarcastically. "No. I am…just" before she can continue I cut her off. "Cause you also don't apologize to strangers.". Her eyes pivot slightly at my eye and her lips let a tiny 'yes' slide between her lips.

I leave quickly after, getting away from that awkward situation. Certainly interesting these shinobi are.

----------

Geez. What a bitch. That sand girl can really get hostile. After she left (don't you dare think she won just because the girl left first!) I just came back. What a work out though. I didn't even realize the sun was going down. Kin would have her hands full with that one in a cat fight. She left my damn jaw sore. Still I got her good.

I've been in this room for an hour now and still neither of them. There is a twisted irony of me being the first one back and the only one on time. I was expecting Dosu to be like 'Idiot. I told you to be back here by sunset. There won't be a next time if you want remain breathing' and then Kin would try and say something sarcastically witty like 'ohh he was probably just going through people garbage looking for something edible' then they'd both have a happy friggin laugh.

No just me and this hotel room that breaks into four other rooms. Two rooms have a bed in each (which will probably cause problems in the near future) a main room with a table, two chairs, a small couch and a bathroom with a fancy bathtub. The whole room makes me feel like it's never been touched before.

My admiration comes to a halt as a new person enters this cozy space. Surprisingly it's Kin and not Dosu. "Where's mono eye?" I irately question? "Do I look like his mother? Why don't you go find him? I'm going to take a shower. I need one.", the dark eye girl snorts out between her teeth. What the hell is wrong with her?

"Find anything interesting today?" I ask wondering what she did all day.

"No. Nothing relevant to you. What did you do?"

"Nothing much either."

"Hmph. You probably chased down your hair dye Barbie doll."

"What! No way. I have more important stuff to do with my time."

"Sure. Like ogling her little butt."

"Wh-wh-what?? Why do you care anyway what I look at?"

"I don't. Just stating what is true."

"First of all that's not true. Second what is your problem anyways?"

"I told you nothing. I just went out. Looked around. Hung out with a few of Konoha's ninja."

"What! Why are you conversing with the enemy?"

"Like you haven't?"

"No I haven't. I'm going to tell Dosu about this."

"Fine you little tattle tail."

"Are you still mad from earlier today?"

"No. Why would I be? I'm not going to be mad over some girl who dyes her hair and brushes it till it looks like its laminated just to impress boys."

"Well you sound jeal"

"You want to finish that sentence?" Kin states with enough intensity to get my mouth shut and my hands waving in front of me for protection. I don't need another brick to learn the lesson. The girl takes up her toiletries and slams the bathroom door shut. Well that could have gone better.

----------

I told those two to be back before sun down and I'm coming in nearly midnight. Hopefully I won't be bombarded by questions. My head is telling me just go to sleep for now. I open the door to find my feral teammate staring out of our balcony at the sky. "Star gazing?" I ask. He doesn't turn around, but still replies. "Not really. Just waiting for Kin to get out so I can take my shower. She's been taking a long time inside there." Perfect time for me to encourage some chaos here. "Well why don't you go in and tell her get out." I reply taking a seat myself near him.

"So I can get a cinder block in my head again? No thank you."

"You may not. Who knows she might let you join."

"Bahh. Whom the hell do I look like to you?"

"You want me to answer that?"

"Shut up."

Our conversation continues until finally our teammate returns from her shower with hair loose from the ribbon, allowing it to fully flow around her. Zaku is next to go in quickly while Kin tries to make conversation with me and is failing at it. Once he's finished I go in last. Of course my own time to relax under clean water would not be peaceful. It only took three minutes before my ears could pick up a small war going outside. I decide to ignore them the best that I can and hope that neither of kill each other or destroy the room.

I finally return to see the girl, her hair upturned as if that black ocean had a series of first class tremors. Her palms have created one hell of a lobster vice grip around the wild hair boy's throat. Half his body remains on the table, below the girl with two needles stuck in the expensive furniture. These two needles had two string and bells attached to them and they knocked back and forth like a pendulum, hitting each other every few seconds. The male shinobi had one set of fingers snared around Kin's throat too. The other has a grasp on a good sixth of the kunoichi's hair pulling her down. "Little ugly face bitch!" "Rotten, mangy punk!" The two scream at each other. Well as much sound as the fingers around each other's throat would let out.

"You know. If you both use one of the beds you can probably get what you want accomplished easier." I state scratching my forehead out of irritation. This causes both parties to glare at me before releasing each other from their death grasps. Still they kept their guard up, both waiting to attack the other. Kin held her needles and bells in one palm, while Zaku kept a palm of his own pointed at the girl's face. "I wish you two would behave more. I'm not a damn babysitter. You could make my last mission more peaceful."

They both drop their arms and look at me with wondering faces. Crap. Didn't mean to say that. Now they're going to want an answer. Well I guess I can give them part of it. Perhaps they have earned at least that much.

"Last mission?" Kin asks me, here eyes slightly showing inquiry.

"Yes. After the invasion I'll be returning to my beginning to put an end to it."

"You're planning to take on an entire village by yourself? That's a bit crazy."

"Lord Orochimaru has promised to aid in its annihilation."

"So why not just stay as a sound ninja."

"Because this is personal. It is something I do as myself and not because of a job or allegiance. It will have nothing to do with mission completion. It's an extermination by my hands that I want."

"Didn't think you had feelings like that. Doesn't seem like you. So why then?" Zaku finally responds, being quiet most of the conversation. Like me? Heh he knows nothing about me. "It's nothing complex. Just revenge. That's all." I reply using my sleeve to rub out the small smudge on my deadly instrument I've been trying to clean for the last few hours. "After that then what?" the dark hair girl now asks with her arms crossed over her chest. A question I should have put more thought into. I'll give the answer that I only have at this time. "I don't know. Maybe travel the world. Perhaps sooner or later join back up with the sound village. It's anyone's guess right now."

"I'm starting to wonder if someone replaced you with a look alike. I'd think you had the next five years of your life planned." she replies her eyes still with firm gaze. I'll give the girl credit. Since I met our master of sound. I've always planned ahead. Never to live day by day like in the past. I would see ahead and not be some naive prey to the predators of the world. I'd be a predator myself. Yet nothing ever occurs to me after I return to my village. Like the end of a chapter in a book. Only except there is no more to the book leaving many questions unanswered. Well perhaps that's how it is. "Yes it is unlike me. It won't matter in the end though. To only take those few lives. To have there blood smeared over my hands. That's the only thing that's holding what is left of this body together." I tell my comrades finally stopping myself from polishing my instrument. Damn. All my work has only smudged up my instrument so I can't see it reflect anything. It's just a haze.

Zaku rises and begins to head to one of the rooms. "Only thing left huh?" the boy chuckles out and enters a room. He thinks he can just mock my own beliefs? Nothings funny with what I said. Like his stupid feelings of impressing his master is supposed to be better. I think irritation began to show on the revealed features on my face. Kin also speaks up. "I'm….going to bed. Don't stay up too late." Her body then makes its way into the next room. I decide to share a room with the prideful ninja and let our kunoichi have a room to herself.

Thankfully the bed is big enough for both of us to have enough space. Good thing Orochimaru didn't spare any expense for us. We lay back to back away from the other. I let my fur and robe take their own beds on the couch. Even though I lay there with my eyes closed, my mind is in much distress tonight. Even when the untamed boy gets up to do whatever, I pay him no mind. Yet he may be the cause of my stress. Who the hell is he to mock me? Acting like he knows who I am. I'm not angry if he feels superior to me. For him though to think he sees something that I cannot. That's what really pisses me off. I am the brain of this operation after all. Some blasted grunt thinking he can out wit me.

His form finally returns to his side of our cradle. I must have been thinking for a while. I didn't even hear when his form returned. I didn't even see when he put down a vase of light pink roses on the dresser near my side. Not really my favorite. Still it smells just as good. That's a feat and a mystery rolled into one as to how Zaku knew what plant life is.

My melody arm is also in a different position. When did he? Why? Was I really daydreaming that intensely? Well I guess I could scold him tomorrow. No one touches my weapon unless I say so. Interestingly enough my beautiful weapon is looking cleaner. It's got a little fog on it now, but I can see my reflection a little bit.


	16. Audio Test

**Chapter 16: Audio Test**

"Yosh! Gai sensei! If I cannot complete these hundred laps around Konoha by breakfast I'll do a thousand one arm pull-ups!"

"That's the spirit Lee! You're future and fires of youth burn brighter and brighter each passing day! If you cannot finish these hundred laps around Konoha I'll do two thousand one arm pull-ups!"

"Ohh Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee! Now come on! We can't be too sentimental right now. We must push our bodies to the limit. Now my student let us run! Let us run and suffer to the rising sun!"

"Yes sir!!"

Jesus Christ! So loud! Is the whole village in some type of danger? My tired eye awakens to check the alarm clock. It's five in the damn morning. "You've got to be flippin kidding me! What the hell!?" the gruff voice of my teammate barks out. Apparently Zaku is taking this a lot worse than me. Although I'm sure my shock and anger right now can very easily rival his. The two of us quickly glower outside into the leaf village. On the road nearest to our hotel are two green blurs that speed off as if it is a race for the last spot in heaven. These two things leave a dust cloud in their wake that also moves with that super speed.

Next a pillow and a few needles fly by our window. Apparently Kin is taking this the worse out of the three of us. The sleepy kunoichi's head is also out the window with bags under her russet orbs and hair as wild as my fur. "Come back here you assholes! I'll turn you both into cacti!!" her voice screeches out of the window as if to catch up with the green roadrunners. I'm only thankful not too many people are up right now…. how many people would be? It's five in the damn morning. That is not to mean that we didn't get stares from whoever is up. Weren't we supposed to keep a low profile? This may be a long week.

----------

The week went by smoothly. I guess. Everyday this week we've had five am wake up calls. Two damn jackasses that feel the need to let everyone know they're running in the morning. Jeez. Isn't that disturbing the peace? Those two goons should be locked up. I mean the last time I was awake at five for a full week was the start of my training when I first entered sound.

After our morning alarm two of us would usually eat while the last would take a shower, brush their teeth and all that other stuff. Kin would usually be the first one in the bathroom because she didn't like showering after Dosu and I. Claiming that we dirty up the tub too much. Tsk. Like she's any better. Well I didn't mind because I rather not start my day off with an argument. Especially having the horn of the green express occurring at sunrise. Mono eye can be annoying too, but at least he's usually quiet.

Once done with breakfast all three of us split up. I'm not too sure where my companions would go. I know during the times I was in our room for lunch the, long hair girl would sometimes frantically enter. "If anyone's looking for me I'm not here.", her stern voice would sometimes say before her small form took refuge in her room. I still don't get who would be looking for her in a village of strangers. Then again the kunoichi did state she 'hangs out' with people of Konoha. If anyone did stop by looking for her I was planning to let him or her know where she was immediately. Lucky for her no one showed up. The mummy man is just as much of a mystery as always. He leaves in the morning. I wouldn't see him again till the evening. I think a lot of his time was spent at the library. I'm not sure since I never paid that place a visit since I've been in the leaf village. I don't plan to either.

I haven't done much since I've been here. I did fight that wind witch two more times over the week. I actually think I learned something new. I'll show that off at the exams though when needed. I'd like to get back at that blonde diva too. Walking away from our battles claiming they were over. Raising her little snooty nose up and looking down at me. Just because she's first to walk away from our arena she thinks she's won. Cowardice I say! I'll settle things with that desert flower before this exam is over.

Now this is our last night and the mission begins. "Here's your soda.", my feminine partner growls. "Stop asking me to get you stuff. I'm not your servant.", her tongue also lashes out. "Yea, yea. Shut up and make me a sandwich.", I reply which earns me a peach middle finger. It's so hard to find good help these days. The furred ninja just sighs, looking at his cards.

Our nights have just been different games to make the time pass by. It was weird the last three nights because Kin just proves she's stranger than I thought. On the second night the needle thrower returns in the evening with a shogi board and dagger that both don't look cheap. Her nagging voice managed to get me into two games. That is all it took to make me realize I never want to play a board game ever again. She beat me both times. I'll admit it. Of course I never played before until then and I wasn't even caring. If I actually cared I'd mop the floor with her. She's lucky that horrible experience has made me sworn off all games of the like. Thank Kami my bandaged partner has a better liking for it. He's new to it like I am, but that wrapped skull of his managed to pick up the game pretty quick. After a few games he managed to beat her every now and then. This went on for three nights and they probably played like fifteen long matches. I'll tell you right now. Watching two people play this mind numbing game is almost as bad as playing it.

On this last night I decide to switch the game. Something I could actually be entertained by. I may not be any good at board games. Card games now. That's another story. I can deal with them in that. Especially since I knew how to cheat at it too. Being a past thief did have some good props. "Three of a kind. What you guys got?", the piercing oak eye of Kin asks. The ocean of dark upon her scalp covers over her right eye, but she's staring with a soldier's attention at me. After all, her profit on this mission is on the line. Not all of it, but over the course of the games both my comrades have been losing small portions of whatever our earnings will be at the end of the operation. Amazing how fast a person can pick up a game when something is on the line. Especially for Kin. She had beginner's luck on the first round of this game. Getting a full house while I had nothing. Thank goodness for naivety. I played it off like she lost. Dosu, not wanting to start off loosing some of his earnings agreed. He didn't know what a full house was, but knew it was good enough to beat him at the time. Kin made sure to learn all the hands after that.

Our long sleeve ally, now in a white robe with sleeves just as long and loose as his normal attire with black pants that remind me of a hakama. His fur that's usually part of his apparel is taking a rest in our room. He sits in the other chair with one elbow propping his skull from hitting the table. The top of his bandages are undone releasing most of that odd multi brown color hair. That happened from before we started betting our future salary in this bout. At first Kin and I came to the conclusion of strip poker just so that we could force him out of his bandages and get a look at him. After he lost his first hand, both of us picked for him to take the bandages off. If I only was a little more critical with my speech. The bastard took only the bandages form the top of his head off and stated 'You didn't say which ones'. Of course after that first hand the dark orb boy decided to call it quits until we switched it to money. "A Straight…" the muffled mouth of the boy states as he lays his cards down.

They're making it too easy for me. I'll admit if they learned how to play better they could be a force to reckon with. Kin already has her chiseled poker face down. The only thing that really gives her away is probably failing to read other people. Dosu does something similar to me. He doesn't really look at anyone, only taking glances when they're not looking to try and get a feel for him or her. His demeanor just makes him look bored so you can't really tell if he has something good or not. I'm the same. My form sits on the windowsill with one leg hanging like a swing in the park. I tug my rust color shorts once and adjust the sleeveless orange shirt I have on. I'm the only one wearing my headband at the moment. I just let it fall lazily across my left eye. There is a reason for that, which neither of my opponents in this game need to know. As long as I keep the back of my cranium away from them, it'll all be good for me. Just have to tighten my headband once it's over.

I didn't need both eyes to examine my cards and opponents. Experience has taught me how to do that and keep my own features from shifting. I just keep the same look on my face. "My Flush beats both your hands. Looks like I win again. Now how much of your earnings will I be getting after this mission? Forty percent from you and twenty-five from Dosu?", I reply with a yawn which only brought two annoyed nods in my direction.

I shuffle the cards again and place out five cards for the three of us. "So how much you losers going to ante up this time?" I say caustically trying to see whom I can irritate the most. "Only ten percent for me this time.", the mummy states flicking his thumb at me. "Same as him." The kunoichi's voice mutters out. "Why don't you put that new knife of yours on line?" I ask while my orb takes a view of the weapon. It is one of those knives you'd see thugs with, although much nicer looking. It has a dark green base to hold it with a gold spiral design. The bottom has some sort of insignia. On the sides with the smallest width the gold design is a vertical line. On one of those edges is a small button that once pressed the blade pops out from on top. The blade is about three inches in length and looks as if it could be used for both slicing and stabbing. It's lighter than a kunai and while not used as a killing tool like a kunai I bet it could do some mean damage. I wish she picked me up one. Or that she'd bet the small weapon so I can beat her and take it.

"No way I'm betting this. It's a good knife and I got it for a cheap price. Real cheap since they don't even make this type of knife anymore. It's practically an antique now"

"They don't?"

"No. I'm surprised to find that they have a few left in the weapons store in this village."

"Like you're some world traveler. How do you even know that those knives aren't made anymore?"

"Because this type of blade was only made by my parents.", the sound kunoichi murmurs looking at the insignia on the knife. So what? I don't see why her parents would make a difference. It's not like they…are…and that's when my memory sharply returns like a knife in my back. I'm a little bit shocked I forgot about her tale. Well she doesn't look sad about it. Her face remains in that solid state. Keeping that poker face up…

"So who to drop now?" our furred ally responds taking the tension away. Yeah. We were in the middle of a game. The dark orbs of Kin return to her playing tools and she flashes her first grin for the night. "I think I got it. This is Four of a Kind right? Let's see one of you guys beat that.". Ohh shit. Time to use some of my scamming skills…. Dosu tosses his cards on the table, which in turn makes Kin stare at him, which in turn allows me my chance. Just pretend like I'm scratching the back of my head. These two will do the job. "I'm out. A Full House is all I have.", Dosu sighs out rubbing his temple. The diva, in her baby blue pajama shirt and pants, waits for my hand believing in my eminent defeat. "Heh. Royal Flush wins it all." I respond laying down four of my weapons and twirling the ace card in my hand. Those peach lips let out a gasp of disappointment while my grin gets even wider.

"Damn it. I'm done for tonight too. You win. I only wish my mom would have shown me how to play some more of these card games before I…", the girl's voice stops there. Her pupils lower slightly. I don't really know what to tell her. Luckily the mummy shinobi usually has better words to say in these situations. "You said you ran away that night before your house burnt down right?", the boy questions rubbing some of that bushy hair to the side. Kin's mind must have gone on the offensive by that comment. Her dazed look immediately went into a cougar's glower. "Yes. You know that already.", the kunoichi's voice hisses a bit.

"Did you ever find what happened after that night?"

"No. I couldn't bring myself to."

"Isn't it possible then that your parents could have escaped from the fire?"

"Well maybe. Even if they did…how could I ever show my face to them again?"

"Figure that one out on your own. If it's possible, after this mission you should return back to your home. Even if their not there. It might be nice to go back to your old village."

The girl's expression softens slightly and she gives out a chuckle before taking up her switchblade. "I guess…but I'm a little afraid to go back now after all this time. Oto is my home now. I'm just like you guys after all.", she states starting to put all the cards together. The one eye shinobi does not let her remark slip though. "No. You're wrong. You're not like me and Zaku." His voice slithers out morbidly.

Her palm wipes the stream of hair covering her right eye showing that she feels insulted at his criticism. I don't think he meant it as one. Then again I don't know half the time what he's thinking. I do know his comment hit me faster than his sound attack ever could. Harder than that sand wench could hit. See… I know what he means. I wish I was as naïve as Kin is to it. My form stands up first dusting off my clothes.

I'm tired now. Besides I won a good amount of money tonight. I want to end on a good note. Unfortunately I forgot to tighten the back my headband. So as I walk away from my teammates, my sound hitai slips around my neck and what I was hiding came right out onto the floor. This won't be good.

The long sleeve boy is the first to react. "You had all those cards behind your head and in your hair??" "The bastard's been cheating!" my blue clothed ally yells out. I didn't need to turn around to know I rather be wrestling with some bulls right now. Yeah. It's time to go to bed.

---------

It's morning now and I'm in a better mood. Zaku's cheating from last night doesn't really have me distressed, but it is Dosu's words. I was just stating we all have something in common, but he dashed that away immediately. I don't know why it upset me or why I pondered over it all night. Words shouldn't bother me. It has nothing to do with the mission. The more I thought about the context of when he said it the more I begin to agree. Unlike the two ninjas I may actually have a home to return to. Zaku never had a home and it sounds as if Dosu can never return to his. Still it doesn't shake the feeling within me that the two boys have put up a barrier between us.

I don't know why I'm worrying about it though. This is our second mission. Our first one was a whole year ago. I've known them for how long? Not even a month's time. We're not friends after all. It doesn't bother them so it shouldn't bother me.

At least this past week has been ok. I had to run and hide for much of it sadly. That Kiba kid is more of a puppy than the pup that's usually on his head. As soon as I made ten feet away from the hotel he found me. I couldn't get a minute to myself for the rest of that day. Well I learned my lesson. Next few days I had to sneak around. Which proves to be much harder with someone who has the nose of a golden retriever. Fortunately he needed to do some things with his team this week, which took a good amount of pressure off me. If that didn't work I'd retreat to the either my room or to the field with all the shogi players. The feral boy would not step foot inside there. This place though would also be the cause of some high blood pressure for me.

Apparently that little pineapple head was common there like a drunkard to a pub. I'd usually play him so I could at least get one victory over him and show him whose boss. He'd beat me left and right in it sadly. At least this time I kept my temper under control. I did almost lose it when he called me 'obsessive'. Little brat. I buy a damn shogi board just to learn so I could beat him and he calls me that.

Today is actually a better start than the rest of the week. The five am sirens did not go off today so we were actually able to sleep in till about seven. The exams were not supposed to start till noon. Still we are about to walk through these doors at ten. "I want to be there early. Then we could easily size up the competition. Not only that, but any other team that arrives before us we'll know they're also thinking the same thing which means they might be on par with us." the hunched shinobi explains to our wild hair ally who only rolls his eyes at him. We make our way up two floors, which actually feels like three floors and into the designated room. My mind already registers that it's a genjutsu and I make it known to both of my allies. "Let's just wait. We don't need to worry about it till the time draws closer for the exam." the mummy ninja replies with a shrug of his shoulders. We make it inside to a large room with a wooden floor and about three windows to one side to let the sunlight in. What are more interesting are the people inside.

The first two people I notice are two genin standing at the sides of a door as if their sentries. One of them has a sleek bush of sepia hair between his eyes with the leaf stocking cap across his head. More bushes of sepia sneak out the cap at the sides of his face. The other has white blocky paint on each cheek and below his chin. His eyes are squinted. His headband remains around his forehead holding back dark spiny culmination of hair. It reminds me a bit of a porcupine, but in a more neat way. On his back looks to be like two kunai fit for a ten foot giant. They just stand with their hands folded across their arms waiting for something. Must be wondering where their other teammate is.

The next team I glance my eyes at is at the wall under one of the window frames. I don't know this team, but their forehead protectors show they are from the village hidden in the rain. Well I can't say I don't know all of them. One of them I've already met and feel like I should punch him in the nose right now. I'll hold off on that though. At least until the exams are over. The same strange boy I met on the roof at the beginning of this week just sits on the floor at the moment. Luckily for him we only met on that night at the beginning of the week. I definitely would have used my needle and string to sew his mouth shut if we met again.

I can see him much easier now than earlier this week. He's sitting on the floor with one leg fully stretched out and the other bent at the knee and below it. He has on the same dark leg warms that stop by his calves and the same silver shin guards. His shorts are a tan color and hang just above his knee, but still droopingly drape across his waist. Sleeveless fishnet shirt rides up to his navel making it look like a mesh of hills. The chocker with that sideways eight design doesn't seem to bother him at all. His face is actually even more appealing than from when I saw it in the night. It's almost like a perfect clay doll. A cream complexion with no blemishes, scars, zits or any other thing that could plaque a face. It appears to be as smooth as glass and soft like a pillow. So is the rest of his body.

His two bangs that remind me of cricket legs extend from the top of his ninja band. Just like the legs of some roach or other long legged bug, the two bangs extend inches above the boy's head before making a course downward. Even as they fall down towards their master's chest the two antennas would make sharp angles to side and back. The rest of his hair stood raised in a 'V' like shape just not as sharp. This makes it easy to see his ears, which have earrings in the form of a lightning bolt. It's weird though that not all of his hair is that godly golden that I perceived before. Within the middle of his skull the hair is a charcoal color. Right at the back of his head is that skinny blonde rattail that wraps around its creator's shoulder for now. The two amber suns in his head stare admiringly. Not at anyone else but himself. One of his arms, below the crimson band around his bicep, has that devious device on that shines a perfect reflection of himself. He uses the fingers on his other hand to glide across his facial features as if he's touching a pure diamond stone. Talk about in love with yourself. He must be vanity's favorite child. He better not see his reflection in a lake. He may just end up like Narcissus.

The next of the trio, who sits with her legs crossed and her palms cupped over each other like a wine glass sits on the other side. Her form reminds me of some type of meditating monk. She's a girl with a sepia complexion. Upon her body is a loosely fit, dark, yet fading blue overalls. The grayish steel blue material cover her legs down to only wear you can see the base of her toes. It covers just under her belly button where one strap trails over her shoulder, keeping the rest of the suit upon her. The other strap lies like a dead worm at her side. From what I can see the straps seem to be a custom made as they have no buckles. You just put them over your shoulder. The straps also have holsters for scrolls. The scrolls face out horizontally in a vertical line. There are three for each strap.

Below the overalls is a beige shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders. And fairly large shoulders for her size indeed. That wasn't the only thing big. She's definitely endowed with a decent bust size for our age group. Her headband is tied right below her melons. This girl is like a lightweight Amazon. Her arms aren't much bigger than mine, but are cut like regular a weight lifter. She doesn't need to do any flexing to know she is strong, but it's quite the contrast to her other teammate. Pretty boy's arms look soft and not tarnished by the endeavors of work and sweat. Yet he wields weapons that look twice his weight. She looks stronger than him, but I wonder if that's the case. Still I never have been too self-conscious of my looks, but by looking at this girl I feel physically out classed.

The girl's face still has a soft and cute feminine touch. Her lips are one of the things that give her face a defined look and probably would have quite a few guys staring at her. If they are not afraid of getting beat up. She silently is chewing on something. Her eyes are closed so I can't tell what those pupils may hold. Her hair is short, almost like a boy's hair cut and seems to be naturally slicked back. In the pale brown curls there are a few split ends that stick out like the fins of a dolphin.

The final member stands like a soldier at attention in the middle of the two. He seems just to be as tall as his male teammate. His entire body is covered in a long navy blue coat with cerulean swirls that look like tentacles from a jellyfish stretching. These originate from the ends of the material and make their design all around. All asides from an area on his back. Instead there is a large eyeball with a bistre pupil. This long jacket only reveals the boy's peach hands, which are crossed over his chest and his pants from the knee down. They are a dark gray and baggy, but not as much as his female partner. You can still see his feet, just not the back of the heel. The best way to describe his face is owl like. Not that he's old and wise with years of knowledge. No. More like an owl's fierceness. A peacefully, uncanny yet intimidating glare. The russet hair on the shinobi's head is just like a small owl stretching its wings out. His face looks to have two small needle wide scars that run vertically below and above his eyes. Those pupils are also disturbing. They are a ghostly white with veins around them. His headband also rests on his brow.

The other team I recall seeing when we first came into the village. It's the sand team. The same diva with the four ponytails and that large metal beam is resting with her one leg stretched out and the other bent so her chin could rest upon her knee. Then to her left side is the boy with his face painted like some type of kabuki actor. He stands with his hands in his pocket and eyes narrowed. The strange mummy thing also remains on his back. Finally to the kunoichi's right side is that boy. The short one with crimson hair and the gourd on his back. His eyes still creep me out. I feel like I'm staring at a corpse when I view him.

Our little band makes our way in the middle of the two teams to the wall between them. Zaku leans on the wall crossing his arms over his chest and using one leg to prop himself up while the other also leans on the wall. I stand inches away from the wall just letting my arms sway slightly at my sides. Dosu remains ahead of the wild hair boy and me. His skeleton takes it's natural hunched over state.

It's quiet for the next couple of minutes and the tension couldn't be going unnoticed to anyone in the room. Each teams' member is doing their own thing. The vain blonde keeps on looking at his reflection in his weapon not paying anyone else attention in the room. He makes a loud gasp once that catches everyone's attention. His voice then states about how he taught he saw a mole on his face, but it turned out only to be chocolate. This got a groan out of his two partners. The tan kunoichi sits in her meditative state chewing on what I figure is gum. Every few minutes she'd blow a bubble and suck it back into her mouth. The boy in black with his makeshift cat ears just stands with eyes squinting so much that it appears that he is sleeping. The blonde diva with the ponytails looks as if she's nodded off into dreamland. Zaku glances over at the sand team every few minutes with a look not too welcoming.

I let my brown orbs scope between those who most would perceive as the leader of each group. All three of them make me feel uneasy and slightly intimidated. I rather not admit it, but a little scared too. I didn't feel this at first, but as time ticks by in this room my anxieties are becoming apparent to me like a festering cold. I'm including my teammate too. Dosu is still a mystery to me. Even though there are times he acts like a normal everyday person, there are other times I wonder. All three of them have a different feel though.

Dosu is like a hunter. Or maybe a calculating predator is a better term for him. His bole pupil just moves fluidly back and forth between our possible future enemies. Scanning them and gaging their strength just by his glare. Finding their weakness. Despite his broken appearance I've seen what he can do first hand which is what makes him intimidating. Then there is this boy from rain country. He's like a person turned to stone by Medusa. Like a statue, but there is life within him. Or perhaps like some stone figure come to life. His ivory eyes are what disturb me the most about this guy. He's only staring in one direction, at the sand team, yet ever since I came inside this room I've felt like his eyes have never left me. Even now it still feels like nothing is escaping his view of the room. What I find even uncannier is when a fly was buzzing at the side of his head. His eyes never left their position. His hand just slowly and sinuously grabbed the fly and crushed it. He made it look like as if the fly was just some small chandelier hanging from a long line on the ceiling. Something just isn't right about that. Finally there is the sand child with the gourd. He just feels… unearthly. I guess if Dosu is the hunter then this boy is the beast. Not a normal beast though. A very dangerous one. It's something that no one should pursue and everyone should just stay away. Call it women's intuition, but his eyes just make me want to keep an arm's length distance away from him. Out of the three of these guys I think it's him I fear the most. And the way all the three shinobi stare with peaceful hostility at each other. It's as if I'm about to witness the sea, sky and earth clash against one another.

Half an hour passes till thankfully other shinobi teams begin to enter the room. My team, as well as the sand and rain team take their views to the other warriors. Soon the room is bustling with people. Almost an hour went by until a boy in green, who by his voice, we immediately know it is our morning rooster. The three of us would have gone to strip his voice box out at that instant, but he already has his own troubles. The two genin protecting the door shove him and his teammate in pink to the ground. They have a few words until our target makes his presence known. My eyes watch just as the Uchiha and the genin with the porcupine hair are about to clash. Surprisingly which brings a surprised sound out of Zaku and Dosu, the boy in green halts both attacks from the Uchiha and the other ninja.

Once that little confrontation is done. Our target's team and the boy in emerald's team begin to converse while we make our way into the next room.

----------

I don't mind. I don't actually care, but Zaku and Kin seem to be taking it personal. We've already found our seats in the next room amongst a crowd of shinobi. Because we're a new village and the only team from our village gossip would spread about us. We're not the only village to just send a small amount ninja for the exams though. It appears Kusa and Taki have only sent two teams. I could be wrong though. There are so many ninja here anyone could mess up that assumption. Most teams are from the leaf village. Many of them looking to be in their mid teens with face paint and happy, determined faces. A difference when looking at the teams from rain country. Almost all the teams from Rain Country look older than fifteen. One team of rain with depraved eyes and each member having the same hairstyle: one giant bang combed to the side of their heads. Suna has the second largest amount of shinobi here. Nothing too special from them besides the boy with red hair. I did see one person with a white coat from waterfall. For a second I thought the dead had return to haunt me. It was some unknown person though. Nothing really special from what I can see.

"I've never seen a headband like that? Where are they from?"

"I heard that's a new village. They're sound ninja."

"They don't look anything exceptional. That's the only team they've sent too?"

"Heh. That village must be having hard times if that's there best three they could scrounge up."

"Hey look at that. It's a team of two and a half ninjas."

"Should that guy really be fighting? He's all bandaged up. That village must be very poor…or stupid."

"If you ask me they all look like leftovers. Especially that mutt to the side. Hidden Sound should change its name to Hidden Dogs."

"Why would a girl grow her hair that long? It must be so filthy."

"They all look filthy if you ask me."

"That boy thinks he's so tough because he has death marked all over his shirt. I bet he's never even seen someone die."

"I feel sorry for them. People like them shouldn't be shinobi."

Comments like those keep being whispered around us. None of the other participants know that we can hear it all clearly. I'm not bothered at all. I've heard enough comments about my attire to make a novel. My two partners won't let it slide easily though. Kin just leans on the table we're on with her eyes closed in silent thinking. Probably counting to ten or some other de-stress related exercise. Zaku keeps tapping his fingers on the table while the skin on his face slowly contorts into anger.

"Just give me thirty seconds. That's all I want. I'll make sure none of them say anything bad about Oto again." his voice whispers so only the three of us can hear. He's been whispering things like that to my ear since the comments started. "Give me twenty-five seconds." the green vest kunoichi also pleads. It's easy to see where my allies' judgment comes from. A comment on sound is basically a comment on Orochimaru, their idol.

While the two plead to have a few seconds of carnage I hear something very familiar. Something I haven't heard in a long time. That voice… "You guys are rookies just out of the academy right? This isn't a picnic." His voice! That's the ghost! That same voice that has been lurking around Oto, but I can never place a picture of who it is. It has been over a year since I've heard that voice, but I could never forget it. Now I can see the boy, with silver like hair and a ponytail garbed in dark purple and glasses on his face. He seems to be chatting with the nine rookies that the whole village seems to have been talking about.

I listen in to this boy, ignoring my partners. All the time I'm listening to this ninja named Kabuto, I only wonder what the hell is he doing here? He may have been a ghost, but he was a ghost of sound. Why does he have a leaf headband on? I think I know why. I know the characteristics of a traitor. I may not idolize or admire the master of sound with as much respect as my cohorts, but still. I did pledge my loyalty to him. That and traitors really get under my skin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'll beat each and everyone of ya! Believe it!" the annoying voice of the blonde brat snaps me back to reality. His voice is more irritating than an ambulance siren. For no good reason either. Zaku then gives me a nudge to my side. "Hehe. The hidden sound is a minor village?" "Is that so?" I reply already knowing what's on the death-infatuated boy's mind. Right now I'm willing to release his collar. I think I should at least see what this defector is made of since he dared to shift villages. "Let's play with them a little bit." Zaku says with more authority than last time. I think I'm up for a little game myself. A small warm up before the exam begins. "Hehe. Good idea. Calling us leftovers…let's update his data…that hidden sound shinobi can be quite vicious.".

"Go". I whisper to both shinobi as I also sprint off. Between the grass and rain ninja. Behind the two leaf genin. None can notice me. I pull back my sleeve to reveal my metallic instrument. Zaku's already ahead and leaps up in the air. That'll make a good distraction. He launches two kunai at the white hair turncoat. Our prey leaps back a few feet and right into my range. I emerge inches from his face, almost making him jump out of his sandals in fright. My arm retracts for one fierce strike. Surprisingly this glasses wearing teen is quicker than I expect. He dodges my thrust and hops back a few feet. It doesn't matter though. He escaped my fist but he can't escape sound.

The defector smirks at me and behind my bandages I return the same smirk. He thinks he got away, but he'll soon see the dangers I have. Soon the lenses of his spectacles crack. He takes them off to inspect and then moment of truth happens. First his knees hit the ground then he hunches over and finally releases all he had devoured this morning and probably last night. That will teach this mole a lesson. Even Iscariot got what was deserved to him in the end so you won't be excluded. The nine rookies around him all gasp out in shock and fear. That girl with her magnolia eyes stares between the puking boy and me. Well now she knows why not to trust strangers.

Zaku lightly snickers, while I slowly twist my head to the side and open my eye even wider. I get the effect I want from the genin in front of me. Fear. Well all except one rookie. Apparently it takes more to unnerve Sasuke. The noisy whisker face kid and his green eye teammate rush to their informer's aid asking if he is ok. "Not such a tough guy after all. Maybe that's why you're on your seventh try?" I reply in an inquisitive and patronizing tone. I would question his allegiance right now, but that would only raise question about our own reasons for being here. It doesn't matter now though. This betrayer is weak. I'll kill him once I'm done with Sasuke.

"Write this down on your cards. 'The three hidden sound ninjas. Definite future chuunins'." Zaku bellows out with a wide smirk on his face. Heh. I think for once I'll agree with him. Judging by the looks of everyone else, I don't think they want to tangle with us.

----------

It's never a good feeling to have people whispering behind your back. Especially when they know that you know. It is always good though when you completely shock them. Everyone is now murmuring about 'how to stay away from those sound shinobi' or 'their strong' or taking back what they said. I only wish I got there in time to help Zaku and Dosu do some damage. They unfortunately got all the fun. I do wonder though when did the feral boy become so fast? Again I'm kind of left out…still the ends justify the means. And what ends!

My oak pupils slowly scan the room and most are just shocked. They have no clue what my one eye partner just did. Still this newborn respect has me grinning from ear to ear on the inside. I still keep on my hardened, non-smile exterior though. That'll teach all these punks to call us filthy. Even Kiba and that pineapple head see me differently now. I'm not just someone to flirt with or someone to beat in shogi. I'm a lethal kunoichi.

Before anything else can happen a giant puff of smoke happens at the front of this room unveiling a unit of leaf chuunin. A very tall man in the middle, with a black long coat, two prominent scars on his face and a leaf symbol bandanna around his head begins to speak. From his speech he's our first examiner, Ibiki Morino. "Hidden sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam. Or do you want to fail already?" his voice barks that startles me a bit. Dosu just shrugs his shoulders and Zaku makes a defiant sound. I couldn't just leave those two with their acts of rebellion. I bat my eye at him as if the man is one of my peers. "Sorry. It's our first time… guess we got a little jumpy… sir…" the hunched mummy gives reason for our actions. Our examiner glares back at us and then explains to the whole room that if we fight without permission we fail. Dosu and I began to start taking it more seriously since we already made an impression, but the last member of our team still needs to make his presence known. "Heh. This exam is sounding easy.", the bole eye boy smirks back at all the chuunin. They all respond with their own wicked grins that send a slight shiver through me. I don't think this is going to be very fun.

Every genin receives a number to an assigned seat. I can already see they don't want any teammates sitting near each other. By now everyone could see we are about to do some type of writing exam. I'm sitting in the one of the last rows in the center aisle. Dosu's all the way to edge of the left aisle closer to the chalk board by a window. Zaku is in the right aisle all the way to the right near the wall in a row that would be behind Dosu if they were in the same aisle. The only other person I can recognize around me sadly is that metro rain ninja. Eww. Why did he have to be sitting right next to me? I try to ignore his slight wave, few winks and kiss he blows my path. When his soft, slimy fingers try to reach for my hand though, two needles threaten to make his hand a permanent fixture to the table. The noise it creates has everyone around, including a chuunin that has a familiar porcupine haircut staring at me. Great. Just what I need. Now everyone is going to think I'm a cheater.

This Ibiki guy begins to explain the rules to us. It's weird though since we can't ask any questions. The assessor begins to bark out his regulations. "The first rule. You guys will all start off with ten points. The test is made up of ten questions and each one is worth a point, but it's a subtraction system. Basically if you answer all the questions correctly you keep your ten points, but if you miss three then you lose three points." Ok. I can deal with that. Ten questions mean this should be over with quickly. I hope it's not a bunch of essay questions though. I am not in the mood for writing an essay at the moment.

"Second rule. This is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates. So each team will compete to see how many points can they hold on to from the initial team total of thirty." Hmmm. This might be a little more trouble now. I'm pretty sure I can score high and I'm sure Dosu knows his stuff. I'm not too sure about Zaku. I don't know how good all his test scores are, but he just doesn't seem like the test taking type… The flat chest Barbie doll makes an outburst about not understanding. That's two reasons right there I call her a Barbie doll. The first thing is what is there you don't understand? You get a question wrong the whole team loses a point. Is it that hard? Second thing is he just stated no questions. My misguided co-worker definitely doesn't like her for her brains. The examiner quickly tells her to shut up which gets a little snicker out of me. If I were the examiner I would have thrown her out, but then again I'm bias when it comes to her.

"The most important rule, the third rule. Anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating will have two points subtracted for every offense. So there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave." "We'll have our eyes on you guys." the chuunin with the porcupine hair states smirking at me. Damn it. All because of this horny fool next to me. Now that chuunin guy is going to be staring at me for the whole exam. "Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobi trying to achieve the level of chuunin, be proud ninja." Aspiring words. I'll be a proud ninja since I won't have to cheat…hopefully.

"And the final rule. Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly will be failed along with their two teammates." The hair on every genin's head stood on end at that comment. Many started to twist their heads and find their teammates for reassurance. I gave a small glance to both my partners, but neither decided to change their position. I guess they'll be fine then.

The scarred proctor gives us the go ahead to begin the test and that we only have an hour to finish it. I take a deep breath and ready myself for one of the hardest tasks I've had yet.

----------

Shinobi kill. Shinobi sneak around and do assassination missions, protect lords and all that other fun stuff. We don't do written test! I thought I was finished with this type of stuff. Yet again I have to do this. I bet mummy head and long hair are doing fine. Well let's give this a try. I'm a smart guy after all. I am one of Lord Orochimaru's best. I also have an hour. Now the first question. Let's see its some type of cryptogram. After reading it a few times and taking three tries at it I found it better to leave what I have. I got it only half way…. I think. Ok number two. After a minute of reading the question I realize I barely understand the damn thing. Are these even questions for genin? There has to be a trick to this. It has to be rigged or something. An all these sentinels around are making me nervous. Its like they just want us to cheat. Over the next few minutes I read up to question five to only realize one thing. I'm flippin screwed! No. No way. I won't let some damn test stop me from being a chuunin. The smartest thing for me to do is for me to cheat.

----------

Damn. This is bad. I managed to get two questions correct within the first ten minutes. That's only because I remember my lord helping me with the questions. Question three is very similar to what the sannin showed me. Question seven is an exact duplicate of what I went over with Lord Orochimaru. Still writing down all those steps. I had to dig deep within the data tables in my head to remember it. I really hope Dosu and Zaku are doing better than me. My eye glances to the people next to me. Neither of them look like they are doing any better. That rain ninja has both his hands on his forehead while his face is contorts like he just got burned. Why are these questions so hard? I don't even remember any teacher saying anything about finding the wind speed based on the velocity, angles, and length of travel based on three shuriken. I don't even know if I understand the question. What genin really knows this? Pulling a rabbit out of a hat would be easier than this. Well I better think of some type of magic to get me through this test.

----------

Sixty minutes is all I have. In all my life I've never entered a written test that I knew nothing on. I've reread this test twice and know nothing. They might as well give me the written part of the test to become a jounin. I'd have just an aggravating time with that too. I spent half my week in a library just researching on some of the families and customs in Konoha. It never occurred to me to pick up a damn book and read up on the quantum theory, physics, and chemistry of a rock clone, water clone, grass clone, and normal clone. Well it looks like everyone else is having trouble too. I'm guessing Zaku and Kin are having the same grim fate.

There is one thing though that has gotten my interest. Spending my first five minutes reading the test and the next ten on the rules of the exam because I couldn't bear to look at the monstrous questions on the paper anymore. It had me fooled for a while. Were all these lookouts really needed for a test? Just waiting for us to cheat. Yet if they have so many guards to make sure we don't cheat then why would we be given four chances to cheat? It didn't make sense to me at first. Only when I began to think about no one here having the least amount of knowledge for these questions that I began to catch on.

We're expected to find the questions from someone else. They want us to cheat, but do it discreetly. Since no genin here can take these test questions there must be people sitting in that know the test questions. Yes I see it now. Especially since I see other ninjas begin to make some covert moves. I think one of these leaf ninja is using a fly. No. That couldn't be. Although that fly is making some aerodynamic moves I don't see bugs usually do. No time to think about that though.

Now that I know what to do I have to find someone who is getting the answers and then somehow get it to my teammates. It'll be easier for me to get answers since I can know what people are writing based on the sound they make when pressing the pencil to the paper. Writing actually is a lot like speech. Each have their own sound and form, but they all kneel to the alphabet. It is a talent I use frequently for gathering information on missions. No one else knows this technique at sound. It's actually an ability I learned in my old village.

I gather a decent amount of chakra in my ears to listen, finding the closest body near me writing at a fast, continuous pace. Soon I am able to find my target. Yes. From the sound of the rhythm, the stroke order and the amount of strokes…I see. I got a real breadwinner here. Plus he just started too. For the next twenty minutes I listen and mark down all the answers until I have all of them. All nine questions hopefully correct. I'd have to wait until the tenth question is given out at the end of the test. I'll worry about that though when time comes. Now for the harder task of getting this to my companions. I can't just shout out to them. Nor can I turn around and try and locate them. I think I know one way. They just better pick up on it. I'm about to risk some points here.

I begin to hum the song that I've known since my youth. I hum it at a moderate volume. Not enough to have the whole room looking at me, but enough to have my peers around me give a glare. It didn't last long though. About fifteen seconds into my song one of the chuunin sentinels, a guy with bandages wrapping his entire head, barks at me. His headband is across the middle of all the bandages. Where his eyes are supposed to be. "Hey. Be quiet. Or do you want to fail?" this man who appears to be eyeless questions me. "Sorry. I'm just a little restless. A song to calm my nerves." I reply looking at this falsely sightless man. For him to have his whole head bandaged and still see must mean he's been wearing that garb for many years longer than I. His mouth turns into a grin and I'm guessing he is staring at me. I guess he might also like my apparel. Hopefully this ninja is not on to me. "Keep your humming inside your head. My eyes won't miss anything that you do.", he states.

This guy may become trouble. I hope Zaku and Kin caught on that I'm trying to alert them.

----------

The hymn. I know that anywhere. About time he made a move. It better be to help me too. I'm screwed if I don't get some answers fast. Kin should be able to hear it too. Time to use another technique that is an Oto specialty. Just as how we can use chakra in our ears to augment our hearing we can, we can also use it to drop the volume of our voice to almost inaudible levels. The only people that would be able to hear it are someone with a highly increased hearing. Or using a technique to increase there hearing.

I place one hand over my mouth and keep my eyes to my paper so not arouse too much suspicion. Now let's see what answers mono eye has got for me.

----------

That melody never sounded any better. Zaku should be able to hear it too. I hope that means Dosu has some answers. I came to the resolution to cheat since I saw that girl in pink with the loud mouth in green use a creative trick of strings and mirrors above her to get answers. If she as well as some other people are doing it why not me? My only problem is finding a way of getting the answers. I draw energy into both my ears and vocals so I can listen and respond to my partner's speech.

---------

"Finally. What took you so long?"

"This is about answers right?"

I let out a small chuckle. Seems the two of them were waiting for me to make a move. I wonder what they would have done if I were not here? Well I can always taunt them about that later. "Yes. I have them. Now listen up while I read them off." I began reading off the first two questions when someone's voice screams out, which startles me and hurts my ears. The sad part of using this hearing enhancer technique is that someone shouting feels like you were five feet away from a giant church bell.

I stop the process of aiding my teammates to see the commotion. "Do you have proof I cheated five times!? How can you see all of us!? You can't do it!" one genin standing up shouting three rows ahead of me is making the uproar. It didn't last long since the same guy with his head wrapped elbows the kid in his throat and pins him to the wall. "Listen, among chuunin we are the elites that were assembled to watch over this exam. We haven't missed anything you guys have done. You could say that this strength is our proof. ", the mysterious chuunin states relieving the boy of his hold. His head turns back to the rest of the crowd. It makes us all shudder and makes me wonder just how many people are on the edge of failing.

The leaf symbol on his headband is pointing directly at me. I know he's staring at me. I've worn bandages long enough to know someone's expression under them. The bad thing is that he's probably worn them long enough to know the same. Hopefully my assumption is wrong. I continue feeding my cohorts answers. My nerves are starting to crumble a bit. Every couple of minutes I hear someone's number being called and then two others. If it's not that then it's the chuunin constantly scribbling on their pads. People in three's begin walking out of the room more frequently with expressions of dashed dreams on their face. I feel like I'm a target while these proctors throw darts around me. Soon enough one of them may hit me. Especially since the partial mummy in the room keeps his enigmatic gaze on me.

I keep pretending that I am writing, while I keep a palm over my bandaged mouth. In reality my voice still whispers out answers for the only two other people in this room that could hear it. It's only when I glance over at the ninja with the bandaged head that I see him grinning at me as his pen begins to work. Shit he got me.

Two of his fingers point at his headband where his eyes would be if you could see them. Those fingers then turn and extend at me. Damn. That's only one though. I'll have to think of another way to get across the answers to them. I quickly murmur to Zaku and Kin to keep their ears open, but I can't talk anymore to them. Ok think. What can I do to get this to them. Especially now that he's caught on to me. Ahh I think I know.

----------

Dosu must have gotten caught. Who could have possibly seen his mouth moving under all that cloth? It only shakes my composure a little more if these examiners are that perceptive. Does that mean they know we're whispering to each other from across the room? Are we a word away from failing the exams? No can't be. Everyone else is cheating. The whole room would have been deserted by now if they were that good.

I bite my lip hoping for the answers to come soon. We've only got about an hour's half left and Zaku and I are only halfway done. Soon enough I hear tapping from my partner's writing utensil. What does it mean? It's just a rhythm of tapping his pencil. A few short and long pauses in between some of the taps. Wait. My brain just interprets what he's doing.

Dosu you're a genius! He's using Morse code. In the sound village we are all taught this silent language. It's one of the first lessons we learn at the beginning of our training. Sadly because of other technologies and jutsus it becomes easily forgotten. I'm not even sure if I remember all the sounds each letter is. Ohh well. It's the best chance I have as of right now.

----------

What the hell is he just tapping for? How is that supposed to help me past this exam? I whisper my question of his new strategy. Soon I hear Kin's voice form behind me. "He's using Morse code." I hear her small voice reveal. Ohh that explains it. Good thing then. The taps then begin again. Let's see what the message is. Using…n…Morse…. code…. you…idiot. Bastard. Calling me an idiot when he just mixed up his 'n' with an 'a'. Morse code is one of the only tests I never had to cheat on back in Oto. I got an A on all those tests so he better watch whom he taps his pencil at. I think I'll give him back my own message.

Calm down. For now Dosu has to get me all the answers. We can take care of a quarrel later.

----------

Well that message was uncalled for. Later I'll make him regret that. I continue tapping my answers to them. Only when I hear someone tapping back that it makes me wonder. It must be from one of my partners even though it sounds like it's coming from somewhere else. Lets see two dots a pause, a dash, dot, dash and another pause. It spells out. I…know…what…you…are…doing. Huh? What is that supposed to mean. My eyes follow to where my ears pick up the tapping only to feel the blood drain out of my head.

That bandaged guy. He knows! He's frickin tapping right back at me in Morse code. He sends another message. Another…strike…how…many…do…you…think…you…have…left… Shit. Not good. I should have two more left, but that cocky look on his wrapped face has me unsettled. I can't risk it or this exam will be over for us.

----------

"You both are on your own. I've been caught too many times."

How the hell could he have let that happen? He's supposed to be the smart one of the group right? Damn it. Ok. I don't have time to curse that mummy out. The bell user of our group isn't going to be any help to me either since she's at the same spot. Well I have to think. Who is around me that can help me out? A bunch of wimps and I can't even sneak a peek because of all these sentries. I now realize that wind enchantress of Suna is sitting before me. She ain't helping me. Wait though. That character in black with the face paint is walking off to the bathroom. His arms are handcuffed and a chuunin is carrying him along. I don't know a lot of things, but I know a trick when I see one. I'll have to keep an eye on those two. They may just be my ticket.

----------

"You both are on your own. I've been caught too many times."

Damn. I only need three more questions. Now where can I get the answers? My eyes swiftly peer around for an answer. Nothing. That girl in pink with the two buns in her hair is still using that mirrors and string trick. I wish I decided to bring a few mirrors in. Then maybe I could have done some similar action. The mirrors are too far for me to see though. Out of frustration I give a little peek to my side. The rain ninja also makes me wish I had brought a mirror or two. He left one of those large guillotine weapons on his desk earlier in the test. The blonde didn't do anything with it then because I guess he wanted no one suspect anything. Now though the metallic surface of that weapon is reflecting answers to him from the mirror above. He finally puts down his pencil a lets out a big sigh.

What I didn't expect is for the shinobi's hand to gently tilt the blade of the evil instrument. Like an imitation, the answers are being reflected to me directly from the girl's mirrors above. A golden eye of his winks at me as his head turns in the other direction. Well I can't complain. Nor can the next two people on my other side. For now I'm grateful. He better not expect anything in return though. Well maybe I can put a few less needles in him later.

---------

"Heh. Just in time. I hope your trip to the bathroom was enlightening."

The scar face examiner says with a smirk to that sand ninja in black. The man found it suspicious too. Well as long as I can see what answers he's carrying I don't care. He trudges along and I can see no hint of an answer sheet on him. Please tell me he didn't go inside there to just take a piss and memorize the answers for himself. Help out your fellow teammate so I can also help myself out. As he passes his yellow hair associate I see him drop a very small rolled up piece of paper. It's about half the thickness of a pencil and the length of my smallest finger. Good that's what I have to focus on. Almost immediately she begins to write down her answers while carefully keeping the sheet in her palm.

"Ok now that everyone is back. It's time for the tenth question. This question has a special rule. I think all of you would like to hear.", the lead examiner states. The kunoichi ahead of me places the tiny sheet by her side. She still leaves her palm mostly over it, but it's not a grip. Her head faces forward so I'm guessing she's listening to this jounin's final question. Just the distraction I need.

Looks like I'll be using my new little trick earlier than I thought. It's not as much of a big deal like my normal attacks. Still it did manage to pull the diva's fan away from her during one of our fights. My air vents work on a three-step process of drawing in air, fusing with chakra and then discharging the combined elements. If I stop at step one and reverse my energy's flow I can use my tiny cannons to actually pull objects closer to me. Like a magnet I guess. I just have to make sure I allow the air to drain out after. I've only tried it once when I had to steal that four-ponytail wench's giant fan away from her. Still it's my last shot of getting the answers to this test. I have to do it quickly to since the last question is coming.

I let one of my arms drop under the desk and aim my palm at the little sheet in her loose palm. Ok I have to do this quickly and quietly. Letting my tubes begin to pull the air into my palm. With one swift motion the paper flies from the kunoichi's clutches and into my needing fingers. Her skull turns to where the cheat sheet is supposed to be in her hand to find nothing. Heh. I can tell she's perplexed by its sudden disappearance. She probably didn't even get to write down all the answers. Ohh well her problem now.

I let my pupils look at my ticket to passing this exam and began to scrawl the answers down on my paper. I think one chuunin wrote my name down. I think it is when I used my trick. Well that's only once and I didn't hear anymore little taps of a pen so I guess I'm good. While copying these solutions down I channel my aura into my throat so I can do my silent speaking to Kin. Hopefully she is smart enough to still try and listen for either Dosu or me. "Kin you have the other answers to the test?", I whisper quietly. She responds with a yes and I let out a sigh of relief. It's easy street from here on out. Just finish up on these questions.

"Now for the tenth question. There are a few special rules to it though. Rules of Desperation. You must decide to take it or not.". The wind user ahead of me questions our proctor as to why we would need to choose. "If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero…you fail along with your two teammates.", the man with his battle scars affirms. Well that's a stupid question. Of course everyone is going to take the question then. "Now the other rule. If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly that person will lose the right to ever take the Chuunin Selection Exam again.". Ohh shit. Now this could be a problem.

---------

"What kind of stupid rule is that!? There are guys here who have taken the exam before!" Kiba barks out. I have to agree with him. It is an idiotic rule. Still it's causing the sweat to begin to tread down my face like an open faucet. I give a glance to some of the faces around me. The rain ninja next to me looks as if a peach core is stuck in his throat. I doubt anyone is keeping there cool at the moment. "You were unlucky. This year it's my rules, but I'm going to give you guys a way out. Those who aren't confident enough can choose not to take it and try again next year. Now let's begin the tenth question. Those that do not wish to take it raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed leave." this jounin examiner states with a sadistic smile on his face. What a rule. It's like choosing to either cut off an arm or a leg. Either way I'm going to suffer. One of the choices will make my teammates suffer too. This devil's choice has me considering to…

----------

Dead silence. You could hear the sweat drop off our faces onto the desks. Well none of us genin could hear it. We are all wrapped in our mind right now. A grave decision whichever a person chooses. I'm sure I'm not as nerve wracked as most of the other people in this room. Still I know some of the chuunin could see my changing expression under these bandages. If the final question is anything like the last nine…well there will be no Chuunin Exam after this. I have to keep pressing though. We can't complete this mission if any of us raise our hand. We'll have to risk it. The hardest part of this ordeal is about to come.

"I…. I can't take it! Gennai. Inoho. I'm sorry…", a leaf genin with a beard raises his arm and stands up. And now is the hardest part. See it is very simple for all individuals in a group to follow one. Especially when a wall is in front of the group. We are all under pressure. No one wants to be 'that guy' who is the first. Yet when one person breaks the ice, it's so much easier to agree. In this case everyone sees it's ok to quit. "Number fifty you fail. One thirty, one eleven also fail.", a proctor behind me states. The anxiety is going to start chipping away at everyone.

So the number of failures and arm rising begin to increase. It really is unnerving. To see a giant six foot something man with battle wounds lift his arm and whimper out like kitten. Or the little thick glasses wearing brainiac whom you can tell has been studying for the last three weeks for this chance is reduced to sniffling with streams pouring out of his eyes as he walks away. Same with the guy who is taking the test for his second time or more to be screwed over because of a madman with outlandish rulings. It's even worse though for the members of a team who have no intention of leaving, but gets screwed because of one partner. That's one reason I prefer to work alone. I'm not placing my wealth fare for anyone again. I guess that's not fully true since I am here with two other people.

More numbers are called out. More people leave. The room is quickly becoming desolate. "Hey Dosu.", I hear my name faintly from my wild hair cohort. I release a bit more chakra into my eardrum so I can hear him better. I also give my voice box a bit of energy to reply. "What is it?" I whisper back wondering what could be on his mind. "Do we have to kill the Uchiha during the exam?"

"Yes. Of course. You know that already."

"Well it's during the Chuunin Exams. It doesn't necessarily mean that we have to be in it right?"

"I rather not risk not being in it…"

"Maybe it'd be better that way though…"

"What?", his speech perplexes me. "What are you trying to get at?" I ask. "Don't you want to become a chuunin?", his voice responds. Ohh no. I don't like where this is going. Not at all. "Zaku. I don't know what you're thinking or why you're thinking it. Just don't raise your hand. If you do I'll jump over this table and break your fingers. Lord Orochimaru sent us here to kill Sasuke. We can't leave this exam till we accomplish that.", I growl out quickly. Kami. Please tell me I'm not going to be one of those guys on a team that want to slit their partner's throat because he or she just raised their hand. No it can't end like this for us. He begins to mumble something that is in audible to my ear. Damn he must have increased his chakra flow to lower the loudness of his voice. I open what is left of my bandaged ear and lean my chin against my palm so I can listen easier. I'm going to need more power in my ear to pick up his voice. I pump a much greater amount of energy in my ear to try and hear. Still it only sounds like gibberish. Just what the hell is he doing? Having a silent conversation to himself? I force most of my body's energy into my lone ear. "Just what are you"

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

Ohh Kami! My ear! That stupid blonde! My hand slips away from my jaw and my face goes crashing into the desk. I'll kill that kid! Not because my head just slammed into the desk. Nor is it because the students around me and nearby chuunin are giving me bewildering looks. No it's because my ear feels like it heard an atomic explosion three feet away. I think my hearing is fully gone in this ear now. Quickly I let all the chakra I formed in that one appendage dissipate so I can hear normally. Or as normal as I ever will now.

I leave my head to rest on the desk and cradle my ear while trying to recover and staring at this odd loud mouth child in orange as he's standing. "I don't quit and I don't run! Bring on your test! Even if I'm stuck as a genin forever, I'm going to become Hokage no matter what! I'm not scared!!" the blonde boy's voice lashes out against the main proctor. The scarred man just stares at him and begins his own discourse. "I'll ask you again. Your future is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit." the proctor states unflinching. The orange wearing boy never seems to run out of words because it's like he has a response ready. "I don't go back on my word. That's my ninja way."

Heh. Bold words for such a runt. If he didn't almost shatter my ear I'd probably be more impressed. Still I think his speech has lightened up the mood. The atmosphere doesn't feel as morbid as it did a few seconds ago. As I said before it only takes one individual to gather a crowd. We had one guy show us it was not shameful to quit earlier. I guess now we have this bright colored shinobi to replenish our courage.

Allowing the flow of chakra back into my throat and ears (not as much as before. I don't want this short blonde trying to finish the job of obliterating my hearing with his screeching). "Zaku you're not having second thoughts now are you?" I question him returning to our conversation. Well whatever just happened the death-loving child has gained back his smugness. "Please. Me quit? You forget whom you're whispering to? Especially after that little dwarf went shooting off his mouth like he's a big shot. If he can do this, then I'm definitely going to ace this." Heh. You think you're such a big shot too Zaku. I have to admit though, ever since the blonde began yelling I feel a lot more confident in taking this last question.

The large proctor moves to the center of by the blackboard and gives off his stolid glare and begins to say the final question.

"Good decisions. Now to everyone remaining I congratulate you on passing the first test!" he shouts with a good-natured smile on his face. Well wasn't expecting that. Although it would not surprise me either if turns out to be a ploy. The pink hair kunoichi that my partner seems so infatuated with is the first to ask the question that is on everyone's mind. "Wait…what do you mean we already passed? What about the tenth question?" "There never was such a thing. Or you could say that those two choices were the tenth question." the jounin replies to us like how a father would reply to his child that asked a simple question. The next voice I hear is the desert kunoichi's also interrogating this rationale.

He shrugs his long coat once and begins in his explanation. On how we were pressured to not mess up and how we would come to the conclusion to cheat. How it would test our skills in retrieving information under the enemies eye without getting caught because information was sometimes worth more than lives and people risk their lives to get their hands on it. As if to emphasize his words the man takes off his head tie to reveal a lot more than just the scars on his face.

Everyone gasps in surprise and sickness at the look of this man's cranium. Screw holes, burn wounds, knife scars, whip scars. All signs of torture. His head tells the whole story. Heh. It must be worse under those gloves and coat. I wouldn't make the mistake of becoming a prisoner. After what I've suffered through it's the last thing I want to go through. Still I have to give a little chuckle. I never thought I'd find two people with similarities like me in this cheerful village. A man with a bandaged head and another with malignant scars. Three different stories, yet all probably with the same bitter end.

The same desert girl asks another question while the man ties his headgear back on. "The tenth question is the true purpose of this test." the man starts shoving his hands into his coat pockets. He clarifies the painful choice we had to endure. He then gives a theoretical scenario where our enemies, abilities and armaments are unknown. Also traps maybe set awaiting us. His voice then questions us if we would avoid dangerous missions just because they may be life threatening to our teammates or us. The voice continues with our ability to show courage in danger and the ability to get through bad situations is what is required to become a chuunin leader. The sermon ends with him stating that those who sway easily in an uncertain future, those who can't put their destinies on the line are trash that have no right being a chuunin. His final words are we that chose to stay will be able to deal with the future difficulties and wishes us luck.

The loud runt then stands up cheering and shouting for joy as if he just made the winning goal for a sports team. Well I guess I can't blame him. This has been the most nerve-wracking test I've ever taken. My body feels like it's taken a beating just from sitting through this nightmare. I think we all should give ourselves applause. Still there is no reason to be jumping around and shouting like that.

Before anyone else could rise and begin the celebration of a passed test, a giant ball of something just comes blasting throw the front window. Some may think I'm crazy, but it's the truth. Even the examiners have surprised looks on their face. Two kunai pierce the opposite sides of the ceiling holding up some type of dark colored cloth. In the middle looks like somebody is flipping out of the material. I would have sworn we are under attack, if not the woman stood up from this banner.

This new person stands with the fierce look of drill sergeant. She's wearing a long coat like our main proctor, but it's beige instead. Her body is garbed in some variation of the fishnet clothing in a metallic color. Around her waist is a ochre skirt and black belt. Her feet take a challenging stance as if she's ready to lay one of her shin guards across someone's face. There is a weird chain around her cream neck with some accessory on dangling between her breasts. The kunoichi's hair is short with a few bangs up front. The rest of the dark sapphire hair is tied upwards in the back of her head like a dark flame blowing in the wind. Her eyes are also a light brown, but not to be taken lightly. Right now they show the sternness of a tigress.

"You guys! This is no time to be celebrating. I am the examiner for the second test. Anko Mitarashi! Lets go to the next round. Follow me!" her voice commands us with a fist in the air as if she's some dictator leading troops to destroy. No one moves. Well because no one really knows what to think. I am baffled by this outburst. I don't know whether to be afraid or to disregard this person. Our first instructor steps from behind the banner, which is a big sign of this woman's name. "Bad timing…" he murmurs to the weird diva in which she blushes. Still her nerves seem not to be phased. Those ecru pupils quickly scan the room before her mouth barks at the larger man. "Ibiki. You left twenty-six teams. You starting to get soft?" "It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time." he replies to the loud kunoichi. "Bahh that's fine. I'll at least cut them in half in the second test. I'm getting excited. I'll explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask your jounin teachers about the rally point and time. That is all. Dismissed." her ordering voice asserts.

We remaining genin begin to leave, exhausted from our struggle today. I let out a sigh of relief. We managed to dodge the kunai this time. My mind can only wonder though if we'll be able to do it again tomorrow. I guess I shouldn't be worrying about the assessment though. I have to remember the mission and always keep to it.

It's for Sasuke. And once the time is right he won't be dodging my kunai.

dumplings: There are no plans to continue it as of right now. You never know though. I might continue it in the future.

Xeno the Hedgehog: I'll work on the separation of canon and non-canon characters. In later chapters they should become more apparent. For now it's more just to show how the sound trio would probably interact with the other characters if given the chance. Zaku and Dosu will each probably meet one more person in the village. As for Zaku and Temari's fight, only they know what goes in their battles for now.

Immortalxdreams: I can't remember if I answered you before or not, but yes. Whenever you finish your story I'd like to read it too.

t-fly: Heh. Yea I'm still working on some of my wording. I forgot about how some might interpret the butterfly since it also is used for Choji. You're not being foolish. It's more of a mistake on my part. With Hinata. I didn't forget. Actually I did have a part written from Hinata's point of view about Dosu. The reason I didn't put it is…well I'm planning to keep all of you in suspense still about his looks. Yes I'm a bad person for doing that, but all good things come to those who wait. His demise, among other things I question too. What I hope to do by the end of this story is give a possible answer to most if not all of those questions. I'm still working on ideas for the betrayal fic, but it still maybe a long ways off. For the most part since I don't know if I want to make it a one shot or a full story. If I do make it a story I need to see a bit more of the manga and anime so I can see how much I want to diverge or stay within the cannon story. 360 is a possible name for it, but it might not be it because someone else also proposed a team guy story similar to this one in how they first met. I did not forget though, but it seems you have a lot of good ideas for it that'll have me thinking of a premise for it. Think nothing of having a long review. Long or short I love all my reviews.

Missing Author: Wow. I've been missing in action for the whole summer. If anyone wants to know where I have been, I started off in Charleston, South Carolina then to Rome, Italy, then to Tallinn, Estonia, and finally to Copenhagen, Denmark. After all of that I went to Boston like two weeks after my return. Yea. I've been busy. This chapter was supposed to be up on the birthday of Strays Siren, but unfortunately it got deleted. I've been rushing to get at least one chapter up before the summer's out so you may have to forgive me on this one if I have a few more spelling errors than normal and if not everything matches up with the first exam. I didn't have anything to guide me much through this chapter so most of it is how I remember it from the last time I saw the episode. I made it long though so you guys can have some quantity because the quality might be lacking. I apologize to you guys. I had a lot of things planned to be up during the summer, but only about three of them actually got done and none of them on time. Don't hold it against me too much. I still plan on getting most of it done. It'll just probably be done at a slow pace.


	17. Konoha Hymns

-Big thanks to Patrick of Nazareth whose note on the Chuunin Exams has helped me. The cloud team will be known as a rain team. Small changes and amends have been made in the last two chapters to put them from the Rain Village.

Somecrazygaarafan: Can't really say as yet. I run different scenarios through my head as to where this story can go and it changes from time to time. Some things will be cannon and some things won't be. That's the best answer I can give you for now.

Michael Qian: Thanks for telling me. I'll try and tone the foreshadowing in future chapters. Unfortunately I had planned this chapter to have quite a bit of foreshadowing. I hope you don't mind too much if its one more chapter.

Winning Author: It's been a long time and some things have changed. We have a few new sound stories and some people have given up on their stories. We've got a new longest story in this archive. Darn and I was hoping to be the first to break 200k. Well we can't have everything go our way. I'm getting off track now so lets see if i can keep this short.

Life just got in the way of updating. This chapter was supposed to be finished in Nov. but someone introduced me to Nano and I competed in that. If you don't know what Nano is, it basically write a 50k novel in the month of Nov. You start and 12am on Nov.1 and end at 11:59pm Nov. 30. Well I did complete Nano (killing off two of my fingers), which is why this hasn't been updated.

Now that Nano is done I've got some good and bad news. Bad news is that all my other one shots and short stories won't be updated in a while. There won't be any new ones either. The only possible one shot you may see in the near future might be a Kingdom Hearts one that will star one of these pairs: Saix/Larxene, Squall/Tiffa, Squall/Saix. That's only a maybe. Second thing is after my finals this week I'll probably be away without any Internet, which means no update till I get back. Ok for some good news. In stopping my update of other stories I'm going to focus my energy on only this story. I wanted to be a lot farther in this story by the end of the year and I've failed to do that. So at least till the third phase of the Chuunin Exams, this will be my only work being updated. I also have a few nice ideas coming up that I want to get out before anyone else has the idea to do it. Once again I'll try to shorten the chapters so it can be updated quicker.

Hopefully I'll be able to get back in the groove quickly. Being away from this story and not getting enough time to work it has made me a little sad and I'll need to read over some chapters to get the feel again. Hopefully this chapter lives up to all the others. I would have held it off longer, but I didn't want to leave the end of the year without an update or not at the Forest of Death. I also have a different word processor that likes to auto correct almost everything I type and not correct the things it needs to, so some words may just sound weird (kunoichi keeps becoming kunzite). Just bear with it for now. I'll figure it out.

Hope you enjoy the next chapter and much thanks to all who have read and reviewed.

**Warning:**Yes. Another massive chapter.

**Chapter 17: Konoha Hymns**

"The next parts of the exam will be your best time to kill Sasuke. Don't let the chance slip by. Other than that you're dismissed." Daijamaru states to us with his dull eyes keeping a view of the three of us. The jounin then disappears in a cloud of smoke leaving me with my death loving and needle throwing teammates. We need to be at the location at ten in the morning. From what our elder operative said we have open ground towards our target once the second part of the exam begins. Finally. I'm not as eager as Zaku, who is snickering to himself now from that revelation, but I rather get this done soon.

Kin releases a tired sigh once our superior is gone. "Well today has been nerve killing…" she groans out. I have to agree. My brain feels like it got roasted on an open fire. "For you maybe. It wasn't that bad." the prideful ninja states. Not that bad? Well I can't let that go now. "Wasn't it you that was thinking of raising your hand?" I say to the grumpy ninja. "No. I wasn't going to raise my hand."

"Sure. So what was with all the 'maybe it'd be better that way' speech?"

"That! That was nothing. It was just a question? I was curious ok."

"Afraid seems more like it."

"I was not afraid!"

"Sure. It seems we know now who has the yellow spine on the team."

"Just shut up! You don't understand!"

"I understand you're a fearful one."

"You were thinking of raising your hand too?" Kin voice sounds from behind us. Zaku and I must have sped up slightly because the kunoichi is behind us now. "Wait you were also thinking of raising your hand?" I ask a little surprised. She looks away stating that it was only a passing thought during the exam. Geez. Exactly how close were we to failing the exam? "The two of you are worthless. It seems I'm the only reliable one." I state rubbing my head. Which causes grumbles and mumbles from both ninja.

A thought then came to me. "You know that last rule may not have even affected us. Even if we did not pass, could they really keep all the participants from entering other Chuunin Exams in other villages?"

"What do you mean?" the long hair kunoichi questions.

"Well if we did fail, couldn't we just take it in another village without him as a proctor?"

"I don't know. That guy was intimidating. He might be crazy enough to alert all the other villages. Or maybe he just does all the Chuunin Exams in all the villages."

"I doubt that. I don't think the other villages would trust a man from another village to run their exams. Also what village would obey and hold back talented ninja that may have just had bad luck today? Luckily there was no trouble passing thanks to my fearless team." I reply mockingly. Zaku continues to argue with me while Kin interjects her own comments every now and then. The three of us continue a few minutes like this until the bole eye girl makes a comment. "Jeez. Like a family." her breath mutters out which my ears did not let go unnoticed. She probably meant no harm by it, but it made me realize. Unknown to me teammates and myself for a few minutes…I had a smile. A smile I haven't had since with my old teammates. An experience I did not ever want to feel again. "I'm leaving." I respond despondently, changing direction from the other two shinobi. I leap away onto a roof and quicken my pace so to make sure they didn't follow me. I doubt they would, but I rather not take that chance. The last thing I want are any despicable nostalgic memories.

----------

What a weird guy. Running off like that for no reason. I think that's the first conversation I had with him that was enjoyable. Although he'll never understand. Neither will Kin. The rank of chuunin may be nothing more than a title to Dosu, but damn it it's a title I need. It will be the start of my legacy. For me to be the first of many Oto ninja to earn the rank of chuunin. To think I'd be the start of it. Because Lord Orochimaru trusts me to complete this mission. Not his two headed bitch or that bony bastard whose been missing lately. **Me**. I am entrusted in killing Sasuke, but if I also return as a chuunin, just think how pleased my lord will be. I'd have my first triumph over that mist bastard. Something I could acquire before him. That I could have done on my own and not need some stupid blood inheritance. It sends a good chill up my spine just thinking about it.

Well whatever. Mono eye can go off and brood or jerk off or whatever he does on his own time. It's still mid afternoon and I have other things to do. Like finding that pink hair tease. I decide to take a diverging path from Kin. "Hey. Wait a"

"I'll be back later. Try not to stay out too late." is my short reply. I walk in my own direction quickly so she would not try to follow. Thankfully the dark hair kunoichi does not pursue me. Now, to find that emerald eye doll face.

----------

Urgh. What did I do this time? I say something regarding family and the mood changes. Dosu just stops talking and actually just stops in the middle of his gait. I don't even think he realized that. All of a sudden he just leaves as if he just remembered someone is calling his name from far beyond here. Zaku's gaze at him had a sign of slight disappointment, but he just shrugs it off and goes off on his own. I tried to call out to the usually rabid boy, but he also just shrugs me off and says he'll be back later. I can probably guess where he is going. So much for team unity.

I don't know why I expected them to stay. The longest we've been around each other is during the night, before bed when there isn't much of a choice to go anywhere else. Even then we're just putting up with each other and boredom. Still I thought for once we were all enjoying ourselves. I guess not.

It's weird now. I feel like a single island in a vast ocean all to myself. All alone. I wouldn't mind if Kiba was around, but a woman with carmine color pupils and an attire that has a bandage like design took him and two other genin. Must be his team. I give myself a small tap on the skull. There is no reason for me to feel that way. I mean those two are selfish anyways I don't need them other than completing the mission. And Kiba I just met. It's not like I'll ever see him again once Sauske is dead. I don't need any of them. I can take care of myself.

My feet carry me around the peaceful village until my stomach sounds the alarm that I need some chow. Preferably something with noodles. My orbs take in the first place I can find. It is a small stand with about six cushioned seats. There is no one I'd recognize. As I sit down a girl in her upper teens with a white head tie comes to ask me what I'd like to eat. Despite my hunger I only ask her for some water at the moment. I want to look at the selection of food first. She brushes a bit of her sepia hair away from her face and moves off to get me my drink. The girl soon returns with it giving me a slight bow and returning to her other duties. I just have to call her over when I am ready to order something.

I just allowed myself to listen to the peaceful chatter of the three other costumers within this small establishment. Just little chatter and talking of useless things. I'd never seen this within Oto. People were quiet in little restaurants in Oto. The only time you could hear a person talk was when some type of shady business was about to be implemented or finished. That or drunkards hollering at some girl. Within this village of leaves though, there is no gray steam of peril that would hang just above the citizens heads. I hope my lord will apply some more of this joy into the sound village. It could use a bit of this merry mood.

"Let's just eat here. It's too troublesome to go back for barbecue." I hear the exasperated voice of someone that breaks my happy mood. Only one person I know could have that bored tone of voice that can annoy me so much. I lean back on my chair till it's slanted and arc my head back so I have an upside down view of that pineapple headed jerk. His face is turned to his friend; a round boy with a green jacket, a long white scarf, some weird navy blue headgear that reminds me of thick underwear. This head piece shows his leaf band and also splits the boy's light chocolate colored hair in two spiny stalks.

The quick wit shinobi lazily turns his head into the restaurant until his bole eyes catch a glance at me and lets out an annoyed sound. That little man makes it sound like he's the only one annoyed. Just his presence is spoiling my mood. His larger friend scratches one of the apple color swirls on his face and then points at me. "Hey. Why is that girl glaring at you? She looks as if someone took the last piece of food from her plate.".

"I think that sort of anger only applies to you. What a drag….lets go and get some barbecue. It's even more troublesome here." the shogi geek responds to his friend. If I didn't almost blind him in one eye previously this week I would have charged him with a fork. I know that 'troublesome' comment is directed at me. If that sexist boy only knew how troublesome he is to me. The boy's mother must need aspirin every day. I don't even know him that well and I'm annoyed by him!

I continue to listen to the unimportant conversations the other customers until one loud mouth whose voice will probably ring out in my eardrums for the rest of my days. "Alright! It's Ramen Time!" that loud mouth terror states. The blonde kid's voice thunders over everyone and everything else in the little restaurant sending all staring and glaring toward those squinting eyes and cheeks with lines marked on them. Behind him an older shinobi wearing what I'll assume to be the custom chuunin attire of the village. The dark blue pants and shirt with the green flannel jacket above it. What makes this ninja different is his brown curls are tied back into a messy topknot. There is also a scar that moves like a straight stream from the cheek, across the nose, and to the other cheek.

This man gives the brightly colored boy a quick knock to the back of the head, in which the spiky blonde questions his actions. "Be quiet Naruto. People are trying to eat in peace." the scarred shinobi growls out as the two take their seats at the other end near the waitress. The little runt begins to talk at normal vocals with his older friend and only two workers in this establishment. It interests me to see the different reactions given to this kid by other people. The few around him don't mind his presence, but customers seem a bit apprehensive. The three clients depart, only leaving behind the money for the ramen they ordered. Now it is only me, the loud mouth and his friend.

It makes me wonder why there would be such a clash of perceptions of one person. The kid doesn't look to be anything dangerous. Just loud and obnoxious like a parrot that doesn't know when to shut up. I should be more worried about myself though. It's not like I'm getting any pleasant looks from people passing by. It should be normal for citizens to be apprehensive of foreigners. Especially when there are so many of us wandering around through the village. At least they don't have any dubious intentions. They are just wary.

I must have zoned out for a long time because the waitress returns with a bowl of ramen for me. "Here you go. This should fill you up." the waitress in white states to me with a sunny smile upon her face. I'm bewildered at first, but then it hits me. I've been sitting here for almost an hour and haven't ordered anything except water. The owner probably thinks I have no money and was hoping to just get a free meal. My stomach must have been yelling at me and the whole establishment the entire time. I feel so ashamed.

"You didn't have to do that. I have money." I quickly yelp out reaching for my wallet. The older girl just waves her finger for me to not worry. "It's ok. We couldn't have your stomach scaring away the rest of our customers. Besides one of our customers paid for you." the girl replies to me. Her brown orbs moving slightly to the kid in orange at the other end of the stand. As soon as I make eye contact with the sky blue pupils he hastily turns his head away and begins to rapidly barrage his companion with whatever words would leave his throat. This is even more surprising to me.

Why is he buying dinner for someone that could quite possibly be his opponent tomorrow? I begin to eat the meal as I let one of my eyes stare at this tangerine colored brat. I also let an ear listen on the conversation between him and his older guide. "See Naruto. Don't you feel good inside?"

"No. All I feel inside is deep sadness for giving away that coupon for a free jumbo bowl of shrimp ramen."

"You make it sound like it was that hard of a task."

"Yes it was. I think giving that coupon away was harder than the first part of the Chuunin Exam."

"Thank goodness giving away ramen isn't part of the exam or you'd fail."

"Hehe. You got that right Iruka sensei. I didn't even get a 'thank you' for the food."

The blonde turns his head slightly to meet my gaze, which he hastily pivots away from my face. "Iruka sensei! Did I do something wrong?! She looks like she's mad at me!"

"Will you keep your voice down Naruto. No you didn't do anything wrong. She probably just feels a little embarrassed for what you did for her."

"Still she doesn't have to give me that look. It feels… like…"

"Listen Naruto. Sometimes to do good things for others you have to make hard decisions and may have to give up things that are important to you. Even when you do these things you may not get anything in return."

"Hmmm…"

"Don't just shrug it off and give me that look. Very hard decisions based on what I said are made every day. Especially by the Hokage. You may have to start making those types of decisions tomorrow. So you better start getting ready for those times."

"Heh. Don't worry Iruka sensei. I'm going to be the future Hokage and protect this village. No matter how hard the decision I'm going to make sure whatever I choose is for the good of the whole village."

"You're starting to sound so grown Naruto. I think I'll buy you that free jumbo shrimp ramen for passing the first part of the exam."

The golden hair sprite yells out happy sound in which the person with him has to quiet the young boy down. By the time I've finished my meal, the bowl of noodles is given to this overzealous kid. I still listen in on their conversation examining this little soldier with such bold dreams. This child reminds me of a six year old. Not in any demeaning way. It's just that he still clings on to those unreachable goals. I've forgotten what I used to dream of once I got older. I wonder if Dosu or Zaku remember their ambitions before sound, if they had any. It seems that the only ambition left in Oto is to follow lord Orochimaru. Not that there is anything wrong with that. After all he's given me I'd gladly keep fighting to see his purpose fulfilled.

"Hey you think Sakura would like me more if I bought her some ramen?"

"Well maybe not ramen, but if you did carry her out for food make sure you buy."

"If you do bring that girl of yours here, bring another coupon and we'll fix her the biggest and best ramen meal she'll ever have." the owner of this little establishment tells the wild hair blonde who just returns a joyful grin. The female worker also goes over to chat with the group of three. That's about my cue to leave. Before they start getting all mushy. I walk away from the stand, passing by noisy ninja and only whispering a 'thanks' to him.

I could tell by the silence that he is looking at me as I walk off. "Iruka sensei she said"

"I know Naruto. See the best gifts are when you're not expecting one."

"You're right! Heh. I can't wait till I give Sakura something so I can not expect something in return!"

"But Naruto…now you're expecting..uhh just forget it."

The four begin to laugh. What a weird ninja that boy is. Still he has quite the nice family. I think they're family anyways. That guy with the scar and him seem to be very close. I miss those joyous times with mom, dad and Gin. What they would say now if they could see me at the Chuunin Exams?

----------

Man, people in this village are dense. A boy that wants nothing to do with his admirers is being chased down by a group of girls who are in turn being hunted by other guys. Then me who decides to follow one of these girls in a line that seems to have no end. The insanity of it all.

I ask again. Could this Uchiha punk really be that special? If the rest of the clan got extinguished that only tells me they were lame. Lame just like this Sasuke punk. Walking around like he's miserably alone while half the female population of this village tries to jump him at every corner. I bet he just pretends to be all anti social and mysterious just for attention. Friggin poser!

Even worse is that pretty fuchsia hair kunoichi can't see her teammate has no interest. I don't know if the dark hair punk is trying to be non social for attention, took a vow celibacy, is playing for the other team, or is just waiting for some special angel with wings and a halo to just drop out from the sky and court him. He doesn't seem to care for the admirers behind him. Which is why this kunoichi should dump her feelings for that brat and try her chances with a true winner like me.

Well once I get the pleasure of being the person to extinguish the rest of a dying clan (something that also will become part of my conquests), maybe I'll take her back to Rice Country. Once she sees how I destroy her brains obsession she'd have to be astounded by my strength. If that doesn't work…well she'll just have to die with the Uchiha. It would be sad if I had to. Especially to such a pretty girl, but orders before pleasure. Besides it's not like it's something deep that I have for this green eye tart. Not like the obsession every girl in this village seems to have for my target. Not even a crush.

Still I did try and talk with her today. Only inches away when she was alone for once and not stalking off after that greasy haired pansy. I think she just finished an argument with some blonde girl who out of her own anger didn't even see that she nearly knocked me over as she stomped away. If it were in my village, I would have grabbed that horse tail of yellow and dragged that girl to her knees and made her apologize to me. People are so fortunate though I have to be on good behavior. For now.

I was only a few inches from the girl, about to reach out to her shoulder while she fixed her sandal. Then that blasted Uchiha has to come out of nowhere. "Hey Sakura. Walk with me for a minute." he states standing between me and the emerald eye beauty. Those dark pupils stare at me while I adjust my course and pass them by. I didn't look at him, because if I did something would ignite. That can't happen till tomorrow.

He felt something suspicious with my presence around his teammate. I don't think my cover is blown, but I'll have to leave her alone. That maybe for the best. I don't think my stomach can handle another 'Ohh Sasuke. You're the greatest'. I've heard that phrase more times than I've thrown kunai in my life. And I've only been here for about a week!

The sun's setting now and I feel a bit gloomy. To think I, of all people, getting this much worked up over pathetic leaf genin. This feeling I'll keep secret with me till I hit my grave. That sand woman is nowhere to be found either to help me work off some stress. I continue my slow stroll, sipping on a can of soda not paying attention to anything when I heard those words.

"Hey you! Get back here!"

"Little thief! You're not getting away!"

"Somebody grab him before he gets away!"

It's like the past came running and punched me square in the face. It sends a feeling of ice water through the bone and muscles in my back. My orbs view towards the direction of the sound to see history running at me. Some small brat running for all his life is worth with a handful of sis kabobs as three goons slowly catch up to his pace. It reminds of a group of coyotes about to intercept on a rabbit. It reminds me of something else too…

The kid knocks into me, falling down and dropping his food. "Crap!" the boy shouts out trying to retrieve all of his stolen items within his grasp. It's too late though, the three men, one who looks to be a butcher, have caught up to him.

"Thank you sir. I hope this brat hasn't taken anything from you. This thief has been stealing our food for about a month now. Luckily this munchkin has been caught by you. We can send him to be locked away where justice will be served." the butcher says to me with a smile, rubbing his nose. I'm not smiling.

"Kid. Pick up your meal and get behind me." I say to the boy. This brings a surprise to everyone, including me. I've seen orphans before. I've ignored them. I've sneered at them. Hell I've even walked over them. This time though…I don't know why it feels different. The flame that Uchiha scum was about to ignite in me earlier is flared up now. This village must have some bizarre aura that has me acting this way. Regardless I know only two things right now: I'm pissed and these buffoons are going to suffer.

"Sir. I think you're mistaken. That street rat is a criminal. He's the one you should be trying to apprehend." one of the men states trying to explain the situation. I have to let out an obnoxious laugh to this. I already can see the situation at hand here. It does surprise me that this magical fairy land known as Konoha actually has some crime. I taught everyone was just flippin perfect here. It's nice to know that's not true. It'll put my mind at ease at what is about to occur.

I let my free arm extend with the palm pointed at the three before me. "You people sicken me." I growl out to these scum, while I show them just why this move is called the Slicing Air Wave. Before any action can be taken, a kunai comes whizzing between my thumb and index finger like an arrow. I retract my arm quickly and take a step back just wondering who this could be. Is it the mummy, trying to ruin my fun? That would make the most sense, but has he always been this accurate? No it can't be him. He wouldn't aim that close. If he did then it would have probably be at a more vital point on my form. Shit then maybe it's a jounin or anbu. Great just what I need now. Getting jail time over a brat.

Surprisingly it's not some dark cloaked assailant like I had pictured in my brain. No it's a girl. The pink of her sleeveless shirt makes me think that it might have been that cute cherry blossom, but only this person's top is in that girly color. Her pants are like a shaded green that stop by her shins. She's taller than that other woman that I've been watching. Her hair is much different. A dark tree brown with the curls interlocking, creating a bun at the sides of her skull. It reminds me of the ears of a small mouse. She swipes a few of the coffee colored bangs away from her cream skin. Eyes a shade lighter than her hair swing between me and trio that are about to lose their heads. It looks as if she already has assessed the situation too. Well Dosu ain't going to forgive me for starting this. It's going to be four heads off today.

"Mr. Toniku. Can you let him off this time? I'll pay for all the charges. Just keep this a secret."

"Well…maybe, but you need to have a talk with that little juvenile. I'm not letting him off next time."

I decide to draw back my weapon as this leaf girl makes amends with the goon trio. Perfect time to leave. I begin walking in the opposite direction hoping all would forget of my presence there. It only takes a few seconds till I hear "Hey wait up."

Blasted kid. I take a slurp of my drink and pick up my pace, pretending that I didn't notice his shouting. I should have taken to the trees, but it's too late now. Moments after that outburst the boy skids in front of my path. He still has his arms full of skewered meat. As the child pants trying to catch his breath and resume his speech I can only watch his characteristics that are a grim reminder of what I went through.

Tattered clothes. Shoes that look like the beginning of Frankenstein monster. Stitches holding together other parts of fabric that are just barely holding together. Pants that are discolored into a moss green from when it probably started off as beige. One leg of pants, tattered just above the ankles, the other ripped until it looks like the side of a girl's shorts. A shirt that has been stretched and torn till it almost looks like a jacket with the zipper just holding together the bottom. It's also discolored to the color of murky rat fur. Freckled skin darkened and hardened from layers of dirt, soil, sweat and heartache. Rust color hair, stiffened into awkward angles being a haven to sawdust, lice and only hell knows what else. Eyes like mine darkened with bags from years of harsh reality of what the world really is. Except this kid can smile. Heh. I'll give him credit. I never smiled at that age. I still can't.

Before this child could say something or I could walk away another person calls out. I take another gulp of my drink letting one orb peer behind me to see the kunoichi with the two mouse ears coming up behind me. Simply perfect…. She better not expect me to pay for anything. "Hey. That was nice sticking up for the boy and all, but you didn't need to go threaten the villagers." the kunoichi says to me in an almost scolding manner. I only reply by sucking my teeth. I never did like being scolded.

And she didn't like being not being taken serious. Her brown eyes give me a stare that I guess is supposed to intimidate me into submission. Sorry. Ain't falling for that. The girl's stride takes her closer to me, her own face showing no fear. A foot away from me this mouse hair diva just seems to be provoking me into a scrap. Before any fist or weapon can go flying, the little child has something to say.

"Hey mama! Papa! Thanks! Can you help me with some of the food.".

I nearly choke in the mid gulp I was in. I quickly twist my head and away from anyone to spit back up the delicious substance and began gagging. Thank Kami the kunoichi who was about to attack has somewhat of a heart and taps the back of my neck to stop me from chocking to death. Blasted kid. He made me drop the rest of my drink! And where the hell does he come off calling me papa?

While finish gagging up the rest of the liquid the mouse girl is first to speak to the boy. "I think I'm too young to be anyone's mamma. What's your name?" the bun hair girl asks nicely taking some of the roasted meat on sticks away from the child.

"Me. Koji is my name. No last name though. Just a first. That I have."

"Well Koji. What you did back there wasn't very nice. I know you are hungry, but you can't just run off with something that's not yours. Next time I or this guy won't be around and you could get into some serious trouble."

"I know I know, but hear me out mama. I need to feed the others. That I have to. If I just asked for food they'd be like 'Shoo shoo you pesky fly'. Indeed they would. Or they would only give me enough to feed a field mouse and then we would all still be hungry. Most definitely we would."

"Rest of you? How many more do you need to feed?"

"Ohh not many. No not at all. Why don't you and papa come and see. You can see the rest of us. It'll be fun. It really will."

"Ok then Koji lead the way."

I don't know how I get roped into these situations. Me holding a few sis kabobs walking with a kunoichi whose two buns look like koala ears and a kid who needs to be in a grammar and speech class. I secretly let one of my pupils get a better view of this girl. She is about my height. Even with her buns. Her eyes are not in such a determined stance anymore, but I can tell she's still a little wary of me. She should. Those sepia eyes continue looking forward while the wind plays with the few bangs at the front of her face. "You can stop staring. I'm not going to attack you or anything." she replies not turning eyes from the leading boy. Apparently she's pretty attentive too.

I allow my leer to fall and ask my own question to break up the silence. "Why'd you go and help the kid?" I question.

"You don't see a lot of them around here, but there are a few runaways and orphans in our village. We try to help them, but they don't generally trust people, so it's hard. Especially when they cause mischief, because not everyone understands. I was once one too. So I kind of know. Something tells me you also know." the girl states casting those light brown eyes upon me. My expression must have changed to surprise, because she gave a little smirk after. How the hell could she know? I didn't say anything.

"How do you figure I would know?" I question roughly.

"Well you saved Koji now didn't you? I don't think many people would do that especially from another village. Unless you know him before today. Especially with that cocky expression of yours, I don't think you would save anyone."

"You sure are judgmental. What do you mean cocky?"

"Ohh you forgot what you said before the exams just began today? Something like 'sound ninja, definite future chuunins' and the test sounding easy."

"It's not cocky if my team and I can back it up."

"If you say so. You guys just better stay away from my team or you won't be becoming a chuunin."

"It's the other way around. Your guys better stay away from my group."

"Yea whatever. What is your name?"

"My name's not free. What is your name?"

"Are you afraid to tell me? Well my name is Tenten. Feel a bit better now?" this pink shirt kunoichi mockingly asks. Damn her. I won't be suckered that easily though. "Tenten? Tsch. What a weird name. It's almost as weird as your hair." I sneer out a bit. Those chocolate orbs of hers just peer over above my head.

"Your one to talk about hair." her face crinkles a bit as she lets a finger brush against my dark locks. What's wrong with my hair!? I brush my dark fur back once her touch is gone from my head. "Mama and Papa sure fight a lot. That won't do for a family. Not at all." the copper hair child blurts out in which me and this diva both reply with a loud 'shut up!'

Soon this kid finally comes to a stop at what looks to be a small soccer field. Just across from it are a few stores. Coming closer to the field we see other three other kids. Two of them are twins with the same sandy hair and the last is a small girl with dark blue eyes and a cap that looks like a white hat with two deteriorating rabbit ears coming from it. They all are wearing clothing like Koji. Ragged clothes, stretched, torn and discolored. Except the girl who has on a long dress in the same bad condition.

Koji runs ahead in front of the small girl. "See I told you I'd find you new parents! I did, didn't I? Just lookie here. Two ninja people too. And their nice too. They truly are. They helped me bring back the food. They just need to get along better with each other.". Once again…how I get myself into this?

The other three brats tackle me, the lead brat and the mouse kunoichi for the skewered meat. Swarming on it like piranha that have not had a meal for a week. They probably haven't had one for a week. The four of them begin to eat while me and the leaf vixen just sit on a log and watch this spectacle of which could pick the meat off of the wood the fastest. When the boy that started this mess gets close to me, I grab one of his sis kabobs and begin to have a little meal myself.

"Hey that's" the little child doesn't get a chance to finish because I just push him back down to sitting on the grass. Before my teeth can get a good sample of the meal I only feel the flesh of my tongue which makes me cry out. I look over to my side to see the little pink shirt bitch giving my meal back to the little brat. "Why you.." now I'm cut off as the kunoichi asks Koji some questions. How dear she ignore me!

"Who are the rest of your friends Koji?"

"Ohh, well the look alikes don't have a name. We just call them Look Alike. One is Look and the other is Alike, but I keep forgetting which is which. That I do. Hey do you guys know which one of you is which?" Koji asks. The two boys just shrug their shoulders which leaves me to scratch my head out of confusion and irritation. The orphan leader then moves over to the small girl. "And the lady of our group is little Usagi. We call her that because she never takes off this rabbit hat thingy. Never does.".

I give this little band a small nod while Tenten shakes hands with each of them. Once the introductions are over, the leader of these rascals makes another announcement. "Now the reason that you two are here is because it's little Usagi's birthday! And all she wants for her birthday are some parents. Now you three can be a family. That you can. I mean maybe you can take all four of us! But if you can't, just take Usagi. She's new to this life, but the rest of us can survive. Especially me. I've been doing this since five." the boy states proudly. Yea that's something to be proud of.

"Sorry, but I have other things to do than baby-sit." I boldly state. The four gave me a look as if I just extinguished the last candle of their hope. Fortunately the kunai wielding girl steps in. "It's not that we wouldn't want to, but we're not old enough to take care of you guys. It just couldn't work. All of you should go to an orphanage where adults can take care of you. " she tries to break it to them soothingly.

"No! Adults can't be trusted. They always say something and mean the other. They always do. Now people your age. At least you guys say what you mean. You guys would be much better than adults." Koji stamps his foot on the ground to intensify his point across. "I can help you two out with us. I'm nine going on ten soon and Look Alike are like six or seven. Right guys?" his copper head turns to see the two boys. One of them holds up six fingers while the other holds up seven. When they stare at each others' fingers they switch the numbers so the other is holding six and the first is holding seven. Well they're either six or seven…I think.

"It's only Usagi to take care of and she's already five! It won't be long till she's on her own feet. Soon enough she will." the rusty hair child states with a smile on his face hoping to convince us. I already know my answer to this. Even I know that I shouldn't be taking care of children. I'm smart enough to know I'm to messed up for that type of job. It's not working either on the girl with two buns. Her chocolate eyes just give the kid a heartfelt look as she shakes her head in a disapproving manner.

I could tell this might end in a crying scene. Something I don't want to be caught up in. Think quickly. What's around. Store. Store. Ah! That store will do fine. I tell the leaf kunoichi I'd be right back. I don't think she pays any attention to me. Her main task is trying to keep those children tame. Approaching the store I already saw what I need. It'll cost a slight amount of money, but nothing like shogi board or dagger.

Returning to the log I grip my gift and lightly toss it at the youngest of the strays. Or so I thought. When the little hare head catches the pink ball, she tumbles over from the force. I didn't apologize. Once I sit down I wish the kid a happy birthday. That should make up for it.

Once the little girl returns to her feet she tosses the ball back to me. "Can papa toss too?" she asks in a soft voice. Heh. Can I ever! Especially since I have a little advantage. I won't send it to orbit though. Just enough to get them to 'ooo' and 'ahhhh'. I take the ball into my palm and aim it into the air. With just a smidge of chakra the air sends the bubblegum sphere into the sky almost where it can't be seen and far off into the field. The four chase after the flying globe giving me the desired exclamations.

They frolic about with the ball while the kunai wielding girl makes a comment. "That was pretty nice of you." she states rubbing some dust of the kunai she tossed earlier. I just make a gruff sound and return with my own question. "You're a street child too?". Her lips just give me a grin and that peach face just turns towards the playing children.

"I did have a family at one time. I can't remember them because I was too young, but they were killed by the nine tailed demon. That's what I've been told. My first memory is living in a cardboard box. Back then I used to sneak into the academy and act like an everyday student. Until the academy found out. Then they sent me to an orphanage."

"Is that where you live?"

"No. I got adopted a few years ago. It was weird to adjust from living outside, to living inside and then to having a family. In the end though, I think it was the best thing to happen."

It amazes me how easily this girl tells her past. She's like an open book from what I can tell so far. Even though I'm from a different village, she doesn't have any suspicions of me. I wish I felt the same. I've never seen a person whose grown up without an identity turn out like her. Most died….and the ones with a similar background in the sound village are, vicious, greedy liars. Like me, her first memory is being on the streets. Just a nobody. No name. No past. No self. Yet because she was taken in…could that really have made the two of us so different.

"You don't have to be suspicious of me. I'm not going to do anything.", she replies to me not taking her eyes off of the kids. This nonchalant awareness startles me again. "What makes you think I'm suspicious?" I bark out challenging the diva to give me an answer.

"Call it girl's intuition."

"Well can that intuition of yours tell me what's so special about adoption?"

"What kind of question is that? You get adopted and you get a family."

"What is so special about a family?"

"Don't you have a family?"

I give a small disrespectful chuckle and let out a short no. That mouse head and brown orbs make a target of my own face, aiming to see if there are any signs of deceit within it. Finally she lets out a sigh and returns to the rascal four dancing with their new toy.

"…I used to be the same way like Koji and the rest of those kids. I used to be on my own wearing whatever rag tear I could join together. Joining together with whoever I could just to survive. Alone. Lost. No hope. No sense of worth or self. All these things other people had I hated them. Because they had it and I didn't. One day I wanted to know what it felt like to be them so I began sneaking into the academy and pretending to be a student. It was hard to put up the farce, but I was happy."

I continue to watch her profile in the tangerine lighting as she spoke with ease, twirling the kunai in one hand.

"Years later when I would be adopted, I was a little scared. Even though I was in a place with other kids and elders, I still didn't really trust people. I didn't trust anyone who wasn't like me. When I was taken into a family…it was October tenth. I got a bed. I got food. I got a name. I got a new life."

I want to say something, but I'm not sure what. Her speech starts again before I could think of anything.

"I see a little bit of those kids in me when I was smaller. They're afraid to reach to anyone not familiar, but that's what they need to do. It'll be better for them if they would go to an orphanage for help, but I don't want to force them. It's something they have to figure out themselves….so when did you get your name and family?"

"I got my name when I was much younger. Family I don't have." I reply returning my eyes to little brats playing. Silence comes between the two of us aside from the sound of Koji yelling some type of order to his little band. Finally the mousy girl asks about my teammates in which I just snort. What about them?

"You should be more kind to them. Even if you guys have different pasts and ideals, you're together now like a family." her voice states letting the twirling instrument leap from one palm to the other. Me and those other two family? No way. That's like trying to mix sharks, vultures, and wolves. It just doesn't work.

"I have an idea." the kunoichi begins. "Your team should make a promise from the heart.". I sarcastically question the meaning of this thing called a 'promise from the heart'. "It's something my sensei does. If something is really important to him, he'll make a promise to stick towards it. Once you make a promise, especially to someone else, you kind of get a feeling inside of you to stick to it. My team and I did one and we work much better now." her breath states and continues to finish the explanation.

I just grunt at this. I don't really see how doing some stupid promise could make us work any better. Besides a family with those other two loons. Ehh I think I may pass on that. "Speaking of which. I better get going. Neji doesn't like it if I'm late to train with him." the girl says to me, standing up and stretching before leaving. "It was nice talking with you err…"

"Zaku." I reply. I might as well just tell her that. She's spoken like an fourth of her life's story so far. One my pupils peer just behind me to see this mousy girl's faint smile before she disappears off. I stay back for a few more minutes watching the kids play with their ball.

----------

The orange sphere is setting in the sky giving everything a nice warm feel view. Those old memories Zaku and Kin mistakenly shook have now subsided. I decided to just lay back and be lazy for most of the day, letting my mind relax from the ordeal earlier. My body sprawled in what I think might be the most relaxing place I've seen in this village so far. It's small field with a massive amount of flowers and wild bush. They easily reach a person's knee with a multiple of different patterns and smells. Bees and other insects trek around in this grassy kingdom while I let a beautiful flower dance between my fingers.

I'll admit me finding this place was not coincidental. Earlier in the week I found that same ivory eye kunoichi practicing and humming to herself. A few minutes of my days were spent just listening to this introvert hum to herself with that angelic voice. Today I came hoping to hear that harmonious tone again, but she was not here today. Instead I got something else.

"Urggg! Stupid! Stupid! Forehead!!". The bellowing screech of what sounds like a hog giving birth to an infant much too big for its uterus. I let out a sigh as the horrible sound comes closer. It really is shaping to be one of those days where you just can't escape from a headache. The voice continues arguing with itself until I feel a body make a soft thud in the grass next to me. I couldn't see who this person is because of the flowers and bush. I didn't really bother looking either. Whoever it is probably isn't a threat. I continue looking at the sky.

The person I'm pretty sure is a girl. Once the furious and noisy banter simmered to just an angry spouting it is more recognizable. I don't think this person knows I'm here and just continues talking to herself about this 'forehead girl', Sasuke, how they were destined to be together and how she'd beat some person to him. After about nine minutes of the rant I decide to let my own voice be known. "If it's that much trouble then maybe you should forget about this guy." I reply that startles the girl a bit. She doesn't raise her head to get a look at me, but stays in her prone position and continues the rambling.

"No way! How could anyone forget about Sasuke!"

"Easy. There are many other people out there."

"Yea, but Sasuke is the best! He's the only one I love."

"You do, but does he love you back?"

"One day I'll show him just how much I love him and he'll return my feelings."

"It sounds like he's returning his feelings to someone else at the moment. It might be too late for your own feelings."

I hear a growl and few blades of grass and flowers being tossed into the air. I can't help being amused at this person's behavior. Love rivalries are always tricky. Still I'll continue to push her buttons. "You could always try for someone else if Sasuke is already gone from you."

"I told you there is no one else. There can only be him."

"Love is subjective. There is no perfect person for another. Expand your preferences or you're just going to end up alone."

"With thinking like that you'll never get what you want. You just can't sit by and let something slip by you."

"Well aren't you just sitting here?", I ask hoping that she'd realize, get up and leave. The conversation was fun, but I really came here for either silence or to listen to the girl in the jacket. Not to chat.

"For now, but I'm going to make Sasuke a present. A nice ikebana, but I need to get a perfect flower from here."

"Why not just buy it? There is a flower shop in this village."

"I know that. It's has more meaning though if I'm able to get it straight from the roots."

"Yeah. I'm sure he'll notice…"

"Ohh just shut it! If you're not going to help then butt out."

"Well maybe I can help you out. Maybe I won't. What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a flower. It's skinny and has a kind of bell shape to it. It's a light yellow and smells sweet. There are usually a lot more around, but I haven't seen too many."

"What's the name of the flower?"

"It's a honeysuckle."

As luck may have for me (or maybe against me) the little vine between my fingers just happened to be it. I raise it into the air which gets an immediate reaction from the fuming girl near me. "That's it!" the person almost makes a dive onto me. Through the blades of green her skull crashes against mine and then out of surprise or maybe fear we push one another away as if we had some type of skin eating bacteria. She did this…well because look at me. That's nothing unusual. I did it…because...That hair. Those eyes. That face. I don't know why I didn't see this earlier today at the exams. Maybe I didn't want to. This girl. She looks just like her.

Or what she did back then. I have no idea what she looks like now. Still this reflection even gives me a bit of chills. Snapping back to reality I realized the two of us must have been gawking at the other for over a minute. "Do I scare you?" I chuckle out breaking the silence between us. My body lurches up to its feet and I cock my head to the side letting it make a few creaks that gets this little blonde to shake.

Not wanting to back down she returns to her own vertical state pointing and almost screaming out "What happened to you.". Not a question new to me. I just shrug my shoulders and reply with the word 'something'. Those blue diamonds continue to stare at me like some type of weird zoo creature. "It's not polite to stare. You don't know how people may react." I say turning away. It's probably time I leave anyway.

"I wasn't staring. I'm ok. Really." she replies. I can feel my brow slant. Being scared or repulsed of me. I can take that. To patronize and try and lie to me is insulting though.

"If you're going to lie to people then don't make it so obvious." I sternly reply continuing on. "Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. You just took me by surprise." she pleas with her hands together. I stop my gait and pivot my head over my shoulder to see the girl. She asks for my name in which I only respond in wanting to know hers.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." the girl replies with a smile on her face. It takes a few seconds for me to realize the meaning of the name. Still I wish my brain would have kept the comment to itself or at least formulated a better sentence than 'Ino…pig?'. That was a bad mistake.

"Who are you calling a pig you one eye creep!!!" she screams out at me. Jeez did I just open Pandora's Box? It's not my fault. She should blame her parents. That's just strange wickedness to name a child after swine. I let her fume at my form, letting her lips banter out every type of insult her mind could make against my body. Finally when her mouth cools down I decide to talk again.

"You done?"

"Ohh shut up and just give me the flower."

"No."

"Ehhh? Why not!"

"After all those things you've said about me, my feelings are hurt."

"Hurt feelings?? You just called me a pig!"

"Well that is your name. Isn't it porky?"

"Grrrr! Shut up! Just give me the flower before I come over there"

"And what? Take it from me?"

"Damn right!!"

"I don't think you can do that. Why don't you find your prize Uchiha instead? I only want to fight the best and he's the supposed best in this village."

"He's the best the male genin and I'm the best kunoichi genin. I'll squash what's left of you and rip off those bandages!"

"Ohh really now. That's not going to happen."

"Ohh yea. Just watch. I'll have that flower and a full look of your face before this day is over."

"I think for your own safety you should compromise. How about if you take off your bandages, then I'll take off mine?"

"Pervert!"

Ok I really didn't mean for it to sound lecherous. Just something to catch her off guard. Still I get an angry and irritated expression with some exasperation. It amuses me. Just like how it used to amaze me when she would be annoyed at me. Although she was a lot calmer than this girl before me. I take the honeysuckle and place it in one of the tight bandages near my mouth. I think I'll have a little fun for now. "Here it's easier for you. Now if you get the flower you can snatch my bandages in one swing." I reply waving her towards my face.

Fun is only my secondary objective in this spat. I'd like to see just how strong these Konoha genin are. If she is the strongest kunoichi then I can have an idea of what possible threat all these leaf ninja will serve in the next few exams. Also by gauging her strength I can have some idea of what strength Sasuke may have. This might as well serve as my exercise for today too.

I'm in doubt of how strong these cheery shinobi are. I doubt she's as strong as some of the other kunoichi I've dealt with in the past. It won't be fun if I mistakenly kill her or show off my jutsus so I'll give her an advantage. Besides this little plant swaying in front of my view I also won't use my harmonic weapon. Heh I'm feeling in such challenging mood I don't think I'll use that arm either. Hopefully this girl can force me to get more serious. I watch as she takes a stance with one hand before her.

A good spar would not be found today though. This blonde isn't that good. Well I guess I should rephrase that. It's not that she's not good. Her basics are probably as good one can get. That's all she has though. Each punch and kick she throws I can see they are the fundamentals of what is taught in an academy. She would wait in her stance, a fist in front of her and another at the side. Those blue pearls would size me up and then she would come in to attack. Sometimes a combo of three. Maybe a chain of four punches or kicks. Then the girl would stop and back away to think of another combination.

I easily evade every attack, just tripping her or giving light taps to make this vixen fall over. There isn't any reason for me to use any more force than that. Besides its funny how upset she's getting over trying to snatch this little vine from my face. Her limbs continue these simple academy combos that by now I've seen all of them. She only just changes the order, but that is not going to work on me.

I'll give her a little praise. I can see why her parents call her Ino. I don't think I've ever seen such a boar like personality in someone before now. Not that this kunoichi is sloppy or filthy like a pig. No she's just as tenacious as one. If you've ever hunted or watched a boar, those animals can be quite easy going and friendly. On the opposite side of that coin though if you irritate one, you will regret whatever offense you have committed. You can try to scare it, hit it, stab it, beat it near death. That won't help. Once those things have rage fueling their engines, they become like some sort supercharged battery. Little Ino is no different.

By now she should know that I outclass her in this little game by a lot. Yet her anger would continue no matter how much I embarrass her and take pleasure in it. Thirty minutes have passed and I think I finally broke a sweat. My adversary on the other hand seems to be near fatigue. Her constant attack must have tired her out since I rarely did any attacking. Apparently the love struck girl also needs to work on her stamina.

Her frame at the moment his collapsed on both knees, a few grass stains, bruises, more from me just tripping her and watching her body fall to the ground than actually attacking her. I only hit her once to keep that stubborn boar anger going. Her cheek still has the red mark of my knuckles when they swept against her skin. The scrunchy that holds her gold locks in one tail was discarded earlier and now streaks and streams of gold and sweat drag in front of the kunoichi's face and back.

I casually walk up to the girl bearing an unknown grin at her. Her pupils just glare at me with a pout and a look of defeat. My eye can only look at this golden mirror's expression and be reminded of her face. She'd give me that same expression too when I teased her. The hair, the eyes, the face…too ghastly similar. Like twins, except she'd be older than this girl by now.

There personalities are much different though. She would have given up long ago unlike this blonde vixen. My feet must have lead me too close because once I got within striking range, she comes at me like a hog about to gore through paper. My mind snaps back to its senses a little too late as I my ribs make a low tone. I feel myself beneath grass for the first time during this scuffle with sky blue eyes watching down at me in triumph. "Ha!! I told you I'd get you! Now give me that flower!" she rejoices as her fingers began to reach and peel at one of my face bandages. A mistake on her part.

I should have been more careful, but I never guess that she would be able to take advantage of my distraction. So I was not expecting her to actually come within a fingers length of my bandages let alone actually grab them. When she did, natural instinct takes over. I clutch her wrist with the intentions of snapping it like a cracker. With one rough motion I fling the purple wearing girl off of me and lunge on top of her, putting my knee into her chest. My other palm quickly goes into my back pouch and returns with a kunai pointed at the kunoichi. She looks up at me confused, shocked and scared.

Fortunately I control my instincts in time before I could do any permanent damage. I must have scared her. She really looks shaken. "You're the best genin kunoichi of your village. Hmm from here you look like a little pig." I reply dropping the kunai to the floor. That seems to have the effect I am looking for. She immediately allows that fear burn into anger and begins to struggle to get away from my grasp once again. So predictable and easy to make her forget that previous panic.

The tired blonde's struggling does little good. Her trashing about only leads from moving from her back to her stomach. I sit cross legged on her back making sure she can't flail away this time. I use one of my arms to extend and bend one of her arms into a position that it should not bend. "Do you give up?" I ask coolly as she struggles under me. This is only followed up by more flailing and yelping as I bend her elbow the reverse of how it should bend. Hmm maybe I should try something else. "Well maybe I should just cut off some of this pretty hair." I reply allowing the kunai to glide across her skull.

"Ok! Ok! I give up!" he voice screeches out quickly. I let out an exasperated sigh. I didn't think she'd have given up so quickly. I could have broken her elbow and she probably would have still fought, yet I threaten a few of locks and it's like I have the blade to her heart. Sometimes I just don't understand women.

I remove myself from her body so she can stand up. Her form tries to get up at first, but just sits on the ground. The hair flapping in all directions with a look of such anger towards me. I feel like I've done a job well done. "Here's some advice. If you're going to keep your hair that long then you should at least find some practical use for it in a battle." I say taking the honeysuckle out from its holding bandage.

"Ohh just shut up and give me the damn flower. I need to make that into something while I still have the time.", the kuniochi growls out blowing a bang of hair out of her eyes. I slowly walk to the sitting blonde and place the flower in her gold locks at the side of her head. Just like I did in the past.

"Here is **your** flower. If you ask me though you shouldn't give it away. I didn't see Sasuke fighting for it. You fought and earned it." I say while turning and walking away. My time here is up. I can hear the voices of two others. Probably her teammates. I dart off in a different direction while the gold hair girl turns around to her ally that calls out her name. By the time she turns back around I'm already a figment of the wind.

I do wonder if she'd heed my advice and keep the plant for herself? I did mean it when I said she earned it. Her attacks couldn't beat me, but not a lot of people can beat me. At least she had the perseverance to stick it out even when I almost did take her life. She most likely won't keep it though. The foolishness of love and infatuation is quite blinding.

----------

I return back to the room once those little brats left to go sleep somewhere for the night. I was beginning to think I'd have to blast them away. Still it's late now and I'll probably be getting chewed out by either the mummy or needle mouth. I might as well just take it like a man.

Fortunately I open the door to see the two at a face off against each other. It looks like a great battle is about to happen or happening. Like two generals commanding invading forces, they glare at each other across a table with shogi pieces on both sides. They must have been having this game for about an hour now. I still don't grasp all of this game, but it looks like as if Dosu is losing. Heh serves him right although I don't care who wins or loses.

"You're late again." the masked ninja is the first to reply, not gazing up at my entrance. I just snort moving further into our room.

"Of course he is. Stalking brightly clad young girls is his new hobby." the long hair kunoichi adds on. Ok. Now I'm interested in seeing no one win their little game. I casually walk over and slap my hand down hard enough on the board that most of the pieces go flying in chaos in different directions. I gaze into those enraged taupe pupils of the shogi playing girl. "Don't be envious just because you couldn't pay a guy to check out your body." I sneer amusingly.

"Ohh so you are saying that you pick up guys? Didn't know you were like that. It would explain a lot though. One of your childhood friends must have taught you a few tricks."

"Tsk. I'd much rather do a guy than do someone like you who has the jaws of a great white. I bet you have the rough skin and oily head just like one too."

"Children, children. Now do I have to give you both a time out?" the third member of this team states, tossing a shogi piece at each of us. He twirls a pawn between his fingers. "Our purpose for being here begins tomorrow. Besides, your conversation is becoming disturbing…. Don't force me to make you guys behave." the muffled tone grows more serious as the usually concealed fist crushes the wooden piece, letting only bits and chips fall from between his fingers.

I decide to hold off my deadly argument with needle teeth and opt for whatever food is left in the fridge. Taking up a bowl of a remainder of some rice I decide to sit and watch the sluggish game. Well what was once a game. Kin began to argue that the masked ninja crushed one of her pivotal pieces in their bout. In turn Dosu decides not to finish the game because it would not be the 'honorable' thing for either one of them to continue the game with one piece less.

Bull shit if you ask me. He crushed that piece on purpose because he was losing. Well that is my opinion. It's something that we may never know. The angry kunoichi storms out with her boring board game and returns back with just a bottle of water. We sit around the table with the wrapped shinobi doing most of the talking for once. He discusses some of the points that the old, pale jounin said to us earlier today before disappearing, what we may face against in the next part of the exam and the dangers of it. Kin and I throw in our two cents from time to time. It doesn't really bother me too much. Anything this weak little village can produce, I can kill it. Be it insect, Uchiha or Anbu. I'll crush it with these arms.

"Be alert at all times tomorrow. Our mission is to kill Sasuke. That doesn't mean that all of us need to survive. I don't know about you two, but I'm surviving this." the wrapped lips says to both of us.

"Well I'm not planning to die anytime soon either." Kin also states, her mouth taking a gulp of the water after.

"Then we should make a promise to it." my lips release that my mind does not order. I myself am only paying half attention. My mind is wandering back to that little mouse girl and those rascals. That money I spent on that little girl could have been put to better use... "Promise?" Kin questions me with an arched eyebrow. Damn. Curse my drifting mind. I didn't mean to say that. I'm not going to tell either of them about my meeting with another leaf girl or a bunch of riff raff kids. I already take enough rap over the Sakura girl. Time to lie as much as possible.

"Yeah a promise. Just like I said today in the exam 'Ninja from the village of sound. Definite future chuunins'. Let us promise to it."

"What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Nothing. I just thought it would be nice. If we make a promise then we all will try and keep. It'll make us try harder to succeed at our mission."

"You nice? You're lying. You've been talking with someone in the village, haven't you?"

"Bite me bitch!"

The mysterious ninja just chuckles at the two of us. "Well this seems interesting. I haven't made a promise in a long time. People just tend to break them. But for some reason this seems so laughable, that I'll give it a try. So what are we making this promise to then?" he replies with that eerie chuckle. I can't tell if he's patronizing me or not. I wish they would have let this topic slide by. Still I'm not going to let them think I'll chicken out now that I've started. "We promise to becoming future chuunin. All three of us. We live and pass this exam together. Either that or we'll fall together. So what do you say?", I ask, extending my fist between the two."

"You call me weird? You two are much weirder than me. I don't even know why I'm doing it." Kin is the first reply also putting her fist in the middle of the three of us near to mine.

"You're a surprising guy every once in a while. Well it doesn't matter what you two do. I'm going to pass." Dosu says also putting his fist in the middle. I think he's enjoying this way too much. And for the wrong reasons too. It's blasted irritating, but I'll put up with it. He could have just busted out with laughs. Then again this whole situation would have ended quicker. Yet for some reason as embarrassing and stupid this is, it doesn't feel to bad. Maybe that mousy girl is right.

Within the middle of us, our three knuckles give one another a slight tap. The promise is made.

----------

I remember. It was that time. From long ago…

"Kin hurry up!" The wind rushing through my face and small fragments of frost chipping at me. I've already set down a few paper bombs and makibishi. That should slow this person down enough for us to get away. It should not have happened like this. Why did it have to happen this way?

I can only keep asking that question. We were a team of four. With six different teams making a total of twenty four shinobi. Our mission was to investigate a rumor about a living skeleton. Another whose bones are like steel. It should have been an easy mission. For more than twenty of us to detain one person. Yet things went gravely wrong. I had to be the only one though. I had to be that person. I had to come across those two by accident. Those two with straw hats and black cloaks with crimson clouds. Why did I have to?

I tread quickly behind my team. At least for this team of four I am the so called leader. More because I have more experience than two of the others. One is a girl younger than me that has recently joined sound. This is her first mission. She wears the Oto skirt with a jacket similar to mine, but in royal purple. It matches with her imperial purple orbs and mind that believes she is a princess. Her name is Ame Jisuto.

Another apart of the team also has less experience than I. He is a wild one who likes jumping into things too quickly. He is older than I with a small beard that the boy has tied into a small braid. He wore the normal sound uniform besides the mask, that covers the entire head only leaving the eyes for the world to view. This person 's name is Ougyoku, but everyone just calls him 'Oug'.

Finally is the person who has more experience than I when it comes to missions. Her age is around mine, with dark eyes and short hair. She wears a mask that hides everything from below her nose. Also, on her nose is a scar that goes across from cheek to cheek. I haven't seen her many times in the village, but she seems to be someone to get along with. Her demeanor is reserved with terse sentences. Akua Marin is this kunoichi's name.

We four are the last left to live, running for our lives from a merciless unknown killer. The point of our mission has long left our minds. There is only instinct. To run. We run in the blistering air, that chills our skin while the true demon freezes our soul. What I've seen has been truly horrific. With just one stroke, the assailant's weapon just shears through people. Each person that opposed him, horribly ripped like some carnivorous animal just plunged into them. Each being torn to ribbons with one slash.

"Hurry…" the masked teen states with urgency to me. She doesn't need to tell me that. I don't want to look like grated cheese. Our journey quickly brings us to a house that I know, but I just can't remember where. We are cornered by this merciless slayer. A faceless beast with just a carnivorous appetite. We are cornered at the side of this house like small guppies to a much bigger fish.

Our assassin approaches closer with that monstrosity of a cleaver dragging along the ground. It creates a grating sound that already bites into the fears of each of us. My feet cannot move from where they are. It is as if they are melted into a stationary position. Such blood lust. It feels like I'm being slowly drowned by in it. I think we all felt that way to some degree. Well except maybe for one.

"I won't just stand around like a baby and let you have your way. I'll take vengeance on you for the lives you've taken tonight. Come on! The four of us can take him!" Oug yells out to everyone who could hear. it's a bad idea. I can feel it within the pieces of my being. We should keep running, Or at least try and find a way to escape. Or beg for our lives.

Oug would not have any pleading for his life. He is the first to enter battle. Only a kunai in his palm against a machine with a weapon twice his size. Luck would not be on his side today. One back hand with the side of the monstrous instrument sent the male ninja flying away in a different direction. Unfortunately Ame is the first to feel this enemy's wrath.

With the first attack being at Oug, bringing the larger opponent's weapon into the air. It came down with the force of a avalanche. Ame never saw it coming damn it. Why couldn't I move from my spot. Damn I could have probably saved her. Instead her last words are 'This can't happen…' as the devil weapon shreds through her as if she were made of paper. The upper torso of her body drifts a few feet away from the lower half with only a blood and bone fragments connecting the two. Her expression shows complete shock. It happened so quickly I can still hear the rapid gasping of her breath. She's still alive. Those royal eyes stare into mine, searching for some type of help. I wish I could give you help. I wish I could.

"Come! Help!" Akua yells at me preparing herself for the most dangerous encounter of her life. Damn it. I still can't move. Why is the fear so stifling to me that it has drained all of the blood from my toes and thighs? Oug would have enough courage for the two of us. Sadly courage does not equal to strength. Oug leads another charge to only be caught by this monster's other arm.

The fingers latch onto his throat, each nail pressing until blood begins to spurt from the skin and bone becomes distorted until my teammate is as lifeless as a scarecrow with a mauled neck. During this monster's grim grasp, the scarred kunoichi leaps into action. Unfortunately her time would be just as quick as the other members.

The still skeleton of Oug is sent like a missile towards the shrouded teen. She is able to dodge it. I still can't move. My feet are rooted and eyes are locked on the scene. My blood has turned to ice. My heart is the only thing that is functioning at a rapid pace. The body comes crashing into me with enough force that I can feel my form smashing through the brick wall of the house behind me. It happens so fast I'm not certain of the events after. What I do know is what happens to Akua. My eyes view her death just before. That vicious weapon. It slashed through the scar on her face. Through nose and cheek, through flesh, through bone until it resurfaces on the other side of her frame. Half of her skull flutters away from the rest of her body.

I remember my body hitting the bricks so hard that I thought my brain splattered against the solid form. Then I felt air around me as dropped onto another stone surface. Other structures from inside the house fell upon me. After a few minutes everything is still. The weight of a partner's corpse and bricks lay upon my chest. I can't move. I didn't want to. Not when I heard the voice of those two slayers.

"Hmm. I think I missed one."

"Leave it be then. You've had your fun and I've recovered."

"But I'm not done yet. Just give me fifteen more seconds. That would be more than enough time."

"I gave you ten minutes. We need to leave now or we'll be late. Besides one little scared cat won't make a difference. Let that one cling onto it's life."

I lay still within the darkness of this house hoping not to be seen. I just let one eye raise to see the last speaker. He is smaller than his partner. Yet for that instant I saw those eyes. They saw me too. Crimson eyes. Disturbing as if colored with blood, but intense like an inferno. For that second staring into them, I felt set ablaze. As if this person is burning away at my soul.

Thank the fates it did not last though. The two never came for me. They left, leaving me alone.

Alone once again, because I could not do anything. Just standing there, watching them die. I should have done more. I should have fought too or gotten them away to safety. I was the leader of that small group, yet I could do nothing.

A few minutes later my palms force the dead weight above me off. I did not look into Oug's face. I could not bear to see it. My dark orbs take in the features of the structures around me. It is so familiar. I just cannot understand why. The scrolls on the wall. Some of the weapons in the back. Everything looks burnt. As if the house caught fire years before. In front of me is a beam that probably crashed from the ceiling of this place. Below it I can see a skeleton's hand.

I crawl closer to it, just examine what might have occurred here before. I hunch lower to the floor to see if I can get a look at what is underneath the large beam. Who ever the person was probably got crushed by it's weight. "Not crush. Burnt. Like what you've been doing to everyone you come in contact with.".

That voice! I know it! Suddenly I know why this place is familiar. It should have occurred to me much sooner. I know who that is underneath that broken frame of the house. I wish I could get a sudden case of amnesia. I crawl away from the voice. It couldn't be him. No. This can't be happening. I don't want it to. My fingers dig into the ash and gravel, pushing me farther away, until I come into contact with something fleshly.

I feel a few drips of water make tiny splashes on my shoulder. My face tilts slightly. It's not water. Well not the same clear colored chemical that we all drink. No. It is the red water that we all find within our bodies. My pupils continue to glance up to see the reason for this liquid. To see the answer is much more horrific and terrifying than I could ever imagine.

"Well, well, well. This is a familiar person." this person replies. It brings goose bumps to my blood. I can feel cold fingers, one that feels like it has a raptor's talon for a finger, spin me around and drag me to my feet. Pale white skin, entangled with blood dripping from them and netted cloth. Farther up I can seem the same ghoulish and minced robe. Its bands of black and maroon now with a third line of red. Those bee like insects for tattoos on one arm. The pale blue hair and pierced ears. The only difference is that she has no eyes! Just two dark gaping holes within her head where small rivers of blood came pouring out. Still that same twisted grin remains on those violet lips.

I try to struggle but this cadaver just pulls my face closer to hers so I can see the same mortifying face from months ago. "I can't see, but the taste and smell of your blood is all I need to how frightened you are. I think we'll have a bloody good time, just like the last. What do you think?" her voice mocks my fear. The last question was not aimed at me though. It is towards her partner.

A hard shove from this poisonous enemy almost makes me fall back to the ground. There is something to stop my fall though. Something cold and black. Wrapping around my legs, then my waist and pinning my arms to my sides. It coils around me like a constrictor. I would think so if I did not see the metallic glint. Chains! The same electrified, three pronged ones. No! Not her! This can't be happening. I feel the metal squeezing me, threatening to wring all my organs out of me.

"Yes. That will be terrific. Especially since, unlike her friends, she just took the opportunity to attack us from behind. You little worm. Now you have no friends. You've run away and watched them die. There's no one left, but those who want to end your cowardly life. You have all our undivided attention." that forceful voice whispers in my ear. My head nudges to side as much as possible with the chains wrapped around. Still I already know who it is.

The white blue coat. Blood draining from whatever hole her body has over the peach complexion. The sepia hair behind her head and those vibrant green, tigress eyes. There is… was only one person like that. "I can't wait to extinguish your life. I'd us my chains to drill holes into you so you could slowly bleed to death. Or even better would be to shock you until your worthless corpse went up in flames. Instead I'll save you for someone else…" the specter of my pasts barks to me. The someone else I could already guess who it is. The final one of this trio.

Then as if on cue. The world around becomes total black. That same chilling darkness that I was in. I scream at these two. Begging for my life. It is no use. They have an execution in mind. Then in front of me, emerging from the darkness as if rising out of the ocean. The one I feared most appears. Her body with a small crimson line from her stomach and a chilling darkness that feels even darker than this created shadow world. The only thing that seems to pierce this blackness are the two orange suns within her eyes.

My vocals become silent as the diva of shadows glares at me. With a composed anger and hate. Those small hands make the seal I remember all to well. Those peach lips, not covered by the metal device, but out for the world to see, whisper those three words I hoped never to hear again. "Shadow Void Jutsu" the monotone voice says unsympathetic. My lungs begin to shrill at a pitch that could shatter glass.

"Anyone! Help me!!" I shriek. No one will help me though. Who is alive to help me? Who would want to help a coward like me? The mass less blob begins to take a shape. Soon it is larger than me by at least ten meters. It becomes sleeker and longer until it takes the form of some type of giant python. This creature bears its fangs at me and pounces. I can only scream my last breath...

----------

I wake up with a shrill that could probably wake the entire neighborhood. Quickly I pat my body to make sure it is unharmed. No evil chains constricting me or bite marks from a giant snake. Just a lot of cold sweat. My dark eyes take a long view around the room. Everything is just as it should be. No evil kunoichi that want my head on a spear. No weird men in cloaks and straw hats. No red eyes. No dead friends. No fire. Nothing….. Just me.

I take a glance at the small alarm clock on dresser at the side of my bed. It reads four in the morning. I don't need to be up for a few more hours. This one was given to me by Dosu and Zaku. There is only one between the two rooms. Dosu is able to wake up on his own when he wants to so he just wakes up Zaku. Speaking of them….

"Mey!!. Mut Mha Muck Mup!!" I can hear Zaku's muffled voice yelling through the walls. He also adds banging to augment his feelings. I don't blame him. We all should be sleeping. I lie back in bed just staring at the ceiling. Sleep will not return to me. Even if it did I don't think I'd want it to. Not after that nightmare. It has been a terrible recurring dream that I got after the mission in Tsuki. My mind could not rest after the first few weeks. I would go days without sleep because of it. After a while there frequency died down until it was nothing more than a memory. Still, it seems some memories just won't die. It is the first I have had this dream in months. I just stare at the ceiling for the rest of the night.

Soon daybreak came and it is time for us to get ready for our next task in the Chuunin Exams. Neither of my teammates ask about my outburst earlier in the morning. Most likely they don't care. Well its much easier to stay silent than to explain it to them. I rather not have the two think I'm losing my nerve this stage into the mission. I'm not. Even if my hand won't stop shaking.

We eat our breakfast and check our equipment. Considering what Daijamaru 'hinted' at, we would be having a nice camping trip. We decide not to carry too many things to weigh us down. Food would be something we'll have to hunt for. There won't be much to carry aside from a few snacks. We made sure to eat heartily last night and this morning. Most of our equipment is just weapons with a few things for first aid. Kunai, makibishi, shuriken, a few exploding tags and smoke grenades. There is also our toiletries. Plus I've also doubled up on my strings, senbon and bells. I'll carry my dagger to as a last resort. All our equipment is in a little knapsack in which Dosu carries on his back under the fur.

We arrive to Arena no.44 around ten. Or as the leaf village call it the 'Forest of Death'. A cliché name if you ask me, but I should be more worried as why it earned that name instead. The area is closed off by metal fences. From what I can see it reminds me slightly of a dismal jungle. Probably the same woods red riding hood went through. Hopefully there are no big, bad wolves. The trees are extremely thick so you can't peer in more than a few meters.

That woman in the brown coat is also here. There seems to be a small stand with two chuunin. We aren't the first team here. There are a few other teams. The sand team is the most noticeable I can perceive. Other teams begin to appear. The blonde's team, Kiba's group, those weird rain ninja and many others.

Before all can get started a few ninja are interviewed by some of the civilians of Konoha. Our target is examined by a trio of kids with goggles on their heads. The civilians only interview leaf genin. I don't blame them. It would probably be dangerous to cross examine others from a village. I could only imagine the horror those small kids would face if they tried that on my team.

With the interviews over, the woman in the brown coat from yesterday begins. During her explanation the same brightly colored blonde on our target's team decides to make a comment which did not go over well. With much precision a kunai darts past the young blonde's face just nicking his cheek. Before he can even react, the aggressive jounin is already behind him. Licking the blood off of his cheek…. Eww. "Heh. Wow. She's a freak." Zaku replies to Dosu and I quietly. I roll my eyes at his comment, but they are able to pick up another person behind the new proctor. This one is a grass ninja with a straw hat and an extremely long tongue. The conversation between genin and jounin is short, but it makes me feel that everyone is just a bit too edgy today.

The blue hair examiner then begins handing out a package of sheets to each of the participants. "You must sign these agreement forms. There will be death in this one and if I don't have you sign these, it will all be my responsibility hehe." she pronounces loud enough for the area to hear. Well that is just comforting to know. I shouldn't sign the form just to make her responsible if something did happen. Good thing I don't plan on dieing today. The diva continues.

"I'm going to explain the second exam, then you can sign it afterwards. Then each team will check in at the booth behind me. Now about the second test… simply put you will attempt the ultimate survival. I'll explain the area around it will take place. Around the practice arena no. 44 are forty four locked gates. Forest, river and a tower in the center. From the gates to the tower is about ten kilometers. During the survival, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using your many weapons and jutsu you will compete in a no rules, scroll battle."

Hmm. This is getting interesting. A battle for scrolls. No rules is a plus. It's starting to sound like an Oto training session. The kunoichi continues the lecture. "You will fight over these two scrolls. The 'Heaven' and 'Earth'. There are seventy eight people here, meaning twenty six teams. Half will get the 'Heaven' scroll while other thirteen will get the 'Earth' scroll. Your team must make it to the tower with both scrolls."

"So thirteen teams will lose their scrolls… half the teams will definitely fail." the pink hair doll states. The examiner continues saying that we have five days to complete this task. This brings out a shock from the round boy on that lazy oaf's team. "What about dinner?!!" he bawls out. I can only chuckle. Someone better learn how to hunt and fast. I'll have to make a mental check to try and find this team. They'll probably be easy to get scrolls from. Our proctor continues why thirteen teams probably won' t pass. Her mind then moves onto something more important. What can disqualify us.

"Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you. First is those that don't make it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. Second those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed.". At the mention of the second rule I can feel a bole eye from each of my partners lay on me. What the hell is that supposed to mean? They really think I'm going to be the one that slows them down! I let out a small growl that makes both of them pivot slightly. I wish I didn't have to pass with both teammates. If I didn't I would leave them both tied to a tree and just pass on my own. Bunch of jerks.

"As a rule there is no quitting in the middle of the exam. You will be in there for five days. And one more rule, you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower." her voice continues with the instructions. The short blonde asks why not in which the diva tells that it is a test to see if we're trustworthy. The explanation ends there and the examiner ends with telling us not to die. Unfortunately they will be at least one death on this journey. Our target.

The three of us sign our forms and leave for our scroll. Going inside the small booth, we hand in our forms and Zaku takes up our scroll. The one with the heaven kanji. After we move off quickly until we get to gate twenty. We could not see where our target went because we were one of the first to get our scroll. The whole explanation and interviews took about an hour and a half. It is thirty minutes until noon, when the exam will begin. The three of us just wait in silence. Well Zaku and I. Dosu hums that little hymn to himself which is better than nerve wrecking silence. I don't need to be anymore anxious. My palm hasn't stopped trembling since that nightmare.

The chuunin with us gives a small grin to the wrapped shinobi with his arms crossed. I didn't notice him yesterday during the test, but he seems to be similar to my teammate. The upper part of his head is fully wrapped in bandages. Just below his nose is unwrapped showing the cream smirk of his face. My masked teammate has not taken his eye off of him since we've arrived. He continues his song nonchalantly, but his brown pupils stays fixed on him.

"Excuse me sir. If I may ask, why is your head wrapped so?" I ask to break the tension between the two and also fill my curiosity. I think he turns to watch me. Can't really tell since I can't see his eyes. "Ohh this. I wear them because there cool. Girls dig them." he replies to me in which Dosu just scoffs. Where have I heard that before? I'm left a bit confused. It must be a mummy thing. Something only those trying to look like a dead pharaoh can understand.

The mysterious chunnin then moves towards the gate and unlocks it. "Ok just wait for the signal and you three can go. A little word of advice. Stay away from the leaf genin if you want a chance to pass this test. They aren't push overs. Morse code won't be enough to have you pass them." his voice states with small mocking in the tone. I'm pretty sure the statement is geared towards my hunched teammate.

"They should be more wary of us. Sound shinobi don't play nice." the mysterious youth rolls his eye at the chuunin. Soon we see a flare flutter into the air. That must be the signal to go.

I heave a gasp. This is it. This is where it begins. Five days to kill our target. Five days we need to survive. I was braver an hour ago. Now it seems to be slowly slipping away. It'll be the three of us against seventy five other contestants and whatever else is in that forest. The mission isn't as simple as I thought it was before. I guess I had some stupid belief that we would just find this boy, kill him, and leave as chuunin. No. This is going to be far more difficult. My mind even begins to wonder if we'll be able to survive this.

"You coming?", my mono eye partner questions returning me from my thoughts. He's standing a few feet in front of me. Zaku's already ahead in a tree waiting for the two of us. For some reason I want a bit of assurance that we will make it through the exam.

"Dosu… what do you think are our chances of surviving this exam?" I ask him with a stern face. The question may already be giving away my worry, but I don't need to look like I'm already stressed.

"Well. I'll definitely survive and you might survive. Zaku… well he's probably dead meat." he says, giving a slight rub to his chin. His palms then give a soft grip to my shoulders. "At least if it does come down to the two of us, I can get to know you a little better." he quietly adds, moving his head closer to me. Trying to tease me. Well two can play at this game.

I let my arms drape around his neck and take the initiative to move closer to his face so that our noses are almost touching. "Sounds like a good plan. I wouldn't have it any other way. Why don't we kill him ourselves so the two of us can get to the good part." I say with a seductive voice and allowing my breath to tickle his cheek. He immediately pushes himself off of me and takes a few steps back. Heh. I knew that would have caught him off guard. He's so used to catching people with their shields down that he didn't think I'd reply back in such a way. Ha. I think he's blushing too. You can't hide that vibrant of a color under bandages.

"See. Girls do dig the bandages." the masked chuunin states. Crap! I forgot he was there. I didn't mean for anyone to see that. Great now I'm becoming tomato colored too. As if this isn't enough, Zaku has to open his mouth and shout loud enough for the whole damn village to hear. "Hey! Will you two quit making out! We have exam to do!"

Ohh Kami. I swear I'll kill him if the enemy doesn't. Dosu and I dart off to reach our loud mouth partner. My head slightly irritated and embarrassed from the scene just now until the wrapped shinobi catches me again from my mind. "You don't have to worry about survival Kin. Zaku did make us promise right? Together we pass or together we fail. Well as long as one of us can pass then we all will." his voice states casually. Yea that's right. We did do that stupid swear.

Well foolish or not. Remembering that… I don't feel as nervous as before. The three of us can pass this exam.


	18. Hydra

Thank you all that reviewed. To those who haven't seen it, there is a poll in my profile. Check it out and vote.

**Chapter 18: Hydra**

"Just what in the hell are you two doing at a time like this!?" my teammate barks at me. Damn it. If he was planning to make this much of a fuss I would have just hurled Kin's ass when she hugged me. Jeez. What is his problem anyways? I'm starting to get a headache. I tilt my head slightly to see his taupe orbs trying to blast a hole through my head. God. I hope I don't have to suffer five days of this. He growls urging me to speak. He wants an answer? Fine I'll give him one.

"What were we thinking? Of letting our passions take control behind your back."

"What?"

"You heard me. She was also planning to kill you in your sleep. Maybe you should discuss that with her." I respond and move ahead. I'll leave Kin to figure out what is going on with Zaku. I have other things on my mind. The two argue for a moment before I give them a reminder of our purpose. "We have only one target. Stay focused on it." I say to both behind me. They should also have that same thing on their minds.

----------

Many eyes, many faces. Many ears, many tongues, many noses, many limbs. I see all and hear all. Nothing can leave my senses within this village. No one goes unaccounted, unnoticed by me. I have many heads, my mind on many things, my desire for many techniques. Though my mind is focused on only one thing. Just one single thing out of thousands. That is Sasuke.

What I've desired since I've met his older brother. I will admit that my eyes were set on him first, but that situation became tricky. I wasn't armed enough to continue my spat with him. That is ok. Some things happen for reasons. Besides by not taking his body I've found a younger more suitable host. Hopefully with much greater potential than the elder. Based on what my moles have said, especially my most trusted, I can assume he has an undiscovered talent. Even for his clan. Hopefully it will be as much as the one who I desired most...

That is to not be worried about at the moment. Most importantly is to reach my prey before those three can. For the Uchiha those three are nothing, once I give him my gift. That is only if I can reach him first. Knowing Dosu, he has no intention of getting a scroll till after finding Sasuke. So I'll have to delay him. First thing is to find bait. Which won't be hard. I've already found a trio of leaf genin. This won't even be an effort to take their scroll.

The shadow clones and I speed ahead towards my quarry. There is need for me to use any techniques or special weapons to conceal myself. I'll just confront them head on and see where it leads me. Either way it shouldn't last more than five minutes. The three snicker at my straight forward appearance before them, probably thinking that we grass nin are weak. If they only know of the horror that will be unleashed upon their lives. With just a kunai I slash through the whole group within a breath. They fall to the grassy floor simultaneously, each with their necks leaking. Quickly I find the item that created this confrontation, an Earth Scroll. Well that makes two of the same. Hopefully both scrolls will be enough to entice both parties.

Now the next part will be to find my main prey. That also shouldn't be too hard since I've heard the rain ninja contemplating on following my target. I just need to follow them to find my intended prey and then the other three shall follow.

By the time I arrive to Sasuke's group, he has already begun battle with an enemy. Perfect. I'll use this time to hide and wait. The battle between leaf and rain is short, with Sasuke leaving the winner. His group is formed again and are now resting. I think I'll wait just a bit longer to see what he does. A few minutes pass with the special boy's group chatting.

Hmm. I'll have to admit he is a smart one. A smart plan. Making up a codeword to easily find the enemy. Unfortunately that won't help. Now is my time to strike.

I know exactly which technique to use to break this little group up. I haven't used the Great Breakthrough in ages. I bring my palm to my mouth to initiate the technique. Within seconds pandemonium occurs in the forest. Of course my plan is a success. The little fox is now off alone from his teammates, while I ascend with my two imitations. "You guys just play around over there... I'll take on them myself." I order my two clones. One of them will summon a snake to take care of the nine-tail. Once that is done the two will keep my team of genin occupied. It'll be a nice exercise for me. Controlling two shadow clones from afar while in battle myself and all the while needing to restrain my strength from both enemies. If I slip I just might kill them all. Well it'll still be fun. As long as dear Sasuke survives.

----------

Hmm. To think just about two hours into this and we already have a battle. That's what I'm talking about. If these grass nin think they can beat Dosu, Kin, and I they must have a screw loose. First they came here with one man down. Both with their buff colored straw hats. One with a weird mask on his face. He's lanky like a stick figure. His robe and pants are all black with his hat tied to his back. The other reminds me of a little pig with black eyeliner. That and also black lipstick. He's also in dark clothing, most noticeable is a black, shredded cloak on his upper body. His headgear of straws remains upon his head with a thick white rope around his neck.

"Well what is this we have? A trio of half-alive ninjas." the mascara wearing freak is first to say. His partner just nods in agreement. Well I wasn't going to let that slip by. "You grass geeks have the worst luck. Now you're going to lose and not even a day into the exam." I shout to them stepping forward. Right now my team is in a clearing in the forest while our enemies are in the trees. Make-up boy is in front of us while the masked one is behind.

"Ohh getting nasty are you. Well before you do anything I'll like to tell you a joke. You ready? A leper, a dog and a whore walk into the forest."

"Ha. Ha." I sarcastically sneer cutting him off. There is no more need for words since I've already lunged at him.

----------

I see. Heh. For a second I thought I would have been disappointed, but Sasuke is becoming more impressive by the second. After staring into my eyes the two saw their deaths and were instantly paralyzed with fear. Against weaker opponents, it is an easy victory for me. Most cannot break it. Yet he found a way. He hurt himself and got rid of the fear with pain. He's not normal prey.

The boy was even able to save his teammate. I would have just left her, if I was in that position. That little pink hair does remind me of one of my own students in the exam today. She's just like Kin. So useless.

Out of the three, I would not be surprised if she died within this stage of the exam. Finding her was by accident. In a forest not as big as this one, but with the same chills that young girl came out of bushes, sobbing and crying. I watched her tears from afar as she complained about her cowardice. Such an ignorant trait someone could have. Still, I was disappointed to have not found the true prize I was after that night. I guess I needed some type trophy to return home. Even if it was a trophy made out of dirt.

Still her alliance to me was easy. One with no place left to go will easily cling on to first place that they can call home. Not only that, but cowards only feel safe among others. I allowed her to learn the arts of shinobi. I never had too much fate in her progress. I'm actually a bit surprised she has been alive this long. I guess what she lacks in everything else is made up in luck. That is not enough for me though.

My long hair kunoichi did not get any enhancements like some of my other troops because she did not deserve it. Why would I waste Kabuto's time on someone who I did not expect at least a year's use from? I would have left her alone, but she didn't leave me. Perhaps the dark hair youth was afraid when she first entered and only trusted me. Maybe, like me, she just has a natural curiosity for techniques. Or it could be she has some little school girl crush on me like some of the other kunoichi.

For whatever the reason the little bell would often try to find me when I was resting to teach her techniques. That actually spurred my curiosity to try and teach her. I just wanted to know what possibilities could she offer without any enhancements. The answer still is nothing. I never taught her any techniques that I would keep for much better students. Still I tried to give her lessons in a few arts from my old teammates and my dear sensei. The little girl has never picked up on them.

Not surprising. After all what can one who knows nothing hope to learn? Those not strong enough will always be blown away by the winds of change.

----------

Keep moving. Keep moving. These shinobi of Kusa are proving to be a bigger threat than I first expected. Still I won't lose. Lord Orochimaru is counting on me. He believes in me and has made me strong so I can complete this mission.

This lanky twig is becoming very irritating. He's just too hard to get in close to. The masked ninja keeps swinging his limbs out at maximum length. Letting one extend while another retracts. It feels like I have to move in a few feet just to get to his body. By doing that I'll just get one skinny limb to the face.

I flip backwards trying to put some distance between us. If I can't get in close I'll just kill him from afar with senbon. My feet push me off the ground as my taupe orbs begin to analyze the world inverting. Suddenly it just stops. I can feel a violent grip around the bones in my ankle and my form beginning to rapidly plummet back to the floor. The bastard's thin arms caught me in mid flip!

Quickly I adjust my body so I can have a safe landing. My legs and arms shoot out below me to catch my weight in a crouch similar to an animal on all fours. I have to move quickly. I already can see this man with his mud like mask in front of me. Another skinny arm firing off like a missile to crush my skull. All four of my limbs spring upward like a rocket. My next move is deterred because of this man. His other arm rises as fast as my body, the fingers of his palm threatening to crush the same ankle he grasped moments ago. I let out a small grunt of pain as I'm dragged to the earth for a second time.

This time I able to land on my feet and immediately pivot on one foot. My other leg stretches out into the air as I twirl, trying to knock this ninja's head clear off his body with the heel of my sandal. I connect with the side of his mask, making it crack under the pressure. This man still is far from out though. The force of my kick puts his body to move a few feet to the side. His arms snake around my leg, keeping it in place near his face. With using the force I just delivered, the assailant is able to pull me from the ground within the spin. Next thing I know is my body is flung into the hard surface of a tree.

I can feel the pain surge through my spine as splinters begin to poke through my vest and pants, invading my skin. I have to brush the pain away. This adversary will not give me any time to mourn my wounds. As soon as my pupils blink I can see five knuckles cratering at me like a falling meteor. My head is able to pivot just enough to watch this foe's fist pierce right through the tree trunk. Man he's strong!

Still this leads to an advantage for me. It seems he's stuck inside there. I use this opportunity to score a few blows into his ribcage. Then I grab two handfuls of his dark clothes. With one quick movement I slide between his legs and stretch my arms forward to send his head smashing into the tree. I can hear a loud thud while I gain my freedom. Ok it is time for the kill. My form quickly spins around, four senbon within hand. I'll strike at the bones in his neck to end this. Even if he does evade one, his straw like neck can't dodge them all.

Before my instruments can kill their intended target, the other grass nin makes his returning appearance. Damn it! Aren't Zaku and Dosu taking care of him! Well to late now. The one with painted lips parries all my assaults with a kunai. I leap back to maintain a safe distance, but his own behavior seems be just as tenacious. Just in a more tricky way.

The kunai in his fingers is launched in my direction. I easily pivot from that. That attack is not the problem. The giant rope around his neck is. It comes out at me like a thick whip and slams into the back of my head like a ton of beef. My nose soon hits into the dirt sending up a fury of dust. Just how can he be carrying that heavy thing around his neck? I cough slightly trying to refocus my eyes. I better learn his trick to making that heavy thing light. It is coming down with alarming speed at my skull.

----------

I can almost laugh. The Fourth's legacy is as every much scrappy as I've heard. And idiotic. Still there is something to be said that he is able to tap into that marvelous power of the fox. I thought that deceased genius sealed it away for good. I guess not. To think that fool surpassed me for the title of Hokage.

I'll just have to make amends to his seal. This is why the little blonde is wrapped in my tongue at the moment. It is indeed impressive and dangerous what I've just seen this child perform. To escape an earlier snake summon then to stop this one with only his hands. The heavy increase of chakra. To feel that energy again from so long ago. It sends goosebumps on my skin. He's even stronger than my Sasuke at the moment. Even if it is by an unfair advantage.

I raise the orange shirt of this rabid boy. A tattoo in the form of a spiral. It must be the Fourth's work. Perhaps the seal has become weak after all these years? Its time to restrengthen it. I crack my fingers and twist my palm. I allow my chakra to flow through my fingers. With a quick thrust I implant the Five Pronged Seal upon his belly. The symbols of my mark appear around the older seal. His ravaging behavior begins to drop to a simmer. Those malevolent demonic eyes become a sleepy blue. The fangs that want to maul my face have transformed back into baby teeth.

This is the end of him. I discard the body. That seal will not permit anymore of the nine tails power to be used. It's existence is too dangerous, especially within a boy. His position is like a child knowing how to use an advanced technique such the Second's water jutsus. It's something that should not be done. Luckily I arrived. Now that the fox is sealed away there won't be any danger in the future. It should also keep my old group away from him for a while. The problem of the fox can be taken care of later. Sasuke comes first.

I have to say that viciousness and those eyes reminds me of one of my students. Zaku has those eyes too, albeit not demonic. Still, him and the little blonde as of now do have one other thing in common. They're both all bark and no bite.

As that young girl screams at one of the last Uchihas I can only let a smile creep across my face. Not because of them, but just at my student. As much as he tries to make himself look like some big bad wolf, he's just a lost puppy at heart. Kin was mistake I came across, but Zaku found me. I don't even think he has ever realized that on that fateful day he bumped into me. Like a frightened dog, his body ran forcefully into mine, enough to spur my attention. Usually I would have just left, but this chase touched my interest.

One of the men after him said something along the lines of 'thirty minutes and he still isn't slowing down'. If a little boy could keep up that pace for so long.. well just how long could he keep it up? So I decided to watch how the rest of it would play out. I easily moved around in secrecy watching the scene of the little mutt run from his pursuers. Another hour's half passes until they corner him in an alley. I watch as they mercilessly serve the child his just desserts. My eyes never left the child. I wanted to see what would be his next move. That is when I saw it. I saw what I've perceived in many before him.

That look. Those eyes. They showed so much despise. They wanted revenge. They wanted to be stronger. They hated being below anyone. Much like a look my old teammate gave me once when he lost to me in a sparring match. Such a rebellious look that I had to take him. Which wasn't hard. Give a crumb to a stray pup and it will fall you to ends of the earth and into hell.

His loyalty to me is greatly appreciated. He'd probably cut his own heart out for me. The boy's fervent passion of worship towards me is only rivaled by Sakon and surpassed by Kimmimaro. A shame that his talent is no where close to theirs. He just doesn't have the right blood for that. Fortunately his steel like will and fierce aggression is all I need from that little puppy.

Like all loyal hounds, he'll obey his master through life and through death.

----------

Obedience has its rewards. Yet sometimes I think defiance could be just as rewarding. Trying to keep those two alive is going to be a real pain. Well Dosu can take care of himself. Kin though...

Blasted Kin. Get the hell out of the damn way. I'll have to save her and quickly. Zero percent sound. Fifty-four percent air pressure. Reverse the current. Both palms extended, my air tunnels pointed directly at the kunoichi. Not in their usual mode of destruction, but releasing air currents that act like a vacuum. The unaware needle thrower is picked up off her feet and her lithe frame comes at me like metal to a magnet. The speed is quick like a bird, allowing her to escape that jutsu of the grass ninja within a few seconds.

One of them managed to get at her blind spot and do a technique where the earth raised like the ocean tide and exploded with kunai made from mud. Luckily I am the saving grace of this team. I spread my arms out awaiting the new skeleton coming. This going to hurt when I catch her body. Within a few seconds I feel as if someone just launched a football at my heart. The air escapes my lungs like freed prisoners and my feet struggle not fall from the impact. I manage to keep my hold around my partner while trying to get a second wind.

"Behind!" my ally's voice screeches out. Well so much for a rest. Her brown orbs rise with uncertainty as some type of danger behind me approaches us. No time to check what it is. Have to pull off a technique to rescue us and quickly. My hands come before the two of us as I clasp my fingers and create one hand sign. Good thing I've watched my lord do this technique a few times when training with some of the jounins of our village. It is a high level substitution technique that makes a body of mud in your place. I could not have used it at a better time.

The two of us have moved away from danger underneath the ground as we can see the enemy. His fist plunges right through both of our clones. Those eyes under the mask must be shocked. He gasps aloud as both forms begin to melt and become flowing fountains of mud. I see as the lanky bastard stares upwards into the air. Finally Dosu makes an appearance. His body is coming fast from the air upon our target. Now to make sure he stays there. Kin also can see the plan.

Through the growing river of soil, my hands clamp down on this fiend's ankles. His face shifts towards the ground where we lay. Just in time for two senbon to emerge from the mud and almost blind this guy. That toothpick of an arm is able to shield his face and nullify all the attacks within his skin. Doesn't matter much though. It is enough of a distraction.

The iron forearm of my partner comes crashing down with every implication delivering death. It is not to be at the moment. Just before his fist can make contact the ground is usurped. Kin and I are hurled from our hiding place beneath the ground. My eyes can see some type of wall of earth protecting our masked assailant while our mummified partner is reflected away. My orbs take this in just before my cranium slaps into the earth beneath me. Damn it that stings! I can't wait to take a kunai and just start hacking away at these two fools.

I groggily return to my feet to see the make-up wearing fiend next to his partner. They react quickly, the tall guy hurling a barrage of shuriken at us. Kin leaps away trying to escape. I don't need to. I have the perfect defensive equipment for this situation. Twenty percent sound, thirty percent air pressure. My palms fire off the gust of energy to repel and send back the foes' assault. "Rose of Thorn Entrapment Jutsu." I hear the short lipstick man chuckle out as his hands make a few hand seals and then punch the ground.

The grass around my feet begins to grow and twist together, forming roots. These things quickly crawl around me like a centipede running along the trunk of a tree. Then they clasp onto me as if I have glue on my skin. Damn! This crap hurts. Like the name states, it has thorns and their pressing into me! Not good since my arms are also wrapped to my waste. So much for a perfect defense. They can't work if I can't use my friggin hands.

The same creator of this technique lands in front of me in all of his plump nastiness. "Ha. Look what I've caught. Now play dead!" this gross thing mocks me while taking a kunai from his pouch. His weapon is pointed between my eyes.

----------

I wonder... did the boy really think he could defeat me? Once the little nine tails was incapacitated, I would have expected the two remaining to run for their lives. Instead the young Uchiha stood his ground. Commendable, but ultimately stupid. He could have ran. Based on Kabuto's information, he should have run away. To keep on living to face his only remaining family. Yet his eyes in their crimson glory refused to back away. I can only think of one think that may have created this major change in his personality. It must be his teammates.

Yes. Partners. They have a way of changing your perspective on the world. It is probably the same for my dear Sasuke. I'll have to make amends in the future and sever the ties from his friends. That will ensure that he does not get any weaker. I did manage to install my marvelous gift to him. I even gave him a special one. Only one other person has that gift. I wonder how that woman is doing now?

No matter. Once the seal is in place he will find me. Just like his brother, he is a bit of a mystery. And surprising. I did not think his unique gift would be so developed. Nor did I believe he would attack me, even knowing that death would be the only outcome. Now that I've seen his actions, I can assess his growth in the future. Heh. He's slightly similar to Dosu in that aspect. They both are a bit astonishing. Except Sasuke surpassed my expectations. Dosu is a disappointment.

Unlike both of his teammates, who I came by on accident, I was looking for this youth. Within that territory, on a route that isn't ventured by many, stories of a murderer came up. The route was in use only to middle and lower classes. If upper class citizens used the route then more popularity and care would have been taken to assess the situation. That never arose and the lower crust citizens began to stop using the route if possible. The problem was it was a shortcut to a nearby town so there would always be someone foolish enough to take that route. And die.

Hearing stories of a 'Murderous Mummy' and 'Harmonic Killer' peeked my interest. These tales of a serial killer that would hum a melody just before committing homicide upon his victims filled me with a slight glee. There were also even something about it possibly being the remnant of some undead pharaoh. A killer with a rhythmic tone. Plus with a way of eluding death. Heh I know a thing about that. I couldn't have a better candidate. He would be perfect for my village.

Now, I know some of those rumors were only that. Rumors. You can't live as long as I have without knowing how to discern fact and fiction. Still I was hoping he'd be more impressive. That night when sound's north gate and I went to investigate this person I was slightly enjoyed. Just as the stories stated, he hummed his song just before striking. I didn't need to get involved. My north gate would be enough to take care him.

As expected he was pummeled quickly. With that show of force the mummy shinobi wanted power. Power just as what could have killed. Like my greatest interest at the moment, he was drawn to strength. Upon further inspection at my village though, his body could not handle my expectations. Ironically it is this child's village that aided greatly in my jutsu.

The hunched boy was stronger than many so I still allowed him in. He was quite suspicious though. Heh. He still is. I gave him new weapons and made him stronger and not once would he allow me to experiment with his body. Unlike Zaku, who was more than willing for some type of implants to increase in strength, Dosu refused multiple times. His demeanor towards me has always been to keep me at arms length. I don't blame him. I'd be weary too.

To achieve his desires though, he plunged into my lair fully accepting what I may do. Which is why I picked him for this mission. That little mummy has always been a median. Not weak enough to just be cannon fodder, but not strong enough to be worth more time and effort. To think he's actually been able to assist my north gate and my most prized warrior. That was surprising.

His personality takes little pruning or manipulation to keep him at my side. The single eye ninja may have been the most troublesome of the three to accept my trust, but his feelings allows me to be more of myself around him. His aloof behavior is almost his downfall. Out of the three Dosu takes the least amount of effort to control.

Students are an amazing thing. Speaking of which, I think my very first student is approaching...

I think I will almost miss that little wrapped boy when Sasuke kills him. In the end though, even a mummy must return to its sarcophagus and sleep.

----------

The coffin of death will not close on me and cut me from life today. It is trying its best at the moment though. It's ghastly breath seems to be right at my face trying to sneak into my nose.

One of these Kusa shinobi has decided to use some jutsu that has plagued the entire area in a fuchsia colored mist. They used pollen from some flower to create this trap. I pull the bandages around my face tighter covering any smell from entering. I'm only running on the air my body has kept in storage. Hopefully Zaku and Kin are keeping alive too. This will have to end quickly. I seep chakra into my ears, increasing the range and depth of my hearing.

I can hear the signs of a struggle. The miss mash of different footsteps, the small grunts of a person and the clash of steel upon steel. They must have attacked my cannon-blasting teammate first. It would make sense since he's the only one that could clear this pink fog. Well I'll have to recover him first.

My body treads from branch to branch quickly and quietly like a jungle cat stalking prey. My eyes burn from this deadly smoke so much that I must keep them shut. I'm relying on just sound. Louder and louder the sounds of fighting can be heard until I am above it. Now to make my move. I'll have to get these assailants away quickly. With a swipe of the sweat away from my forehead, I let my body fall into the fields below.

I can hear the dissonance of toes and dirt pushing together to make a skeleton airborne. My left knee extends out below my own body. Within seconds I can feel bone against bone as my knee hits one of the enemy's necks. I can't stop their though. A loud grunt is heard from the perpetrator as my fingers take a grasp of an ear, nose and other facial skin. My arms swing, flinging the bag of flesh in some opposite direction. Just in time for my landing.

That other fool has crashed into a rock. The new agenda for my attention is the mixture of footsteps around me. My entrance has put a stop to the brawl while everyone tries to regroup. The one before has some unsteady and stocky movements. Probably from a heavy upper body. The other behind me has his toes mashed into the dirt. The feet shift forward a bit as if ready to pounce. It feels like a game of 'Marco Polo'. Except I have only one shot in picking the right person. Luckily I have an edge.

Every person develops their own personality and niche. These unique traits can be seen in vernacular, their looks, their height. Even in the most smallest things, like how they smile, how they write, and even how they walk. It is not easy, but after a while I can distinguish people by the way they walk. How a person presses one foot into the ground, the motion of one foot succeeding the other. Those sounds are just notes in the end. Notes that will lead to my victims defeat.

The person in front of me is my intended target. One of my kunai, followed by my fist lashes out like a whip at the target. He is quick enough to escape from both attacks, but my main objective is a victory. "Zaku." I whisper out enough for him to hear. His reply is the usual gruff rudeness, but his mind knows I'm not the enemy. "Use your jutsu to make this mist disappear." I order quickly closing my jaw.

Within a few seconds I can feel the air pick up above me. Not in it's usual violent way, but in just a strong gust. The itching around my orbs is quickly dissipating and I can open them to the world again. Hmm. Just perfect. With the feral aggressor of my group by my side, the two of us can see both grass ninja together hang off the side of a tree trunk. Unknown to them is an angry needle sniper above their heads with the most devious of looks. The ending to this match is coming to its close.

----------

A lovely night it is. Not only did I get to see my newest recruit in action, but I also got to see the first of my many students. Bless her little soul. She's turned out to be quite the fine woman from when I last saw her. I'm just not sure why she is mad at me. I gave her one of my gifts so long ago. Why the tan eye kunoichi would want me dead? Well it doesn't matter. It is not like her efforts alone could ever defeat me. Her attacks did make me lose control over my shadow clones. This in the end caused them to be destroyed by my trio of Oto testers. That is all though. Perhaps if she had a group with her then maybe my little student could have defeated me.

Isn't it a wonder how much a team can be more effective than just one person. That is why we have the hidden villages right? Even when I was with my old group. Only then did we stand a chance against that Kage. Although that was then. Units are powerful. That is why I've created such a format in my village where anyone should be able to cooperate with anyone else. That is why I also have a small cell to be my shield. Their known as the Four Sounds. Even my trio of pawns would not work if they were not a trio. Still, I believe that a team is only made to ensure and strengthen one.

Which is what my pawns will do. Their intrusion will unlock the lust and desire for power in my dear Sasuke. I have to acknowledge for a group just thrown together by chance, they are lucky. Or maybe there is more to this team of my little long hair Kin, my loyal puppy Zaku, and the cryptic yet clear Dosu. The masked shinobi's eye and ear for detail will definitely be the fore running skill of the group. Matched with that brain will be the pure tenacity and force of the rabid boy. Finally my senbon user could be enough support to add to the main characteristics of the other two.

The more I think about it, the better I see it is to have chosen these three. Sasuke's intellect and cunningness will be tested against the furred ninja. His strength and power will be examined against my prideful shinobi. Finally is emotional state of killing will be tested in the bell wielding kunoichi. If my trophy succeeds he should be smarter than Dosu, more powerful than Zaku, and able to kill someone begging for their lives like Kin most likely will. Although their will be no 'ifs'. My Uchiha will surpass this small test.

I can already feel tomorrow will be a bright day.

----------

Well that was a lovely warm up. It has caused drops of sweat to appear on my skin. It isn't for nothing. We won. The Kusa shinobi are out of this exam. I first shocked them and increased their anxiety with my senbons. Dosu then emerged and used his jutsu to incapacitate the two. Finally Zaku exploded with a big finish that sent the two saps crashing through the base of a tree. By the time my team arrived at their destruction the only thing left behind was shattered bark and the scroll we needed. An Earth Scroll. The mummified ninja found it suspicious that there was no trace of the grass ninjas except their scroll. Also it being only two of the grass soldiers that attacked us. While I'm a bit skeptical of this, the fact that we already have gotten a scroll disperses my fears. Even if our foes did survive and return we'll just beat them again.

The first day is basically over. With the dead of night upon, we three sit in darkness catching our breaths. Creating a fire would only bring on pursuers so it is better to not have one and make as little noise as possible. I only wish that we did decide to have packed some food within the little backpack we decided to bring. I'm hungry like I've been malnourished. My hunger could devour a full bison at this point in time.

The battle with those Kusa enemies has burnt up a lot of my energy. I feel I should hit the hay right now. I might have if it weren't for my team. How do they do it? The cannon-handed boy seems to be fully restored of whatever energy he lost during the battle. As for single eye, it appears he never even got tired. Could that be really true? No it couldn't. They're strong, but they couldn't be that strong. If so, then I'm far behind and need to catch up in skill. Which is why I'm staying up. If they can do it, then so can I.

That reminds of something my teammate did. "Abumi. That jutsu you did. That's one of Orochimaru's. When did he teach it to you?" I ask. Guess I'm not the only one who has been getting some attention when it comes to techniques. His palm just scratches his head until his lips feel ready to give me an answer. "He didn't teach me. I picked it up on my own."

"You? How?"

"Don't make it sound like I can't learn. I've watched him do it for so long I just started practicing the hand seals. After a while I managed to get it. First time I've used it in combat though. Good thing I got it right this time..." his voice trails off into the air. I don't know what our furred partner thinks, but I'm impressed. I've never taught that the death lover couldn't learn a jutsu once he put his mind to it. I just didn't think he would take the initiative and learn it on his own. And just by watching too. Then again some may not believe what I have learned from my lord either. Guess you can't judge everyone on what you think you know about them.

Looking up at the night sky, which is mostly blocked by the dark clouds of leaves from trees, I only think of if our next two tasks will be as easy and quick as gaining a scroll. Our tasks being to kill the Uchiha boy and making it to tower in the middle of this cryptic forest. It should. I mean if we already are able to get a scroll without that much difficulty then the rest of this exam should be about the same. "Let's go. I've found them." the usually humming warrior states tersely cutting the silence in the air. His speech surprises Zaku and I.

At first my mind does not register what he said, but the meaning comes to me quickly. It is time to test my theory.


	19. Leaf Whistle

Oox:Thank you for telling me. I've changed that paragraph so it should not sound as choppy. I'll try and be more careful in the future.

**Chapter 19: Leaf Whistle**

Something does not feel right about that. Those grass shinobi attacking with only two members. Did they really underestimate us that much? Not only that, but at the end of the battle they just disappeared. No bodies were found so the two opponents had to have escaped. Yet they somehow left their scroll behind? Something just isn't adding up about that.

Ironically their retreat would lead to another situation. I don't think Zaku or Kin noticed a few broken branches and damaged bark leading away from our battlefield. They were hard to pick up, but I was able to notice. While my team rested I used my faithful technique of augmenting my hearing with chakra. I was trying to find those elusive grass warriors and their whereabouts. Then maybe I could make them tell me the reason for such erratic movements. Instead I picked up something that would make those Kusa losers drop a tier on my things to do list. I found Sasuke.

Or at least someone who would know his location. The voice I heard muttering to herself is of that blossom haired kunoichi that both my teammates have contrasting feelings for. Find one and I'll definitely find the prize I'm looking for. We have to act quickly before they move. The reaper's number one fan is ok despite taking a decent beating in that brawl earlier. I have to give him credit. I didn't get that physical with our past rivals and sustained the least of injuries. Still even I feel a bit weary. It's something I can shrug off, but he should at least be showing more signs of fatigue. He's not the one I may have to worry about though. The femme fatale of this group looks more haggard than the rest of us.

She also got forceful with the enemy. I didn't think it would take that much out of her, but then again the enemies attacked her first. If there is a need for a battle in this assassination I think I'll have her sit out if I can. Fortunately Kami seems to be smiling down upon us today.

We reach a few meters away in hidden by the thick brush of green within a tree. The senbon user to my left and the wind generator to my right. "Heh found him." I say mostly to myself as my eyes scan the girl in pink holding on to a kunai for dear life and trying to keep her eyes open. Her comrades are both knocked out like a ton of bricks hit them. Heh it seems we weren't the only ones getting into fights so early into this contest. The three are poorly hidden under the giant roots of these enormous Konoha trees. I rather not leap in just as yet. I doubt they are of any threat, but boldly jumping in could lead to future misfortune. For now I think it best to just analyze what this leaf girl does and check for any traps.

"Following Lord Orochimaru's orders, we'll launch the operation at dawn. For now let's wait and study them. Just to make sure there isn't any surprises. Remember the target is Sasuke Uchiha. Understand?" I whisper to my comrades.

"If the other two get in our way we can kill them right?" my male cohort asks with his arms folded across his chest. I let a little smirk fall over my lips. Well if they intend to hinder our mission... "Of course".

They both give me a nod. Now hopefully the needle wielder will listen to me. "Kin. You should take a rest for now.". She just scoffs at me, those bole eyes giving me an irritated and malcontent look.

"Why me? Why don't you and Zaku take a rest and I do the watch lookout?"

"I'm not trusting either of you with this job. Not when we're this close." I reply back with my own tone of irritation. Jeez. It's for her own good. I think I liked it better a year ago when she was just naive and went along. Now.. well I don't know where this stubbornness in her has come from. I decide to let her behavior be. As long as she doesn't hold us back I don't care.

My other supporter pays no attention to us. His eyes are glued on the kunoichi who is shaking like a flower in the rain. Hopefully he won't be a problem. "Hey..." I begin. "Are you ok or is she going to be a hinder to your concentration?". I rather know now so I know who to kill first once the action begins.

"Ha. Like ever. I'm focused on my mission." Zaku replies continuing to peer ahead. I give a small nod to his answer thinking that would be all. His voice continues though. "She'll be coming back to Oto with me one way or another."

"Ohh. And how would that be?"

"My dashing looks and bad-ass personality."

"You should probably stick to your back up plan when that one fails."

"It won't fail. If it somehow does then I'll scare her into coming with me."

"And if that fails and she refuses to come?"

"Then I'll kill her."

The unchained arrogance or threats of physical bullying to get his way isn't surprising. His idea to just exterminate her catches me off guard. It's not something I would expect him to say. His reaction is bit troubling too. His eyes never stray with emotion. He just said it as casual as any other chat you would hear in a conversation. I wonder if her really feels that way. "As love sick as you have been around her? I don't think you have the guts to do it." I snicker out to see his reaction. His voice just chuckles back at mine.

"Ohh I have the guts. I'll squash her like a bug. I've never been good when it comes to handling jealousy."

His bole pupils show a small flicker as an even larger wily grin spreads across his cheeks. It even creeps me a bit. I could see him as the jealous type. I just didn't see him as one to admit to it. Then again my companion has probably had much time to contemplate this feeling. If I consider his feelings towards our lord and master and the sentinels that are closer to his heart. Then it slightly becomes explainable.

Still it's just a sinister contrast. It reminds me of that saying 'you only hurt the ones you love'. Putting it in that perspective then we're loosely linked. Now I'm anxious to see how much will he hurt this girl that he 'loves'.

Our vigil over our prey continues. The three of us like hungry owls just waiting for the chance to strike these field mice. I think it has almost become a contest between the three of us. Seeing who can keep watch the longest before we drift off into a world of dreams. We're all putting up a good battle of awareness. Kin is the only who almost fell into a nap, but her eyes snapped open ten seconds after they closed. Zaku never had his pupils close for more than tenths of seconds. The symbol of his infatuation right before him gave him the power to stay awake. By the way how he is staring, probably for days. For me keeping this watch is easy. I'm always a light sleeper. Especially in this type of test with enemies all around me. I find it harder to close my eyes than keep them open. I guess that is one of the pluses of paranoia.

Our fuchsia hair kunoichi isn't faring so well. For a look out... well in phrasing it like how Zaku would, she sucks. Every few seconds those tired viridian eyes would shut for a couple of minutes before reopening. Her fingers grip a kunai like its a mug of coffee to keep the brain awake. Then the grip would loosen and that life threatening weapon would almost escape from the girl's hand like a child trying to sneak out of bed. I think she's slept more than she's been awake.

"So how are we going to strike? Should we just move in closer silently and then kill her?" Kin questions, her eyes reflecting some of the light from the sun. Hmm morning is here. Moving in closer is definitely possible. Her constant jerks back into awakened world can be a problem though. If we can't make a quick kill then there is the risk of her allies awakening. Jumping from one battle to the next isn't such a good idea, especially since we've been up for the whole night. Conserving our energy is what I'm aiming to do.

"No. We may alert the rest of her team. We should find a way to maximize damage without getting any closer and not alerting any sort of suspicion." I say. At that instant I think Bishamonten shined his light of fortune down on us. I can hear the small rustling of a tiny animal above us. I quickly and quietly allow a kunai to slip out of my pouch and out of my palm into the the leaves above me. A branch makes a small snap and a second later a little squirrel is in my palm. This will do perfect.

"We'll use this. Zaku take out an explosive tag.". That same wicked grin grows above his chin. The boy takes out a tag in one hand and grabs the little creature in the other. His mouth then hums out a few snickers as he turns our living weapon around to see its back. As if now catching on, our bell wielder, just shakes her head in a disapproving manner. "How can you smile like that with knowing what you're about to do?" she begins at the wild hair rebel. "You sick little creep. I bet you were one of those kids that used to torture animals."

"And I bet you **are** the ugly, nagging girl that no one likes. I kill people. You think a little rat is going to be a problem for me?"

"No. I guess not. Being some little garbage eater in the past has just prepared you for moments like these right?"

"Don't you talk to me like some damn child. You think you're any better with all your senbons? I just kill them. You torture them."

"I torture when I have to. It's just a job I get assigned to more often than not."

"Job my ass. I've seen that twinkle you get when sticking god knows what into your prey. Call me sick? At least I'm not like you who just gets a joy from blood. I bet you get off on all that torture stuff too."

"I just do what I'm ordered. Like not trying to make lovers out of the enemy."

"Don't start with that again. Was it that burnt charcoal friend of yours that made you so flippin annoying?"

"You want to go there? You want to bring my friend in? Then lets bring up all thirteen of yours. Your unsavory personality must have originated from there. I do feel bad for them though. Putting up with you for all those years. You must have just drove them to death."

"Listen up you little stupid bitch! Don't go mouthing at me like that or I'll kill you. A year in Oto and you think your all that! Just remember how you started off. You just stood there and watched us do most of the battle. This blasted rat in my hand would have been more useful back then. Saying I drove them to death!? Look at your own past before even thinking of saying a word about mine! Think I care that they're gone? I don't! Without those slackers I've gotten real power. Unlike you. You lost one damn person and you can't even hold a kunai straight without trembling. Quit acting tough. You're just dead weight in the end."

"Useless? You think that? Ok big shot. Go out there on your own and fight. Lets see how far that gets you. I won't intervene at all. Just remember it's you that asked for it when you get killed! There isn't going to be any funeral for you either. You'll end up in damn ditch, just like the rest of those bastards you used to be with!"

"Both of you shut up. You want to alert the enemy? We're on a mission here. Did you two forget? Zaku put the paper bomb on and send the rodent over there. If you guys want to kill each other then wait till this task is over." I sternly remark to both of them. Both of them send me a glare that could shred a bear inside out. I sustain my dominating presence though. Deep down I'm glad I stopped them. Their whispering was becoming increasingly loud and even though the pink hair is in the middle of this reality and the dream world, it could still awaken her. Or even bring more enemies upon us.

Even more so this debate quickly became a lot more serious and vicious than any of the others I've seen them have. It may have just been words, but if I didn't stop them it would have quickly turned into a brawl. I would definitely get thrown in just because I'm between them. Even if they don't want to show it, I'm sure they both brought up past experiences that neither want to remember. A reason why I don't tell anyone much about myself. That is information, and information is frequently deadlier than force. Hopefully the eve of killing Sasuke will make them forget about it.

I glance as the little squirrel makes its way towards our victim. The little creature falls from the tree and appears out from the shrub of bushes below us. The pink flowing hair slowly pivots until lime colored eyes make contact with the little habitant of the forest. Once she sees that it is not a threat her muscles relax. Good. Now all the animal needs to do is get closer and it'll be over. As sudden as a flash of lightning the young kunoichi becomes firm and releases her kunai.

It is sudden enough to get a gasp from the three of us. The weapon stops before the little creature, not causing damage but scaring him away. Could she have seen our thin grenade? No. Impossible for someone like her. I couldn't have even detected it from that distance. Not only that, but I chose the critter specifically for the paper bomb. The sandy color of the paper compares to the brown hairs of the rodent. It camouflages in almost perfectly. How could she? I'm a little bit irritated that this lowly tart could have broken my plan. There must be another reason.

Once our amazement diminishes Zaku is next to speak. "She is very observant... Did she figure out there was an exploding tag on the squirrel?" his voice questions with a hint of admiration towards her. No I refuse to believe someone like her could have seen through one of my plans.

"No... that's not it..." I return an answer to his question moving a few leaves to get a better view of the field. There must be something on the ground or in the air. "Yeah? Then why? Explain?" his voice continues to ask. I'm not paying enough attention to give him a full answer. My mind is trying to decipher this little leaf's secret. "We'll probably find out if we get closer. So... let's go." I whisper out to appease him. Lurking about trying to find some hidden snare is only going to waste time. The more time lost the more time this little child's teammates can recover. We best go ahead and try to uncover her mystery. A frontal attack it is.

----------

We await in silence to make our move. That stupid bitch of a teammate and I await on Dosu's command to attack. I can't wait to get this going. That blasted girl has me burning to release some pain on this Sasuke. Trying to use Aku and the rest of them as a cheap shot against me. Like hell that was going to work on me. If Kin thinks that I was going to just ignore it then she was damn wrong. I put that long haired chicken back in her place. I'll do even worse if she ever tries that again too. At least one thing came out of it. I can use all this anger to mutilate that so called genius, that little Uchiha brat.

Then I can make off with this little eye candy and take her to Oto with me at the end of the exams. Or if she refuses then she may just have to die. I'll see if I can avoid that though. The blonde who is out cold though is done for if I get near him. Yes. Nothing like death to relieve stress.

The order is given and we make our way towards her. There is no need to be too sneaky. The girl has fallen asleep again. Talk about someone who doesn't know how to keep a watch. I feel I should just yell out 'Your supposed to stay up!' but refrain from doing so. I take a seat on a large stone while mono eye and long hair move onto the ground slightly ahead of me. I can tell the vest wearing girl is ignoring me. Well good for her. It'll be in her best interest to stay out of my way.

I watch this little flower huffing and puffing, those sparkling eyes trying their best to stay focused. "Some lookout! You're half asleep! At least you don't have to keep watch anymore. What's the point when we've already found you? Now wake Sasuke up. We want to fight him" Dosu announces loud enough to wake the girl from her nap. Her skull whips around with fear and surprise. Well the fear part is down. Maybe she'll just beg me to spare her life.

Her whole body trembles as if she's been in below zero temperatures for an hour. The cream and scuffed hand jitters as if current is passing through it. The fingers slowly reach for her shuriken holder that is strapped to her leg. Heh. If she keeps shuddering like that her body will fall apart. We haven't even gotten to the good part yet. Then as if an arrow of bravery just shot her she barks out something that brings surprise to my team and I.

"What are you talking about? What is your purpose? We know that a guy named Orochimaru is behind all of this." she tells us. I almost fall from my seat upon the stone. How the hell does she know about my lord? How does she know what he is behind? How could she know of the plan. Damn. I wish this flower was a bit more stupid. I already know what Dosu and Kin are conceiving. Even I am thinking it. If this genin even knows that much, then she can't live. Damn it. I really wanted to bring her back, but I won't risk endangering my masters plan. Whatever I like about this will have to disappear. Lord Orochimaru is priority over everything else. His word is primary before anything else. His plan exceeds everything else. I can't let his ideas be in danger. It's the first rule of Oto.

"What's that weird bruise on Sasuke's neck. You did this to him and now you want to fight?!!" the pink hair girl continues. I don't know anything about a bruise, but I do know she's too smart. She's dead if Dosu or Kin get to her before me. I'll have to reach her first. Maybe then I can spare her a few seconds. Hopefully that head wrapped in pink will get an epiphany from Tenjin and she'll submit herself to sound. If not... well I guess I should do the dirty work then.

"Hmm... what in the world could that man be thinking..." I hear the mummy like shinobi mumble to himself. Well that gives me enough time to get started before anyone else. "But hearing that, we can't let you go. I'll kill this girl and I'll also kill this Sasuke guy." I make my voice known standing up upon the boulder. Before I could pounce on this fragile doll face my teammate halts me.

"Wait Zaku." his voice quickly states. I pivot my face trying to investigate his decision. The masked shinobi continues. "You're not very good. A recently overturned stone... different colored dirt. This grass doesn't grown here. A booby trap is pointless unless it goes unnoticed." the wrapped lips vibrate with a chuckle and explanation of the situation. Jeez. Didn't know we had a tree hugger on the team. Or maybe he's a grass smoker? Well either way that observation of his stopped us from making a mistake.

"Pfft.. stupid. So that kunai was to prevent the squirrel from setting off the trap." I insult her. Little Sakura needs to get better at making traps. If a squirrel could mistakenly set it off, of course we would find it. "Let's kill her right away." the hunched ninja dubiously states, his head slanting to one side. All of three of us pounce into action with mono eye in the lead. Well its too late now. If she was only smart enough to beg for her life. I'll miss that pretty face and smile... but my orders need to come first.

Well those green eyes and cream lips decide to give me one more smirk for my pleasure. Then her knife cuts a small string. Within seconds the sky seems to get a few tones darker. My face looks up to see half a tree coming at us. "A log?!" my mouth quickly states what my mind is thinking. I have to take back a few of my words then. When the hell did she get time to make this trap? How the hell did she get a log this size up there!?

"So there was a trap above us too? Crap!" the furred assassin announces. Yea. No shit! More importantly lets do something about it before we look like flies that just got swatted. Before I can make my jutsu, Dosu is first to take care of our situation. "Not" he slyly remarks as his palm with his deadly weapon touches the tree and his other makes a seal. Within a second a huge hole is created within the wooden trap enabling us to continue our assassination.

"To be blunt, you have no talent at all. People like you need to work harder!" Dosu continues to berate the girl. Heh. I thought I was bad. The last thing this scared chick needs to know is just how much she sucks. To think thats the last thing you get to know before death. Those emerald eyes begin to shine like stars as some liquid forms right below them. Is she about to cry? I almost feel sad. I would have liked to take this cute doll back with me, but circumstances have prevented that. Also. Deep down somewhere in me, especially after seeing those eyes just raping the Uchiha all day long, I think I'll enjoy hearing her scream her last breath. Get ready to hear the reaper's voice.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" what the hell? That's not death's voice. Far from it. And I shouldn't be feeling pain right now either. The air is kicked out of me as my form hits the ground hard and skids away a couple of feet. I'm not the only one. Dosu and Kin are right behind me. Although they both are able to land on their feet. Show offs.

When I can finally return to my feet I see the most bizarre thing in front of me. A youth clad in all green like some Christmas tree. His headband is tied around his waist. That is not the most odd thing though. It's not the orange leg warmers around his ankles nor is it that retro black bowl hair cut. This child's eyes are wide open with the thickest eye brows I have ever seen above them. He's sporting a blasted sheep dog over each eye. Speaking of animals, for some reason there is a squirrel on his shoulder.

My head turns to my peers to see if an answer could be formed from this insanity before us. Dosu at my right just turns back to this foe while Kin on my other side just shrugs her shoulders. "Then the three of you also need to work harder." this person's voice interrupts my thoughts like some type of bold hero. Wait,why does this person sound familiar? The mummy is able to beat me to my next question though. "Who are you?"

"I am Konoha's handsome devil. The beautiful green beast of the hidden leaf... Rock Lee!"

Rock wha..??? What a stupid name. Just like his costume. Ninja? More like a circus freak. He could fit right in next to the bearded lady. I can picture it now. Come see the bearded woman and the man with fish eyes and a hairy centipede for eyebrows. A shame he won't be living that long to start his new career.

My doll asks him a question. Wrapped hands of this lunatic put down the furry squirrel on his shoulder. His weird eyes doesn't leave us, but he replies something stupid about protecting her anytime in danger to the death. What a liar. Guys like him piss me off. Making such promises. Especially since he's not going to keep it. They're both going to end up in a dirt grave before this is over. The three of us prepare to go into a scrap with this newcomer. I flex my fingers making my palm ready. I can see Kin's arms in position for her senbons and bells at a seconds notice. Dosu twists his head in some unholy position letting the world here the bones snap and pop like popcorn being made. I'm about to go first and teach this guy just who the boss is around here, but surprisingly someone else beats me to the punch again.

"We have no other choice. Zaku I'll give Sasuke to you. I'll kill these two." Dosu states tossing the earth scroll at me. A little bit odd of him. Especially since he only gave me the one scroll. I don't ask since the enemy would know we have both scrolls. I'll ask him later. His reason to go ahead is because he probably thinks I'll screw up and let the kunoichi live. Hmph. Where's the trust? Well that leaves Sasuke all to me. Which is what I really want.

The mummy pulls back his sleeve showing his treasured item. The weapon radiates slightly from the sunlight that has escaped pass some of the trees. Almost like its about to enjoy to fight this taijutsu guy. That is also the other thing a bit peculiar. My hunchback partners seemed very willing to go against this green bastard. Unlike some other dead weight on the team who has remained silent since the argument. Well she can be pissed all she wants Dosu and I can handle this. It's like two against one and a half shinobi.

Dosu begins to rush at them. Doll face tosses a kunai at him which proves useless. He easily leaps away into the air. Looks like one swipe from him will get both of them. Easy as pie. Furry eyebrows decides punch his arm so deep into the ground that his ear is to the floor. Just what in the hell is he doing? We'd all soon find out. As quick as the arm dove underground like a dolphin emerging it quickly rises back with something.

A blasted root! Not some ordinary tree root thats the size of a worm. In this forest where the trees are like sky scrapers, their roots grow much greater sizes. Sizes that normal people shouldn't be able to pick up. Yet the mother bastard brings back a root as thick as the leg of an elephant! Dosu's attack destroys a good chunk from the wooden vein, but still he friggin pulled a damn root out of the ground four times his size and probably at least twenty times his weight! I control my jaw from dropping at this freakish strength and only release a non impressed sound. My partner is wide eyed though. If it weren't wrapped in bandages his mouth would probably hitting the dirt now.

"Your attack has some sort of trick to it right? I won't dodge it in a normal way. I saw your move before." Afro eyebrows responds against my ally in a tone like he's solved a hard equation. Heh. Well this could be entertaining. I wouldn't mind seeing someone put mono eye in his place. He always has that silently pompous attitude. It's time someone turns it down a notch. A grin appears on my face.

Mega brow gives us each a dirty look. It only makes me smile more. I'd like to mop the floor with him, but I'm having enough fun watching my teammate scratch his head in what to do. His bole eye gives a glare at me. Ha! He's so frustrated. Its practically etched right under those bandages. I just point at this green power ranger in front of us giving him a 'he's your problem now look'. The bowl hair boy just unwraps his own bandages from around his fist.

Dosu begins another assault, dashing towards the leaf enemy. The opponent mutters something before going into a crouch. Then his body just disappears. I didn't blink. Only traces of dust remain, but not for long. A stiff green leg catches the mummy ninja right below the jaw. Damn! It's so strong that Dosu is elevated like some type of bird escaping from prey. It's not over as yet though.

Next the cactus colored shinobi leaps into the air also. His body behind my partner's but so close to his, like he's trying to mimic a shadow. Next those bandages bowl cut undid entangle my ally till his arms are behind his back like he's hand cuffed. Shit this won't end well. It really doesn't look so. The two bodies swerve into a nose dive. Uh Oh. That's not good. He can't break the fall like that.

I have to make a save quickly. I begin making hand signs. I need to make his landing as soft as possible. That means I can't use a forceful amount of air. Zero percent sound waves, forty percent air pressure is the best I can build up in time for this. Now that mega brow is doing something more crazy. Both their bodies are spinning like a tornado. They're like a speeding missile with directions to hit the ground. Shit! I punch both my hands releasing my technique into the ground seconds before the crash landing occurs.

"Primary Lotus!"

The emerald flash shouts just before darting away safely. Luckily Dosu shouldn't be receiving too much damage either. It was close, but I made it in time. Much dust is pelted into the air. It is quick to disperse showing the two legs of my teammate stiffly inside the dirt with the rest of his form underneath the soft ground. Heh. Its the ugliest flower I've ever seen.

"Oh boy. Looks like I made it just in time." I say with a small smile and relieving sigh.

----------

"What a terrifying technique. This much damage even on a sponge of dirt..." I say more to myself, relieved. My head hurts like hell right now, but it could have been much worse if Zaku had not intervened. My head would probably been able to be used for fertilizer if my cohort did not intervene. I'll have to put in a good word for him later. Although his provocation is what aggravated me into that mess. I bet he was so happy to see this nappy brow almost kill me.

It is more of my fault though. I should not have rushed in so hastily. Still not everyday I find someone who seems to be primarily a taijutsu fighter. Most use ninjutsu or genjutsu with taijutsu just for close range combat. No. This green suit clown decided to go head on with martial arts. I can't do such graceful moves anymore because of my spine. In the past I was much more efficient in taijutsu. That and ninjutsu were about equal for me, unlike this fella who hand to hand techniques is primary. Well that is the past and now I focus more on my ninjutsu. So now that I've seen his move, it's time he sees mine.

"Now it's my turn." I say onto this foe who is looking at me bedazzled I am able to stand and with little injury. That move must have also hurt him. A shame. This will make it much easier. I make another charge at this adversary, my deadly instrument infused with the chakra of my body to give him an ear bleeding surprise. I swing my fist and he evades back, but it is too late. The vibrations have already hit the eardrum. It is over for him. Those large eyes and nappy eyebrows show a face of determination. He must be putting all his strength into not falling. Yet it will happen.

"Your move is indeed fast, but if your moves are at high speed then ours are at the speed of sound. I'll show you a wall that no amount of hard work can surpass." I tell this leaf shinobi as his skeleton falls to its knees before me. A small grin curves on my lips below the bandages. This guy came in at the wrong time sprouting his mouth about working harder. I guess I will have to teach him a lesson.

Hard work is useless without talent.

I remember Orochimaru telling me those words long ago. I agree with him. You can work hard all you want, but eventually there will be a barrier that only talent will be able to break through. That barrier maybe at different levels for everyone, but in the end it is true. Hard work can only take you so far. After that you better be some type of genius or find some fast path to rapidly gain strength. Hence the reason I joined sound. If I stayed on my own, just trying to hone the skills with whatever left this body has to offer, I'd be dead by now. Fortunately I came across the sannin and he augmented me. If only I could have unlocked everything...

Well I can ponder about that later. Now I must show this wannabe hero the futility in his efforts just before I kill him. I'll make sure he curses the day our paths entwined. His mouth returns most of his portions of food like how a snake regurgitates the unnecessary rations in its body. The blossom hair girl screams his name as blood begins to slowly trickle from his right ear. Seeing the confused and scared look on their faces brings me so much amusement. I'll at least give him the knowledge as to how I beat him. He can take that as the last thing he hears to the grave.

"There's a little trick here. You can't just dodge against my attacks." I reply with a chuckle revealing my killing melody to the struggling opponents. They both glare at me with the poison of snake venom waiting for more of an explanation. "It's sound. Even if you dodge my fist, sound will attack you.". Their anger does not subside, but I can tell they are bewildered by the workings of my tool. Luckily I'm such a nice guy. I'll explain a bit more.

"Do you know what sound actually is?" I ask. With the timidness of a shy student giving an answer to a teacher, the lime eye girl quietly mutters "Vibration...". Heh. She's smarter than many. I'll give her that. Most of my victims never get the right answer before they die.

"Give the lady a prize. Being able to hear something means that your eardrum catches the vibration in the ear. The human ear drum will break by sounds exceeding 150mhz. Deeper in the ear lies the inner ear membrane. When this is damaged, you lose your balance. Heh heh. You won't be able to move your body as you wish for a while." I lecture the two while staring at the green hero. Well he doesn't look so heroic anymore.

"Lame old taijutsu won't work against us. Well, you were doing well. You forced me to use my jutsu, but of course you failed." Zaku mocks adding more insult to injury. He's following a bit of my lead, now explaining his own powers. "I can freely control super sonic sound waves and air pressure. I can do stuff you've never dreamed of. I can obliterate boulders or make the ground as soft as a feather cushion. Ours are different from your stupid techniques.".

Heh. So harsh. Well if my snide comments didn't do the trick then Zaku's blunt boasting should have. I can tell this fallen leaf wants to leap up and strangle us. A pity he can't. Well on to the other one. I'll let bowl head watch as I dissect the one he came to save. That'll show him just how much his 'effort' has amounted to. "Alright. Now you!" I yell out my fist raised to exact punishment on the kunoichi. My pace quickens as I make my way towards the trembling form. I plan to make her death quick. She's not interesting enough to keep around to suffer.

Death would have been delivered, but a green blur of large eyes creates a wall between me and my target. Impossible!! How can he still move! To see this guy moving sends such a jolt in me, I don't even think of defending. He shouldn't be able to walk!! How can someone do this? My mind lags on this thought which makes the green kung-fu master first to strike. "Leaf Hurricane!" his breath yells out the attack. Damn it. I can't defend it in time. I've only been around this guy for about five minutes and I already know I have to be at the top of my game just to keep up with his speed. Fortunately fate and the limitations of the human body are on my side.

Soon after his battle cry, a grunt his heard. A few drops of blood spurt out of his ear like some kid spitting. The lighting fast leg slows down so that the world can view its track. I easily slam his foot away with my arm. "So that attack is affecting you after all." I say more so to convince myself of this fact and slow my panicking heart. He manages to fumble his way to a vertical stance while I change my assault onto his poor body.

"You scared me for a moment. You've lost the ability to do repeated taijutsu in a flash." I tell caterpillar brow of his fault as my deadly fist fires off to shatter his cheek. Even hurt, his bandage arms are still quick enough to defend and negate my attack. Any other person might have been annoyed by this, but not I. My game is not one of just brute force, but intelligence. The forest colored soldier is smart enough to know keep a distance away from my move. Still, like most of my opponents they don't understand the full capabilities of my melody arm, which will lead to their death.

The impact of my arm against his makes a clanging sound throughout my weapon. "This arm multiplies the small sounds produced to their ultimate level. You could say it's a speaker. But the sound doesn't follow the direction of the arm. I use my chakra to make sure it always attacks my prey!!" I taunt my leaf target as chakra enters his ear. He screams. The kunoichi he tried to protect screams, then the hero falls. Now to give him a hero's farewell.

I was planning to just punch his temple and send a few vibrations in his ear. It would reach up to his little brain and give it a good shake around his skull. At the very least, the rest of his days would be in comatose. That idea is stopped when three kunai try to turn me into a dart board. My nose the bull's eye. Instinct kicks in and my faithful instrument defends my flesh. Another clang is heard as the kunoichi's weapons are deflected. Geez. I forgot about her. Her sad attempts at survival are becoming annoying. I think I'll just put her in a coma instead of the bush brow below me.

Four more weapons aimed at my heart approach me at decent speeds. This time they are shuriken. I would have done something against them, but one of my teammates proves to be surprising. With a quick burst, Zaku is before me, his palms ready to unleash another attack. Soon a strong flare of wind pushes back her attack with some of the weapons cutting into her skin. Heh. I really don't know whether my ally wants to save this girl or kill her. I thought the crush thing would have been working against us, yet he seems to be going at his normal capacity. Well I'm not complaining. Heh. You always hurt the ones you love.

Zaku negated his affection's desires' attack, but he would not be the one to reach her first, which also makes another interesting situation.

----------

That stupid bastard calling me useless. I'm just waiting for him to slip up. Pissed off. Yea I'm more than pissed at Zaku. Once this exam is over I will fight that brat and stick so many senbons in him that a porcupine would be easier to stroke. I'll also sew that stupid mouth of his shut. It can't be used for anything else but spilling out garbage remarks and I'll probably be doing everyone a favor. Am I this upset because he called me useless? No. That wisecrack was quite irritating, but bearable. What really broke my last straw was him mentioning Gin in such a light hearted, cynical, and mocking manner. Now that's where I got really angry.

So I had to counterattack by abusing the memories of his past family. And why shouldn't I have? He started it first. It's just fair play. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth and all that other stuff. If he wants to play hard then I'll play too. The idiot just doesn't know that I'll win in the end.

Since Zaku wants to prove just how much of a fighter he is I chose to just sit back and watch. Of course Dosu would assist him. Not that I blame him. He does want to finish this mission more than any of us. Still, he probably has a tighter bond with Zaku than I. I wouldn't call it friendship, but it's probably a lot more than either of those two have for me. I can at least converse with the mummy like ninja. The wild mutt though. I wonder where I've gotten the patience to not strangle him.

I let my teammates face off against a warrior with no fashion sense and in need of grooming skills. Who really lets their eyebrows get that hairy? I'm surprised it isn't one giant unibrow across his forehead like some type of hairy worm. Still it would've given me so much pleasure to watch this guy kick the crud out of Zaku. Getting his teeth kicked in by this retro warrior would be one of greatest vengeances to be extracted. Sadly that wasn't to be.

Instead it is my hunched teammate that almost faces defeat. He probably would have too if it wasn't for Zaku. Great. Now his mouth will definitely never shut up for the rest of this mission. Unless I sew it shut... Dosu was able to regain his composure after a few seconds and managed to beat the jade adversary. He would have killed him and that little Barbie doll who is shivering behind her falling knight in green. Only when my big mouthed cohort steps in again do I decide to step in.

I could tell he was probably going after that love interest of his, which is why as soon as that wind technique was finished. I rushed past him and Dosu. Like an arrow in the night, I struck my target with complete silence, taking her by full surprise. My swiftness actually takes both my teammates by surprise too. Heh. Bet they never expected I could be so quick. For an instant I can see the feral boy grind his teeth against one another. This is only for a second as his face returns to a cocky smile. I doubt his face would ever show the dissatisfaction of me getting to his crush first. The death lover is just prideful too do that. Still I know he understands what I may do.

What better way to extract revenge than to beat the blood out of his groin's desire? Heh I could even steal his glory and kill the Uchiha for myself. That would definitely infuriate him. Losing his precious prey and girl. Fortunately for him I don't plan on killing Sasuke unless necessary. Not that I can't kill. I've long crossed that line and suffer its consequences everyday.

Killing is just not a big passion for me unlike other members of Oto. Even this pink hair child I'm not planning to kill unless need be. I'd rather just punish her until she's bawling like a hurt infant. Seeing an adversary's eyes well up from anguish and terror I'd much rather do. Heh guess that big mouth of Zaku is partially right about one thing. I get better satisfaction from just slowly tearing away at an opponent than finishing them off. I wonder when did I become so sadistic?

My hand savagely grabs a bundle of those cerise vines of hair, pressing my nails into her scalp. Then a quick kick to the back of her legs and a tug from my arm, pulls her skull back and her body slumps to the ground on her butt. I continue to increase the pressure of my nails into the skull getting a small yelp out of her. I won't lie. She is cute. Cream skin, nice and soft as if work has eluded most of her life. It probably has.

Eyes that just mesmerize guys and hair that sparkles in the light like stars over the ocean. Soft like cotton candy with a smell of cherries. Each strand probably perfectly adjusted and situated to just blow in the wind at the right time. Grown to be its exact length. I can only fathom how many hours a days this pop tart spends on her hair. Barely a teen and she's already a whore in the making. The only reason a kunoichi needs all this make up and accessories would be to seduce a target and I doubt this puny boy chaser is seducing anyone. Well I could be wrong. They do start younger these days. It makes me sick that she could be called a kunoichi.

"Your hair is glossier than mine. If you have time to take care of your hair then train more you female swine! You just trying to be sexy? Zaku kill that Sasuke guy in front of this boy chaser's eyes. Let's teach this one a lesson." I shout out to the prideful ninja. His attention moves to the two prone fighters behind me. I'll leave him our target since I'm making sure this kunoichi is all mine to play with. He agrees to my bargain with Dosu muttering something. The trembling doll below me tenses once she realizes that her precious love is about to be killed.

"Don't move!" I order sending such a flinch from her that I almost lost my grasp over her skull. My pupils look down upon this girl with such embarrassment. How could they ever call this little loser a kunoichi? I may not have years of experience on my side, but I definitely know what a kunoichi should be. I've fought some of the best ones. This girl below me though is not even putting up a fight. She just shivers under my grip and clutches the dirt in frustration while small rivers trickle down from her usually perky pupils. Such cowardice.

I may have been weak, but I don't think I was ever like her. I wouldn't be surprised if she ran away. A crush on someone only goes so far. Once your life is on the line even friendships can quickly come to an end. Is this puny flirt really going to stick around and try to save anyone once blood begins to be sprayed? No. Of course not. Inside that giant forehead of hers, that brain is probably telling her she is outmatched and that she will die. If not paralyzed from fear of the nearing future she probably would struggle against me and run away, leaving her team for slaughter.

I won't let her go though even if she squirms. I'm not going to kill her, but I will teach a lesson today. As soon as Zaku sends our target to the grave and she can see the pain and knowledge of being powerless to save someone. Then I'll teach her how training will help you much better in this lifestyle rather than stroking you hair in front of a mirror. Ohh the things I can do to her! I could knock out a few teeth. Break a few fingers and toes. Maybe a haircut that'll make her hair real short. Or even a nice long scar from that large forehead to the cheek. Heh. I haven't even started on life impairing injuries I could do. A needle in one eye, or maybe a needle in the ear? Perhaps I can sew that tongue of hers to the top of her mouth so I can never hear 'Ohh Sasuke!' ever again. The possibilities are endless in what I can do to her. Yet by the end of this day she will know the meaning of kunoichi.

Even though it seems she wants to quicken this lesson. This girl seems to have grown a spine now since her palms are clutching a kunai. Well I'll give her a morsel of credit. She's actually trying to fend herself and not just plead for her life. Still it's too little too late. "There's no point to that. That won't work on me." I reply casually keeping a firm grip on her head. That porcelain face turns a bit to view me and its the first time I've seen this girl with such a devious look on her face. Those emerald orbs seem to be more shrewd than before.

"It's not meant for you..."

What?? I didn't understand what she meant, but once the kunai goes in motion I begin to see her plan. She's gone suicidal. I wanted to beat her to pulp, not for the girl to just off herself. Too late now though. The weapon is already in motion. I expect the blood any minute. I yank back on her hair to maybe misdirect her intended mark. No use. This ocean of rose pink yanks forward. My hand is not in the way, but I can feel the kunai searing through something. These bole eye of mine close for a second and it seems that all is over. There is the noise of the dark dagger finishing its cut through something. Then I almost lose balance and fall to the ground. Ohh god. She cut her head off didn't she.

No. Relax Kin. Be realistic! Those fragile hands of hers couldn't possibly decapitate anyone or herself. Just open your eyes and see what I'm holding. In my hand is just a pompom of pink. No blood or serrated skull attached to it. I glaze back as this girl begins to stand while small ribbons of pink and her headband makes its way to the ground. My eyes are bedazzled at the site before me.

It makes me wonder if I somehow slipped into a different reality. The kunoichi before me now could not be the same one before. No. That other girl was just a flirter. A tease only wanting attention from some boy. A doll that only knows how to brush her hair and put on lipstick and do her nails. Who does not know how to train or wield weapons or face death. An idiot who does not know the meaning of being a ninja.

No this girl with her back turned to me couldn't be the same. Still in pink with cherry blossom hair, but now it's all wild a ravaged. It's short and dismayed, blowing in the wind as if each strand is ready to attack. That unblemished skin with a few nicks and bruises like she's been in a fight. Finally its that look on her face. Not the same naive, bubbly look. Or eyes that only salivate over a boy. No... they're determined. Resolute. The look of a shinobi.

"Kin! Kill her!" I hear Zaku yell which snaps me out of my daze. By instinct my fingers quickly glide within the small pouch on my lower back and return with four senbon. Enough to end this. My view returns to this doll. She's making hand seals, but I can stop her in time. After all she may look different, but nothing drastic could have changed. It'll be the end of the line for her.

I rush at the boy chaser and slam my body into hers, driving my senbon into her sides. To my surprise it doesn't feel like flesh I just pierced. No it's too hard. Then there is a puff of smoke and I realize. "Replacement Technique..." I say to myself out of disbelief while a medium size log falls before me. She actually pulled it off and I didn't even realize. She's better than I could have guessed.

"Kin stay back!" once again I hear the roar of my teammate. My body pivots to see this fighter in pink advancing towards my ally whose palms are open. I can already see where this is going. I don't need to be told twice to move. I leap a few meters out of harms way. My head turns back to hear the voice of the death lover call his favorite technique. I can see a team of black knives return with alarming velocity. They strike the fuchsia kunoichi and a slew of smoke arises. Again only a small part of a tree is left behind. Is that her only technique? She can't beat us by just using that.

I search around the area to see where she has disappeared to this time. My ears pick up that feral shinobi has already detected her. A quick view above shows that her body is in mid air. Her frame won't be able to dodge from there. She'll have to use a replacement jutsu again. Zaku throws his own barrage of kunai at the target. Nailing a few points on the body. It doesn't matter much, because the girl has most likely substituted away from that perilous situation. Again my pupils search for where the body will be.

Only when I heard a thud, metal piercing flesh and a grunt do I turn back around. My eyes are again in marvel. This little girl. This airhead has stabbed my ally and pinned him to the ground. The black dagger has gone in so deep that the tip can be seen on the other side of Zaku's armband. His other arm is in a slightly less painful situation. That blossom head has bitten down like a rabid dog into his other hand. I still can't believe. This girl actually did it. She tricked us.

It's not over though. Far from it. As clever as that display was, all she has done now is infuriate Zaku. Crush or not... this won't end well for her. A fist torpedoes towards that forehead of hers that would probably stun most. Still she holds her fangs and weapon within his arms. One blow would not be the end though. As tenacious as she could be is as vicious as Zaku will become. I don't understand though. Why didn't she run away?

This girl could have tried and saved herself. Most would. I've done it before... yet why is someone like her taking this punishment? Could she really be in love with that Sasuke kid? No. Still.. this magenta hair genin must know that she's out classed. We beat her green knight till he can't move. Even if she does manage a to incapacitate Zaku how will she defeat Dosu or I? Her head should have told her to run away.

Now as I watch on with my stoic glare at her attempt to survive, I can only wonder why? Why is this girl continuing to fight? Why doesn't she beg for her life? She's part of that rookie set who are fresh out of their academy. Her bonds to her team couldn't be that strong already. Yet her struggle to save Sasuke and the blonde persists like a ferine cold.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was supposed to beat this girl until she pleaded to the heavens for mercy. I was supposed to toy with her. Make her realize the follies of such a placid life. So then why is my stomach beginning to twist itself in a knot? Why is her battle with Zaku, where he is literally beating her to death, getting to me? I keep my face as rigid as stone, but I give a quick glance at Dosu. His reaction is more perplexing. His back is arched vertical, giving him perfect posture while his one eye just stares unwavering at the two. I can't even begin to get a glimpse at what he's thinking now. His eyes are just fixed on the brutal attack on this genin.

My eyes turn back to watch the ongoing onslaught. The feral boy is becoming more rabid by the second. His initial hits could be seen as love taps compared to what he's dishing out now. The first punch was more like a warning tap to her forehead to get her away, but changed quickly. Each cuff increases with dramatic intensity and accuracy. The boy's attacks were aimed at areas before that wouldn't cause permanent damage. Now I'm beginning to wonder if the kunoichi has brain damage. Zaku's fist continuously strikes her temple with all his might as he yells obscene language, further exclaiming his reasons. I keep hearing the bones of his knuckles slowly trying to crack away at the bone in her skull. Every hit as loud as tossing a stone down a few steps. You don't need advanced hearing to perceive it. It is that loud and that chilling. Each knuckle becoming red as if my teammate has been punching a brick wall. That once peach and cream skin is quickly becoming a mass of gooey blood. Every hit on her face makes it more red than cream.

Still she refuses to let go. Why?! Bitting him harder isn't going to make it better. Still I can't deny her foolish bravery. It makes me wonder... if I were in that position where I had to protect my teammates... would I run? Would I just stay still and watch? Or... could I do the same... I can't say I like her much, but in this one act I'll give her credit.

With one final punch, the little kunoichi is flung off my teammate and hits the floor hard. I could have sworn Zaku really did beat the girl to death. With all those shots to the head, it wouldn't surprise me if she has a brain fracture. Then her arms slowly tremble to raise her upper torso from the ground. Her face looks up towards the three of us, eyes filled with tears, determination and a bit of hopelessness. A face battered and bruised, huffing and puffing as the rose colored liquid is plastered all over her face. I can't even tell whose blood is who anymore, since Zaku's arm is still bleeding with a kunai protruding from it. They both probably have a mixture of each other's blood, dotted on both like some type of abstract painting.

Unfortunately this is the end for her. There will be no forgiveness from Zaku now that he's this riled up. Plus she also knows about Orochimaru. There is no way she can survive. At least she will get the death of a ninja. In an odd twist she's a bit lucky. This is probably her first real battle and she didn't run off. The girl actually fought back. With that in mind, she faces death better than me...

"You bitch! Now you're going to pay!" the death dealer states, both his palms aimed at the dying girl.

A few more seconds and it should have been over. Yet this kunoichi appears to have a guardian angel. Or three. Another trio suddenly appears in front of this girl. Another kunoichi with a long blonde ponytail. There is a round boy with apple colored swirls on his face and then there is... wait... him!

----------

This blasted wench! She's skewered my arm!! Well I'll make sure she pays tenfold for that! I've been trying to be the nice guy for long enough. My patience does not cover kunai sticking from my arm like some type of goth accessory. What choice do I have now? Obviously her mind is set on protecting that glorious Uchiha loser. Like he'd ever protect her like she has to him. Like I wouldn't have done the same for her. Too bad we're on different sides. Things might have been different if she wasn't so stupid, but we're enemies.

And enemies have to be terminated. That's why I'll end it with this one move. Well I would have, but it seems more people just want to get in my way. A fat ass with a long scarf, a blonde bimbo and some lazy looking guy with his hair tied up. More people trying to get in our way. Well it doesn't matter. I'll kill them all. I can feel a smirk arising on face.

"Pfft. So what's this? The second string? More weirdos have appeared." I reply, keeping my arms before me, ready to strike. Sakura seems to know the blonde. She calls her by the name 'Ino'.

"Sakura, I promised I wouldn't lose to you, remember? I won't let you be the only one who gets to look good in front of Sasuke.", this new girl in purple returns an answer, but keeps those blue pupils on me. Heh. All of them are a bunch of losers in my book. I'll still wipe them out. It'll just make my kill count all the much larger. There is already four shinobi down for the count. Three more will only make the story all the sweeter once I tell my lord.

"They just keep swarming in... Konoha's bugs have wandered in here again." Dosu states with aggravation in his voice. He's probably starting to get ticked with all these variables that keep entering our plan. I don't blame him. This is starting to become frustrating. The three begin to argue among themselves with tubby wanting to leave. The only reason he hasn't is that other guy in the fishnet shirt is keeping a firm grip on his scarf. Heh. Tubby is the smart one.

"You can run if you want fatty." I chuckle out. This round leaf immediately stops in his tracks. A low rumble from those cheeks indicates that he didn't hear what I said. Or he wants a confirmation of what I just told him. Then that rumbling voice dares me to say it again. Does this guy really think I'll punk out? Yeah right.

"I said you can go that you can go jack off in the woods if you want you fat ass!" I give him an ordering response this time. No need for any more verification now.

"I'm not a fat ass!! I'm just chubby damn it!!!" the scarf wearing genin yells back, his face mad like an ogre. Pfft. Chubby my ass. If your butt can break a swing then you're fat. Yet he continues this outrage. "Yaaaay!! Hurray for chubby!!! Alright! You guys know, right?! This is a war between the Leaf and Sound!" he dishes out the orders to his teammates with fire burning in his eyes. Wow so scary...

"That's our line..." I sigh. I'm getting fed up of this. I don't mind thrashing these clowns, but still... I'm here for something more important than them. Damn it we were told to kill Sasuke before the exam ended yet all these flippin kids keep distracting us.

"Alright. Time for Ino team full power!"

"Yeah!"

The enemies words return me from my thoughts.

"Formation Ino!

"Shika!"

"Chou!"

"Go for it Chouji!" the blonde girl screams in which the round boy puts his palms together. "Multi-Size Jutsu!" he states and as suddenly as his voice burps out that technique his body expands to the size of a hot air balloon. What the hell? And he said he wasn't fat?! The proves it right there. Yet the jock strap wearing boy isn't done just as yet.

"Followed by leaf style taijutsu, Human Boulder!" His limbs and head recede into his clothing like a turtle into a shell making him sphere like... correction he is a ball. A giant planet of fat...

"What the hell is this? It's just a fat ass rolling." I sneer releasing my Air Cutter. No matter I'll still beat this massive ball. My technique strikes the opponent and to my surprise this ball of lard is actually holding its own. Damn it. I didn't think that mass could just stop my move. No worries though. I'll just increase power. The ground below me shakes and rumble as this boulder tries to slowly edge itself closer and flatten me like road kill. Not happening. I refuse to come this far in life an be beaten by this over weight guy. Air pressure increase to sixty-five percent. I just have to keep increasing and I'll win. Before I can boost my power, this guy launches into the air like he's some type of swallow.

"It flew up!" I yell to make sure everyone is seeing this spectacle. Many things are running through my mind at the moment. Such as how 'can someone double their weight and size within a second?', 'can he burn off all that weight in a second too?' and 'how the hell could something that probably has the weight of a rhino get that much hang time?'. More importantly how can I attack something like this? With his rotation the air pressure from the Air Cutter doesn't work well. But even if I want to send supersonic waves into him, my arms would break touching that thing. To think out of all the warriors I've fought. A fat kid with a jockey on his head can nullify all my moves just by rolling. It's humiliating. Ohh and then my brain bashes against my head giving me the most important thought. It's saying 'You dummy! Move or you'll be crushed!!'.

I leap out of the way just in time to feel the ground ripple under me and thunder as if an earthquake is about to commence. My head pivots to see that cannon like boy still spinning inside the dirt. Shit. He's about to accelerate again. "Dosu! What are you doing?!" I can hear Kin screech. My skull turns to see him with arms touching his head. What the hell? Great he wants to do a cheer while a ton of meat tries to make me as flat as currency.

I turn to the other team to see that lazy sounding kid doing the exact same thing. I don't know what he did, but this is not good. "Ino, now it's up to you women." he says while flapping his wrists at the side of his head.

"Ok. Shikamaru, take care of my body." the girl in purple states also making a seal with her hands. Kin you better be able to take care of this. The last thing I need is a three on one. She should be able to take her though. "Ninja art: Mind Transfer Jutsu." the blonde kunoichi states. I don't know what happens, but the girl then falls into the arms of her partner. What the hell? I'm confused. Unfortunately I can't investigate anymore because my mind is rapping against my skull again. This time it is saying 'If you don't look ahead of you and move you'll become your favorite breakfast meal; Pancake!'.

I roll out of the way inches before becoming flat like a flounder. "Damn it..." my mouth growls. Where the hell is Kin to aid me?! I swear if she's pulling what she did a year ago... I glare over to the girl to see her just standing there. "What's wrong!?" my mummy ally orders. Still no answer. Then those bole eyes reopen with a smirk.

"This is it. If you move this Kin girl is dead."

I'm still confused of what is going on, but then Dosu's voice invades my ear like a virus.

"Zaku! Listen carefully." his voice comes out soft, but enough to hear. I can tell he's using that whispering technique since no one else can hear him. "Attack Kin with deadly force.". What?! Are his bandages wrapped too tightly?! I need a quick answer to this fast I use that same jutsu and whisper back, questioning his reasoning.

"If you don't want to retire here, leave your scroll and get out of here." Kin... or at least the body of Kin continues. I can only pay half attention while also listening to my teammate's words.

"There isn't enough time to explain! I'll tell you after. But you have to act now! Attack her even if it means killing her. If you don't we will lose here and now!" his voice quickly states. I'm still in surprise of what I'm being told. Yea I don't care about the girl, but still... even I have some ethics. "I don't know... that's pushing it. I mean she's on our side!"

"Once you two back off far enough where we can't sense your chakra, I'll let this girl go." this opposing version of Kin orders. At the same time Dosu is still demanding my cooperation.

"Don't forget why we are here. It's Sasuke. Even if one of us dies, our mission is him first! Remember Oto's first rule. Remember who we are doing this for! Do you want to fail him?" his voice races into my eardrum. Yes I remember all too well. I wouldn't fail Lord Orochimaru. I can't stay forever in shadow of his precious bone creator. That white haired bastard. Even that twin faced ass I cannot bear to stay behind. I have to achieve my objective. I must!!! Suddenly my ethics do not seem so important.

A wicked smirk starts to grow across my lips. These leaf dimwits think they got us. Well think again. It appears our enemy, 'Kin', is beginning to catch on. She calls for her partner's name, but it is too late. I extend my palm in front of me. Sonic Waves zero percent. Air pressure seventy-five percent. This is enough to kill a person. As I quickly build the energy for some reason... I remember that time when the three of us were in that small raft making our way to Konoha. I gave her my ribbon. No. No. Can't think about that now. She knows the rules. Oto's third rule: Those who fall behind get left behind. Kin you fell behind.

My chakra is ready. I just need to release it. Yet again I see this blasted girl's face. Like the first time I actually saw her. When she crossed that bridge to meet for her first mission. Our mission. That happened almost a year ago. I can't stop now. It doesn't matter even if you are a teammate. Oto's second rule: All's fair in love and sound.

If you die now. Then you died for sound. I close my eyes and release my Air Cutter. I shut my pupils to drive her face out of my head. Still, even though I can't see it I can her voice. That same voice when it first had the nerve to call me 'Abumi'.

The chubby ball of fat tries to deflect my assault, but not this time. He goes bouncing away and Kin his sent smashing into a tree with a blood stopping scream. I might have killed her...

Wait no! She's struggling to get up. That boulder of meat might have shielded more of the blast than I expected. That and the girl is a lot tougher than I thought. Good. My grin grows a bit more. Mono eye is correct then. Everything should be ok. Even fatty has reverted back to his non blimp form in a daze. The prone 'Kin' struggles to glare at us. "I...I don't understand you guys. What type of monster would attack their own teammate." she struggles to say.

"I guess... monsters like us." I reply, my grin never fading. We're gaining control of the situation again.

----------

"Our purpose is not a dumb scroll or to get through this exam." I tell these fools as I squirm in my bind. They all look at me with surprised gestures and questioning faces. Well these new insects don't know our target so I should update them.

"It's Sasuke."

Ahh yes. Even greater news. I can feel myself gaining control over my limbs. Good I can finally slump again. That shadow almost pulled my back out place by making me vertical instantly. I peer down to see the other youth's shadow that was connected to mine receding. Yes. Now I see how his jutsu works. I should ask him to see if I'm correct. "I see that your Shadow Bind technique can only be used at five minutes at most." I state. His eyes just carefully gaze at me as his voice corrects the jutsu's name. Shadow Bind, Shadow Imitation. It's not going to matter once he's dead.

Also I think I know near the full extent of Ino's jutsu. "And that girl's technique... it seems she's able invade another person's mind and take control of the body. Seeing that blood from her mouth, it looks like if we kill Kin, that girl will die too." I further analyze my opponents. To think that this little kunoichi I sparred with the other day has such a jutsu. She was holding out in our little battle. Fortunately I was correct in about attacking Kin. If not we may have gotten killed. It's a shame that my ally may have to die, but we are too close to the prize now.

"You're going to kill a teammate?" the dark haired ninja on Ino's team questions. Zaku is the first to answer though. "Well if push comes to shove, yeah.". Heh. Good thing he followed through. I was beginning to wonder if the death lover could have really delivered death onto an ally. The dark haired boy, just sighs in exasperation and mutters 'It's over'. Heh. He's right it is over now.

"Close you almost had us." the feral child taunts, extending his wind cannon at our foes.

"You let your guard down." I state. True. They almost got us. I'll applaud the Sasuke fan's team. While stuck in that paralysis shadow, my heading was like a speeding bullet, trying to find an answer to our predicament. Fortunately the blonde kunoichi decided to use her technique. Our last option was to attack Kin. If there was another way I would have used it, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"How disgusting."

A new voice is heard on the battlefield that makes us all twist our heads to a tree branch above. On this branch are two more shinobi. A girl in pink with a two bun hairstyle and this other guy with long hair and weird eyes. Eyes that I've seen before... "A mere minor sound ninja acting like victors by beating those second class ninja?".

"What?!" I say aloud. Ok who the hell does this pompous jerk think he is? Minor? How dare he just show up out of nowhere and critique us without even joining in. Now I'm really starting to get ticked off. Where the hell are all these leaf shinobi coming from? It's like there is some type of human printer behind a tree just printing these losers for us to keep beating up. "Hmph. You guys just keep coming out like roaches." my partner states, taking the words right from my mouth. They are like a bunch of mosquitoes that just won't quit.

"That bobbed hair kid there is on our team and looks like you went overboard with him!" this person states and with that exclamation veins spread around his eyes as quick as a person hiccups. Those magnolia eyes. I remember where I've seen them now. That girl had them. Yet this one is far different. This one is so much more intense!

I've had fearful shivers from Orochimaru staring at me. While this is not as fearful I've never felt so bare and unprotected in my life. What's with his eyes? It is like he's able to see everyone and everything with it... I hate this. I feel he can see through me. Pass my clothes, pass my bandages. Pass my mind, hell maybe even through my soul. This invasion of ultimate privacy. It's like my most inner secrets, secrets I've used my new life to hide and bury all of the old. They are like on a movie screen to him. I have to end this evil ability. I won't let years of concealed information be unraveled in seconds.

"If you're going to continue to fight, we will fight with everything we have." this watcher of souls states, unflinching. Unnerved. The two are poised for battle and I'm willing to go all out myself. This is one person I won't let escape my grasp.

"If you don't like what we're doing, stop showing off and come down here and do something about it." I mock. I want him to come down here. There won't be no toying with him. This is one leaf I'll take seriously. He's the most dangerous one here.

"No, it seems there's no need for me to do it." his voice coolly says, not taking any heed to my jeering. What could he mean by that. I let my head slide down for a moment to check on the status of our other opponents to see something far more overwhelming. No. That weird eye shinobi is not the most dangerous here. Far from it. What I see before is the worse possible scenario that could have happened.

I wasn't thinking when that cerise hair kunoichi said a bruise on his neck. I didn't believe it could have been that! No but it is. That malevolent chakra that just wont stop increasing. The danger and brute rage in it. I don't know why I couldn't have sensed it before. Every hair, every scar and every bruise on my body trembles just from the release of that energy. My body's ails just hurt from being around it.

Yet it is true. Sasuke has that blessing! This negative energy. Those markings on his skin. The cursed seal has covered his body. Damn it! I should have guessed it before. I should have payed more attention, but all these brats distracted me! This is really bad. I know of it all too well. I've seen it in action. I've seen the pain and power it can bring. It has been a long time, but I can still remember when the bone manipulator used it. I remember when that red head was first given this grace. I know of it all too well, because I also have that gift.


	20. Elapidae's Curse

Wow. It has been a long time. I'm still alive. I haven't died as yet. Life has just been beating me like I owe it money. Hence why this chapter and probably the next have been taking so long to put up. Some of my days have been so tiresome that I only got to do a paragraph a day. Because of that I also apologize if it sounds choppy and may not be error free. Once I get the time I'll go back and edit if needed. I did try to make up for it with another short story.

Any fans of Leon and/or Tifa may get some pleasure from _Mirror Image_. Hopefully it does both character's justice in the little short. For those of you who have voted, I have not forgotten about the other stories. So far _Spiral_ and _Three Echoes_ are tied. Those are both being in development. _Three Echoes_ because it'll probably be fic close to the length of this one so it's taking a bit of planning. It may also tie in a bit with this fic so only a few chapters can be possibly started. _Spiral_ is a bit of the opposite. I have a few ideas, just trying to piece them together. It may or may not be a long fic. I'm still contemplating about it.

Once again so sorry for the long wait and possibly even longer one for the next chapter. I'll try and write up the next part ASAP, but I can't make any promises. Well enough of my moaning. You guys and gals are here for the story. Before we start much and many thanks to all of you who have read and have waited patiently for another chapter. I know how frustrating it can be waiting for the next chapter upon weeks on end. Just bear with me. As long as I'm breathing this story will be completed sooner or later. So without further wait.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Elapidae's Curse**

"I did!" I bark out proudly to this punk. The loser finally wakes up after the battle is almost over. Good. It will be so much more pleasing to sweep the ground with his tattooed, ugly face while he's awake. I don't see why everyone is so tense around this crimson eye bastard. He just talks on about being an avenger and getting power no matter what. Pfft. Big deal. No reason for everyone to be scared of this genin. There's a reason his clan has only whittled down to him. And I doubt this Sasuke punk is the strongest of them to survive.

That blood orb with two commas glares at me, as if I'm offending dear prince Sasuke because I'm not quaking in my sandals. Well come on then Sasuke. I beat up your blasted pink cheerleader and smacked around the rest of your friends. It was all me and I don't plan on stopping. Do something.

The leaf intruders, consisting of the blonde girl, the fat boy and that other guy retreat to the bushes. Whatever spell Kin is on has been released. Too bad she can't help. It looks like my ally has been knocked out by it. Doesn't matter though. Like I need someone like her to beat Sasuke. Those eyes of fire continue to try and burn away my flesh as more of those weird markings grow to the rest of his body. "This is too much for us...! His chakra is too huge!" I can hear the mummy yell out as if he's panicked. Too huge? So what if it's spiked up a bit? I ain't chicken. I won't let a little flex of muscle scare me off. I'm the strongest here! I won't lose to some Uchiha punk like him!

"Dosu! Don't be afraid of that half dead guy!" I return a vote of confidence to him. I'll prove just how insignificant this brat is. I'll eradicate him! Yes. He won't know what hit him. One hundred percent sound waves and air pressure. Chakra at eighty percent. I'll destroy this damn forest if it means killing him.

"No, stop, Zaku! Don't you understand!" I can hear my teammate's voice, but it's too late now. There is no stopping me. "I'll kill them all with this! I'll finish this in a flash! Extreme Decapitating Air Cutter!!"

The sound created is like two cannons firing off right by my ear. I don't use this move a lot so the sound and force is something I'm not used to. The pressure rattles the bones in my arms and if I let up I can easily blow myself back a few meters. Even now my feet can barely keep grip in the gravel and are being pushed back. Still, the results of what this will do is ohh so great. The meters in diameter and length of this move is enough to take out a small brigade. Only a fool would be in front of this move. A jounin couldn't survive it. Heh even higher level ninja wouldn't be able to. Rocks, stones, dirt, bush, grass, tree branches, pieces of trees, animals and whatever else can be found in this area is easily picked up and blown into oblivion. This small typhoon of death is inescapable. I can't wait till I show it to that bony bastard.

My technique is finally over, leaving me huffing and puffing for air. Damn. I've also forgotten how tiring it is to use. My eyes, unwavering can only see a path of destruction. There is even trench in floor from my move. That tree those three leafs were hiding in... heh well that is gone with them. A shame for poor Sakura. She didn't deserve that, but I'd rather the Uchiha know just how much greater my power is before his death.

"They blew up into pieces." I huff my hypothesis out as to what happened to their skeletons.

"Who did?". That voice!? Could it really be...I never finish the sentence as this new sensation of pain to my neck makes my frame race off in some random direction. I can see the ground below me, then the sky, ground and sky again. I feel like a soccer ball that just got kicked by an mvp player. Once my skeleton comes to a halt, the pain in my neck catches up. Damn. Feels like a branch from an oak fell on me. What could have done that?

Dazed and struggling to my feet, I can hear my partner's voice call my name. Whatever just happened must have hurled me near him. Could it be that kid? The Uchiha? No it can't be him. I cough while struggling to allow my face to peer at the cause of my harm. It can't be... it really is him! "He's fast. On top of that he moved instantly while holding those two." my partner responds. It's almost like he's praising him.

There is barely even time for me to breathe. Those hands of his come together and rapidly create a few hand seals. He's so friggin quick now. How?! It's like he's in fast forward. "Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Jutsu!" Shit! Four fireballs are coming at me like angry eagles. I got to take care of this quick!

"Don't get so cocky! I'll erase it!" I scream at my foe. Fire techniques can't work on me. I can easily douse them. Even if I did splurge most of my chakra, I still have enough to stop this flimsy jutsu. Twenty percent is all I can get with this high speed action. I stretch my arms in front of me as quick as possible and release my Air Cutter as quick as I can. Just as expected, those flames are blown out like candles in the wind. Wait!

"What?! There are shuriken in the fire!" I yell amazed. The bastard got weapons in it? When? How?! I couldn't keep up with his movements. Damn it! I still can't keep up and my technique isn't strong enough to blow those back. Damn it. My arms cover both my chest and eyes so he can't get anymore of an advantage. Each shuriken slicing me like a quick swipe from a box cutter. This fool is going to die when I go on the attack again!

"Zaku! Below you!" Dosu screams. What the hell could that... shit!

I'm still too slow. I couldn't keep up. My eyes couldn't see him. Just the blur of a shadow and scarlet peer into my taupe orbs. I don't even know how it happened. Yet now my skeleton can feel it. I'm on my knees like some blasted beggar. My arms are held behind me so I can't even use them. A foot is pressed into my upper spine as if threatening to crash through my back and into my stomach. How could this be happening? How did, him above all people, catch me? Cursing this fate, I try to struggle out of this submission, but I can't. His hold is tighter than a bear trap. My knees can't even raise from the floor. Damn it! I can feel the pressure intensifying.

"You seem to be proud of your arms." this punk's voice belittles me with a snide chuckle. Shit I can' t move. Then I feel that foot on my back, begin to thrust forward as if trying to dig a hole in my flesh. At the same time, both my arms are being pulled back like some ape is trying to rip them off from my body. My skeleton is going in two opposite directions and something is going to give soon. It is one of the scariest experiences in my life.

To know your spine or you arms are going to be destroyed. I'm going to either end up armless or paralyzed from the chest down. It's a frightening feeling, to know that a mediocre life is going to be placed upon you in a few seconds and that you're too weak to do anything about it. I'm scared shitless right now. My throat has tighten so that I can't even speak. Each time I can feel the white structures in my body bend and crack, my heart stops trying to block out the impending danger. Ohh shit. Am I really going to become broken by this boy?

No! I can't. Damn. I have to do something. I can't out power him. There's only one thing I can do. I can't believe it, but I'll have to suck down my pride. I have to beg for him to stop. I must. With a gulp in my throat I open my mouth, but nothing will come out. Come on. Speak damn it! My bones are at that point. I can feel them. It's like right before you bite into a cracker. I have to do it. My face twists to see this menace. Eyes thirsting for my blood, a grin more devious than anything I can make. No I have to plead. He's a leaf ninja. They believe in mercy. He has to spare me!

"Stop it..." is all my voice would let me say before it runs away. It leaves my body taking cover with all the other on lookers. Still it should be enough to get the message across. Shit he has to let me go if I surrender right?

He did. He let go alright. After my bones snapped.

--

By Kami... it sounded like someone just took a bite from the largest potato chip in the world. It is followed by another bite and then Zaku falls to floor with screech of pain and anguish. That is quickly gone. Most likely because the marred boy has passed out from the pain. Or he could be dead...

Well as much as I would like to investigate his wounds it looks like I won't be able to do that. Zaku's out of commission and Kin has yet to revive from unconsciousness. That only leaves one person left...

"That just leaves you." the scarlet eyed leaf coolly says, turning towards me. Yep. That is what I was afraid of. "You better entertain me better than him.", Sasuke continues with a grin. Those Sharingan eyes unchanging, unflinching. Only thinking of one thing as he's coming closer to me. Destruction.

My mind hasn't been in such a 'flight or fight' mode in a long time. Damn it. I'll die if I stay here. What can I do? This brain of mine can only come up with one answer. Retreat. Run with all the speed I can muster and don't look back. Still. I can't get Zaku and Kin in time. I'll die for before even reaching them. I should just leave them behind...

No. I can't. Not again. Although I should. It's the only acceptable answer. My feet are prepared to start back peddling, yet I won't allow them. Why not? I have to make up my mind soon. He's coming closer..

"Leave them behind!" my mind screams at me. It begins listing all the reasons why I should. Reason one: All three of us would die. One of us might as well live. Two: Look out for my own skin. Three: They'd leave me if they had the chance to escape. My head continues to list reasons, from things as serious as when Kin didn't aid in battle to minuscule things such as how I like to smell my favorite flower. Yet I can't leave them. I don't understand why I can't. I should. My feet are all ready to go, yet I won't allow them to accelerate. Regardless why it doesn't stop the fact that my prey turn predator is getting closer...

Ok fine I'll have to grab them. Get both my teammates and run like hell. Ok who can I make a dash for first? Kin. Yes. She's light. My arms can scoop her up, then I can move in to get Zaku. How am I going to get him though? This tattooed killer is packing Herculean strength and speed like Hermes. How the hell am I going to get pass him for Zaku? A smoke bomb? No. It would have to be my blasted luck that Kin would have those on her. If I ever survive this, I'll have to start carrying more weapons on me. Every outcome I can think of will only get my neck chopped off. Come to think of it. I'd never reach Kin either. As soon as I take my eyes off of Sasuke... well he'll be the last thing I see no matter what I do. The sight of his ravenous eyes are approaching.

Running is still a good idea. Use the dead weight teammates as bait for the Uchiha. That's not a bad... no! That's not an option. Damn! Ok. If I'm not going to be in 'flight' mode then I have to be in 'fight' mode. I'm going to have to be in my damn best condition to attack. Still. I'm screwed no matter what. No I can't let fear take over now. I have to think. Think damn it!! Ok I know of the seal. I've seen it in action. I've seen that white haired and red haired oto ninjas use it. I have knowledge of it. Sasuke's strong, but he's not invincible. The seal is forcefully pulling out his chakra. Hopefully this is his first time using it, which means it'll burn through his chakra quickly. If I can evade him long enough to burn up all his chakra then I can... Shit! That won't work. My eyes can barely keep up with him. It won't take him more than a second to catch me. I may not even get a chance to move. Soon he'll be in arms reach of me.

If I run though he might not be able to catch me. Damn it. Why won't that choice go away?! I'm not doing that no matter how much my trembling body wants to. Ok if I can't go on the attack I'll have to use a sneakier approach. One where I am most guaranteed to hit him. And that attack must kill him. There is no second chances now. This sucks so much. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I wish that foul mouthed girl was here. She'd have been able to do more than I can right now. Wait, I'm losing topic. That doesn't matter. What matters is I'm going to get killed if I can't think of something right now. His shadow will soon be at my toes...

Ok. My jutsus. I have only one main technique. My sound drill can kill him. No matter what he can't protect his inner organs. All I need to do is shatter that ear drum and give his brain the worse headache in history. I'll have to put all my chakra in one attack. The only way I can hit him though is when he has the least chance of escaping... which means he has to be at a distance where my elbow could tap his chest without my movement. Basically the Uchiha has to be close enough to where I can feel his murderous breath in my face. Extremely risky since he just might kill me first. No. I can do this! I can! Even despite all odds. Judging from the speed I've seen these curse seal users move at. The chance of my move connecting is around forty-five percent. Well that is being optimistic. Thank god I'm such an optimist.

Each of my foe's steps leads closer to my death. I'll go through with that plan though. I may succeed, but if I don't (which is what will probably happen) well then hopefully Kin will get spared. I'll definitely be ripped into confetti and if Zaku isn't already dead then he's going to get a lot more bone crushing experiences.

"Stop!". That word almost makes me jump ten feet thinking the berserker in front of my eyes is attacking. I then glance quickly to see that pink hair kuniochi running towards him. Does she have a death wish!? Still this maybe a chance I'm looking for. Her arms wrap around the boy repeating that one word. The blood eyes glare at the fragile thing and I would have bet all the money I have that she would be dead in the next six seconds. No instead the most amazing miracle happens. The tattoos begin to disperse.

Yes. The cursed seal is disappearing... looks like we're saved... Oh thank Kami! Thank you God! Praise be to the Zorya because they just stopped that hound of doom before me from ending my universe. Some being heard my wish to stay alive today. I can't squander this chance though. I'm still surrounded by enemies. And who knows when that seal may activate again. If it is anything like what happened to the red head, then that thing may turn on again three minutes from now. It's a stick of dynamite with a short fuse. I'll need to appease him. Sadly that means I'll be giving up something, but better than my life.

"You're strong." I get the attention of my opponent and the green eye savior. My palm holds in it my Earth Scroll. "Sasuke, we cannot defeat you." I tell him laying the item on the ground. "Please let us leave for now.".

This surprised the two. I'm more surprised. I woke this morning with not even thinking today's events would turn out like this. I quickly grab Zaku by the waist first. He's in the worse condition so I should take more precautions with him. I sling one of his arms over my shoulder which causes a painful grunt from him. Ok just keep the enemy at peace. Keep them in light, non threatening conversation. "We might be asking for too much, but we have something to confirm.". Next I go and get Kin. Once again it's good she's light. I'm able to grasp her with one arm. He body is hanging within my arm. Not the most safe way of transportation, but victims can't be choosers.

"In exchange, I will promise this... If there is another situation where we will meet in this exam, we will neither run nor hide." I tell him boldly. Perhaps it is a little gauche and ignorant to tell him that, knowing what he just did could easily happen again, but what I speak is the truth. Now that the fear is draining from me I can think a bit clearer. I'll be more prepared next time. This disaster won't happen again.

I walk away carrying my teammates until I hear that mousy voice. "Wait!" it beckons me to turn around. I cock my head to turn so I can peer at the girl from my shoulder. "Who is Orochimaru?! What did he do to Sasuke?! Why Sasuke?!" she continues, ordering an answer. Heh. That's is the billion yen question as of right now.

"I do not know. We were just ordered to kill Sasuke." I reply to the girl. Her lime eyes show that she does not believe me. That is all I can give though. I'd like to know too. Orochimaru... You ordered us to assassinate Sasuke, yet you went ahead and did something. And instead of killing Sasuke, you left the cursed seal. What are you thinking? Exactly just what is on your mind? I'll have to reflect on these questions later. For now I'm still in enemy territory, outnumbered and out powered. The best thing to do for now is leave and figure what should be our next move.

I walk away till I am out of their sight. After that I run like the hand of a Shinigami is about to make a firm grasp on my soul. How in the hell could this have happened? We had the advantage. It was three of us against one little leaf girl. Then that green furry brow entered the fray. Next was Ino and her team followed by that guy with the weird eyes. Finally it was Sasuke. In the end it ended up to be the three of us against eight, not including the blonde that was knocked. A total of three teams against just us. Hmph. What unfair odds against us.

I make it back to our small camp from last night, letting both comrades and I slump upon the trunk of a tree. It is good that we didn't carry much or set up anything. I just need to grab Kin's backpack and we can leave. Gasping for breath I take a look at my weapon equipped palm. It slightly shakes as if I'm tensing the muscle. Damn that Sasuke. Even my arm, with its deadly melody, is quaking in fear.

Not only does he have a cursed seal, but his body was able to awaken from it so quickly. I wonder if that skeleton creator awakened from his state that quickly when he first received his seal? The flute player wasn't able to. She remained unconscious for two days. Then when the tattoo actually manifested it didn't recede as quickly. To be more specific it flared back up minutes later after diminishing. Even when I was marked with mine it wasn't so quickly. From what she told me, I was in comatose for six days.

I should have died. Nine out of ten given the seal die. I should have been one of those nine. Who would have thought that my body's complications would save my life? It was that detestable event though, the one that ended my past life which saved me. Bitter irony. The endeavors of my shell may have prevented death, but that is all they did. It's been months and my seal still won't manifest. Yet Sasuke is able to beckon its power within forty eight hours of attaining it. I can see why Zaku dislikes him so much. Even I am feeling the pangs of irritation and jealousy because of his talent.

The shuffling of bushes makes my skeleton jump. If I had a weapon in my hand the poor soul inside the bushes, friend or foe, would have been decimated. My eye peers at the grassy shrubs awaiting the new danger lurking. I wouldn't be surprised if its another opponent. It seems every Konoha ninja is out to kill us today.

The bushes reveal the interloper to be no bigger than a baseball. That same little furry bomb from before returns still in tact with what I believe is a 'squirrel grin' on it's face. Little traitor. It must have went off and alerted the other leaf ninja. My arm quickly swoops just above the floor and smacks the rodent like some bastard child. Blasted rat. It's all its fault for not being a good bomb and exploding at the kunoichi. The little shrew runs back into the forest.

Soon enough I realize just what I'm doing. I'm blaming a squirrel for this problem? My mind is really beginning to lose it. If the situation weren't so morbid and dire it would probably be laughable. Considering I'm at the center of this mess, I'm not cracking any smiles.

"Ugggrh... my head..." the black hair kunoichi begins to stir, rubbing her head. "What happened?" her lips groggily slur while returning to a standing position. Good. At least there is only one person I need worry about. He's still not moving either. The boy's face is just contorted like a wounded beast as he sleeps. Sasuke really did a number on his arms. I can't investigate now until we are out of the enemy's grasp. "I'll explain later. Just grab your bag and follow me. We need to leave now." I order readjusting Zaku now that I don't have to carry two people.

"Would you like help carrying him?"

This comment catches me off guard. I didn't think she'd just volunteer to help. My surprise must have leaked through the bandages, because she continues. "If you want I can carry him for you. No offense, but you look a little beat.". Hmm. I don't know her well, but I never knew the girl could be this willingly helpful. Maybe it's just because of the situation and her mind realizes that we need to pull together and compose ourselves. Nonetheless I'll mark that as a strike.

I decide to keep hold of Zaku, because her senbons would be more helpful in keeping enemies away. That and if Kin were to be attacked by an outside force I doubt she'd be able to keep hold of Zaku. As we sprint of in the trees I begin to explain the situation to her carefully eliminating parts of the story she did not need to know. "You fought with the kunoichi and she used a jutsu to knock you out. After that we managed to contain the blonde's group, but then Sasuke arose and decimated us."

"Sasuke? By himself? How?"

"He's that skilled." and lucky as hell for being able to release that mark I told myself.

"Is he really that powerful?"

"Apparently." I respond, kicking off from one branch to a higher one. I don't tell Kin anything about the curse seal. Like Zaku, she probably doesn't know anything about it. If my injured ally knew of its properties and power that burning rage would have simmered for a more tactical proposal. It isn't really surprising though. Very few know of it. The only reason I know of it is because of that foul mouthed kunoichi. "That means he has our scroll?" Kin asks pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes, but only the Earth Scroll."

"Where is the other scroll?"

"I still have it. It is not that dismal. If we play our cards right we can snatch another Earth Scroll from a weaker team."

"So what is our next plan?" the kunoichi states as her feet mash into the branch of another branch. Quite hard actually. I could have sworn the girl is much lighter on her toes. Her head must still be wavy from Ino's jutsu. Still. That is strike two. I'll have to be a little more observant now, but I digress.

I wish I knew. I'm not sure if we should just try to attack a team right now or try to recuperate. Recuperating is the most reasonable answer, although I do not know just how long it is going to take Zaku to recover. Catching up to Sasuke in this part of the exam is forlorn. To face him again may only irritate the seal and lead to our demise.

The only objective now is to pass and hope we battle the Uchiha in the future. Still any chance to get a scroll now is going to mean a three on two with the disadvantage in our field. I wish I laid a silent bell on one of the members of Ino's little band. They are tricky, but I am sure I can get a scroll from them if need be. That guy with the weird eyes might also be a possible candidate. It would be better to avoid him though. I don't know enough about his powers. All I know is that his eyes can see into the depths of my being far too easily. From the time I have spent in the library, I can decipher that he is from the Hyuga clan. Most info was hidden on them as well as all the other families, probably because of the exam.

More information is needed before I attack him. Ino's team is also a possible candidate to attack. They are tricky, but can be taken care of. I'm confident in that. Still it is harder to specify one team in this type of environment. Especially for all I know, they can be on their way to finish line. More than likely it will have to be a random team we intercept for our scroll. Still if they are weak, they may run and we can't let the opportunity pass by. I stop at a branch and wait for the kunoichi to catch up with me. "Open the back pack for a second. I need to check something." I ask the needle thrower. Her bistre eyes staring into the backpack as I look for the item I need. Ahh there it is. I don't where the kunoichi came across such a device, but this little bell will be good in finding any enemies. Unfortunately some enemies have found us first.

My ears pick up the sound of quick steps upon branches. There on both sides of my group... about a couple of meters off. Well its time to go. First my fingers pull out one explosive tag. For safety insurance. I zip back up the bag and motion Kin to follow me. I trail a bit quicker than before, but not too fast. I don't want to alert this new enemy that I know their presence. I tackled the idea that maybe it is just a team passing by, but that isn't the truth. This enemy is following us.

We continue in silence until I hear the small pattering of the foes feet hitting the branches get softer and softer. Are they leaving? I doubt it, but we can use this chance to stop and face them. These new foes did not come in to attack us, which means they could be cautious in attacking. If so then I can go and chase them. With my free arm I motion to the girl of a small open area where we can land.

I am first to hit the ground, my feet sliding on the grass while I try to contain my balance and Zaku's balance among my shoulder. Kin is next, keeping a few feet between us and scanning the area with her eyes. I keep my ears on a strict vigil to intake the hint of any noise. There is nothing for a few seconds until I hear a foot land upon some hard surface. They are still around.

"Did you hear that?" I ask letting my pupil squint trying to catch a figure within the dark creases of this forest.

"No. Hear what?"

No?? She didn't hear it? Strike three! And a big strike too. What sound ninja could not hear that? It just makes me realize this person with me is not Kin.

Good thing I'm holding Zaku with just my unbandaged arm. This gives my melody arm free roam to destroy this intruder. The moment I cock my arm in position for a decisive blow alerts this fake. The bag on the girl's back immediately is slung between us and kunoichi skips back a few steps. There is about a meter's gap between us with the bag in the middle.

"Dosu? What are you doing?"

"Eliminating the intruders like you."

"What are you talking about?!"

"The masquerade is over. Now who are you?"

"I'm Kin."

The kunoichi in front of me looks on with a puzzled look and pleading eyes. It almost makes me wonder if I could be wrong. I doubt that. I couldn't be wrong about this. The silence continues between us until the kunoichi speaks again. "I'm Kin! Stop this foolishness. We don't have time for this especially if enemies are nearby."

I remain silent and maintain my glare at the person before me. She tries to appeal to my brain, giving a good performance of anxiety. I tell the dark hair poser to give me some proof. "Dosu. You are too paranoid. How can you not trust your teammate? Especially in this situation... I'll give you proof though.". With that sentence the girl reaches into her vest retrieving evidence.

Evidence that makes me question my analytical skills. From behind her vest, within that peach palm is the small rectangular object with its shadow green color and gold pattern . A finger presses the button at the side making the small blade pop out. "See this is my dagger. I got it from the village." her voice tells me waving the dagger out front.

Could I have been mistaken? Has my intuition stared me wrong? I'm beginning to doubt myself. If this isn't Kin then I'll be falling into an enemies trap, yet if it is then I'm only hurting this team. Could it really be her? Can I risk it? The kunoichi continues to persuade my mind.

"You still can't believe me? Who else would know where that dagger is hidden? Still if that's not enough... my hair. I keep it long for family reasons, which is why I never cut it. Is that enough now? Do you believe me now?"

Maybe I am making a mistake. Maybe I am being too paranoid. Who else would have that dagger? It's not like she's been left alone for too long. Not only that who else would know about the reason's for he hair's length? Only Zaku and I and maybe a few other Rice Field shinobi. I may just have to let down my guard. Wait. No I can't do that. It may have been a lucky guess for Kin's hair. The dagger could have some other explanation too. Until I'm at least ninety percent sure that is Kin, I cannot let my shield down for a moment. Although it looks as if my spear will be in for more use.

"Dosu. We're going to have to stop this. There are enemies about. I am your friend. You can trust me." the long hair pleads making a steady pace towards my form. Ok well I'm going to have to risk attacking her. I can't risk falling into a trap at this moment. Once she's in range I'll show enough force to at least subdue her. Once within striking range my arm cocks back, the devious harmony ready to play. My evil weapon would not play though. My body moves away from the kunai that nearly pierces my skull.

Kin and I both leap back a couple of feet and twist our heads to some of the bushes. Pushing a canopy of leaves to side and pulling a vine from his shoulder is that guy. The one from the rain team with those weird ivory eyes like the leaf genin. His own is different though. While I feel his eyes do not miss anything, I do not feel that it is reading into my soul like before.

"Anun you can stop. He's too smart to be fooled by this." this new foe states with both eyes maintaining the stare of a stone soldier.

"I don't know about that. I think it's more from paranoia. The ugly tend to be that way." another voice from behind me states. The next person to appear from the shrubs and lush green is the blonde with his cricket like bangs. Within his arms is my partner, her hair dragging on the ground as his stride takes a few steps towards me. He holds Kin like a bride on her wedding day in his arms. The image is a bit more eerie considering the so called bride looks like she's been drugged into sleep and groom with a pleased look on his face. At least one thing is confirmed. The person in front of me is not Kin.

"We could have probably fooled him if we kept going." the false person says, in a deeper voice, to the opposing ninja. A cloud of smoke bursts from this girl's form and once it clears I can see a dark skinned kunoichi with short hair and wearing overalls. She presses the button on the knife, making the blade return in its sheath. This is not good. In front of me is this amazon like diva. To my right side is another person with weird white eyes. Behind me is some perverse blonde holding my teammate. I'm surrounded and alone.

"How did you manage to get my partner? How did you find us?" I ask while trying to figure a way out of this predicament.

"That is actually funny how we did." the gold hair ninja behind me begins. "We were on our way hunting someone else when we found a more interesting prey. We decided to follow that person and wouldn't you know he lead us to you guys. The three of you looked like you were in a bad predicament too. We got there in time to see those leafs beat you, and my poor Kin up. After you guys ran away like whipped dogs we thought 'Hey lets see if they know anything interesting'.".

"It would be too much of a pain for us to take on all those genin just for that person. So we decided to pick your scroll before returning to our main objective." the other boy in the blue jacket states his eyes unwavering. My head pivots back to my front as the brown hair girl begins her own lecture at me.

"If you wanted to know how we got your partner, its all your fault. It's amazing how many technical and complex genjutsus are in the world, created to gain the upper hand over someone in any situation, yet if your opponent's mind is already rattled even the most simple genjutsu can overtake them. You were too fearful after that encounter with the leafs and couldn't concentrate straight. A simple technique to slow down your mind's reflexes. To make you concentrate on that squirrel and forget everything else was all we needed.".

So that's how it happened. Damn it. I've been messing up way too much in this one day. I shouldn't have panicked so. Damn it. This is all my fault. The soft, but still masculine voice of the male behind me continues their plan. "Anun used a transformation jutsu and placed herself has Kin, while I came in and rescued this lovely masterpiece. Still if you did figure out we would have needed some proof that she is your partner. Luckily I've been watching her closely. That's how I knew where that knife was. That's also how I knew of the reason behind her hair. It's cute if you ask me, but I digress. With this small radio I was able to tell Anun all she needed to know." he finishes with a grin and wiggle of his left ear. The kunoichi also points to one of her ears. Damn it. It's almost as if this was set up. I could curse Kin right now for not being more attentive to her surroundings.

The ninja to my right speaks again with his arms folded across his chest. "Now that we've explained our plan to you. It's about time you explain to us, hunchback, just how you were able to figure us out.". Well I don't have much of a choice. I need to at least keep them talking until some idea comes to my head. I don't turn towards him, but rather just keep my eye on kunoichi in front of me who just seems like a tiger about to strike. Still my voice rings out for the three of them to hear.

"You guys were a bit careless too. For one, your transformation may have looked and sounded like Kin, but you weigh more than my teammate. The way how you leap from tree to tree is heavier and more grounded, snapping branches and breaking bark. Nothing like Kin's. There is no way you could manipulate that with the short time you've seen her. Next is the fact that you didn't hear the enemy when we stopped. Any sound shinobi is able to pick up that distance of sound. It's something no other ninja from another village can replicate without the training. The main mistake that alerted me is when you asked to help me with Zaku. Kin would never have volunteered.".

A few seconds of uneasy silence passes until blonde behind me snorts. "What an ugly team. No love between teammates. Well it is grotesque beasts like you that would be so. Poor Kin had to suffer all this time with you. Luckily I'm here to carry her off." his voice takes on a more happy tone as those amber eyes scan my partner's limp neck. This is starting to become confusing. I can't keep my eyes on all three of them. Fortunate... or unfortunate they would make the decision of who I should keep my eyes on.

"Anun. Take care of him." the ivory eye ninja states flatly, still unmoving from his fixed position like a rooted tree.

"Yea Anun. Use that brutish gorilla strength of yours." the cricket head also states in which he receives an angry growl from the dark skinned diva. White eyes reprimands his blonde friend for his comment in which he gets some snide remark back. I don't think it is a plan by the three. Yet there argument is enough to distract me, which leads to their advantage.

Seeing my mind giving attention else where, the short hair kunoichi charges at me. It's hard to move with the weight of a growing teen on my left side. I was still able to bring up my devil arm to defend. This woman is unique though. I tossed my arm for protection from a fist or some sort of projectile. Instead I can feel the muscles of her tanned arm begin to constrict around my forearm. My forearm is caught at the elbow from her own arm which she motions to her side. Natural reaction makes pull back which turns out to be a mistake in this situation. The kunoichi keeps a firm grip, which only makes my arm extend its firm length and locks my elbow. Her other free hand flattens so the palm is open towards the world. Next it shoots off like an arrow towards the bone of my elbow.

Thank Kami I saw this and am quick enough to get my heel into her chest. My force pushes the wench back just before my elbow would have been able to bend both ways. I hop back a few feet to put more space between this female barbarian and myself. I haven't seen a fighter like her before. She immediately went to crush my bones. She's strong too. Much stronger than I would have guessed. This person must have been the same, from that incident with the singing girl earlier this week.

I'm a bit happy that this diva isn't the fastest of opponents I have faced. Still her endurance could be tougher than most boys. That kick I gave pushed her away, yet it's like she just shrugged it off. For fear of my limbs I can't let this kunoichi grapple me. I'll have to end her quickly with my jutsu. The next person to attack after will be that guy with the cricket bangs. Since he is holding Kin, his assaults will be near nil. Unless he drops Kin, which would be a relief too. I just don't know if I can hold her and Zaku and fight at the same time. Not much of a choice though. I can't leave the broken boy because they would retrieve him and the scales will further be tipped in their favor.

She begins another dash at me in which I would have used my amplifier this round, but a kunai is speeding at my head from the side. My amplifier rises in time to reflect the dagger like weapon, but this short break from where my attention should be is enough for the enemy kunoichi. The foe's left hand interlocks with my right, preventing me from making a decent swing. Her other clutches me so that part of my cranium and neck are between her armpit. Her muscles begin to restrict the flow of oxygen to my head as I can feel the bone of her knees trying to readjust my ribs. Each hit drives out a liter of air and pints of blood from my body. I am starting to feel the mixture of blood and spit drenching the bandages around my mouth. I have to get out this quickly before she shatters a rib.

My heels mash into the dirt, peddling back to unhinge my head from this suffocating situation. I am able to move backwards, but the kunoichi will not let go. Her own form moves with mine in reverse. Her strength will not permit relief for my neck, but her light body is an advantage for me. I can still move. My upper torso arches upwards, also brining my dark skinned menace into the air too. Her feet off the floor, the girl lost her advantage and I am able to plant a fist in that busty chest that makes her stumble away. This Anun person is far from finished though. Not more than a couple of seconds and this brawny female is on the assault again. She's like a tenacious wolverine.

Last thing I need is to be blitzed again and forced into another dangerous hold. I let some chakra flow between my toes and under my feet. Squatting for a second, my feet push off the ground with enough force to send me meters into the air. The amazon like body of my opponent copies me exactly except because of a lighter form, and sadly maybe even stronger legs, her velocity at me came much faster than expected.

Her right arm comes across my throat, driving the air out of me and threatening to flip my body inside out. Her muscular arm would have too if it didn't wrap around my neck while her chin smashes into my collar bone. To any viewer it would have probably look like she was hugging me with her right arm. Far from it. My bellow of pain can attest to that.

Simultaneously the left side of the diva's body has another attack occurring. Her left hand has stretched out my arm to its maximum length and her left knee resumes to try and break my elbow. The right knee is already at my ribs. This synchronous attack is pressuring me too much. These simple and brutish skills will kill me if I don't do something quick. So releasing the weight in my left arm I ball my fist, put my knees up so there would at least be an inch of breathing space between us. Then my five knuckles goes across her cheek so hard that it sounds like a loud clap. This manages to free me from the deadly grapple. The kunoichi falls away, her cheek bruised and slight trickle of blood from her lip. Her head then pivots with her brown orbs locking with mine. Her puffy lips then form a grin. Why is smirking? Then I realize. Shit. I let go of Zaku.

My skeleton hits into the branch of a tree, but there is no time for me to succumb to the pain. I let my legs bend and my feet push off the wooden surface sending me into a nose dive for my hurt ally. "Dark Mist Jutsu!" my enemy barks out. Within seconds that sienna skin becomes the color of my shadow. Her body does not look hard anymore, but puffy and hazy. The mass of smog travels to my partner with the speed of the wind. This oil colored wind wraps around my partner and conceals him from my eyes. The huge mist then darts off as if shot from a bow, its hazy form lengthening till it is streamlined. As soon as the black powder hits the ground, it rises in all directions like someone jumped into a large mound of powder, creating a black haze within the area.

My feet touch the ground just in time to see the smoke clear and that amazon of a girl holding my partner over her shoulder. Damn it. I didn't think this hard bodied vixen would have such a move. "Looks like we're holding all the cards now. Are you willing to comply with what I am going to say?" the ivory male states, his arms still folded and his legs still fixed to that spot. Damn. Just what I was afraid of. Now I'll have to get drastic. I pivot my body towards the ninja in his long coat. My metallic arm covertly and quickly pulls out the exploding tag and special bell I took from Kin's bag earlier. The teen in blue begins his speech again.

"Let's make a deal. I'll ask you for something and every time you appease me you will get one of your partners back. So to get both of your partners you'll need to appease me twice. Do you understand little hunchback?" his stolid tone comes out clear to my ears. The whiny sound out of his blonde teammate also reaches my ears.

"Do we have to give back both? I don't want my precious little bell to return to those monsters."

"No."

"Ok how about we trade our bull of a teammate for Kin. I guarantee she'll be much better to have around than Queen Kong over there."

"No. Because you get too easily distracted. She's the first one to get traded."

"What?!"

With this distraction I charge at the boy with his arms crossed. He immediately reacts by stepping away. Not too surprising. His eyes never faltered for a second even when his teammate was arguing with him. I kept the two items I have within my fist. My mind can only hope that none of them had seen when I took them out. Still, if I can get a swing off then there will be no need for those tools.

The statue like shinobi keeps his feet back peddling until he is against a tree. Perfect. No where for him to run. My bole orbs can see his death. Even with the black smoke that is trying to blind my view. Wait. Smoke?

Too late. I can feel a hard smash to my shoulder. The force rattles my bones enough to make me lose my footing and trajectory of my arm. Instead of destroying that statuette face, my knuckles plow through the bark of the tree. I'm elbow deep within wood as the adversary before me grips my arm above the elbow to ensure I cannot free the limb. His other fingers grip a kunai to my throat. Shit. Because of that assailant from behind I'm trapped.

"Now you're also trapped. Your attack maybe powerful and I do not know how it works, but I am sure it takes a decent control of chakra. Once I break your control, I break your move. You were stupid to show that technique before the exam." his voice reprimands me. Yeah smart ass. Between you and that green power ranger I'll have to create a new technique by the third round.

"The only way to get out now is by giving me information. Although I only need to know two things, which means only two of you will get to live. The other will have to die. So what will you pick little hunchback? Whose life will you sacrifice? Or will you just remain silent and all three of you die?" those stern lips order me to make a decision as if I'm a subordinate in his gang. His face remains in the same demeanor. Like he's my commanding officer. Unfortunately I can't rebel at the moment. I'll have to tell what he wants to know. At least till I can get this tag stuck the tree bark and keep the bell in my palm. I'll have to work fast. I can tell this man with eyes white as snow will kill once he has what he wants. Time to give him his way.

"Ok... what do you want to know?"

"First thing. Give me your scroll."

"What scroll? If you saw my team fight against the leafs then you saw me give my scroll away."

"Don't lie to me. You just explained to my partner before that you had another scroll."

"Hmm nothing gets over your head does it? Its on my back, within the fur."

"Anun check him."

Anun, the woman of the group if I'm correct, began to frisk my back with the subtly of a bear searching someone. Still it would buy time. Just like my feign about saying I didn't have a second scroll. Oh I remembered. My mind hasn't gone senile as yet. But time is a factor right now and every second counts. I've got most of the tag on a surface within this tree. Not so easy because I can feel sap and insects moving through my fingers. The nasty feeling between my fingertips will have to wait though.

The kunoichi finally pulls her arms away from my back, finding their desire wrapped within the jungle cat fur near my neck. "Found it." her voice states as I can hear her footsteps back away. I don't bother to try and let my pupil fit on her form. My eye is glued to the face before mine.

"Very good." the opponent before me states, his russet hair slightly blowing in the wind. "Ok. Now choose who do you want to live?"

"Leave Zaku." I reply. It doesn't matter which name goes first. Both their lives are coming before mine.

"Done. Now second question. What do you know about the Hyuga?"

"Nothing."

"You lie. A few nights ago you rescued a female member of the clan. Now what is your affiliation with her and have you made any contact with her since the second part of the exam?"

"Yes I did save the girl, but I know nothing about her. That night was the only time I've seen her. I do not know where she could be right now." my voice states. It is hard to tell if he believes me or not. His lips refuse to open and there is stillness between us, aside from the small beads of sweat that are beginning to patter the floor from my chin. At least it has given me enough chance to plant the explosive within the tree. As soon as I release my hand from it there will be a small delay and an explosion. Now just to keep the bell within my palm.

"Ok who to live."

"Kin."

"Fine. You will sacrifice yourself? How noble. Almost respectable. Yuuen release her."

I can hear a loud groan to my side followed by a few remarks by the twin bladed enemy. "Are you serious? Do I have to? You saw them attack her. You really want to send the girl back into such an abusive relationship?"

"I could care less what they do."

"You don't, but I care what they do to my precious bell. Why don't we keep Kin and give them Queen Kong instead?"

With that comment I can hear the girl in the overalls state some obscene and vulgar comment to her blonde associate. Before a much welcomed brawl within this sneak attacking team occurs, their leader puts the two back in perspective. "Anun don't listen to his comments. Stay where you are. Yuuen drop the girl now or you won't have any arms to pick her up later." his voice demands, his authority be respected and instructions followed. They both listen although I can hear the shinobi in shorts mutter out "Yea. You would take her side...".

I release my fingers from the tag, which begins its slow burn. It better ignite quick, because that subtle movement alerts the ninja back to have me as his only attention. "Now you die." He states, slowly bringing the kunai to my throat.

"Then we'll die together." I state in which perplexes him for a second. Within the next second his ear picks up the burning of the paper and he jumps away announcing the others to gain distance. It was soon enough for me to pull my arm out of the tree and make a small break, but too late for them. The large tree explodes within it's base sending bark and splinters into the air. The explosion was not strong enough to completely destroy the tree, but it did dent the base enough so the giant oak would loose it's rooting. At this point, 'timber' would probably be the right word.

Before I loose sight of my target I fling the silent bell. I can see the small item attach within the coat of the winged hair teen. Perfect, that will solve one of my qualms later. Now to make sure I don't get crushed. My palms slam against the ground and push my form off into a tumble just before the much denser forest growth can crush me. It's collapse sends a huge dispel of dust and noise. If you ever wanted to know the answer of if a tree falls and no one is around does it make a sound. Yes. The answer is definitely yes. After almost being sent six feet under by one I can easily tell you it makes noise, shatters the ground and disrupts the life of any poor creature below it.

Fortune is on my side for now. With the cover of wooden splinters and dust I quickly make my way towards Kin. I can see she's unconscious. Her heart is still beating though and her breath is at a slow place. Good. She's alive. My eye glances around to find the next piece of equipment I was looking for. Yes! Her little knapsack. I quickly unzip it and prepare my next attack. If this team from Ame really want to fight I'll send us and half this forest into hell. Now between my own artillery and Kin's I hold four kunai between my fingers on each hand. Each kunai with an explosive note. We'll see how brave they are now.

The smoke clears and I can see all three of them slinging on the branch of another tree. Each of them sending me a glare, like hungry hawks trying to feed on a dangerous snake. They want to devour it, but are too afraid of getting bit themselves. This standoff is only for a small amount of seconds before that teen with pulsing eyes begins to talk. "Let's go. We have their scroll and they have no relevant information. We shall continue onward." his voice proclaims and then two of the three disappeared into the tree tops. The final one who stayed is the guy with the blonde cricket bangs. His pupils that are the color of the sun also shows the same intensity at the moment.

"Hey you malignant beast. You better take care of my precious Kin. I'll be back for her once this test is over so treat her well and don't lay one of your deformed fingers on her. The ugly, like you, aren't permitted to touch such beauty. Her body is for magnificent art, such as myself. You better obey my words or I'll make your face look better by cutting it off your skull. Now... have a nice day." the lustful ninja states his last sentence with a jovial cheer before also disappearing.

I let out a large sigh and slump lower than I usually would. I was beginning to think that I could not escape from a situation like that. I'll give myself a little credit. That's eleven shinobi, basically about four teams, that we've faced in the last hour. Zaku, Kin and myself are still alive too. There is at least a glimmer of light in this darkness.

A great darkness it is too. Both scrolls are gone and both of my teammates might possibly not be able to continue. I don't even know how much more dismal this can get. Well as much as I'd like to cry a river about it, that won't help. The first thing I need to do is find us a place where we can rest without some random team trying to make a name for themselves. After that I'll have to try revive my comrades. I gather the two of them and our bag upon my body. I pile all three of them on my back as if I'm some type of human mule. Then I awkwardly plod through the forest searching for a covert location.

After close to an hour of looking I come across a small area high in the branches of the trees. Large branches, thick as a hippo's body and sturdy as the ground, intersect and cross making a wooden plane where we can freely walk around. It is higher than most shinobi would come across unless trying to search for an enemy. The leaves from the branches also provide cover. It is a decent little base that'll serve well for the next few hours. I first rest the bag and Kin at the base of green giant, leaving her head to rest peacefully. Zaku, I carry to an opposite side.

During the journey his groans and aches of pain were becoming louder. Which means he will wake up soon. "Ughhh. Damn... damn. Where's that Uchiha bastar...Ugh!" the broken boy growls out, his eyes wincing as they pivot trying to find the enemy. I explain the situation the best I could to him, while doing my best to heal his arms. Like there is really much I can do. This is once I wish I knew some type of medical technique or that I was part medical ninja. I wrap his arms across his chest and gave him a few painkillers that were also inside the backpack. I have to say our female fighter packed this bag well. Still there is nothing that could heal shattered shoulder bones.

Even now as I test his arms mobility I can see it'll be lucky if he can even move it at twenty percent of his usual ability. So there is one dead weight member on the team. Just wonderful. "What are we going to tell her?" his voice returns me from my thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. About us attacking her."

"Ohh that..."

"Don't make it sound like it was nothing!"

"Keep your voice down. I didn't think you would care."

"I don't care about her. Still we attacked a teammate with the intent to kill... Is that really ok?"

"Well technically you're the one who attacked her."

"Don't make light of this! You're the reason I attacked! Mummy bastard. You're the main reason to blame for this. What if we've crippled her now."

"There wasn't a choice Zaku. If not for that, we would have been defeated much sooner. If it was me in that position I would expect the two of you to attack me. Likewise if you were the one in that situation I would not hesitate on killing you for the mission either. Knowing how much you love Lord Orochimaru, I doubt you'd have much problem attacking me or anyone else right?"

"Just shut it. So what are we going to tell her?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"We'll say nothing about the situation. Just keep quiet about it. If something is said then she may pick up on what has happened. We don't need her to know anything besides that both scrolls were lost. It could jeopardize the rest of the exam for us if she knew."

"Yea... but..."

As fate would have it, the talked about kunoichi began to stir in her sleep. I peer over at her and return my gaze to the broken boy. I gave him a glare that should keep his lips shut. We don't need anymore problems today.

--

Stupid mono eye. Thinks he can boss me around. I'll keep my mouth zipped about the situation. For one reason I'm a little disarmed at the moment. That clearly puts Dosu at the advantage. At least for now. This pain in my bones. Because of that blasted Uchiha. I can't wait till we meet again. I digress though. The second reason is that my partner does have a good point about Kin. If she were to know what happened, that would probably end all teamwork for the rest of this exam. It will be better to keep her in the dark about it. I doubt she'll pursue any questions right now. Besides I don't want to her to know that I attacked her.

When I think about it... I mean I've killed other people. I've killed people from the sound village that I've been contracted to. Those who wanted to leave my lord. But I've never attacked someone who was on my team. It's a weird feeling. I don't know how Dosu can shake it off. Then again he was willing to leave me and the girl behind in our mission in Tsuki. The stupid bastard. I'll always hate him for that. I think I'm starting to hate him now for having me attack her.

Not because I have any feelings for the long hair girl. It's just the ethics of it. That and when I attacked her. It was so hard to release my air cannon. It felt like my heart closed all it's valves to stop my blood from pumping just to stall. Still I did it because I was ordered to. The scariest part is I felt no remorse after I shot her. None at all. I'm afraid that perhaps I might have liked it. Could this really be me? Or is it some other? Damn it's all that mummy's fault. He thinks he has all the best ideas and look where it's led us. Once I start feeling a little better I'm not listening to any of those maniac orders.

Kin woozily returns to her feet and rubs her neck, her body threatening to fall out of this hideaway. I couldn't go and aid in her equilibrium for obvious reasons... Fortunately for her the masked shinobi would help. He gives her some water from a canteen which revitalizes the kunoichi back to her normal self. She continues to wipe her neck until those bole eyes give me a slight glance and then the question she was bound to ask occurs. "What happened?"

As if I could say. I don't even know where the hell to begin. All I know is that son of a whore took my arms and I'll return the damn favor. I'll take all his limbs if need be.

"We were defeated. The enemy got both scrolls." Dosu replies. He returns closer to me shifting through the bag for only he knows. Kin also walks near standing over Dosu. Her palm again scratches her neck. This time that stern face turns in my direction. It's like she's waiting for me to give an answer. It's making me uncomfortable and I'm pissed enough as it is. "What the hell you looking at?" I growl out.

Her eyes don't shift from me, but just goes on to ask a question. "So you're not even going to give an explanation as to how your so?"

"Pfft. Are you my mother? I don't owe you anything."

"Even after all this time."

"All what time? I wouldn't tell you anything if we were linked by the hip. So why don't you just drop it. The enemy won. We lost. Is that enough information?" I bark out. The blasted shifting and cracking pains in my arm isn't making me anymore comfortable. Long hair's questioning is not helping either. Hopefully now she'll shut up about it. It can be discussed later. That's what I and Dosu would want to believe.

After a few seconds the kuniochi opened up her peach lips again. "Why are you two like that? Always like this... you always want to keep me in the dark like some child.". I am about to open my mouth, but her sermon continues.

"It's always been the two of you. You two found some common ground, yet no matter how hard I try I can't find that ground. Neither of you will ever get along with me. I realize that now... I'm no different than the enemy to you guys. Just some random person. How stupid of me..."

What the hell is she talking about? What makes her think I get along with that bandage freak? I just put up with him and I'm sure the feeling is mutual. My russet pupils glance over at my wrapped teammates umber orbs to hopefully get an explanation. He returns the same confused look. Well that's just great. She's going crazy for no reason. Fortunately Dosu intended to find out. His form gets up from the bag and turned toward Kin. His arm reaches out and his voice begins to question her.

"Stay the hell away from me!!"

Her voice makes the two of us jump back. If we weren't high in the branches I would have jumped back a lot further. I have never heard the girl shout like that before. It's still sending a chill in me. Now I kind of wish my arms were working. I take a look at her face. It is not in that usual stern glare her facial features usually stay in. Her face is contorted into... I'm not even sure what. Anger, fear, hate. For the first time her face could probably spell a thousand words, but I'm not sure what even one word would be. This is not the Kin I know. I made the comment jokingly before about her being crazy, but now I'm not sure. Kin may have really lost it.

My head shifts up a bit to see Dosu staring at me in confusion and probably slight fear too. He's a lot easier to read at this moment. His feet take one step at the kunoichi which compels her to grab two senbons from her pouch. "I said keep away from me!!" her voice screeches out for the whole forest to hear. The echo once again sends a needle of anxiety into my heart. This is not good. My teammate keeps his distance this time as the long hair girl continues her speech.

"I try to be nice and pull us together. Instead you two just keep trying to push me away! No care at all for me! Even now neither of you have the decency to tell me what just happened! Do you know how I feel?! Do you even care!?"

"Kin... keep your voice down. We're still"

"I don't care! Why should I!" Kin, cuts Dosu off who was trying to soother her anger. Man this is not good.

"You just want me to listen and obey again? Like some damn doll. I fight with you guys and I don't even know what happened at the end of the battle. That last thing I remembered was looking at that blonde bitch. Now I wake up to see that we have no scrolls. Zaku's arms are broken. You're battered and bruised. My head and body hurts. My lip is cut and I don't even know how! My neck... What the hell happened? Why won't you say anything? What happened to me..."

I'm still confused and getting frightened as hell. My mouth is about to say in verbatim my memory for the last five days. At this point anything to calm her down. Dosu put his arms up and made one step towards her. Big mistake. Like a cornered wild animal, the kunoichi makes a harsh shrill and aims her senbon to the boy's skull. She rushes at him, using the senbon like a knife. I close my eyes until I hear that eerie sound of metal stabbing flesh. I reopen my orbs and still can't believe this. Shit. How the hell this happen??

I wish this was a genjutsu. No it's not though. This is as real as it can get. Yet maybe because I'm right at ground zero of this situation that it seems unreal. Whichever way it is does not change the fact that Kin had attacked Dosu. Right now she still holds the two needles like daggers. There engraved into our partner's left palm who must have just gotten the limb up in time to save his lungs.

She grips even tighter and her body pushes forward, the needles threatening to just rip through the masked ninja's hand and continue on their journey into his chest. For now he has no choice. His body begins to back away as she keeps moving forward. His skeleton does this till there is no more space to keep retreating. His body presses against the bark of the large oak. I move the hell out of the way. I didn't want to be in vicinity of this. Hell if I had my arms I'd escape faster.

My eyes stare up to watch as the mummy quickly becomes a victim in this situation. It's about time that he should use his amplifier thing and restrain her, before this gets bad for both of us. I think his mind and heart is still in shock though. Her death dealing pins press his wounded hand against his chest as small streams red begin to trickle around the thin objects. The crazed face comes closer to his, showing no fear and probably no sanity either.

"How can I trust you?! I can risk my life for your carcass and tell you what the information you need, but it doesn't work both ways? People like you I cannot trust. I'll just die by doing that! I won't follow you!" her tone this time is more quiet, but even sharper. Now I think she got the beast out of Dosu. As vicious as Kin is at the moment, I'm positive the brutality Dosu can and may unleash will be a lot worse. We may just see that now.

His iron forearm pushes under Kin's throat, trying to push her off. His upper body finally regains some ground and soon his heavier mass is able to turn the tables on the crazed kuniochi. Now it is her who is pinned to the tree with his dreadful melody at her cheek. My mind is at a blank as to what may happen next. I wouldn't be surprised if that weapon started to vibrate and explode the long hair girl's ears. I mean how much choices does the mummy-like ninja have? If he doesn't then Kin will make sure his lungs are also pumping two senbons inside his body.

"Will you just listen to me for a minute??" his voice growls out to the insane girl as his metallic arm smudges with greater force into Kin's reddening cheek. Dosu's other palm manages to free itself from the kunoichi's needles. Just in time for her to make a vicious swipe at him with the two thin daggers. The boy's feet are slightly quicker though. His skeleton evades just in time with only his robe attaining to thin slits.

"I'm tired listening to you! You just"

Before anything else could be said the girl is overcome with shock. Hell so am I. It is something I never would expect from the mummy. One of his hands firmly grips Kin's wrist with her weapons to prevent anymore attacks. The other arm grasps and pins her other arm to her body. At first I thought he was trying some type of bear hug. No it is merely just a hug. Does he have a death wish? She'll flippin kill him now.

Surprisingly she makes no move and her anger begins to diminish. "It isn't easy to understand. I know. Please just listen. A lot of things happened. Bad things that we rather not discuss anymore. I, nor Zaku, will say anymore on the subject, but I will say this. Nothing happened to you while you were unconscious." Dosu whispered into the kunoichi's ear. Her face is just as surprised as mine.

Within a few seconds the amazement is changed to a cruel expression and her arms thrust the hunched boy away. His form backs away cautiously as the wrapped mouth continues to expel some type of plea. "You've trusted me before. Just trust me till the end of this exam. You won't die or be hurt. Not as long as I am alive.".

His words are followed by a deadening silence. The only thing that can be heard is the small chirps of bugs. The only thing that can be seen are two shocked faces and one wrathful face. All three panned in different shades of darkness and the sunlight that makes its way through some of the leaves.

Kin drops her two senbon and moves to the other side of oak. Her face never looks back at us. Her body just lays upon the wooden surface. Not making a sound or making a move. My mind can conjure nothing to say or do. It is probably best to leave her alone and hopefully she'll be in a better mood later. I hope. Dosu moves to part of the tree not near either of us. His structure is closer to me than Kin. Only the furry fabric is visible to me as his head is turned away from the public. I don't even know what the hell to say to him either. This whole experience has been creepy.

I just slump my back on the tree where all the chaos ensued. I let my eyes close to at least gain some rest. I'm not stupid though. With this psycho kunoichi near me, my eyes are ready to dart open with an instant of sound. An hour passes and there is no sound. There is nothing for the any of us to say. Probably nothing for us to do. Nothing left to accomplish. That Sasuke bastard is gone. Our scrolls are gone. My friggin arms are busted. Kin's mind is busted. We had nothing. It's like some damn curse from fortune has been placed on us. I don't even know how I'm going to explain this to Lord Orochimaru. Could I even face him again? Man. This is really a big screw up.

"Where is Dosu?" the voice of the psycho girl makes my eyes pop open. I was thinking that she might be lunging at me, but that's not the case. Her form is still laying. Her head is turned back to me and our partner. My orbs, turn to the side to where the boy... was sitting. Shit. He must've disappeared while I was lost in my mind. Where the hell could he have gone?


End file.
